


Star Wars: The Light Within

by Quxxnrandomness



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Body Calligraphy, Body Paint, Body Shots, Caning, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Ice sex, Laundry, Lingerie, Male Solo, Menstrual Sex, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Photography, Porn, Pubic Hair, Restraints, Romance, Rough Sex, Sculpture, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Poker, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, War, Water Sex, Weapons of Mass Destruction, girlfriend experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 112,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quxxnrandomness/pseuds/Quxxnrandomness
Summary: Loyalty, the most important quality expected in all Clone Troopers; one that ensures that the unit’s survival against the fearful odds. After completing rigorous testing on the planet of Kamino each clone trooper is carefully placed inside a unit dynamic in the best possible role that would ensure the success of each mission by the will of Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Loyalty given to these units determine whether the clone trooper lives or dies in the chaos and destruction laying waste to the galaxy. With the Clone Wars waging and the destruction reaching a critical point as the Republic becomes desperate for allies and the technologically superior Romani in return have secret plans of their ownand so have sent a delegation to meet and set terms for their new alliance. But in this time of War; the ties of family and comrades are tested almost every day as the galaxy watches the arrival of two individuals from vastly different worlds, who might be able to finally end the bloodshed once and for all through the power of love, loyalty, family, strength and more then a little luck.





	1. William 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated E for violence and sexual references. The entire story has been rattling around in my brain for years now and just now I’ve decided to turn it into a full-fledged novel that will evolve in time so chapters may disappear and reappear completely differently. I’m a first time writer so excuse some literary mistakes that will inevitably happen as I create this story; and I’m open to any comments or suggestions. This story will take place a little before Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie and TV series and just after the second movie in the prequel series; Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. Thanks for reading; and enjoy.

Star Wars: The Light Within

* * *

(POV: Captain Williams 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic)

(Location: The planet Kamino; located in the Kamino system beyond the Rishi Maze. 70,000 light-years from the Core. Home of the Republic's Clone troopers)

* * *

Opening his sharp, hazel eyes, Captain Will blinked at the minimal amount of light that entered his sleeping chamber as the gentle synthetic light started its daily cycle. Stifling a tired yawn, he activated almost from memory the system which opened the small tube and alerted the system to his consciousness so the daily regime could begin again. He ran a hand through his short, loose hair as he surveyed the clinical white of the sleeping quarters and noted the earliness of his awakening compared to the rest of his brothers. No doubt, the cause of his lethargy was the mysterious and inconvenient bug in his sleeping tubes system which made him wake up nearly an hour early. Will silently cursed and prayed for one morning where he could wake up to natural light in his own time; while inwardly knowing that it would probably never happen in his lifetime due to the War and other pressing matters a captain like Will had to attend to. The Clone Wars had been waging for many months now and there seemed to be no end in sight to the bloodshed, carnage and ungodly early routines Will had to endure so he could survive and protect his family.

Slowly, he climbed down the ladders parallel to each strip of 2 x 8 quarters while clutching the data pad he had been reading the night before while trying to remember the dream he had. He had seen himself standing in a small thatch of browning grass surrounded by desert next to an ancient tree that grew delicious looking apples; and when he looked at the apples shining in the dangerously hot sun he felt his body becoming more and more immovable. The more he reached to take the most succulent one; the red one with the greatest shine that made his mouth wet with anticipation - the more he couldn't move to grab it. He remembered looking down and seeing his lower half entangled with brambles that wrapped their way around his legs; forcing him still. The Captain struggled to free himself and take a bite of the fruit; but was forced to conclude that there was no way out that way. Instead he calmed himself down and examined the situation before acting; noting that the brambles seemed protective of the Apple and would grip tighter if he moved too fast or directly towards it. So, noting that there was a slight trickle of his own blood running down his leg - the Captain instead moved slowly to walk backwards and diagonally towards his goal in order to trick them. He was about to bite down on the apples skin when he noted a dripping sound as the Apple in his grasp exploded into blood and he was completely coated in it. That was when he woke; still tasting the metallic tang of the blood that had shot into his mouth and feeling oddly exhilarated by it.

Will shook his head to clear his vision from the odd dream.

Reaching the bottom and trying not to flinch at the chill parading the room as opposed to the warm comfort of his chamber; William began the process of waking up, showering, shaving, dressing and checking his data pad for his orders. Interesting; a new assignment off-world on Coruscant to reinforce the Senate Guard during some political celebration for no doubt another obnoxious ego-maniacal Senator of varying levels of importance. Not exactly the front lines but it was his duty to do as his superiors wanted even if by the end of it he wanted to blow his brains out in mind numbing boredom of hours of watching old men sign papers and get collectively more and more drunk. He read over his datapad to see which world was involved and was confused by the mention of a Romänǐ delegation disembarking at Coruscant for the week's worth of peace talks between the two powers.

He did a quick search for a reason for the name on the military and public archives and discovered that there was very nearly no information on them at all; just vague rumors and speculation gathered through third parties of vaguely involved status. Will gathered that the Romänǐ Coalition was an advanced civilization of unknown age, very advanced, and prone to isolation from the rest of the galaxy rather than interfering in races that they considered primitive in comparison. He also discovered that they were involved in a massive all-out offensive with another power in the outer edges of the galaxy near the unknown regions where even the bravest traveler wouldn't dare to roam. Apparently the two powers had been fighting for centuries, neither prepared to give an inch on the battlefield to the point of being locked in a stalemate for the best part of a decade before their new ruler broke through the enemy ranks using very underhanded but effective tactics as revenge for the death of the ruler's father; a decorated war hero who had gone down with his ship after ensuring the lives of his crew were saved. It became apparent to the Captain that given that the Republic's fight against the Separatists was flagging in strength and cost they had decided to reach out to the Romänǐ as a source of humanitarian and military wealth so they could do the same and finish the Clone War once and for all. Good, he thought, finally some good news on the war front after so long of small victories and bigger loses they had a chance of victory. A chance to gain better weaponry, supplies and ancient tactical knowledge which in turn could eliminate the droid army and save the lives of thousands of his cloned brothers. A new chance of survival; if only they could grasp it. The Captain's mouth twitched into a vague smile before he set to work on getting his stuff ready to ship out for his new role of protecting said chance from any threats that might endanger it.

It was easier than he realized; the little he had was easily transportable in a medium sized pack that he could store at Corascant's army base barracks. He was already wearing his uniform, as annoying bulky and unwieldy as it was, so it was just a matter of storing away his mess kit, data pad, battle knives, extra ammunition, lighter, water filtration, extra water canteen, light sticks, wire cutters, first aid pouch, towel, toilet articles and extra rations just in case. He then quickly headed to the mess hall to receive his regular portion of mundane breakfast so he could enjoy the comfortable quiet of the early day from a rather peaceful spot near the window from where he could see the sun emerging from the ocean as it began to rise in the horizon. It was a beautiful, breath-taking sight, and he always tried to find time to see it.

He had visited a couple systems in his time as a clone trooper and every system had their own unique way of functioning, but none seemed to match the elegant and calming balance of the Kamino System and the giant red sun that held his home world and its eleven siblings in equilibrium. Will smiled to himself as he finished the lackluster breakfast and settled down to read an political article about the unfolding scandals breaking out in the Galactic Senate of the Republic regarding defecting Separatist worlds and other such scandals such as a sex scandal apparently involving a Wookiee, several prostitutes, spiced honey and a brothel with a certain aquatic politician or another economic downturn of a once respected economist for the Trade Federation found guilty of embezzling funds by a relative favorite reporter of his Kal Zu. Will had always prided himself on being relatively up to date on the political sphere as a means of gaining information to help in various skirmishes by figuring out which power hated which and what rebel could ally themselves with in order to outnumber him and his men if the worse happened. The work was calming and stress free; just what his doctor had ordered, which was perfect to keep his mind sharp and battle ready following his injury in the Battle of Mon Calamari while serving under General Kit Fisto when a mine exploded near his position causing him to have to take it easy. Two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a concussion and a ringing headache later; he was shipped off to his home world of Kamino for some medical rest and reviewing the political world served to educate him on what he was missing.

His mind flashed back to that day; the freezing temperatures of the Mon Calamari's ocean as they attempted to hold the line until the general could gain an advantage. Jedi, in his opinion, were tricky people to read as they had the training and ability to conceal any mistrust or doubt regarding a mission but the General Kit Fisto was near enough trustworthy that he was confident in his own ability to hold until the General did something to break the stalemate. He remembered taking cover behind a building alongside his main group until the rookie on the team, Ben, accidentally revealed his location and there was pandemonium. There was just sounds of blasters firing and debris falling everywhere until he saw the outline of a sea-mine making its way to their position. He yelled out to take better cover before he felt a massive burst overcome him and he blacked out. The next thing he knew; he was in triage receiving emergency care with the news that the battle was victorious and that he was being shipped out for time off on the next transport. He had never known so much relief as waking up that day; knowing that his unit, his family, was safe and sound with victory flags flying over the battlefield.

Will was brought out of the reverie nearly an hour later when he was alerted to the rumbled voices of his brothers as they began the stampede to the mess hall for their morning meal. As he prepared to settle down again, so he could finish reading the article despite the interruption, he checked his scheduled check in before noting that he had sufficient time before the transport to Coruscant and the round up began. William paused, and a small frown settled on his impassive features with the small scar on the left side of his face from an enemy's knife becoming more noticeable. What exactly created the need for reinforcements in the Capital city that demanded his attention?

Sure, the Romänǐ had become the key to the end of the Clone Wars and so were a threat to the Separatists but it would be more in their interest to persuade the Coalition to back them rather than the Republic through sending Trade Federation envoys rather than violence. An act of terror against the Romänǐ delegation would prevent any such action and all talks would cease; which to the Captain sounded like an action that the Separatists would have enough sense to wait and see for. Therefore; he had to judge that it was the Romänǐ's enemy that was the intended cause for alarm as they would be trying to prevent any alliance against them. The argument presented for the Separatists wouldn't work in their situation as everyone knew the Republic could do little against two front lines so acts of terror from them would be expected. Probably a solo or small team, funded and trained to hide and then create panic within the delegation's ranks with either a bomb or a direct attack against the leadership.

Neither would be easy to prevent, but since the Jedi were stretched to their maximum limit it seemed as if everything rested on his cloned brother's shoulders with the fate of worlds hanging in the balance. Whatever happened; it was going to be one hell of a week with the fate of the entire War resting on a bunch of high ranking politicians drinking high priced liquor while crafting diplomatic relationships and alliances with others who could at any time stab them in the back. But he should not be complaining; after all it was his job and at least they were letting him into the field so if he did a good job on this front then they might just allow him to head back to the war effort a little quicker. It had not been easy waiting for the injury to heal while his brothers were being sent out in droves to help win the war so he hoped that soon he would be fully restored to his position as Captain and heading up the advance on the Outer Rim. Finishing his meal and tucking away the data tablet under his arm along with his pack; he started his journey towards the designated departure bay while keeping his features neutral and his stance calm. It would not do to show any type of weakness when he was so close to helping to end the war and reunite with his unit and their antics. They needed him; all of them and he would not let them down by faltering now. His mind entered a light reverie of what they might all be up to at that very moment. Dexter would probably be nearly electrocuting himself on various projects which may or may not blow the entire planet to hell, Charlie and Ben would inevitably be bickering with each other while Teddy reprimanded them for some childish prank or another with a live grenade to reinforce his point.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before he was with them again.


	2. Freya 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok; the fighting technique that I'm describing here is similar to the training sequence in Hellboy 2 with Prince Nuada under guidance of a youtube teacher Ed Thone. http://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=prince+nuada+sword+spin+tutorial&view=detail&mid=61AAFFD1297A5CCB4B0161AAFFD1297A5CCB4B01&FORM=VIRE is the link to that since the guy is amazing at explaining that particular move. Just so you know. Also the weapon I'm talking about it like this; http://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=homemade+extendable+predator+alien+spear+diy&view=detail&mid=00A4632BF83A180C771500A4632BF83A180C7715&FORM=VIRE only with the criss crossing pattern you would find on a Katana Blade. Oh! And the costume at the end is the same as Alice from Once Upon a Time in Wonderland; you know the purple one with the leather vest. Just look it up on google.

Star Wars: The Light Within

* * *

(POV: Lady Freya Beaumont of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Jacques)

(Location: The City of Delphi owned by the Delacour Family, on the Romänǐ planet of Bellena, location classified)

* * *

Red locks danced in the frosty breeze as Freya watched her young students with care and pride as they completed their training for the day. She smiled at the looks of concentration on their bright, youthful faces, and laughed softly to herself. “Good, but remember to always keep your grip delicate upon the weapon; extending the blade like an extension of your arm and keeping your movements dynamic and changeable depending on your opponent. After all, Romänǐ do not practice the common practice of hammering and hacking their opponents rather we are swift and sudden like a water tendril floating through the air till it strikes like a snake. Now; start with the blade of your Quetsiyah resting on your right shoulder and then sharply curve the blade in a low cutting motion towards your left arm then spin out in another circled back then twist so you complete a fast moving figure eight behind you and then one in front before ending. The effect we are going here for is a complete blocking cut motion around you using your other hand so you can gather space from your opponents and move into another position more favorable for the battle. Now you!” she instructed as she demonstrated the technique in a slower speed before suddenly with a dramatic stabbing motion aimed at the lower abdomen at a pretend enemy to her right.

She waited until they got the move before she congratulated them, “That was excellent, however it seems we have run out of time and your mothers and fathers will be wondering where you are. Now remember that your normal tutor, Miss Chevallie, will be back tomorrow so remember to practice with your partners until then. Class dismissed.” Freya dramatically flipped her spear before retracting it to its smaller form; breaking it into two pieces (spear tip and main pole) and then using the telescoping option on the long pole to turn it to the size of half a forearm. She then pulled open two sheathes that were decorated with little silver flowers and vines on blue leather that hung from her weapons belt to place the two compartments safely inside. She then straightened her white shirt and brushed off a layer of dust off her brown skirt in an attempt to remain as presentable as possible despite the layers of dirt present on the old training field. The other, more cleanlier training field was slightly waterlogged thanks to a freak monsoon that had pelted Delphi during the night despite attempts to cover it by the training schools' janitors with a thick tarp.

“Yes, Lady Beaumont!” the children chorused as they left the training grounds on their long journey home. Lady Freya Beaumont watched them leave and smiled; their progress was quite startling considering their fragile age but her sister had commanded her and the rest of the tutors on Delphi to teach as many groups of children as she could in the art of Qetsiyah Quoon, the Romänǐ fighting style of using a weapon that was gifted to Freya's people by Grandmaster Qetsiyah of Abbadon. She had traveled to the Romänǐ home world of Bellena after her people had died from their planet being ripped apart by a black hole in their area of the galaxy and was given sanctuary in return for her knowledge of Abbadon's weaponry which included giving her people a weapon that they later named after her that could be described as an extendable spear-sword. The weapon in its fully extended form measured about 58 inches and most of that length came from the main handle to give the user more grip and options for hand placement while also allowing for the user to keep one on one targets at a distance with slashing and hacking motions usually reserved for pikes and spears. When it was unextended, it served as being useful for close quarters but could be extended using two releases to unlock and lock it depending on the situation. The upper handle and blade also could twist off for fishing, a main source of entertainment in the coastal areas of Bellena or for throwing while allowing the user to retain the main staff for further uses along being able to telescope inwards for storage. The entire blade was made of pure Gennis, a metallic ore that so far could only be found on the Romänǐ owned planets near volcanic vents which was strong enough to block a lightsabre's energy blade completely along with being incredibly lightweight while the staff was covered in a scaly engravings to provide extra grip.

Later on; as Freya’s weapon showed, her people began to implement some designs from a cache of Jedi lightsabre technology that was found in an archaeological dig near the Rainy Basin by a Narcisse sponsored team along with a few texts about ancient Jedi beliefs that helped form a basis to their religious following of the Goddess Valentina. The find transformed the design of the extendable spear by adding kyber crystals to make the edge of the blade that had been replaced with the energy weapon instead of the tradition folded metal blade to allow for developments in armor quality and thickness. Now the weapons were almost lightsabre quality but less somber then the Jedi with light colored wrappings on their scabbards to illustrate connections to all the different families' sigils. This was seen in Freya's silver and blue sheathes that were lovingly maintained due to their previous owner being Freya's grandmother Sybilla Delacour (nee Arendelle); who had passed them on once she had passed into the next world of eternal paradise.

As she watched the children leave the training grounds; Freya's mind floated back to the stack of reports she had been reading before she had been recruited for covering her fellow colleagues lessons. At length; the reports told of increasing numbers of the enemy starting to use guerrilla tactics against Romänǐ bases as they began to try and advance out of the Scolana System which they called home in a renewed attempt to gain an advantage in the war. The Cëltrǐc and the Romänǐ had been rivals for millennia as they clashed heavily on ideology, politics, morality and resource based topics so there wasn’t much surprise when nearly two hundred and fifty years ago there was an assassination of fifteen powerful members of the Arendelle family while attempting to reach a peaceful solution to growing tensions.

The then High Matriarch Adrianna Arendelle (Nee Valkyria) then declared a full-fledged War, that became known as the Great Clan Wars, which engulfed their area of the galaxy in an attempt to reap revenge for her fellow countrymen. Although, it now seemed like the Romänǐ had the upper hand and was steadily but slowly winning the war – though most would privately agree it was a tentative state due to a marked drop in the rate of population creating less and less soldiers thanks to a few outbreaks of plagues which sterilized a few areas of Bellena and the loss of family units thanks to the low-male birth rate. Everyone knew the reason why the Romänǐ Forces could not claim immediate victory in the war with their superior technology was due to their enemy’s dishonorable use of banned weaponry and the Cëltrǐc barbarian’s unprecedented ability to replace their fallen soldiers thanks to their vast and ever expanding population created using slave wives and a lack of lawful protection of their women from assault and whoredom. However; Freya knew that her sister was planning something big to achieve victory in the war thanks to her uncle's whispers that the weaponry department was getting huge surpluses of grants to fund something that could turn the tide of the war. Freya had written to her elder sister asking for clarification but Penelope was vague in her reply and instead concentrated on telling Freya to keep her nose out of it as she wasn't welcome to advise her anymore as she was still just a girl in her sister's eyes.

Just a stupid girl who couldn't seem to do anything right.

“Hey Pig-Face!” Freya looked up in surprise, at first thinking that her elder sister had arrived at the training school for some publicity event, before before noticing the identity of the rapidly approaching figure. It was her elder brother, Fenrir, but that didn’t make any sort of sense given that he was the Lieutenant of the Romänǐ Navy Fleet in the Eastern Sector and was supposed to be at the Front Lines probably shooting, or being shot at by, the Cëltrǐc forces. Lady Freya Beaumont hadn’t seen her brother since he had attended her younger sister’s, Alessia, graduation ceremony to Priestess during the Goddess Valentina’s Birthdate outside the sacred grounds of the Chandara Caverns. Even then, the two hadn’t spoken much thanks to a public disagreement following Freya’s public announcement of support for the Romänǐ Code of Military Justice Bill against Rape and Assault. Fenrir had disagreed with her actions, stating that as she was not the First Matriarch nor a public official – Freya was acting in an undignified fashion in support of a very tabooed topic which was against the ideals of a true Romänǐ woman. He also stated that she was creating discord and upset with her approach to the military for in her actions she was guilty of suggesting all soldiers were guilty of the unspeakable crime and therefore acting unpatriotic towards the troops at the Front. Freya also suspected that her opposition to increasing scientific grants for the military instead of the arts had some part to play in it as well; Fenrir was after all in line for a promotion if whatever Penelope was planning went well. Time and the stress of war had changed Fenrir from the bright and innocent child who had joined her in many a night time raid of the family pantry into the archetype of a cold and distant elder who spoke first and apologized later. This change was met with silent disapproval by Freya and the rude way he had before spoken to her was completely embarrassing in such a public place - usually such insults were in private. No wonder the two fell into a lapse of communication; and so, it was a shock for Freya to hear her brother speak to her at all.

“Don’t you mean Lady Freya Beaumont?” she replied with a look of calm politeness that years of putting up with her elder siblings had produced. Freya was always prepared to silently take any insult taken her way with stoic obedience; it was her duty after all to do as her elders wanted of her and a calm, patient temperament was the only way to achieve this so to survive them. Freya had learned this the hard way ever since she was eleven years old and had undergone the various ceremonies that celebrated her coming of age; that to keep quiet and take it was the quickest way to survive so she could be left alone to pursue her love of the arts. As a girl, she began to find quiet release of her own frustrations in the simple pleasures in life such as fighting, art and dancing as opposed to the scholarly pleasures of economics, science, linguistics and artful poetics used by those versed in literary devices that seemed to remind her of her own inadequacies as a learned woman. She hated reading most of all; almost quitting altogether until her mother made her do it with the words 'no daughter of hers would be illiterate' and to this day she still received head aches whenever she read for too long as every letter seemed to reorder themselves when she wasn't looking. It was not just her own intellectual insufficiency that drew her to these pleasures however; because at least in art and weaponry she could lose herself and just plain forget the wretchedness of her life for just a mere moment. Scholars, she found, were the opposite as they brought a person back to reality with their rational realism so risked their lives in ways that Freya just couldn't bring herself to do. She was a survivor; learning quickly that fancy writing in dusty libraries would not help her.

Freya also preferred the solitude in these acts as well, allowing her to fantasize about living another life where she could stop others from dictating what she was to do and be. She traveled Bellena in her youth all on her own; even taking part secretly in a dispute between the last remaining Arendelles and the plentiful Jacques by carrying messages to and from her Arendelle friends across leagues of snowy forests in the depth of winter so that they could converse with their armies without Jacques spies knowing with the help of a white cloak and a stubborn loyalty to the people who had helped her family rise to power back in the old days at the start of the war.

While her elder siblings; Penelope and Fenrir were taught to be heirs of the Beaumont family legacy - Freya had been able to indulge in her interests quietly in the background. When she was a girl, she had entertained notions that perhaps a life in military service would bring her the love, respect and station that she wanted but she quickly found that her family would never entertain her silly fantasies because of her status and the want to have a doctor in the family alongside a solider, politician, and priestess despite her lack of intelligence, literacy and want to do so. Medicine wasn't her vocation after all; requiring too much constant reviewing and stress that Freya hated, and she almost felt grateful when the lessons stopped that fateful year she had decided to support a disastrous political endeavor and ostracized as a pathetically simple minded girl who didn't deserve such an education without delay. Above all; Freya was a deeply honorable woman, keeping her word and loyalties close as she tried to become the woman her family needed her to be.

“Nope, Freya, that’s what I meant ‘cause you’re still my little annoying brat of a sister and I’m the Mighty Warrior of the Romänǐ Army, who's heavily decorated and utterly swimming in women right now," Fenrir replied a mockingly serious voice as he pointed a finger at himself. “Thus, you are the one who should show some respect to me,” he finished with a large grin on his face. At this point Freya was quietly trying to disappear as she tried to make herself as small as possible so as not to be too much of a target. She took a deep breath and fought the urge to run away, knowing that would just make it worse for her, or the small part of her that wanted to draw the practice sword from its sheaf and behead him, an even more disturbing thought. Not to mention; Freya was no killer. She had no stomach for the cruelty her elder siblings seemed to love so much and had only ever slightly injured people even while training in sword craft as was her duty and way to let off steam. Closing her eyes and asking for the Goddess’s guidance; she met her brother’s eyes and raised her head from its submissive droop in order to respond.

"What do you want of me, Fenrir; I thought none of the family wanted to see me again. Especially after last time!" Freya Beaumont uttered as she returned his smirking arrogance with a look of quiet sadness. She kept her gaze, despite the shaking of her hands, and tried to act as dignified as she could despite the danger in case somebody walked in. She didn't want to make a scene so took a calm stance as she prepared to take any punch with the nobility worth of the daughter of the War hero Ignatius Beaumont, who achieved a miraculous victory at Caliana against the enemy armada despite overwhelming odds using a clever trick with pots of vipers transported onto enemy ships to distract them.

Fenrir straightened mockingly from his slouching position near the door before coolly replying “Freya, I assure you - no one cares about you in the slightest so don't think this is any type of reconciliation. It has been a long journey to find you in this backwater and I have pressing matters to attend so I shall speak my part and leave your boring company for someone actually worthy of my time. Our beloved sister, First Matriarch Penelope Jacques, has requested your presence in an intergalactic meeting with the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Sheev Palpatine on the planet Coruscant tomorrow. She has decided to make you the Romänǐ representative there as what they quaintly call a Galactic senator, to protect the interests of the Romänǐ people as the rest of the family are too busy to deal with the savages. This is is no suggestion but an order, I’ve already ordered your idiotic handmaiden to pack your things so I suggest you should clean up and get ready for the journey ahead sister. Oh; and try to remember not to do anything to disgrace this family more then you already have done. That girl of yours had already received a copy of the mission briefing; she should have your timetable in her possession so I suggest you get to it!" he yawned before moving off to find some distraction in terms of drink or what she shuddered to consider pleasurable company. Freya considered the news carefully; knowing that her next move could be a fatal one. If she refused, her sister could be made to make assurances as to her allies that Freya was under her control such as forcing a marriage with another prominent family or even moving to have a more permanent solution for Freya’s lack of respect for her in terms of a poisoned cup or tragic accident. However, if she did agree then the danger could be far more then Freya could imagine as a Senator’s life was always at risk from assassination or dishonor or corruption. Rumors about the state of the Galactic Republic were abundant and horrifying, but what other choice could she make? To disagree with the First Matriarch was treason of the highest order and Freya refused to become a traitor towards her people and family. To Coruscant then, Freya picked up her gear and searched her bag for a stolen bottle of whisky to wash away the sudden foul taste in her mouth.

Walking towards her chambers in silent contemplation, Freya opened the grand doors and looked upon her apartments while stifling a tired yawn politely behind a silk handkerchief. The suite's bed was high and massive, almost covering one wall of the room, while large, comfortable cushions were spread on the other side of the impressive accommodations. Silver and blue were the prominent colours that decorated the room with a glossy, white marble floor. On one wall hung a large tapestry of her family crest; a silver rose on top of a royal blue rose representing her mother’s house of Delacour and her father’s house of Beaumont while extraordinary illustrations of Romänǐ mythological scenes and Bellena serene scenery on the rest. On the western side of her room was a large balcony, which oversaw the island city Delphi's many ancient towers of knowledge rising above the coarse canopy of the jungle below. From there she could see where the sun touched the Great Ocean as it began to set in the horizon. It was a beautiful, breath-taking sight, and she found it a great example of the Goddess Valentina’s powers in creating such a scene. The suite consisted of two large sections: the first being the bedchamber and the other being the antechamber, which must be passed in order to enter her sleeping quarters—though not many were privileged to do so, seeing as she enjoyed her privacy. In the antechamber was where she usually took all of her meals either alone or with those close to her. She had received the suit as a gift from her old scholar Frodina Crammer after she noticed her struggle with the lesser rooms she had be given following her unofficial banishment and still was getting used to it.

Dropping her weapon on the bed; she made her way toward her private bathing chamber that adjoined the room on the eastern side. The bathing room was as magnificent as the rest of her royal suite, a spacious area with the same light marble floor as the rest of the suite. But what she liked most about the bathroom was the large marble bathtub that was placed near the wall facing the door which she used quite frequently. Carefully, she removed the training clothes she had employed in the lesson with the children while covering for their usual teacher as she waited for the tub to be fully filled before dipping her hand into the water to check its warmth. Once the water was at the temperature she preferred and steam floated in the air, Freya quickly removed the last of her underclothes and climbed into the tub. She sighed as the warm water touched her skin, soaking up the soothing feeling for a moment before she started scrubbing herself with a soapy sponge.

As she scrubbed her chest, Freya paused and a small frown settled on her impassive features as she noted the strange circumstances of the last few months. To come so far in the hierarchy of the land and be presented with the honor of becoming a representative for her people off world, she concluded, must be a sign of what the Goddess intends for her. The Galactic Senate is often reported to be a mess of snares for the unknowing mind but perhaps her people’s neutrality could protect her from the threat of it? Her people were already in a war so it made no sense to involve themselves in the conflicts of the Republic towards the Separatists so that may also serve as shield as neutrality in the war could save her from the vicious infighting and therefore perhaps even result in a little good for her people. She debated for a while the merits of the position before noting the rapidly cooling water and left the relative comfort of the tub for the shortened pleasure of a soft, cotton towel to dry her body and shelter her from the room’s chill.

Then it was time to dress for her departure; an important decision as this would define the next stage in her journey. The fashions of the Romänǐ women were largely affected by the War in that it stripped away much of the rich and exotic opulence of the previous generations for practicality and suddenly the fashionable silhouette became much more lithe, fluid and soft than ever before. These changes were therefore dictated more by necessity than by fashion as more and more women were forced to work in the Fields of Floranda or the factories of Ereos to replace many of the menfolk who had signed up for military service, and so they began to demand clothes that were better suited to their new activities. Influences were derived from the shirtwaists and tailored suits of the menfolk and more often than not social events were postponed in favor of more pressing engagements. The need to mourn the increasing numbers of dead, visits to the wounded, and the general gravity of the time meant that darker colors and simpler cuts became the norm as a new monochrome look emerged that was unfamiliar to young women in comfortable circumstances like her mother and grandmother’s generation' though Freya herself believed heavily in creating a more colorful display as a way to create a little beauty in a foul world. Women dropped the cumbersome underskirts from their tunic-and-skirt ensembles, simplifying dress and shortening skirts in one step to save on fabrics and resources otherwise diverted towards the war effort until new sources of raw materials was given in terms of the fertile farming lands of Floranda's underground levels that were powered with high intensity solar lights and the natural flow of the Polongo River's streams. Furthermore, people were more comfortable now with a reduction in the use of the stiff corseted undergarments in order to move more freely with less constriction and weight; a move that Freya was completely supportive of.

Freya knew that there was a chance that the tensions between her family members might come to ahead; quite literally if her sister was taking her headsmen with her, so planned for the occasion with a pair of brown leather riding boots, brown riding leggings, a long-sleeved purple designer A-line frock (decorated with a crocheted trim, a pleated waist, and a lightly textured overlay atop a full lining), a small satchel bag and a signature dark purple leather vest that fit snuggly to allow for a weapon belt. The entire costume allowed for exertion in case she needed a quick getaway and made her seem younger than what she was in an effort to protect herself from her sister by appealing to her youth and innocence as an excuse for any perceived slight. No doubt she would be made to change before the delegation disembarked but before then at least she wouldn't be uncomfortable in the colors of her house that had unofficially blacked her out. She was a black sheep anyway so wearing the family colors of white and blue was unthinkable near her sister as it would seem to disregard her decision and insult her. She accessorized the whole thing with a beloved family heirloom given to Freya from her grandmother Sybilla as part of her inheritance when Sybbie died a few years ago from old age. The heirloom was an antique necklace attached with an amber crystal for a pendant; Sybbie had always spoken of it as an engagement gift from her father Perseus to her mother Adrianna as an ancient Arendelle artifact given to prospective brides as a means of declaring intentions to marry. It was always by her side, and she never took it off unless it was sparing day, she was swimming, going to bed or binge eating because it was completely dangerous to have something so small near her when she was gorging on popcorn or chocolate toffees in case of it becoming a choking or throwing at annoying people hazard.

Walking around the suite, Freya packed as quickly as she could while sending a message to her sister to beam her up using the patented Beaumont beaming technology they perfected before the war for quick transportation. Finally, ready for the journey ahead, Freya took one last look at the fading sun from her window and said a silent prayer that the journey was as peaceful as possible as the light engulfed her.


	3. Will 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fake castle I'm describing here is an allusion to the Fields and Cloth of Gold used for the peace summit for Henry the eighth of England. The costumes for Eliza and her delegation are a combination of the Empire style dresses of the Regency period as well as Grecian dresses. The flagship is also modeled after Subnautica's Cyclops submarine which if you type it into google; then you can see for yourself as I hate the star wars ships as clunky heaps of tin foil that looks like they have been shoved into an oven around a baked potato.

Star Wars: The Light Within

* * *

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic)

(Location: The Senate grounds on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

* * *

To say the event on Coruscant was over the top was an understatement.

As soon as the reinforcements landed in the capital; they were granted a lengthy brief onto the political situation that they were required for. They were formally informed that the event was in honor of a delegation sent from the Romänǐ Empire to the Galactic Republic for the first time in almost a millennium; accompanied by the Romänǐ’s highest official in the “High Matriarch Penelope Jacques the First of the Romänǐ coalition, First Lady of the protectorate of Althena, Duchess of Prosperine, holy matron of the Romänǐ Church and Defender of the faith”. It seemed there was to be a great celebration carried out in the gardens of the Senate; a place of natural beauty that served as a place of serene contemplation for Corascant’s citizens. Ahead of the main retinue, a contingent of Romänǐ men and women came to fashion a wondrous welcome for their sovereign in the Romänǐ fashion. In a few short days since their arrival, they had erected a temporary palace covering an area of nearly 12,000 square yards (10,000 m2), for the Romänǐ sovereign and the representatives of the Senate to be entertained. The extravagant palace was in four blocks with a central courtyard; each side was 328 feet (100 m) long. The only solid part was the brick base about 8 feet (2 m) high. Above the brickwork, the 30-foot (10 metre) high walls were made of cloth or canvas on timber frames, painted to look like stone or brick with fixed balconies for onlookers to see the festivities that could be dissembled easily. The foregate of the palace was cleverly arched with working drawbridge, with a tower on every side to act as supports for the entire structure and providing supports for the four flags which flew at full mast of the four Romänǐ colours and styles of houses Beaumont, Arendelle, and Jacques to which the sovereign drew familial support from along with the official Romänǐ national flag. The building was decorated in the most sumptuous fashion and furnished with a profusion of silver ornaments that shone in the sun like starlight. Red wine flowed from the two fountains outside in an everlasting stream to the merriment of onlookers. There was also a sacred area dedicated off to the side guarded by two noble captains of the Romänǐ household guard for the sovereign to pay tribute to her religious beliefs in tranquility and solemn silence. A highly respected Romänǐ composer Dante LaFleur was brought to entertain and take charge of the musical production by order of the Romänǐ sovereign with the help of what promised to be one of the finest orchestras in the galaxy to delight guests while the Romänǐ cooks prepared a variable banquet of many different meats and life stocks for their enjoyment on rows upon rows of luxurious benches and tables set out before the castle on golden plates and chalices. It was planned that during the feast; there would be plenty of entertainment set aside for the people including card games, dancers, displays of accuracy with pistols and bows, tennis matches, and even a comedic play about a foolish man trying to woo his maiden love through acts of foolish chivalry.

It was explained that security around this event was of paramount importance due to the power and influence of the guests of such an event demanding an even more powerful military presence to keep the peace. The Chancellor had given his personal assurances to the Romänǐ High Matriarch of her and her retinue’s safety while they remain in the boundaries of the Galactic Republic; therefore, a contingent of the Grand Army of the Republic was dispatched to keep this promise. Will was put into the command of a company of 144 standard clone troopers which were further divided into four separate platoons. Each platoon was commanded by a Clone trooper lieutenant that would report directly to him and he knew their mission was to keep the main building safe and secure from violence and lawlessness. As such, he immediately went to each of the Lieutenants and met each to make sure they were prepared for their task ahead. Two of them he knew personally, Hawk and Cooper, and trusted them with keeping the courtyard and grounds secure. The other two he told to keep the perimeter before going with the rest of the Senate Guards and Jedi generals to meet the Romänǐ delegation as they began their final descent to the shipyards.

Will checked again his appearance to make sure his uniform was in order before he noted the approaching craft’s smooth landing on the landing strip. The Romänǐ flagship was rather sleeker then normal Republic ship but also a lot smaller with what he estimated to be a 178 foot length. The name of the vessel was proudly displayed near the bridge as being the ‘Providence’; and it was a real beauty with its white and silver vestments shining proudly signifying its recent construction. The craft was most likely modeled after an aquatic creature for it seemed more like a submersible then spacecraft. The craft was also very quite unlike the hulking engines of star cruisers and seemed to be rather more maneuverable as well. Will watched as the lower portion of the craft opened its hatch and in a sudden blink of light there stood a group of five representatives suddenly appearing from nowhere. It seemed in little doubt to Will that the people of Romänǐ were indeed a lot more advanced then what he had been led to believe, and therefore more of threat to the Galactic Republic then he first considered them to be.

“We give greetings to the Galactic Republic representatives and thanks for your kind hospitality in these matters of state from our most honorable lady. As is custom when receiving diplomatic retinues from foreign powers, we offer the symbolic bread and water which assures our lady High Matriarch Penelope Jacques the First of the Romänǐ Coalition, First Lady of the Protectorate of Althena, Duchess of Prosperine, holy matron of the Romänǐ Church and Defender of the faith and our people of guest right to safe conduct while we are in your care to our new friends!” spoke the elder gentlemen of the party with a pronounced gruffness with signified his age and rural status. The voice was strong however, full of patriotism and pride for his people’s customs. His attire was that of a respectable gentleman with a black wool military coat over a 3-piece navy suit finished off with a bowler hat and silver pocket watch that lined up with the ideals of a well-respected gentleman. No doubt he was a relative of the current monarch, an uncle it seemed from his age and seeming experience with political mannerisms. He walked confidently towards the Chancellor with a military gait and rigor; as if walking, yet again in the manner of a military parade or procession. Will instantly likened him to an elderly bear defending his cave, and thanked whatever deity there was that he no need to battle against this old solider. The young girl accompanying him held out a tray with a plate of sliced coarse bread, a small glass jug and a silver cup for the ceremony towards the Chancellor while the Bear looked upon him expectantly and with reservation. The Chancellor looked towards his advisers before taking a piece of bread and using the wine within the jug provided to wash it down. The elder man nodded before speaking again; “With the wine and bread eaten, I hereby announce the incarnation of guest right to take hold. For once invoked, neither the guest can harm his host nor the host harm his guest for the length of the guest's stay. To violate guest right is to break a sacred covenant that is believed to invoke the wrath of the gods and goddesses both old and new and so by the Good Mother’s graces we begin these peace talks with earnest affections!”

Applause broke out among the on lookers as more bright lights beamed from the ship as more and more of the Romänǐ delegation was sent down from the flagship including a group of four women dressed in fine clothes signifying their high rank and prestige. All of them had beautiful curly red hair that in the sunlight looked like a wildfire had set upon their heads, which seemed to suggest that they were related by some degree, and Will noted the center lady in rich white silk and ostentatious precious stone jewelry to be none other than the Romänǐ sovereign; Lady Penelope Jacques, but her companions were unknown to him. He looked to her left and immediately froze in amazement.

The lady he was watching was beyond beautiful, she was the Goddess of beauty herself in human form. She was smaller then he was in terms of height, and looked a few years younger than her companions. On top of her crimson red hair lay a wreath of blue roses entwined into a garland; yet a couple of stray wisps had broken free and Will’s hand ached to run his hands through the soft tresses of this coy vision of natural beauty. Her face was sweetly rounded oval face was full and healthy; and even from his vantage point Will spotted her blushing complexion highlighting little patches of freckles and a small spot nearly hidden in front of her left ear that added a realism to this surreal beauty. She had dark, long eyelashes, a petite almost piggish nose, and plump lips that his mouth watered with the desire to meet. Her eyes were kind, he thought, and full of curiosity and wonder like a new-born child fresh into the world. The woman was obviously very regal in her posture but exasperated by how overly extravagant the ordeal was judging by the slight slouch that was becoming apparent as the speeches droned on. Will’s heart skipped a beat as he noticed her the beginnings of a smile when the older man made a small joke during his conversation with the Chancellor (which he should have been listening to as was his duty). The smile was not wide but he thought it was genuine… warm. Kind and pure of all desires to harm anyone, the smile of a healer and gentlewoman. The fine seams and delicate layers of her chiffon dress embraced her entire silhouette creating a lovely fluttering effect that highlighted her body to him through the modest yet fine material embracing it. The simple yet elegant pendant that slipped down her chest as he beheld her with heated eyes for she had the most lovely, wide hips, a full healthy waist, and defined breasts defining her as a youthful woman just passed her adolescent years. Will blinked and thought ‘Oh, yes, definitely a lovely, young woman’, but then berated himself for such ungentlemanly thoughts. His heart raced faster as his eyes settled on her lovely broad arse as she turned around to look back towards the ship to make sure of something before glancing back towards the proceedings and his mind concluded a final thought for the matter.

Oh, she’s beautiful, he sighed wistfully as he reminded himself of his own circumstances, but she is not mine nor would she ever be.

Will was a clone trooper of the Galactic Army, a man sworn to serve his country diligently with his brothers against the Separatist threat until which time this infernal war was won or lost. No clone trooper was to have carnal relations or thoughts, that was the unspoken law of his kind, for having a loved one at home drew a man away from the situation at hand and in war that could be a deadly thing to possess. No, to think such things about a woman he didn’t even know was beyond wrong, it was potentially ruinous. No matter how pretty she might be; no woman can be worth the overall goal of all Clones which is to fight and die for the glory and honor of the Galactic Republic. He noticed that the procession had moved now towards the temporary castle in the Senate Gardens and he moved to make sure that the area was secured as he busied himself with his duties in hopes the memory of the woman’s smile would fade from him.

For two hours, during all of the dull speeches and waxing words of poetic nothingness during the peace talks, he tried to fight the urge to find the woman again and find out her name. Will was not a strong-willed man and if she came near … who knows what he would do in a fit of primitive desire to know her. He knew himself weak to her now, and if she came close to him? Most likely he would carry her off like an instinctual barbarian to make his own and so he tried to create as much distance as he could between him and her party. Instead he became interested in the large man he named ‘Old Bear’ and his identity for there must be many a tale still in the old solider and Will was eager to listen to anything of the old days before this wretched war. He spoke softly to one of the lieutenants, young Cooper who was part of his original batch, and asked after the older man’s name and purpose. Cooper was happy to tell him that the man was a distinguished veteran of the Romänǐ Navy Fleet, and a former Commodore in his day, named Pelagius Delacour who was the High Matriarch Penelope Jacques's uncle through her mother Althea Beaumont (nee Delacour). Sir Pelagius was a highly respected man within the Romänǐ people and a victor of many a battle, so once Will had been assured that the security of the delegation was assured he wondered towards the tables were the Old Bear was eating.

“Ah, I know when I see a solider in need of a drink when I see one! Come Sir, and drink with me!” the Old Bear beckoned as he raised a jug of beer towards Will with a welcoming smile. Will sat down and reached for his own glass before filling it and the Old Bears before addressing his own thoughts to the stranger. He took a sip of the beer and noted how potent the mixture was so as not to consume too much and let slip his own duties. “Now, my friend, my name of Sir Pelagius Delacour – brother and son of the late High Matriarchs and uncle to the present. May I know your name?”

“Will, Captain of the 498th regiment, Sir. I have heard of your reputation from a couple of my comrades and I must ask; did you really snatch victory from your enemy by scaling the walls of a besieged castle dressed as a woman?” the Old Bear chuckled before admitting he did and that to this day; he’d never felt as free as the time he’d worn a lady’s skirt for there was no available undergarments at the time and so he fought an entire battle with nothing under the skirt. The air was free to him and less stuffy then normal trousers; not to mention the enemy seemed a lot more terrified then normal of fighting a crazy, berserking cross dresser. The two men laughed gladly at that and began to launch into lengthy tales of past battles with each cup of beer encouraging them to embellish their tales even more. During their conversation; Will gathered that the Old Bear was an odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, that even to spend a lifetime in his company would be completely insufficient to make anyone understand his character. He often complemented his wife, Eira Delacour, which earned Will's respect as he fully acknowledged her to be a better bureaucrat with him but due to her elderly age he had been induced to come to Coruscant in her stead.

By the time the feast seemed to be over; the Old Bear had drunkenly challenged the Captain to an arm wrestling competition with the prize of a delightful aged claret for the winner. Will accepted the challenge eagerly and placed his right arm on the table in front of him in preparation. He knew from Sir Pelagius that the concept of arm wrestling was a highly celebrated and traditional form of challenge in the Romänǐ way of life. He also knew that there were various factors that can play a part in one's success in arm wrestling. Technique and overall arm strength are the two greatest contributing factors to winning an arm wrestling match but other factors such as the length of an arm wrestler's arm, his/her muscle and arm mass/density, hand grip size, wrist endurance and flexibility, reaction time, as well as countless other traits, can add to the advantages of one arm wrestler over another. He knew himself to be physically fit but the Old Bear was not passed his prime in terms of power and he definitely had the experience enough to gather a win. So, when the two started the challenge; Will was not sure of victory but knew that he’d rather the fun of the challenge then victory itself. Plus, the prize of a bottle of aged claret didn’t hurt either so the two were in good humor when it started. The resistance the Old Bear gave was commendable and astonishing to the point that Will almost lost straight away had it not have been for the reflexes developed from wartime combat. He did, however, have a trick up his sleeve and managed to win through the use of a technique taught to him by one of his brothers during their training years based of a hooking motion; where the wrist turns into a hooked grip after the match had started allowing for a greater chance of victory. It was through this technique that Will managed to scrape a victory from the Old Bear but not without a lot of physical strain.

“My friend, it seems I have lost to a very deserving opponent! A bottle of my finest claret will be delivered to you, Sir William, with my sincere thanks for a very invigorating match!” The Old Bear clutched Will’s shoulder with drunken glee and Will thanked him for his graciousness in his loss. Movement to his side drew his attention as he noted the siren from earlier, the one with the heavenly smile, stood above them in merry amusement. “Ah! Captain William, permit me to present to you my beloved niece Lady Freya Beaumont. Freya, may I introduce my good friend here, Captain William! William is a Captain in the Republic Grand Army in the 498thregiment and a veteran of the First Battle of Genosis campaign. My good friend here was just giving me a damn good thrashing in our customary arm wrestle, my dear!” the Old Bear gave out a large booming laugh as he introduced Will to his lovely niece. She coyly smiled at him and for a moment he couldn’t quite understand how gravity worked since it felt to him that the only thing keeping him from floating away was that smile. It seemed to turn everything he knew upside down; and he knew from that moment on that nothing would ever be the same as it once was for she had the kind of smile that could change the climate of a room in an instant.

“Lady Freya Beaumont. It’s a pleasure to meet you Captain Williams, for any friend of my dearest uncle is a dear friend of mine! I also must thank you for all your service and the bravery you show daily in protecting our new allies in the Galactic Republic!” The woman’s voice was full of polite reserve as if she were trying to imitate her sovereign’s mannerisms but ultimately it failed to hide the honest mirth she found in the drunken antics of her uncle - who at that time was trying to build a precarious tower of glasses with unsteady hands. Political correctness doesn’t work so well when someone was near hysterical with laughter it seemed and Will stood up to greet her properly as he was taught to in the mission brief with patented Romänǐ flattery though he could tell Freya was beyond a waxing poetics.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it Lady Beaumont. Have you been enjoying your time on Coruscant?” Will knew that it was inappropriate to talk to someone so close to the Romänǐ sovereign and especially a woman but she was too alluring to ignore. The threat of attack was not as pressing as the night drew on and he found himself unable to find a reason nor want to abandon her. A few moments in her company before she left was all he could ever hope for and Will would be damned if he squandered it.

“It is certainly a lot different than Bellena, Captain Williams. More industrial, and there is so much noise and people here it seems the entire world has come to play court to my family and beloved sister. However; I admit I would rather take a planet covered in gardens then one so populous as this world for it pains me to confess I have no like of the foul air here which seems to hang in the air and mix with the bad humors of the world.” Will stood directly in front of her and he found that he did not like the way her shoulders drooped. He cursed the polluted air which seemed to be a cause of great distress and wished with all his heart that there was a way he could cheer her up. It seemed that this lady was of a rural sort, used to grand estates and rolling hills then the cramped and grayness of the capital; to which he shared the desire. While on tour with the rest of his men; he always enjoyed the cleanliness of the outer rim in terms of its untouched beauty.

He smiled as a thought came to his mind.

“If you would permit me, my Lady, there are many areas of the Senate Gardens where nature is not as tainted as here?” he said quietly. Lady Beaumont raised her eyebrow at him, but she nodded as she moved to follow him with a quick goodbye to her beloved uncle and whispered encouragement for him to avoid getting into his cups anymore out of fear for drunken embarrassments. She walked aside him as he led her to a private sector of the gardens he’d seen once while taking a welcome break after reporting to the Jedi on a previous mission a month or two ago. He politely opened the small gate which had been left closed for privacy as she walked ahead of him; allowing him to watch her reaction to the heavenly sight he’d scouted out for her. He noticed her small and soft gasp in surprise and her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. It was another garden, but this one was much grander, surrounded by high walls lined with small golden lamps. From where they stood, they could spot white and purple orchids, firelilies, violets, hydrangeas, peonies and many other types of flowers beautifully and carefully arranged in geometric patterns around the garden. There were also different varieties of trees from large oaks to weeping willows, and the vivid green grass was lush and carefully groomed. Obviously, he had chosen well in taking her here as she exclaimed her delight and retrieved a small notebook and drawing instruments from her purse to draw the vision in front of them.

He watched her quick and nimble movements as she danced the pencil across the small piece of paper as it began to sketch; amused at the primitive yet simple technology she had brought with her. He noted the honest manner she approached her subject matter, showing her to be a practitioner of Realism in her attempt to represent her subject matter truthfully, without artificiality and avoiding artistic conventions, implausible, exotic and supernatural elements. She first sketched the garden from her point of view in a charcoal grey using a small pencil attached to the notebook before adding colour with the pencils. As he stood in quiet admiration of her work; he firmly began to believe her to be the finest artist of all time, with a magnificent command of colour that transformed the garden from a mortal plane into one of divine providence as she took the dreary greys of the outside sky to contrast beautiful and ecstatically into raw, untouched beauty. Obviously, she was emotionally damaged in some way, by the way she had behaved back inside the feasting area with her strict adherence to social graces but she used that damage to turn the garden into a work of absolute beauty as she took her passion and pain to portray the ecstasy of life with joyful abandon. It was stunning to behold and he knew he would treasure that wondering look in her eye for the rest of his life.

Will extended his arm courteously after a while to escort her towards another vantage point where she could observe her subject matter and he could further observe her. Surprised but pleased, Freya gave him a low, playful curtsy before hooking her arm under his with a coy grin. Will smiled before he led her down the few marble steps to step onto one of the stone paths as he pointed out little details he’d noted as they moved across the path such as hidden stone statutes or little nests for native animals to bed down in. A small blush blossomed across Freya’s cheeks as she gave him a pleased smile, which he returned immediately without thinking.

Looking around the magnificent garden, the lady spotted a group of red and blue rose bushes and an elated squeal escaped her lips. “Ooh!” she exclaimed. “Are those red roses?” she asked as she paused to point at them. Will nodded, and when her smile brightened, he led her to them, still holding onto her arm. She reluctantly disengaged her arm from Will’s, who was almost as reluctant to let her go if not more so. Will watched as Freya walked over to one of the prettiest roses and, bending slightly, she brought her petite nose to it and inhaled. “They have such a wonderful fragrance; red roses have all but gone extinct on Bellena but the elders always say that they smell sweeter than any other flower in the galaxy,” she breathed out. Will felt his heat race as he looked at her among the flowers, like a magical creature surrounded by a sea of roses.

I wonder how great her body would look laying on a pile of rose petals, Will thought with a inward groan as he took in the vision of the tree nymph in front of him. He felt his groin tighten at the fantasy and he turned away from her, cursing his dirty thoughts towards such an innocent sight. That was the second time! How can I be having such thoughts about her, he thought, scolding himself. After he felt like he had cooled down, Will turned back to gaze at her with a controlled look on his face. Clearing his throat, Will spoke up. “There is something else I’m sure will please you,” he told her. He offered his arm to her again and was glad when she quickly accepted it while looking at him curiously.

They walked along a different stone path, passing even more beautiful and exotic flowers and trees, and soon enough, Freya spotted a single cherry blossom tree in the middle of a grassy patch. It was covered with young blossoms, white and pink, and little bright, green leaves. And on all these blossoms and leaves the sunlight glistened brightly. After admiring the cherry blossom tree for a moment, Freya looked beyond it and gasped. “A pond!” she exclaimed in surprise. Will again smiled at her reaction and quickly walked her over to it. “It’s so beautiful,” she whispered as she stared down at the lily pad covered surface of the pond. Will felt himself calm again, happier in her presence than any other second of his life. He looked back towards the way they came so he could see the general outline of the festivities over the top of the ivy infested walls; suddenly seeing the cheapness of the golden castle in comparison to the modest beauty next to him.

It had only been ten minutes since they left, yet in Freya’s presence it seemed all too fleeting and Will struggled with the urge to stay in the garden with her forever.


	4. Freya 2

Star Wars: The Light Within

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Freya Beaumont of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Jacques)

(Location: Senate Grounds in the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya knew he was watching her and found herself curiously hot-faced as his eyes kept sneaking glances while he helplessly tried to conceal his obvious interest.

She admitted that she found some pleasure it in; how shyly he acted as if he was a young lad talking to his first sweetheart. It was endearing, really, and oddly attractive. Captain William was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners that became stuttered and flustered when directed at her. He was very tall with handsome features, and as soon as she met his eyes a small part of her grew helpless and flustered in return both due to get lack of experience when it came to men and her own nervousness. She first noticed his attentions when she disembarked her sister’s flagship while trying to appear interested in the mind numbing speeches that dragged on and on and on while the cold wind began to eat at her legs through the delicate layers of her dress. She never really enjoyed the long winded speeches or political intrigue; enjoying rather to judge on actions than words. When she managed to sneak a glance his way; she felt completely naked both physically and spiritually. He was eyeing her up and down, his gaze lingering on certain parts of her. If his perusal were any more heated, it would burn her.

Then boom!

She felt like she was down for the count as she caught his eyes and drowned in their intensity. The Captain stood there, hands behind his back proudly as he stood at attention beside the other guards, looking devilishly delightful in his officer’s uniform. When he glanced away from the proceedings to sneak a peek at her, the impossibly rich and creamy brown eyes connected with hers and she lost another breath.

The man’s stance both cocky and self-assured, and in moment she decided that this stunning being is without a doubt the handsomest man she has ever seen. From his would-be beard, dark bristle accentuating his strong jawline, to his sharp facial features and elegant physique, he looks like a warrior on the prowl, judging by his steady hands and ready feet, muscles tense from being so alert. A pirate ready to raid, his smirk devilish and very, very dangerous. The way his lips move speaks of eloquence and wit and charm and intelligence. He could be a rogue, an adventurer, a scholar. He could be everything and anything if only he could be hers.

Having not even listened to the words exchanges between their two leaders, Freya found herself with her mouth agape, her hands clenching her dress’s folds as a wave of embarrassment claimed her. If he noticed how she is staring at him; Freya would depart for the darkest and deepest cave in the galaxy and stay there in utter humiliation. She tried to listen to the speeches after that and fought the urge to run up to this tall, dark and handsome stranger in hysterical wanton abandon.

Later, when she found him and her uncle Pelagius conversing like old friends, she couldn’t believe her luck – both bad and good. When he spoke, her whole body quivered as his voice felt like velvet against her ears, accented and spicy and smooth to the point she just near swooned. She tried to quiet a small gasp that fell from her lips when he spoke again as she tried to conceal the tremble she felt in surprise and anticipation as an ache formed between her thighs that had never existed before. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as the feeling caused the wetness and ache to increase in her nether regions as a searing heat began to grow in the depths of her body, arousing longings that were completely unfamiliar to her.

When he asked her to go with him to the unknown; well there was nothing for it but allow him to pull her into the shadows and see if she could satisfy these longings for something more in her life with better intimate understanding of the man in front of her. Freya had never seen such a beautiful garden before, and quickly searched her stupidly small purse for her small notebook so as to try and capture the general look of the garden in hopes she could recreate it on Bellena. “It’s so beautiful,” she breathed in awe as she carefully removed a small tin the inner lining of the purse which was full of pencils her handmaiden had thoughtfully packed for her. She hurriedly sketched down the outlines of the garden’s general blueprint on the blank canvas.

It was a wonderful contrast to the strict blues and whites that her sister had enforced in her country estate in Bellena near the northern plains with almost clinical approaches to organizing the over extravagant garden. The estate had been in the family for four generations, originating from her great-grandfather Janus’s purchase of land from the Etiennne's when they nearly went bankrupt due to poor management of their lands near the agricultural city and centre of their power; Floranda. The garden accompanied an extravagant estate and covered some 800 hectares of land, and so the term 'garden' is scarcely a fitting designation. The scale was monumental and there was little sense of enclosure. Her sister Penelope had restored it but to Freya it seemed not at all to be quaint or friendly – rather 'overbearing' would be a better common description with its childish attempt to look sophisticated. There are immaculate parterres, great basins, an orangery, a vast collection of outdoor sculpture and some of the grandest fountains which have ever been made in her people’s history. The park and garden were designed by the infamous architect Hephaestus Guisa – who reportedly was more than a little mad due to his unhealthy obsession with narcotics. There were magnificent features such as huge labyrinths, an orangery, fountains detailed with half-naked sirens, rich ornamental groves, a 1.8 km cruciform canal. Overall; the entire thing was a monstrous expulsion of rich stupidity and over-the-top splendor.

This garden was far more relaxed in its natural and modest outlook; and Freya hoped that maybe it could be a way to inform her sister slyly that there were other ways to stand out other than expensive adventures. She drew quickly; knowing that the gentleman near her couldn’t neglect his duties too long just to play nursemaid to a stuttering fool such as her. Not to mention it was dangerous for anyone to see them like this; without a chaperone or witness to attest to their propriety. If her sister caught her without a chaperone then she would order her wedded and bedded before the day was out to some backwater idiot in order to reclaim the family’s honor. Her uncle was far too into his cups to notice before they left but it wouldn’t be long before she was missed and she would be damned if she were to lose her independence at this jointure or risk the security of the visit’s true purpose. Her sister was intent on this trip being successful for a good reason after all; to test and see if the wars in this galaxy would prevent or affect the war between her people and the enemy – a reason Freya, too, supported.

Freya stopped drawing and quietly slipped the notebook back into the little bag before turning to her companion with a sudden idea. “Captain William, this may be too bold but do you agree with this war? Your leader earlier spoke of it in his welcoming speeches, but he did not seem to elaborate beyond vague insinuations and propaganda. As a solider, I had hoped that you would have a more honest account of it?” Freya kept her manner of speaking easy yet girlish enough to ensure that the Captain could be fooled into thinking her simple or of little importance. She had seen the way he had looked at her when examining the roses, full of barely hidden lust, and perhaps this would be helpful in obtaining information she could use to buy back her sister’s trust and respect after the Bill fiasco. Then she could use that trust along with the new position of Senator she was to receive in order to finally get her family off her back and grant her a larger allowance of freedom and security away from them.

“The Clone Wars; as it is occasionally referred to or the Separatist War, is a major dispute between the Galactic Republic and the breakaway of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Clone Wars began at the Battle of Geonosis and has from then on engulfed countless worlds since; as the Republic seeks to restore peaceful governance over the breakaway Separatists; who have allied themselves with the Sith – a breakaway fraction of Jedi who believe in using the dark side of the force for galactic domination – while the separatists themselves believe that the Republic is corrupt and exploitative towards the Outer Rim Territories. The Separatists use a droid army while the Republic use clone troopers such as myself, who are grown specially for defending the Republic against what we call the ‘clanker’ army. To answer to your question; I am a solider. I have no opinions as to whether the War is good or not, just that it’s happening and that we – as soldiers – are trying to contain and resolve it to the best of our ability!” The Captain spoke informatively, not noticing the quick movements of her arm as she activated a recorder hidden in her arm that would make sure that the entire conversation was collateral for her own purposes. She hated deceiving him, he was so very handsome and kind, but she needed her sister’s influence. Opinion had turned against her when she questioned the morality of the military with the Bill against military rape and she was now afraid after spending time on board her sister’s flagship with the most powerful people in Bellena that her life depended on this deception. It was known that the Romänǐ people were secretive with their political processes, hiding behind kind words and a façade of smiles, but when it came down to it the Romänǐ believed that the best way to resolve and issue was with a pistol or a hidden dagger.

“That can't be true, Captain” she spoke carefully, in an attempt to gather further information that would prevent such an action being taken against her. This man was a solider after all; and his opinion given in private was more valuable than an opinion given by a politician. “Everyone has an opinion, whether they should speak up or not is irrelevant; and so if you are of stout heart then tell me; is this war of yours worth it?”

“Well then, my response would be that I would rather fight to keep the unity of the galaxy under the Jedi then allow it to crumble under Separatist secession and Sith influences!” Still vague, but very telling that the galaxy was in such a threat of division. The enemy would find that very advantageous if they turned their eye to this portion of the galaxy, and this part of the world was very rich in resources that would hinder and even cripple the Romänǐ War effort. She, herself, had plenty of family members involved in the various Armed Forces and she couldn’t allow guilt to child her into silence in her duty.

"You said that you are … a clone, Captain? That it is your purpose to fight for the Republic? Then may I ask what advantages does it bring personally to you” If Freya could convince him to become her man, maybe he could help further in investigating how to deal with this problem. Not to mention her friends in ‘The Matriarch, Romänǐ Council of Families and Fellows of the Delphi Society for Improving Natural Knowledge’ would be very interested in molecular cloning – a practice outlawed under the guidelines of academic ethics intended to stop genetic experimentation and various other scientific practices that many moral advocates see as damaging to the morality that her people cling so desperately to. Secretly, she also wanted to see if he were promised to someone else or had aspirations to climb socially in which case she would reject him right away if anything romantic came of such a relationship. It would not do to allow personal affection destroy her family’s respect through ill placed intentions. She was the third daughter, so she did not have the expectation to marry in order to preserve the major families’ peaceful co-existence, behind her elder sister Penelope and her brother Fenrir but Alessia was the youngest and she didn’t want to harm any prospects of her with her own actions either in moving up the religious order or her dream of marrying her sweetheart. Poor Alessia was always so over-looked, but always so clever in her learnings to the point where she had completely exasperated her Delphi tutors in two years with constant questions about this and that. Freya loved her curious mind and innocent badgering about fighting styles. Alessia had stayed behind on Bellena as insurance that the entire Beaumont generation wouldn’t be annihilated if a terrorist or assassin had attempted anything but Freya knew it wasn’t from lack of trying to sneak on board (twice).

“If we win; my brothers and I will live. If we lose; we die.” He stated again, plainly but Freya pressed more with a flirtatious touch to his arm as balm for the interrogation – he jumped out of his skin but attempted to keep his cool as she coyly smiled and used the touch to wrap his arm around hers as they did when he escorted her here to spare him his maidenly blushes. “Clones are not paid wages madam; and social elevation is mostly achieved through DNA manipulation at birth so I would say no madam”. The respectful terms made her feel slightly put-off – madam was for whores or women of loose morals on Bellena – but she began to form an idea as to how to undermine his obvious loyalty to the Republic in order to become loyal to her. Not to mention she felt a little sick with what he just suggested.

“So then; if we are to plainly and not through poetics as we have been, you are slaves? For slavery is, as I understand it, a condition of having to work within the confines of property law where individuals can own, buy and sell other individuals, as a form of property. A slave is also, to my best knowledge, unable to withdraw unilaterally from such an arrangement and works without remuneration so in essence of this argument you are a slave to the Republic from birth to death?” Slavery on Bellena was disgusting and taboo. The first inhabitants, including the holy Goddess Valentina, were brought to Bellena as slaves to work the mines without regard for their health or personhood. The story was known by every man, woman and child of the Romänǐ people as a symbol of enduring pride in their religious beliefs. The story went that long ago when the universe was young and peaceful, the peoples of the Romänǐ s tribe traveled through space as explorers and voyagers of all of the wonders that the world bestowed them as space nomads surfing the waves of the star belts. The Romänǐ Patriarch’s daughter, Valentina, was pregnant and asked her father to find her the perfect homeland to rest and give her children a place to call home. He commanded his best captains to sail the worlds in search of paradise by reading the star charts of old, and eventually the youngest among them named Romulus came across a singularity in the far reaches of space. A collection of nine planets in perfect optimum pattern, all in perfect balance and orbit, with abundant water and land for their peoples to settle and colonize, centered around a single star which was said to burn away the shadows and cares of the Romänǐ people’s minds with a single glance. And so the Romänǐ people settled into this paradise that they named the Romänǐ Coalition with the center planet Bellena; and populated it with many sons and daughters.

However, eventually evil started to awaken in the lands beyond this small paradise as the universe erupted into the shadows of war. One day, the Waring battalions of Celtic origins wandered too close to Bellena and stole the powers of their great sun to fuel their war machines while enslaving the once proud Romänǐ to create food for their soldiers. At this time; the first child of Bellena had grown into a beautiful young woman named Hannah and she had found love with the explorer Remus to whom she had pledged herself to be his wife. However; the evil commander of the enslaving army had beheld Calliope’s beauty and tried to take her for himself but Calliope refused him. Enraged; he took his dark sword and impaled her on its blade which pierced her heart before hiding her body in the fields outside the settlement.

Later; when Valentina found her daughter’s body in the fields, she wept for her child and the fate of her people till her profound sadness attracted the attention of the very Force itself. Appearing before her in the disguise of Remus; it asked what it could do to relieve her sadness. She asked for the power to illuminate the world and bring back the Romänǐ ’s hope and pride for their own great sun had died alongside the last Patriarch. The entity revealed itself to her and told her that in order to save her people and bring back the light; she had to sacrifice her own heart as a sign of her bravery and selfless desire to do her duty by her tribe instead of the desire to destroy her enemies as most people did. Fearlessly, Valentina sliced open her chest with the very blade stained with her own child’s blood and as she died; the entity took the heart and created a new sun that shone its blue rays across the lands of the Romänǐ peoples and granted the people of Romänǐ the ability to fight against those who had oppressed them. Thus, from that day on, each Matriarch became intrinsically linked with the soul of Valentina who guided her people towards a golden age of prosperity and peace.

“I … I never thought about it, Miss, nor should I really. It is what it is, with or without labels – my duty is to serve the Republic. Clones are not supposed to aspire to positions or form relationships, mam, since it interferes with a man’s decision making in the battlefield and makes him prone to mistakes. We have brothers in arms, nothing else. Whether I am a slave as you put it is irrelevant to that purpose; I cannot change it. Does that answer your question?” She nodded; sensing his unease over how the conversation was progressing and so let the subject drop. She sneakily turned off the recording before asking a pressing question on her mind as to whether he was happy in the army. She liked him; his voice made her knees quake and her mouth ache to be kissed. To think he had never felt the pleasure of kissing another woman, or touching their flesh!

“That sounds like the loneliness existence known to man, to exist without a sweetheart to remind you of home” though the idea of him as virginal as she was pleased her immensely at the idea of no other woman had touched him before her. The very thought of another touching him in such a way; especially when he looked the way he did, made her ire raise and to know he wasn’t claimed by another gave her great pleasure.

“Perhaps but once you serve with your brothers long enough; you don’t feel it at all. I remember once we were doing this relief aid job at a jungle planet far from any form of civilisation and two of my men decided to place a wager on how long they could keep an Endorian Chicken on board the ship without a superior officer noticing. They actually got up to about two weeks before I found it in the showers trying to eat my second’s uniform but they grew attached to it so I couldn’t serve it up to them for dinner so ‘Private Clarkson’ become our unofficial mascot as a result.” A very unladylike snort escaped her to her embarrassment and she tried her best not to die of embarrassment until she saw his smile indicate he felt nothing but good natured amusement of it. Freya always hated her laugh; Fenrir always said it made her sound like a hog and often called her hog-faced in front of his friends. He was always so very popular with everyone and he even inherited a decent amount of land and money from their father which made him even more attractive to his male friends while also possessing good looks which made a few gaggles of dense girls cling to him. He was always so gallant to them, while she was gangly and awkward so every time he passed her in the halls of the Boleyna estate he would oink and call her names till she ran away crying. Her uncle always seemed to be a good listener in those days, so patient and kind that he would allow the rambling sobs of a distressed niece before drying her tears and giving her a sword to practice with till she had trained enough to keep her horrible brother away.

“Do you have any other interests than the war?” she inquired curiously, wanting to know the man she liked so much, as she turned coyly away from him. Now that the recording was out of the way; she could freely find out more about her new friend to see he would be agreeable to her family’s designs. While her father had died in the war, it was still customary for a mother to give permission for a courtship and Freya’s mother Althea was a very astute lady who spent her retired days touring Bellena and making sure the second colony on Hellena was progressing to become the equal of the original colony planet. She was a fierce lady with a sharp wit, high cunning and intelligence. A politically astute woman, Althea had been a master of court politics and intrigue her entire life and a wonderfully dark sense of humor when mock the foolish idiots around her, even her own family – though she was very loving towards her children; especially Alessia and her. Althea was infamous outspoken with little patience for inconvenience, and she was unafraid of using her power as head of the Boleyna House to threaten her enemies when she was in power. Freya was always fond of her mother and the only way a man could ever win her over was if they were strong enough to bear her undying criticism. Penelope’s husband Peter was able to get her to bless his marriage only by gaining glory in battle through a very difficult campaign and even then she still didn't like him much - a sentiment that Freya too shared. Freya had been told by her elder sister that marriage would come one day but as the years went on; Freya began to feel cheated out of love and family as her sister evaded her questions about a future marriage to the point of feeling more open to the idea of a lover since it seemed the life of a spinster was all she was good for.

Freya gasped when she was suddenly pushed against the tree and her back met the rough bark of the thick trunk as strong hands grabbed hold of her wrists causing her dress hat to fall from her head in the sudden jerk. “I am not a fool, Lady Beamont, I know you’re what you’re trying to do and I warn you not to persist!” the Captain’s deep masculine voice growled low in her ear. A shiver raced down her spine at the heated look Will was directing at her. Her eyed widened when Will pressed closer to her so that her breasts where crushed to his chest and he raised her hands beside her head. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she became a bit dazed as his strong sandalwood scent invaded her senses and her pendant dug into her chest.

“Make me!” Freya’s voice was slightly husky and ragged thanks to the unexpected turn of events as she stopped using the girlish accent she was using before. She thought for a moment about going for the small dagger attached to her hip in order to defend herself but she quickly dismissed it when she felt the heat spreading across her body as it reacted to the sensuous position. Before Freya could say anything else, Will’s firm lips had crashed down onto hers. She melted against him as Will devoured her mouth, capturing her lips with such passion that it took her breath away. This kiss was different—more wild than tender—from any she had before. Never had she known such passion, such fire in a kiss. It was feral and deliciously unchaste and it stripped her of any retaining portion of her chastity while it introduced her to near unbearable sensual pleasure. The kiss was made of a sort of unflagging joy that made Freya think that male virginity might be a highly underrated commodity if other men possessed the same passion as Will gave her.

Freya could feel her heart pounding a fast tempo against her ribcage and she gasped when her body began to warm up quickly and her breasts began to tingle again. Her nipples began to ache and she unconsciously rubbed them against Will’s hard chest in order to ease the ache, but instead the sensation caused a spark to flare right to her core. The feeling caused the wetness to increase in her nether regions as a searing heat began to grow in the depths of her body, arousing longings that were completely unfamiliar to her. Freya felt a hot spark light within her as her divinely given gifts began to respond within her; causing her skin to give off a light glow unconsciously which she hoped would go unnoticed by her partner. Will groaned when Freya’s tongue wrapped around his while she rubbed her soft breasts against him. She could hear her blood pounding hard in her head, the same blood that had quickly rushed to her lower areas. His own erection was straining painfully against its confinement while he continued to devour Freya’s sweet mouth as his desire spoke silently to her in waves of quiet longings. She wanted more. She wanted to make him feel more. Bringing his right leg forward, Will wedged his thigh between Freya’s legs and began to roughly rub against her warmth.

Freya gasped and moaned in delight at the new sensation that sent a pulse right through her. Her rationality left her and was replaced by a desire so great that it left her aching. Without her knowing it, she began to move her hips against Will’s hard thigh. She kissed him eagerly as she tried to get out of his grip so she could touch him while she continued to enjoy the incredible sensation she was experiencing in her untouched core. Her breasts began to beg to be touched and underneath her bra, beneath the firmness of his muscular chest her nipples hardened even more along with the strength of her body's flow.

Will was panting hard and the fire in his veins increased at the soft moans and whimpers Freya made as he continued to press against her. She tried desperately to wriggle her wrists from his grasp so she could stabilize herself against the tree; eventually succeeding when he let go of her hands so he could grant her wish and so he could touch more of her. He tangled one hand in her hair and moved her head to the side so he could slant his mouth against hers, greedily taking what she had to offer, while his other hand moved up from her side to touch a breast.

Freya was too far gone to stop herself at this point and think about what he was doing. When she began to groan pleasurably at his touch, he cupped her covered breast more firmly and began to knead it, causing her to let out a moan into his hot mouth. She wanted more. She could feel him becoming painfully aroused, as was she, and she needed him to press it harder against her to relieve some of her torture. He wrapped his hands around Freya’s thighs, and lifting her up slightly and wrapping her legs around him, pressed his painfully erect cock against her warmth, eliciting a loud gasp from her. Will groaned at the pleasurable sensation as he continued to kiss her hungrily. She had never felt so much pleasure at such a simple act and almost screamed in pleasure as he desperately began to grind himself against her.

Freya could not explain the incredible sensations and the immense heat that were going through her at the feeling of Will’s hardness grinding against her core as he moved his hips. She could feel herself getting so wet and her stomach began to coil in a tight spring and the light within her threatened to overwhelm her. Freya pried herself from his hot lips and arched her back with a loud moan, shoving her head against the rough bark of the tree behind her and grabbing tightly to Will’s muscular arms at the massive pleasure she was experiencing. She began to frantically move her hips to press herself closer to the hardness between Will’s strong thighs as she sought something she still did not understand.

In a passionate daze, she pressed a seductive kiss against the skin below his ear causing him to hiss in pleasure as she began to kiss her way down his neck. A small rustle near her woke her from the haze as she realized in horror what she was about to do along with her mission and her promises to act with caution around this man and she did not know what to do. She did not want to endanger his life nor her sister’s mission here nor bring shame to her family, but she also did not want Will to stop—oh, gods, she didn’t want him to stop! The pleasure was too great, and she would not be able to bear the thought of Will looking at her in irritation and frustration if she told him to let her go, just like the few men before him always did. No, the thought of Will looking at her in such a way was worse. Tears of indecision escaped from the corner of her eyes as Will continued to grind himself against her.

What could she do?


	5. Will 3

Star Wars: The Light Within

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic)

(Location: Senate Grounds on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was lost in his pleasure of being so close to Freya in such a way that he increased his pace. He could feel himself reaching his point of completion and he wanted so much for Freya to join him. He lowered his head so he could see the pleasure written on her beautiful face, but instead he found her eyes screwed shut and her face contorted as if in pain while a few tears slid down her flushed cheeks. His movements immediately stopped and he froze in horror as he realized what he was doing. He had lost complete control over his lust and he had almost…

“Oh, gods, what have I done?” he whispered in abject horror. His inflamed desire swiftly cooled in his shame and guilt. He eased away from her and gently placed her back on her feet. He cupped her face and he urgently wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs. “Freya, Freya, I’m sorry!” he apologized profusely, “I’m so sorry! I lost control, I didn’t mean to, please forgive me! I’m so sorry, Freya! Please say you’ll forgive me.” Freya quickly opened her eyes and a wave of heavy remorse, anguish, and fear crashed over his face, terrified that his actions would cause her to hate him. Freya shook her head as she opened her mouth to speak, and Will’s heart dropped with utter shame and guilt for causing her injury. Then she reached for his face when he made to move away from her and she placed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Will,” Freya assured him gently. “I’m not mad at you. I know you were caught up in the moment and I was too. If I really didn’t want your advances I would have fought you and threw you to the ground before gelding you. I like you Will but!” She paused as she hesitantly tried to give voice to her reasons while she brought one hand to hide the bottom half of her face in horror at how far they had gone. “It’s just that I can’t…we can’t… I’m my sister’s representative and you would lose your position and …. And” she looked so despondent that he couldn’t believe his ears. She had wanted to? She had wanted to have him touch her in such a way, to lay claim her body with such ferocity that it frightened him every manner he’d ever felt before. Her desire for him, a simple solider of the Republic without riches to his name, an acre of land or even the lawful right to have her as she deserved. All Will possessed was his honor, a tolerance for pain, his military history and a slightly bright mind; to think she wanted anything to do with him was almost inconceivable.

“But I like you. I really do. I like how you treat me with respect and candor, how you’re not afraid to contradict me or confront me for anything, and how you act so sweetly, boyishly awkward around me. I just … I don’t think it’s a good idea to do anything about it with our positions the way they are. I’m supposed to be a Senator, a representative of my people to the Republic of all my people’s virtues and you are a soldier who can’t form a relationship with a woman or risk what I expect to be a short court-martial and execution. I care too much; I know I shouldn’t but I have to think of the reality of our situations so we can both survive. If things were different, I would pull you back to me and give in to what I want most but it’s not and we have duties that we can’t ignore for the sake of a ... short tryst against a tree. I’m sorry Will, but I have to go!” She closed her eyes and took a heaving breathe as he spotted tears curving down her face. His hand raised by instinct to brush them away and comfort her but she was already running away towards the festivities before he could even register it after scooping up the fallen garland he’d knocked off her head in the moment. He instead rested his hand on the bark of their tree and tried to breath away some of the weight that had settled on him.

He took a breath and headed away from their garden; for that was what it was to him now – what it had to be – a memory of a time that had to be forbidden from his mind after leaving it. A precious memory, hidden away for when things could be different. When the war was ended and the guns fell silent across the battlefields, when he was able to claim an honorable discharge after peace was declared and there was no more need for him, when he could find her and unleash the memory again. The World of Wants, a place he desired with every bone in his body but denied with every thought in his head. Then he could find out if this ‘thing’ between them, this unnamed mystery, could be explored if she was still feeling the same as he would always be. He would never dream of forgetting her completely; even if he tried and even if he wanted to. Questions about her that he should have asked raced across his mind. What was her middle name? Did she love being a Senator? Did she fall in love as he did too easily? What made her happy? What would she allowed him to call her if they explored this thing between them?

He dragged himself towards the courtyard, making sure to blend in with the crowd, before asking his lieutenants if anything had happened when he was gone. Fortunately; Lieutenant Cooper was an idiot and Hawk was distracted by a giant platter of pastries (the man had a serious sugar addition) to notice their superior’s distraction or disappearance. He took a few turns around the area to make sure nothing was amiss before hearing the tell-tale clink of a spoon on glass to signal quiet as the Supreme Chancellor stood up to speak his closing words. The Captain stood at attention and fought the urge to suddenly inhale as he spotted Freya sitting next to her sovereign with a far-off look in her eyes which he secretly hoped was for him.

“Senators of the Galactic Republic, Masters Jedi of the Temple and honored guests! Today we celebrate a bold and hopeful new friendship with the gracious and honorable Romänǐ people of Bellena. We welcome their leader; the honorable High Matriarch Penelope Bedford the First, First Lady of the Protectorate of Althena, Duchess of Prosperine, holy matron of the Romänǐ Church and Defender of the faith, and give thanks for her honored visit to our capital city. I speak for all when I say that we hope this newfound alliance brings both of our people’s prosperity and victory over the Separatist menace. With the Romänǐ backing our brave Clone troops; we all expect that their legendary weaponry can bring peace and prosperity as we gain triumph over our enemies and end this costly war once and for all! To the Romänǐ! May they have good health and long, profitable relations with our excellent and admirable people!” The speech was met by silent looks of confusion by the Romänǐ delegation as they looked at each other bewildered over something Will did not know. Sensing something was wrong; the Chancellor looked around at his advisers for information why there was such confusion over his words. Was there a translation issue? Will had thought the speech was bloated and boasting but it would have been that bad as to cause offense. Will couldn’t wrap his mind around the issue until the High Matriarch herself took the stand to explain the confusion.

“I also hope for a prosperous relationship with our new friends in the Galactic Republic; and thank them for their hospitality during our stay here in your beautiful city. I, however, am, like my people, confused as to what the Chancellor means by Romänǐ weaponry. I thought it was explained but judging by the reactions – it must have been lost in translation. The Romänǐ people have had a proud and noble tradition of never granting on civilizations, whose development can be considered primitive, any military weaponry or advantages as it has been recorded that doing so puts the civilization at risk of civil war that would obliterate itself; thus only medical supplies and humanitarian aid can be granted at this juncture until an official report can be conducted to ascertain further action. The Galactic Republic is a thriving coalition but lacks the contingency and morality aptitude at this point in time to fully be entrusted therefore with our weaponry. Therefore I order that my younger sister Freya shall be inducted as a Senator and representative of our people to conduct a report that can contradict this and support the idea that your people are worthy of our intervention. She will be an impartial voice for or against any action to intervene in this war; but until then I must apologize if our intentions were misheard or misrepresented but this is how it will be!” The High Matriarch announced and Will suddenly felt a chill in his spine. Her voice didn't at all seem genuine; rather cruel and full of anger at having to flatter someone she thought below her. Everyone in the vicinity stopped a moment before opening their mouths to protest at what they perceived to be an injustice and selfish course of action by the Romänǐ people but Will understood it. The Galactic Republic was corrupt, it took too much influence from the banking clans, it was interested only in the prosperity of the inner rim planets and not to mention the fact that as Freya had said – they were technically employing a slave army. He didn’t point this out though, over the clamor and barely hidden threats no one could. He watched this sovereign of Freya's people and concluded her to be suspicious and unnerving; and in his heart he hoped never to go against her because those cruel eyes of hers set his teeth on edge.

The sun was just setting, casting an enchanting atmosphere upon the scene. Will’s eyes roamed the buildings surrounding the town square as he took in the decorations in satisfaction as he tried to cool the headache from the noise of the crowd. A movement on one of the castle balconies directly before him caught his attention as he squinted to make out what it was and frowned when he saw a man stand up near the edge. She wondered what he was doing up there and not with the rest of the angry mob on the ground before he glanced around himself to see if anyone else had noticed. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the man, their sole focus was on trying to obtain Romänǐ technology for their own ends. Will quickly returned his attention to the stranger and saw him raise a pistol click off the safety. Will’s eyes widened in horror as he watched the armed man aim the gun in the direction of the Romänǐ delegation and center at the High Matriarch and Freya’s direction.

“Everyone get down!” he yelled in horror as he knew he had to act fast to protect the woman he would never forget. He took a precious half a second to realize he was near a serving tray – the special ones that were reinforced it seemed just to piss of the waiters – before throwing it towards the direction of the High Matriarch like a metal Frisbee. The shot from the gun rang out as it miraculously embedded itself in the metal makeshift shield just in front of the High Matriarch with a sickening crack. He was in shock for a mere moment before the gravity of the situation took hold. Alarm and anger rose within him as he sprang into action with one murderous intent to protect Freya. He ignored the gasping crowd and the confusion of his fellow guards as he scanned the area.

“He’s up there!” Freya yelled, pointing at the balcony, as the metal tray embedded itself in the wall of the castle. Will glanced up to where she was indicating only for his eyes to widen when he saw the assassin already ready to bring another deadly shot at his woman and her kinsmen.

“No!” he roared in both anger and fear. He didn’t think, just acting on instinct alone, he threw himself at her and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he brought them to the ground, protecting her with his body just as the shot embedded itself on the back of the chair where Freya’s head had been a second before. Will’s heart pounded hard in his chest as he lay stunned protectively over Freya’s small body. Gasps and screams were heard as the people around them exclaimed their shock at the near assassination attempt to their guests. Cooper, Hawk, and more guards quickly rushed forward and surrounded the delegation and he looked down to see he still had his Freya protectively pinned beneath him as he warily looked around them. The people again gasped and shouted when they saw the would-be assassin jumping down from the balcony in a bid to get away. “Catch the traitor!” Will fiercely snarled the order at his fellow guards and he looked down at Freya and worriedly searched her face for any sign of pain.

“Are you all right?” he asked frantically as he brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. Her skin felt warm; warmer than normal like she was in the grip of a fever. For a split second he worried that she was ill; poisoned by something he had missed until he noticed her form was uninjured. That warmth; it was increasing in its strength until he had to drop his hand or risk burning it in the fire that her flesh.

She looked at him for a moment with an emotion he couldn’t understand before she shoved him aside, replaced her again knocked off hat. "What the hell are you doing you idiot; I don't need help!" she yelled as she leaped towards the fleeing assassin with impossible grace leaving him completely indignant at the accusation. It was then when he noticed the knocked over gun that she had been holding when he knocked her down; she must have sensed the man's intentions and been but a second away from taking him out if it wasn't for his interference. A wave of guilt overtook him for his actions before his indignant anger swallowed it. He had just saved her life and the life of her ruler; if she had managed to shoot the assassin than more than likely she would also been killed in the event - a result his heart rebelled against with all its strength.

"Oy! Come back here, you fucking bastard!” she roared as she caught up to him; eyes blazing in fury. Will looked at her with awe as he thought he saw her evolve from the figure of his wildest dreams to this unseen fiery hellcat; a state he completely agreed was almost frighteningly attractive. Will had always thought that Freya looked beautiful in her dress but now he saw it for what it truly was. Battle armor. Her words were different from the coy girl that had met in the garden; one that he was sure now to be an act meant to gain his attentions but the foulness of her curse was strangely erotic as he wondered what she would say in other, more pleasurable circumstances. He saw the way the light touched her hair, turning it into a wildfire that raged out of control and his mind became entranced with her beauty and power. Something different began to grow inside his soul to build on his attraction like a match set close a tower of explosives; something that matched the warmth he had felt on her flesh till it moved beyond what Will could explain.

He moved to see her further, spotting her eyes glaze over into a golden-orange sheen like they were on fire too, as he pulled himself to stand next to her in case he was needed despite a strange pain in his left arm making the entire side of his body feel sluggish though he managed to get a shot off at the assassin before she could get to him so as to spare her later feelings of guilt over his death by her hands. He could barely make it out from the pain that erupted from the movement; but he could see the vague outline of a curved knife clutched in her hand as a means of detaining or murdering the potential assassin. He looked towards her face again; the warmth travelling over him like a stream of lava erupting from the volcanic goddess he was witnessing come forth as he stared into her wild eyes as she looked back to him from the dying man in front of them. Then a strange feeling crept over him as he started to see the world spin and lurch over towards Freya. He felt pain, exquisite beyond anything you could imagine sort of pain, and then it seemed every color swapped into their opposites as his insides lurched to the point where his lungs were where his intestines felt they should have been. He began to feel everything turned over again until Freya became the center of the world with her glowing halo drawing him in. There was a a flush of the greatest joy he had ever known as the most, the desperate, frantic need to do as she wanted, to satisfy her, and make her happy exploded in his head until the very concept of love seemed childish and nonsensical. To him; she glowed with light and beauty – shining a light on all his darkness till it hissed and left his body. To be in her presence was beyond bliss. The pleasure of being in her presence made him want to cry with elation and then it was gone as everything cleared in an instant of utter disappointment though the fire still burned within the depths of his soul.

“What the hell was that!” he nearly gagged on the bile that came up his throat as the kickback of whatever he just experience pulled into his brain and tap-danced on his skull. He forced himself to stay standing even though he was suddenly exhausted all of a sudden. His tongue tasted things he really didn’t want to dwell on as he tried to breathe but it was better then the smell that his nose picked up on; the only way to describe it would be to say it was like a gallon of rancid eggs gave life to a mutated chicken that was half-dead that vomited onto a heap of sulfur that a hobo rolled in. Will struggled to try and lift the fog that had enveloped his brain before it slowly rolled back to see Freya standing in front of him telling him something but all he could think was that she was really pretty when she was angry as he dropped to his knees from pain.

“... Can't believe you would ever do something that stupid. Alright stand out of the way, please.” She ordered the nearby crowd as she took hold of Will's wrist to his surprise. He felt himself become hot, both from the touch but also from the fog in his mind as vague pain snaked up his left arm. “The wound needs to be disinfected first, then bandaged with a clean cloth, if there are no sterile bandages. Fortunately, the shot cauterized the wound so no fragments are stuck in it!” She quickly moved to the side and opened a bottle of vodka that had rested on a nearby table before spilling onto him; causing blinding pain to push its way through his body like a hot poker through his extremities.

“What sort of idiot gets himself shot and then tries to interfere in my perfectly legitimate capture, questioning and eventual killing of that oafish asshole without even stopping to at least stop the bleeding. Couldn’t you even tell how badly you were bleeding out of that gaping gash? You’re lucky you’re not dead Mr, tearing around after me and trying to start a brawl with my target like I was some helpless bitch? I had everything perfectly under control. Now hold still, you bloody fool while I treat you; you fucking idiot” she leaned down and began tearing the bottom of her dress into a few strips of cloth to bandage the wound as best she could with what was available. Will could tell she was having trouble with her shaking hands, which she struggled to conceal from glaring eyes as she attempted to mask her obvious fear and shock with obscenities.

Will wanted to reassure her worried face – such a pretty face, so pretty. He felt the urge to tell her it was ok; he was going to be ok. The strips began to slip away from her trembling hands, like a fish darting away into the depths with a mocking flash of white bellies. Despite the obvious emotional damage the whole assassination attempt had left on her and the frigid chill that bit at her; she began to finish tying one end and reached for another. “If you ever do that again you goddamned bloody bastard or so much as rip one fucking bandage, I’ll throttle you. Now how’s your pain?”

Will's mouth twitched, not quite a smile. “It can't hurt much worse than it does; I'll be fine. Just a bit dizzy is all.” He spoke with a rough groan as she helped him up from the ground. She gently pushed down the sleeve of his uniform over the wound; which must have happened when he had tackled Freya away from the assassin's shot. Freya! He shot his eyes over to her form, as she quickly wiped away blood and fussed with the bandages. "How about you?"

"I'm alright; though I promise to be a thorn in your side for ruining my plans. I had that idiot dead to rights before your heroics. You really are a pain my ass, you know that?" He rolled his eyes at her annoyed tone; wanting to smirk at the almost childlike tantrum she was throwing or laugh at the small pout that was emerging on her lovely face. She was telling the truth however about her condition; her brow was soaked with sweat and her clothes were slightly damaged with dirt and tiny rips but other then that she was fine. That sentiment gave way  to another sweeping feeling that burned through him still – one that he could only describe as love. He was in love with Freya Boleyna; the truth becoming clearer as his mind settled on that one thought and sentiment. Un-bowing, un-bending, un-breaking love; that completely screwed him forever as the reality set in. A raw sense of eyes on them woke his mind to the danger he had imposed on himself by his own heart's awakening. Clones don't feel, clones don't mind and especially clones don't love. He tore his gaze away reluctantly. He shouldn’t have been enjoying her attention in such a public place; it would only put both of them in danger and that was the last thing he wanted.

She stepped away too; suddenly aware of her audience and all the light of the world seemed to leave with her. He wanted her to stay, to keep her touch on his skin and hold her to him if possible but for appearances sake he said not a word. "I apologize for my expletives ladies, gentlemen and other and for any shock or emotional trauma that has since occurred. If someone would be so kind as to alert the authorities to come for the body and to conduct a full investigation, that would very helpful. Please be sure not to contaminate the crime scene by moving near to the body. I am perfectly fine and the good Captain here will recover from his minor injury!" she spoke softly, trying to recover the dignity of the occasion as well as establish calm among the scared dignitaries. The politeness of her words was practiced and poised, the sentiment clinical and articulate. No doubt was in Will's mind that she would be a great politician in her time and he reminded himself to keep an eye on her coming appointment as Senator - she would be an interesting woman it seemed to be able to flip from the coarse wildfire that did things without thinking and the practiced lady who was ruled by etiquette and manners. However; distance was now appropriate given their circumstances and positions however hard that was to achieve.

She looked towards a figure on the floor – the assassin he quickly deduced – before turning back towards him with a look of curious confusion that spread across her face that made little concentration lines appear on her face to his delight. She looked so bewildered Will could have seen question marks appear around her head but maybe that was the pain. “Though, I have questions to be answered in due time such as the identity of this man, and other such inquires - I am sure that it will all be resolved soon with the good judgement of Coruscant's excellent peacekeepers. The danger seems to have passed for now so we are all safe again!” Whatever she was talking about must have been interesting but what really interested him was the way that her dress hung to her figure thanks to the sweat of exertion and the slight bedraggled look in her eyes as she attempted to regain her poised ice queen persona despite her shock.

Despite himself; he began to experience a sense of utter want and desire for her in her most contradictory of states that he could not control. The desire burned him; from the small wiggle that her breasts produced when she moved to her long, holy Gods long, legs appearing from the rips in the garment to his pleasure. She had really long legs, athletic and smooth to the point where his pain addled mind had the sudden idea that he should proposition her to run a race with him. He knew how soft they were from his time pushing them around his waist when they were against the tree in their garden, like silk and he wanted to ask how women got legs like that. Maybe he should ask her why she didn't wear larger heels so as to show them off; he would love that but then a wave of jealousy crashed over him for the first time as well. The jealousy made his mind crack as he began to envision ways to punish those would covert her for themselves. He hated how the other men in the crowd were leering at her, how they swept their gazes over his woman – his girl like she was theirs. A primitive part of him wanted to straighten himself and beat the crap out of them before sweeping her over his shoulder so he could lay his claim. He wanted to rip them apart; to string them up on the fake castle's walls as a warning not to want what they could not imagine to have. After all; despite his position he had touched her like a lover – not them. He had talked to her and made her smile - not them. He was the recipient of that special little oinked laugh – not them. He wasn't thinking straight with the tidal waves of emotions and nearly spoke up to challenge them when he heard the High Matriarch speak up again.

“This man must have some sort of immunity to your power sister; its the only explanation why he is not dead right now apart from you becoming weaker in your spirit and therefore unfit for Valentina's blessing!” She smiled with a smile that was neither happy nor interested leaving Will to feel nothing but anger on Freya's behalf for her sisters implied weakness or spiritual corruption. “It is after all the fortune of the weak, merciful or hesitant who dishonor or provoke death herself with their infirmity to lose her favor and love. My sister has always been and always will be nothing more than a candle to look pretty and shine compared to the rest of her people anyway; though it seems that you have escaped death today by the good graces of this man in front of you so you can work on recovering your honor for now under my command. Regardless; Chancellor, this solider has just saved my sister's life from a threat we were told would not happen. Obviously; he must have some quality which made him see what the rest of you did not and so I want him installed as my sister's personal guard while she serves her tenure as a Senator for our people. Maybe then she would be safe in this obviously barbaric planet and not be at risk of losing her life on a daily basis!” Penelope spoke, and Will felt a surge of sympathy for Freya for now that she was Senator any insulting comment made by her sister would be far more difficult to resolve with those who were insulted by it. Her body language told him to watch her like a hawk around Freya because for a second it seemed as if she was ... disappointed with her little sister's survival? Will wondered why; wasn't it the job of all elder children to protect the younger? Why was this woman seemingly intent in allowing her younger sister to come to harm? Her tone suggested to him like there would be more attempts to kill her younger sister (even some attempts with her looking the other way), so in his new position he would have to deal with that on a constant basis which was very dangerous for him and Freya to contend with.

On the other hand, serving in Freya's cabinet would allow him to serve her closely and allow them to see if this newfound emotion of love was real or not in the context of a relationship. The position of her Guard would give them the excuse to see each other on a daily basis without too much scandal and would give him the ability to protect her from any further plots against her life. The idea of a mysterious woman who can kill him with her apparent superpowers and who was considered completely off limits was absolutely attractive to him. Then again, what could be created out of that but a small affair that could never really last due to their positions in life being what they were. He would eventually have to watch as she took a husband or mate, had children or settled down – unless of course the war ended and he was given his discharge papers but who knew when that might be. It had been three months since the start of the War and there maybe years ahead for it to resolve; could he really ask if she would wait for that far-off possibility? Was that selfish of him? “Sister, you should see the clone's wounds in your new  apartment – the transporter is already set for it – while I and Chancellor Palpatine work out the details of this new appointment as well as deal with the officers who I am aware to be arriving soon. I'll contact you when you're settled via the communication link in your chambers!” a transporter? He had never heard of such a technology but he assumed it was something to do with the shining light he had spotted that had transported the delegation down to the planet from their flagship. He wondered how it worked?

His eye caught Freya fiddling with a device attached to her arm he hadn’t seen before with multi-colored buttons, tapping out what he could recognize to be a code of some sort before she took hold of his arm and light engulfed them. Before he could even react; he felt a sickening lurch like he was being swept into a drain hole that was much too small for him. When he opened his eyes again he could barely believe it – they had completely moved! Will looked around him to see the doors to a lift directly behind him made of a rosy-dark wood and gleaming silver handles with diamond inlets; alerting him to keep his footsteps light and not to slouch when he was inside something so decadent.

Suddenly he caught sight of a flash of blonde hair as a young woman rushed forward to embrace Freya in a tight hug before pulling back and scanning her with absolute concern. “Freya! You're not supposed to be here yet, is the party finished?" she spoke, her words alarmed and inquiring as she quickly took Freya's bag from her. Looking at her at first glance; Will was struck by the brightness of the young girl in both the golden hair and the neatly tied scarf that decorated her neck that was a vibrant combination of yellows and blues like a water painting someone had cobbled together. Then he looked again and was slightly confused by the age in her eyes as he could see the years of her life weighing down on her through them that made him conclude she was much older than what she looked. She was an anomaly, a strange contradiction of a youthful appearance and a ancient mind. It was so strange that he almost thought he was going crazy, though considering the woman he practically ravaged just became a human light bulb that wasn't completely out of the question.

"I'm fine, Renee! Just an idiot trying to gain his five seconds of fame by causing a commotion; no harm done but Penelope sent us back as a precaution after a small scolding. Renee, this is Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and apparently my new bodyguard but its perfectly fine to talk as honestly as you wish in front of him as I’ve found him to be quite good at keeping his discretion. Captain, this is Renee Russell, my friend and handmaiden. She's kind of a mixture of a chef, personal assistant, maid and best friend all wrapped up a designer scarf - today's one is amazing as always by the way!" she complimented warmly, her smile deepening as Will nodded politely because he was not yet sure he wouldn't throw up if he opened his mouth. Renee grinned and Will saw in her smile little laughter lines that suggested she was a humorous and kind character. The woman had beautiful features, loosely curling light blonde hair, intense sky-blue eyes, a lovely smile, her lips a popping shade of red that turned eased any nerves Will had about his new appointment with the calmness of her presence. “So tell me; how's the new apartment - Uncle was raving about it all on the way here in the flagship. Nicely situated I see and I hope my sister hasn’t gone over the top again; I swear she was planning for the entire apartment to be covered in gold detailing just in case she decided to stay over!” Freya laughed with that private little oinking laugh that brought Will immediate amusement. It was so unique, so perfectly imperfect that it seemed to impossibly make her more beautiful in his mind.

"Oh it's amazing, Ellie, and as you can see; I’ve managed to limit the decor your sister had suggested and convinced her not to send any stuffed animals to decorate the mantle. Fortunately I was able to get her to agree to the designs you sent over on the ship and we've managed to get the large part of it done in time for your arrival; although SARAH is not done implementing herself yet so that's a bit of annoyance. Overall; its a prime location for creating a base in this part of the galaxy with stunning views of the Planet’s thriving cultural centers and of the Senate building that is only a few blocks away. The suit also features a spacious, open layout to the opulent design features and breath-taking views worthy of your station with nine bedrooms to accommodate overnight guests. The sumptuous layout of the apartment offers 3,300 square feet (306.5 square meters) of living space presented in a contemporary, sophisticated look in a chic color palette of stone, ice blue, and cream that you wanted. The suite has been renovated to allow for state-of-the-art audio/visual integration, including a concealed media screen and projector that drops down from the ceiling in the master bedroom for long-range calls without the need for bulky hologram components, and in-mirror televisions in all bedrooms with space allocated for SARAH's data core. Every room features motorized draperies controlled from a central touch pad system, to conceal or expose the expansive views!" the woman announced with a definite ring of pride to her voice as she went over the details of the apartment with the speed and detailing of a practiced professional. While she was speaking, Renee had moved smoothly to pour and give the Senator and Will a glass of wine to sip and had provided them with a tray of what Will deemed to be the world's most delicious biscuits to eat.

She had also beckoned them to follow her as she continued her tour; her neatly polished black heels clinking with every step on the marble flooring. "Now; for the inside we've gone for a simplistic yet sophisticated flair with marble and blue limestone patterned floors along with soft cream plastered walls and modern Jewel-like crystal bangle lighting elements that combine with modern furnishings in cream and royal blue to create a sophisticated aesthetic. Expansive views are framed with electronically-controlled ice blue silk drapery opening out onto a 1,000 square-foot (93 square metre) wrap-around terrace with lounge seating and exterior dining table under the protection of a small shield to provide security and prevent pollution from spoiling any garden party you wish to throw. Your personal room starts with a wonderfully decorated antechamber where I've stored all of your art supplies and where you can work without being disturbed which leads into the striking master bedroom which has an ebony oak wood floor border and wool and silk area rug. The bed is a lovely creation by the artist Bonnie Bennetson, a beautiful four poster creation with the softest grade sheets and pillows on top of a luxuriously comfortable mattress. The walk-in closet lies on the left of the master  bedroom and on the right is the master bathroom, which features decorative stone and glass mosaics, an elegant freestanding tub and shower combination and separate vanities. I've taken the liberty to make sure that all of your luggage has been put away as you like it in the master bedroom’s closet as per your instructions and the fabricator is now online but there should be enough of the outfits you brought with you to last a couple of days before we have to use it. The entire apartment compromises of a luxurious foyer lift and beaming service, an inside gym, indoor tennis court, dining room, and a kitchen with storage for the serving droids along with nine bedrooms with on-suite closets and bathrooms of various sizes. So; to be honest I think if the Romänǐ people were anybody else and did not have a multitude of perfect diamonds and precious stones on demand from the laboratories on Delphi in exchange for Republican credit to pay for the sheer expense of this place – she might have bankrupted our people for the rest of time and space!" she joked as the two women walked arm in arm while Will stumbled after them with the vague sense that he could tip over at  any point but the sickening vertigo was leveling out slightly with time. That was a good thing since he really didn't want to explosively throw up all over what looked to be a really expensive rug in front of the woman he wanted to know more about.

"It's beautiful; very well done Renee! This will do nicely for our needs; however I'd like for you to inquire as to upstairs's tenants situation so we can expand the premises if we ever have need to. This building is a lovely property, and I want it locked up tight for our purposes and only our purposes so make sure there is regular debugging at several intervals. I'll be doing my Senate opening speech tomorrow but it won't require a prepared speech before hand; but I was thinking the Grace Valois original I picked out in blue would be an excellent gown to wear as a way of showing these people that I'm a Beaumont girl through and through with the rose design. After I'd like to have a conversation with the economists in order to create this report of ours so a little help in that department would be helpful!" Freya spoke softly, not ordering but suggesting in a tone of respectful diligence. Eventually they reached a rather ornate double door which led into a luxuriously decorated antechamber; in one corner there was a bunch of art equipment that hadn't yet been properly ordered and on the walls were beautifully intricate paintings that ranged in their subject matter and medium. He took a moment to view each one, sensing a deep unrelenting sadness that blended itself with the brush strokes and he wondered if these were of Freya's design and if so why she did not go into the artistic world with the obvious talent she had.

"I'll make the arrangements. Now; I'll go make you a pot of tea for you to take in your antechamber so you can recover and talk with the captain regarding his role here. Your sister will be contacting you soon I suppose; I've put two hologram communicators on the shelf so you can receive her and so the Captain can talk to his unit commander or superiors while I make the tea. Dinner will be served in forty minutes in the dining room so you can have time to talk, change and check those injuries I see on the Captain. Good night Freya!" Renee bowed her head respectfully before retreating out of the room to leave the two of them on their own. Will looked at Freya and she at him as silence overcame them when the both of them couldn't quite come up with something to say. It was strange, just minutes ago they had been talking so openly and that kiss had entered the two of them into a sense of intimacy but now it seemed neither could say a thing. Uncertain as to whether Freya was happy with the arrangement that had been forced upon them or awkwardly uncomfortable with the idea of being guarded by a man who had pushed her against a tree to kiss the heaven out of her; Will tried not to keep his eyes upon her for too long so she wouldn't feel uneasy and troubled.

Instead he turned his eyes towards the most beautiful sight he had ever seen bar Freya herself in the form of a painting that that hung on the wall to his left on the side of the room with little furniture that was illuminated by stain glass windows that lit the painting up wonderfully. The painting centered its attention of its subject matter of four roses that were held in a protective embrace by their thorned stems which entrapped them in their sharp prison. It was exquisitely done; the mixing colors of pink and blue on the fragile looking petals and the deep jade green of the thorns through a watercolor medium that was expertly applied to make the roses catch his unwavering eye against their white background. Then he saw it, a little black scratch on the corner of the canvas that spelled out F.B in sprawling calligraphy that seemed a little shaky but wonderfully intriguing. F? Was it F for Freya or was it a strange coincidence? He wanted to ask, wanted to regain the comfort that they had enjoyed but knew it was not his place to start demanding things from her considering their position. That thought brought him out of the daze as he hurriedly covered his intrigue in the painting by moving from his position towards the shelves in order to pick up the two communicators to hand to her as a way to stop him from thinking too much. He needed to concentrate on his orders; to be the solider he was supposed to be and not some dreaming half wit. He noted quickly the slight glancing touch of their hands as he gave it to her; the soft spark of heated want that ran through his body despite his head telling him not to. He quickly snatched his hand away, noting how bad it could be for him to push her now when she was both his new boss and he was her protector which made anything highly improper. Quickly making contact with his superior; he looked over to see Freya duck into her room with a hologram of her sister so to gain privacy but before she was gone from his sight he quickly noted the rising blush which was creeping down her neck from her cheeks towards her breasts as he watched her walk away from him.

He watched her go; and forced himself to stay to do his duty.

 


	6. Freya 3

Star Wars: The Light Within

(POV: Lady Freya Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Bedford, Senator to the Galactic Republic)

(Location: Freya's suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, I must congratulate you on your new post, Captain. Though I have to warn you of the dangers of working for a Romänǐ household; especially since my sister is not exactly the most stable woman. She's often known to be a little strange and aggressive when the situation calls for it but she is also rather effective as a military commander and leader. I would council you to be respectful and obedient while in her presence; especially since it is her right to execute you at any time! Tea?” Freya smiled remorsefully at she handed Will a cup of Romänǐ specialty tea that was a mixture of boiling water, tea bags, Romänǐ whiskey, milk, white sugar and peppermint leaves. Hopefully the drink would suppress his obvious nervousness at being alone with her, which she noticed by the strangely erotic scratching the back of his ear and look of complete cluelessness. She was raised on bottles of formula milk mixed with matured brandy to keep her quiet and asleep so alcohol didn’t affect her as it did other people – nor did hangovers since she was never really sober out of fear that if she had stopped all at once, the cumulative hangover will literally kill her.

“I think it has something to do with our mother never really showing her the love that she felt deserved and the fact she’s always been expected to lead our people through the troubles we are facing in our own Great War. Anyway; according to her you’re getting a five-man command including yourself of any clone trooper of your choice, complementary bed and board and what I think is a rather reasonable pay for your services as well as a health insurance if you are injured in the course of your duties as befitting a guard of my status. The suite is completely refitted using Romänǐ technology to become basically a fully reinforced fortress that could survive anything when it’s in siege mode so it’s only when I’m at that madhouse Senate when I’m in danger. Other then that I suppose its just another guard position of keeping an eye out for rogue assassins and making sure I'm not mobbed by reporters!” She didn’t mention that she had spent almost thirty minutes talking Penelope into giving Captain Will fair and equal treatment as one of the Romänǐ security forces – while he was conversing with his superiors about the new assignment and how he’d better do a good job in protecting her or unspeakable things would happen to him. Penelope was only allowing the venture privately so she could get sneaky DNA samples for her scientists to experiment with and because she thought of him as a eunuch who could stop any real man from receiving her sister's affections/virginity without her permission. Not to mention it would seem questionable for a guard of a younger sister of the High Matriarch to receive no pay or little of of as it would suggest a fault in the family accounts or in their private lives. Either way; Penelope gave her permission for Captain Will to be paid his due.

She moved to sit next to him on the ante chamber's sofa; making sure to keep him as reassured as possible so he wouldn’t completely freak out over what she just said. The room was mostly furnished by a low white oak table in the center of the room that was previously surrounded by piles of cushions and animal furs until she deftly uncovered them in order to have their private consultation on Will's newly granted position without feeling too claustrophobic. A large grey wool rug rested neatly before the small blazing fireplace that was perfectly aligned to create a warm, cosy environment for private or late office work not suited for her real offices at the Senate building. The rest of the room was filled with various art supplies taken from her previous suite including a sturdy workbench, various easels of different sizes, multi-colored paint tins, racks of blank canvases, boxes of different sizes of paper and cardboard, cases of specialized paint brushes, and boxes of special mediums such as charcoal, coal, pieces of glazed glass, chalks, crayons, sand, pastels, and a small modelling clay station with packets of ready to use clay in case she felt like going back into sculpture after a long absence. They were all placed in the corner; awaiting her use when she could spare the time and tempting her to use them as a means of keeping busy or escape the terrors of the political life.

Will was sitting frozen next to her; blushing and stammering in an attempt to say something, anything, in return. He nursed the cup quietly, as he kept glancing at one of her favorite paintings that lay on the antechamber's primary wall which in turn gained Freya's attention. She had used water colors as a medium, one of her favorites apart from the reliable charcoal or normal pencil drawings she normally used. It was painted when she was but sixteen years old as a project to work on while her uncle went on a particularly dangerous mission in the War and had been missing in action for a number of days, at one point it was suggested that there would be a ceremonial funeral - despite there being no body to burn as was her people's custom. The painting was vibrant, chaotic and inspired as a piece to lay with the empty pyre if and when the funeral would happen. It was created with mostly blue and pink pigments; fading into each other to create the petals of the roses that represented her uncle's house on a pure white background. The blues and pinks faded into each other around the petals as they curled into the flower; creating a range of shades of blue from lightened baby blue, to dark navy, and even to a greenish turquoise as well as a range of shades of pink from a warm pastel, to muddy violets, light fuchsia and mixed hues of lavender that all mixed together to create layers of rich shadings that took advantage of the clinical white in order to really pop. She had also added a bordering layer of green stems which off shot from the original four flower head's around the edge of the canvas; with little dark jade thorns as decoration with little leaves that bloomed around the corners. It was the pride of her collection; a work dedicated to her uncle's perceived death as she used her hobby as a means of escape from his possible demise. When it turned out he was just stranded and was alive; she didn't want to tell or show him the piece - it became too private for anyone really. She preferred instead to keep it in her room; tucked away from prying eyes so to see it on the antechamber wall was like baring her soul in a kind of way. She had painted the work as a representation of her uncle's protective and life giving nature shown in the vibrancy and thorny resilience of the laurel of stems around the four roses to symbolize his nephew and nieces.

Freya looked towards Will once more; sensing she would have to do the talking.

"Um ... I realize that we don't really know much about each other apart from the obvious!" she mumbled as she took a sip of her spiked drink for courage. She figured that telling him something about her would make the entire situation less awkward. Since they had arrived back at the new suite via the transporter on her sister's flagship; all he had done was sit down and look like he was almost going to be sick but not quite as his superior talked about keeping the Senator safe at all cost very loudly while he nodded as if still nauseous. Freya had never taken a boy back home before; she had no experience with introductions like this one where she had just an hour ago literally nearly dry humped the man next to her against a tree before running off and nearly getting killed by an assassin because his dumb ass wanted to interfere with her plan to kill the rather obvious ass with a well-timed kill shot. She guessed giving him the basics would create a conversation, and thus end the silence between them.

"Ok ... well, my name is Freya Boleyna. I was born in the summer months to Althea Boleyna (Nee Beaumont), as the third child out of four. My elder sister, of course, you already know is Penelope but I have a brother Fenrir who is a Lieutenant in our Navy and a younger sister Alessia who is at home in the religious order. Lady Renee is my handmaiden, she's quick and completely trustworthy so should always be consulted if there is anything amiss. Um ... I enjoy painting, that one's mine!" she pointed out as she stammered on, noticing slightly how his eyes clung to every word. "I also love music, good wine, dance and of course the odd bar game ever so often. I wanted to be a soldier when I was younger but due my status and a few other issues I couldn't. I hate maths, and, to be honest, politics so this new position as a Senator looking at social and economic problems in the Republic is kind of difficult as you might expect. Also I cannot sing a tone nor am I quite good at keeping my mouth shut. I am also extremely sorry about swearing at you earlier; I swear I didn't mean to do it and I fully commit to preventing any such vulgarities from falling from my lips ever again!" Freya started to just blurt out as she began to think of the awful amounts of vulgar curses he had heard her use. Her face turned a violent shade of red along with her hair making it seem vaguely like she was on fire with embarrassment. She squirmed slightly in her seat, trying to disappear like she always did when something happened out of her control.

"Ok, I'll play along" Will spoke up as he lifted his head up as if waking from a dream as he took a breathe before taking her lead. "My name is Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, and I was born on the cloning world of Kamino alongside I don't know how many brothers. I like political debates, fighting and learning about other cultures and hate anything with feathers, swimming and betrayal. Now; that we are better acquainted - are you alright? Tonight must have been a shock, and despite the swearing and overall act of seeming strong, its ok to feel any number of emotions when faced with the death of another human being; especially having come close to mortality yourself. It's perfectly natural; so just tell me truthfully if you think there's anything you would like to ask or need?" he asked voice full of concern as his eyes scanned her body for injuries - both psychological and physical. She smiled at his inquiry, flattered by the obvious perusal despite the original purpose as after his first sweep it seemed the second centered mostly on her chest and ass even though he tried to hide it. She had always thought herself uncomfortable with the male stare that seemed to come from her family's position and her status as a single woman but here she found herself oddly aroused by it. The stare was leering nor overly creepy; rather it reminded her of a young boy checking out his first crush while blushing his head off like Will was by the redness of his ears.

Plus; it wasn't as if she was innocent of perusing his form ever so often - he was devilishly attractive after all.

"I'm fine; might have a bump on my backside from being thrown to the floor when you interfered in my plans!" Freya interjected with a look of annoyed amusement at his actions. She played a little with her fabric of her dress as she awaited his answer; a little pissed off that he interfered in her business. Freya had already spotted the assassin as soon as Penelope started talking by the poorly made suit and the unkempt mess on his face that closely resembled a clump of hair in a really gross public shower stall. She had slowly been moving a pick pocketed gun from a clone trooper nearby into position when bang! She met the loving embrace of the floor and felt Will's weight pressing her down like a million or two pounds of sugar as a blaster shot rang out above them. It was a very inconvenient thing to handle so she swore a little in anger; which she considered reasonable especially when she saw the injury he gained in the process.

"Plans that would have gotten you killed, oh brave warrior princess!" he mocked with that smug oh, so perfect look of devious snark that made her really regret not letting him have her in the garden earlier on. It was his fault really; with that well-built body of his and that annoyingly attractive voice that made her quiver with need. He was attractive to her and he knew it and abused it to mock her which in turn pissed her off.

"Don't ever call me that again. Also they were plans that would have earned me a seat at the table, respect and the ability to survive for a while longer!" Freya explained with no small amount of returning snark. She had already deleted the audio file from the tryst in the gardens after a small amount of debate with herself so the ability to take out an assassin in order to protect Penelope would have helped her back into the fold. Mostly because she didn't want anyone to have proof of any contact with Will if anyone made any accusations as to her honor. Another smaller reason was that after she had experienced something so intimately passionate with a man who obviously was interested in her; it felt fundamentally wrong to betray him in that way not to mention dangerous because if he tried to take revenge by revealing what happened then she would be screwed.

"So you're a survivor who risked her life against a lone gunman! That's either unbelievably brave or stupid of you!" Freya tilted her head a little as she saw the concern on his face which he was trying his hardest to conceal and tried her best to reassure him that she was safe and well.

"Crazy is my life and surviving is boring after a while. Often you just need to jazz it up a bit with an Adrenalin rush and to be honest the whole tackling/human shield thing ... it was ... really hot!" she gave out an awkwardly coy laugh at the confession as her cheeks filled impossibly redder with the memory of him lying over her. For a second back there she had been absolutely certain that her brain had been exploded along with other parts of her feminine anatomy. The feeling of his hard frame over hers, fitting perfectly over hers as he took on that assassin with those ...  really hot muscles attached to an equally lean waist, and did she feel how big he seemed to be in the bedroom department? Impressive. But it wasn't just his well-built, tanned upper body that was just fucking unbelievable but his protective instincts awakened something inside her that made her want him to beat the crap out of the guy shooting at them in her name. The way his eyes held hers in a steady, concerned gaze even for a half a second as if he was almost terrified that he hadn't moved fast enough to protect her; did he see her as worthy of protecting with his own life because that was his job or because he wanted her?

A lock of Freya's hair fell from where she had pinned it down and began to tickle her nose to the point where she almost let loose a sneeze until Will's hand reached out slowly to whisk it behind her ear. The touch was fleeting, just a glance of skin really, but the mere touch pulled her breathes short and ragged as she struggled to hold herself down from tackling him and kissing his brains out at his gentlemanly gesture.

He smiled charmingly, boyishly nervous as he spoke; "I'm just thankful that I managed to get there in time; though having you under me was ... well I ... and then after you ..." he bit his lip, slightly embarrassed at whatever he was about to confess, "I have to admit hearing you speak so bluntly after talking to me so politely; it was really something. You just said exactly what was on your mind, without fear of the social repercussions, and it was ... invigorating!" he half whispered the last word as if he wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. She had never thought swearing and acting so vulgarly around him would make him so ... obviously interested in her. She had picked up the odd swear word from various sources such as her sister when she was angry or the odd curse from a passing solider on leave, and now she reminded herself to speak like that a little more often if this was the result. Maybe he was just interested in her boldness or maybe he was attracted by her lack of constraint as if she couldn't control herself or her reactions? Either way, she was definitely learning something new about someone she really attracted to and possibly even liked.

She noticed that during the short conversation, through the silence, that the tea had long finished and went cold so she deftly beckoned him to join her as they headed towards the adjoining bedroom for the first time with the empty cups and tea pot lay behind for Renee to retrieve later.

The room was far more comfortable than she had expected though she would be changing a few things here and there. The room was large, with two doors leading off on either wall on each side of her to en suite facilities. As she came through the door, she noticed the bay of large, half opened doors that let in a little of the city's pleasant breeze as the sunset brushed its way through the glass and illuminated the room. The master bedchamber was expertly re-modeled in classical Romänǐ style with a floor made up of pure white marble that sparkled softly as if it were snow while the walls were a soft cream, carefully displaying each of her prized paintings that she had managed to create in her spare time on Bellena of various landscapes that she had the privilege to see and capture in her time away from court. She began to remove the pins in her hats and sat on the small boudoir small as smoothly as she could while her eyes landed on the neatly made four-poster canopy bed made of white maple wood that was positioned opposite next to the closet. The semi-transparent white canopy was not tied to the posters at the moment and flowed gently down the sides. She picked up the brush and began to try to untangle the mess that had erupted from the combination of her naturally curly locks, hat hair and general exertion – from the assignation and nearly getting screwed against a tree. She simultaneously used her other hand to activate her make-up remover and began to slowly swipe the tool across her face in order to get rid of the layer of powder, mascara, concealer, eye shadow, eye liner, lip gloss, lip liner, lip balm and who knows what else that Renee caked on her before the feast. “So do you have any questions about your new position?”

“Are we ever going to talk about it?” Will asked her with a look of off-hand curiosity as he leaned against the wall next to her in a blasé fashion. She took a breath and closed her eyes as she readied herself for this conversation. Yes; Freya wanted him to take her hard and strong against what looked like sturdy bedposts till she either died or collapsed from exhaustion after learning her liked her vulgar mouth. Yes; Freya thought he was extremely hot and attractive in a adorkable way that made her wanted to kiss his brains out every time he did something exceptionally cute like breathe. But no; Freya knew it was a bad idea since it probably violated a lot of ethical codes as well as legal ones that would get the both of them killed. However; as she had already sampled some of the raw furious sexual aggression the man in front of her possessed and was completely stupid in lust – she was inclined to screw the rules and him. On the other hand; she didn’t want him yet – she was hungry and it was very rude/stupid not to eat before a sex session and most likely insult her handmaiden’s cooking because of her libido, especially considering Freya couldn’t cook soup and would die without her friend’s mouth-watering talents.

Moving from the boudoir table, she entered the bathroom and tried to summon the words to her answer. The bathroom was just as stunning as the rest of the suite with a white ceiling that was made up of some kind of material that made it sparkle like snow when the evening light touched it. There was a large stand with neat white and blue towels laid out. What caught her attention was the white marble tub that was sunken into the floor with a long rack mounted on the wall next to it filled with many bottles of bath oils and soaps. She could not wait to try it out one day, but having a bath was not possible given the time frame that Renee gave her.

Renee Russell had been her handmaiden and friend for much of Freya’s life as a means to a more romantic end. Renee was in love with her youngest sister Alessia, though normal Romänǐ would say that their relationship was a selfish endeavor that put the bloodlines at risk so they had to keep it a secret. One night, Freya had traumatically come across them after dinner and had, after some time to consider it, come up with the idea that she could become her handmaiden so to be able to enter Alessia’s room at night and make what she assumed to be tortured animal noises without too much scandal. However, she quickly realized that the whole arrangement made for some trouble for her considering that Alessia made her promise never to stop Renee from contacting her in the evening for what Freya wanted to believe was innocent talks about puppies and rainbows since the idea of her bubbly airhead of a sister getting some instead of her was too disturbing to consider. Freya moved towards the sink and quickly began to rub her face of all the dirt that she’d been pushed into by Will’s rescue attempt earlier along with the blood from his wound that was looking like it needed changing. Then she saw his awaiting look that was growing concerned by her long silence; the one that was full of doubt and self-doubt that she had seen as soon as she had to push him away – an act that almost killed her – and there was this feeling in her body like her heart was garroting her mind and calling up its friends to dispose of the body.

“Ok; it’s time for honesty and I’m sorry but I’m going to be as truthful as possible without holding anything back. I’m not going to say that I don’t understand love – I can tell you right now that I've been in love. His name was Joshah and he used my affections for him in order to buy influence and favor with my sister so his brother could marry her. After finding out that he never loved me and had used my youth and innocence against me; I refused any more contact with him. I refused his desire to use me as a wife and broad mare in case no children came from his brother's union without the quality of love and trust between us. Therefore; after being so badly burned by love, I came to the conclusion that it was painful, pointless and overrated. After that, I tried to be less selfish towards what I wanted and started looking for the best way to help my people through getting involved in politics which to my mind was sponsoring a bill against military rape on fellow soldiers or civilians which of course, with my luck, nearly had me on the executioner’s block with my reputation in tatters. Then; I met you and please pay attention because this is the hardest, most dangerous and the most selfish thing that I’ve ever said in my life. I’ve always been unable to be as … articulate as I want to be about things that matter to me. I’ve tried to be demure and modest with you and speak as little as possible in order to conceal it – and then tonight after you were hurt I tried my best to ignore it through my normal pissed off self. But I will not lie to you; I will never lie to you Will. I don’t think that you feel the same way as I do; nor do I expect you to reciprocate it – for I know that you are capable of so much more in this world. You will have your shot at glory and a future that is a lot brighter than mine. So, I will say it once and you need to hear it with my assurance that what I’m saying it the absolute truth without any flowery poetics or swearing deflection!” Freya took a breath and kept her eyes on his as he stood as still as possible in terrified anticipation.

“I like you, Will, perhaps with time I could say safety that I love you. And it’s because I like you that I can’t be selfish with you, why I should say never to ask again but can’t you see that I can’t. I know you don’t deserve to be ruined by me; and I couldn’t live myself if I was the cause of your … your … death but I … I just can’t speak a word to stop what I cannot conceal because I know it would kill me too. So; you asked me whether we will ever talk about the kiss we shared and what happened in the garden. Now you know; I like you and perhaps one day it could turn into something more given time and better circumstances. And so I … I don’t know what to do!” Freya could feel the wetness of her cheeks, the stumbling words and the silence of the room except for the quiet breaths between them as he drew closer to her with a look she couldn’t decipher. Freya was suddenly terrified; had she misunderstood his intentions like she had with Edward? That bastard had been her everything when she confessed her love; and he had cruelly rejected her for a chance at glory and placing his family at a higher status. That moment of shame when she had found out had taught her to be strong and never allow herself to be used for the elevation of others but when Will came into her life everything she had known had been thrown to the wind. She sent a prayer to the Goddess that he wouldn’t laugh, that he would jeer and berate her for her moment of weakness that had made her think his feelings were romantic in nature. Please let this moment be different; please, she thought.

“Freya, you must know ... surely, you must know that I don’t care about death or achieving something memorable because I know that I found it the moment you allow me to kiss you under that tree. I know I am far below you in terms of well … everything and that you are too generous to share such an emotion with me but hearing the words has taught me to have hope as that I had scarcely allowed myself before. If you truly desire me never to speak of what I feel completely with all my heart then one word from you will silence me forever but like you I must speak them at least once. You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I feel like I should say I like you in exchange and in compliment to your feelings towards me but even that set of three words seems childish compared to what I really feel which is love. I know it is too early, having only known you for a brief day, but know that I love you, most ardently. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on and I swear to prove to you that love will make you strong if you allow it in. It will make you the woman that I know you want to be, but only if you choose it. If I ever gain the honor of winning your heart, Freya, and if you want me to; I will win it then it will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me and what you want for yourself. I do not care if I have to suffer a thousand or more deaths to make that happen; it would always be worth it. So now you know that I love you. What is your response?” Will spoke with intimacy that Freya had never known; more determined than any pretty words Freya had ever read in any book she had ever seen. Will caressed her cheek with such tenderness, carefully wiping away the tears with a lightness she had only dreamed of. She leaned into it and closed her eyes in hopes that the moment would linger in tender torture as every heart beat stuttered in indecision. She had never dreamed of such a loving response; such openness without selfishness or derision. Freya could only drown in his tender mercy in giving her an out as she had told him to give himself. His words were of resignation and hope; he would stand aside or he would pursue her till the ends of time and space if she only did speak the word.

She stared deeply into his hazel eyes in order to decipher if what he said was true and she had not just imagined it. But what she discovered shining in his gentle eyes made her breath catch in her throat while her heart soared as happiness, relief, and warmth crashed into her being as she saw the truth to his words. How many times had she dreamed of someone being so tender towards her enough to say those words to her? How many times had she longed for someone to give her that choice? Words could not escape her and the only thing she could do was stare at him with wonder. She was enraptured by him, she didn't know yet if she was in love but she knew she was close to it even if it was gathered over the course of a single day's courtship. Shocked and buoyant, Freya stared intently into the soft depths that were Will’s eyes. She felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as his sincere words reached her ears and she brought her own hand up to grab onto his, which was again touching her cheek, as she stared into his eyes as she understood the choice ahead. He respectfully stepped back one step in order to give her space as her mind turned with utter certainty that this was her crossroads where everything else would depend.

She had to say something. No or Yes. Go or Stay. Bye or Hi. Forget or Pursue.

Freya hated talking; for where all love is, the speaking is unnecessary.


	7. Will 4 - First kiss portrayed here

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic)

(Location: Freya's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was sure he was in a dream. 

Freya stepped forward with a look of certainty as he instinctively wrapped one lose arm around her waist and she grabbed her chin with her other hand so they could maintain their eye contact. He could feel his body heating up again at her proximity and his hold on her tightened. He groaned under his breath when she placed her other hand on his chest to steady herself. Without another word, Freya crushed her small soft body to his tall muscular one. He placed a hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her now free hair, before he pulled her head back slightly as he stared at her with heated eyes in silent prayer for permission before he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

Will’s body stuttered in surprise as an electric shock seem to run through him before he close his eyes to relish in the gentle kiss Freya had bestowed upon him while her body melted into him. He could not believe it! After all of his worries surrounding her reaction to their tryst, Will was finally kissing her! Her lips were so warm and firm just as he remembered them. Will’s hold on her body tightened as he pressed his lips deeper to hers, loving the way it felt to finally be kissing Freya’s soft lips, having her body close to his. Her sweet and plump lips felt better than he ever dreamed or imagined and he wished he could go further, but he quickly pulled back to see her reaction to her sudden move. He was afraid she had suddenly reconsidered her actions; that this moment had been a last goodbye for her to savor and him to cruelly crave. “Yes or No? That is all I ask” he stated simply to remind her of the choice ahead.

“Yes” she whispered with sudden bravery; as if she had never been so certain as she was now. He struggled to contain a thankful and quite frankly relieved yell of victory. She was choosing him. She was in love with him and she was choosing to be with him. He would never have thought it but here it was; a yes to love. A yes to him; to everything he could give her. The Captain felt like his heart had been engulfed in a bright fire and it was about to explode in happiness, as the words he had longed to hear caressed his ears and his soul. Before Freya could say anything else, Will placed both arms around her before lifting her up to his chest and crashing his lips to her soft ones. Freya quickly melted into his warm embrace as she pressed herself closer to his strong chest and wound her arms around his neck as he continued to press hot kisses on her lips, which she returned with equal fervor. A soft moan escaped her when Will ran a hand down her back and she tugged at the hair on the lower part of his head.

Will let out a low groan as heat flared in his body at her reaction and he was afraid that if he did not stop he would be doing more than just kissing her lips as happiness and desire swelled within him. He pulled back slowly and he watched with a small smile as Freya opened her lovely eyes to look at him in wonder while they both panted hard as they stared into each other’s eyes. There was a slight glow around her; soft and gentle, that Will attributed to either her mysterious powers or beatific beauty. Will sighed and he leaned down to bury his face on her neck, placing a soft kiss there and causing her to shiver. “You have no idea how happy you have made me, Freya,” he whispered in her ear before he nuzzled her hair.

Will pulled slightly away from her and leaned down to place light kisses on her lips before he pulled back to gaze down into her beautiful face. Her eyes were sparkling and she was giving him a wide and bright smile. Will smiled at her before he lowered her back to her feet. He chuckled quietly when she swayed and he quickly wrapped an arm around her to steady her as he deeply resonated with over how unnatural it felt to be supported by anything else but her and Freya’s amazing kisses made him feel even more lightheaded than he did a few hours ago. Freya blush deepened when Will reached out to touch her cheek, and with a soft sigh, she leaned closer to his warm touch.

He almost began to dip her in order to see if he could gain a deeper kiss from her willing lips while cheering inwardly in relief; but any further thought of celebration was interrupted by the small tinkering of a bell somewhere close. “And that would-be dinner. Perfect timing as ever, Renee. Will, would you mind telling her that I’ll be right there while I change? Then … maybe we could … after?” she led off as she met his eyes with a look of questioning hopefulness as she smiled in a way Will could only call angelically devilish. He would do anything for her; that he would assure her with every action and word till the day they were parted that he loved her, truly. His life was now hers and it was now her ultimate authority which he would use to decide what they would do forevermore. His heart had been hers since the first moment he had seen her, and she now held his soul and body in complete honesty.

“Are you suggesting that you would be open to besmirching my chastity, Miss Boleyna, how scandalous!" he teased with a openly teasing grin on his face before he once again became serious. "Honestly I would like nothing better, love, than to have you by my side at any occasion or activity that you devise be a meal or something more devious!” he added the endearment, hoping that she wouldn’t be offended by his teasing words. It felt natural, right. His love. His woman and his love. There was never a more perfect sounding word. Freya quickly ducked from his embrace to retrieve a medical pack from the draws near them in order to re-do the rushed bandaging and clean it off with something more substantial then alcohol. He watched with fascination as her small fingers quickly worked to cut and wrap the gauze and apply cleaning agent; before she looked up towards him. For a moment; Will could have sworn that the light from earlier had turned into a slight glimmer around her but then again that might have been just Freya in her element.

“Then be off with you, Captain Will, for I shall not besmirch your virtue - just yet!” she smirked coyly as she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his cheek as she turned and walked towards the screen placed in the corner with what he could only hope was an added empathizes on her very attractive assets. He was half tempted to stay to watch the show but he knew she was armed by the suspicious feeling bump resembling a familiarly curved dagger attached near her knee so wasn’t inclined to be castrated today by his indignant woman. He resolved the issue by removing himself from the room with a small whistle to show his approval for the curvy shadow he could see through the screen thanks to the evening light; narrowly avoiding a small pillow being thrown his way before retreating to the dining room with a carefree laugh. He found Freya’s handmaiden laying the table and relayed the message before taking a seat to wait for Freya to appear with the anxiety of a child waiting to open their presents on their name day. Renee disappeared into an adjoining room, appearing with a covered silver plate which smelled divine. Will had always treated meals in the mess hall with disdain due to the entirely mundane and forgettable variety which quickly grew stale and boring after a while; but he was definitely going to enjoy the bed and board that Freya had promised him and his men if the cooking smelt like that.

Renee spotted him breathing in the smell and smiled with amusement. “Ah, there you are! Right! The menu tonight is from the aquatic capital city of Althena and is Freya’s favorite selection of dishes in honor of her new position. For the starter; a selection of breads with balsamic vinegar and olive oil or a warm mascarpone and spinach dip served with tender squid in a light batter with lemon & garlic mayonnaise. For the main there is Casarecci pasta tubes with duck, spring onion and mushrooms in a sweet plum sauce. After that; there is a selection of a shot glass desserts that include salted caramel chocolate cake, cherry cheesecake, strawberry cannoli, lemon tart, orange cheesecake and mint chocolate cake. I hope you enjoy it as much as Freya does; maybe it will put some meat on those bones!" she laughed, a tinkling sound like glass knocking together, as she called him over to see the spread she had prepared. Each dish was covered with a large dome of silver with a gold handle on the top to keep in the meal's heat but as she spoke she revealed to him the immaculately presented courses. Will's mouth salivated at the smells emitting from the food as Renee took a match to light several candlesticks that illuminated the room in soft, intimate light.

"It looks wonderful, my lady. I've never seen such an array of such different courses before since in the army we're normally given a broth or a simple, easily cooked meal so I confess that I may eat you out of house and home!" he complimented as he took a seat at the table in order to talk to her properly. He hardly knew this woman; she was Freya's handmaiden and friend but she was unknown to him and he did not like that. You can never trust a person without knowing them completely, and given that he had just earned the love of the best of women - he needed to be able to gain the trust of her most loyal friend and ally to keep it. No woman would love a man who could claim any less, not to mention it was a strategic disadvantage to live with another without knowing if they would keep his and Freya's love a secret from the world.

"Call me Renee, Captain, since I'm not much a lady anyway or Miss Russell if you desire it. As for depleting my larder; I believe Ellie would do that before you as she always loved my cooking - ever since she was a little girl still holding her mother's skirts. She was such a sweet girl back then; you know she sneaked away from her governesses on a frighteningly regular basis in order to sketch butterflies or birds in the gardens or pillage the cook's sweet supplies with her siblings!" Will's mind flashed to the image of a young Freya, her hair dirty with mud and her laughter raining out of her as she ran through a field with a pencil and sketch book in hand. He thought how she would have looked; her face rounder with baby fat and her eyes lit with happiness instead of sadness or despair gathered through age. She would be a trouble maker, he reasoned, forever getting in trouble with the cooks and playing with her siblings to terrorize her guardians as only a child would. Then his mind wandered again to another vision of a younger child, a mixture of him and Freya, creating trouble as her mother would have done before he quickly quieted it. There was no sense in wondering for a possible future when things were just starting to take shape.

He watched as her face suddenly became serious as she spoke again; "Freya is all that matters, do you hear me? You are her guard now, it is your duty to maintain her safety, her health and her happiness at any cost be it your life or honor. From henceforth you are no longer a member of the Republic but a representative and protector of the high Romänǐ house of Boleyna with all due duties and responsibilities. You will conduct yourself honorably, discretely, justly and godly so to honor her good name and display a virtuous demeanor worthy of your station. On pain of instant dismissal and punishment, you must not quarrel, swear or say evil and lewd things in her presence nor ever behave lewdly in a public setting. You will set a standard for everyone else. Do you understand?"

He considered for a moment whether or not to tell her of his love for Freya as a testament to how dedicated he was to her safety but finally decided that it would be Freya's judgement that  would decide whether or not to make their budding relationship known to others. He decided this on the merit that he knew completely of his love for her, so he had no need for the validation of others to know what he already knew in his heart. Freya was different; this thing between them was so new and she was such a public figure that the opinions of others did matter to her more than him. He held her gaze proudly, before replying; "I do, Miss Russell. I am loyal to Freya; that you can be certain of because on my life I swear I will never harm her nor allow other to harm her."

"Good. now I’m going my room so I can start work on creating a schedule for tomorrow's activities, organize meetings and have a moment alone with the love of my life. By the way so can you please remind Freya that she is not to explode, set on fire, shoot, implode, radiate, or otherwise destroy the place while I’m gone? She tends to forget!” Renee quickly vacated the room as Will leaned back into his chair to calm his mind and ready himself for the night ahead. He loved Freya, now he was being given time to show it in the form of a quiet dinner and the promise of exploring their newfound status -  whatever Freya decided it would be.


	8. Freya 4

Star Wars: The Light Within

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Freya Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Bedford, Senator of Bellena)

(Location: Freya's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya took a shaking breathe as she pulled open the dining room doors so she could rejoin Will and have their first meal together as sort of private first date. When she had asked Renee for a show stopping meal for the two of them in order to celebrate Will's new appointment as her guard during the moments they had while Will was talking to his superior earlier; Renee had looked a little shocked at the implications of what to outsiders would be a fairly innocent thing. In her culture; sharing a meal with a prospective lover was a sign of good faith and intimacy because it meant you were willing to take the risk of the other participant using poison without any witnesses around you to stop it. Freya noted straight away the slack-jawed look that her man was wearing before he quickly recovered and leaped up from his seat in a delayed show of gentlemanly manners.

His awestruck reaction reassured her greatly out of her thoughts that the simplicity of her dress was not suitable first dinner attire. She was seriously thinking of changing out of her outfit out for a moment there, but at that moment she glanced at Will and let go of the breath she was holding. His eyes were wide and he was staring at her with the most enthralled look on his face. She felt herself blush at the intensity of his stare. “I take it you approve?” Freya tried to deflect as she evilly turned slowly in a circle in an attempt to relieve the tension she felt over wanting the night to go well. Will’s eyes watched her every move and as she sat down; she even spotted him sneak a small innocent look the low neckline of the wrap styled dress that was highlighted by her pendant's particular shine in the candlelight. She had many other, more intricate gowns but she wanted to tell him at least symbolically that she was being completely open with her heart by baring her chest so brazenly. The gown also conveyed another message of her wanting him to unwrap her many layers of both clothing and emotional barriers; while portraying a small essence of innocence in the light baby blue of the satin.

“You look … absolutely beautiful love” he stuttered in response to her question before quickly recovering his composure and glancing away towards the meals as he lifted the covers of the two starter dishes. Renee had definitely outdone herself with the perfectly presented selection; Freya thought to herself as she stepped towards her chair that Will pulled out in a rather dashingly show of chivalry before seating herself at the head of the table. She smiled at him as she beckoned him to sit to her left – a position usually given to the guest of honour – as she took in the powerful seasoned scents of the entrées. The freshness of the bread provided Freya with nostalgic longings for her uncle’s handmade rolls which he always made when she visited him during her schooldays on his small farm that served as a retreat from the constant rushing of her otherwise hectic life while the freshly battered squid mixed to remind her of the childhood delights she’d enjoyed in the aquatic city of Althena when her mother was in power. Freya quickly reminded herself to increase Renee’s salary so as to never lose her delightful talents.

“And you look absolutely dashing, Will. I take it that Renee has gone to her rooms for the night?” It was rare that Renee would share a meal with her as Alessia often had no time to call her lover during the day without being overheard by the rest of priestesses who would surely reprimand her for her ‘sinful, decedent ways’ when she should of being praying or serving Valentina in holier ways. Often she dined alone; unless there was a visitor to join her or a pressing matter to attend to requiring the meal to be skipped or served in her rooms so it was fairly invigorating to eat with someone else. Freya quickly cycled through her lessons on dining etiquette so as not to be accidentally rude by forgetting her manners. She delicately leaned forward and used the long serving tongs to place a few of the delights onto her plate before deftly passing it onto Will. All the while; she was inwardly praying that she wouldn’t lose her grip or spill something that would definitely kill her in embarrassment.

“Yes; she said that she was going to talk to her beloved while organizing your schedule so you shouldn't disturb her or destroy the place with fire or an explosion/implosion” Will looked towards her with a good-humored glimmer in his eye as if he couldn’t quite believe her to be clumsy enough to evidence the private joke. It was an old joke between Renee and her; that no matter what Freya tried to cook when Renee first joined her it normally would either be completely frozen or on fire or alternatively explode thanks to her impatience towards cooking. She had even set soup on fire once, though they were able to put it out on time so that the kitchen wouldn’t end up on fire, and nearly had her behind tanned by the eternally grumpy head chef if it wasn’t for Renee pulling her into an awaiting dumbwaiter for a quick escape. Freya gently removed her cutlery so as not to chime it against each other and eagerly speared a small sample of the fried squid to make sure the meal was thoroughly cooked through. Deftly; she dipped it in the according lemon and garlic mayonnaise before popping it into her mouth as the delightful warmth of the batter licked sensuously against the coolness of the mayonnaise as they had an erotic threesome with the cooked squid. Freya literally had to stop herself from moaning at the resulting taste orgasm.

“That again? It was one room! And the interior was older then my grandmother so it wasn’t really as bad as she makes it out to be!” Truthfully though, the room was ugly as anything with obscene amounts of lacy pink covers and cloths, and several vases of dried flowers stand on doilies that looked way pasted their best-by date. She didn’t even want to think about the collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor Kitsune kitten wearing a different bow around its neck, since she was sure it may turn her off the meal and puke her guts out. It was a civic responsibility to set the damn place on fire by ‘accidentally’ activating a grenade that had been decoratively placed on one of the shelves – rather impractically as it turned out when she pulled the pin in curiosity to find out if it was still alive. Then again; her paternal grandmother Apollonia was an absolute crack-pot with the power of invulnerability so it shouldn’t have surprised her if she got her kicks by letting lose a few explosives to get her jollies – to which she really shouldn’t have thought about since that was utterly traumatizing to think about. Instead; Freya took a sampling bite of the freshly made sourdough bread which she had dipped in combination with the balsamic vinegar and olive oil; which made it taste even more mouth-watering.

“That’s not that bad. I was sure I was going to be executed once in basic training after getting a superior officer drunk on vodka and sniping off his prized mustache. You've never seen a man more proud of his mustache than General Obrin. I mean, in all my life I will never love a woman the way this officer loved that lip ferret; seriously. The thing was massive and made him look like a bloated walrus covered in wax; and since the man was a giant pain in the behind it seemed like a kindness. Then, the next morning he wakes up, sees it's gone and goes crazy. But he can't just say, you know, 'someone stole my mustache!' So he calls us together, all the platoons and we thought he was going to tan our hides with the way he was eye-balling all the men and doesn’t say a word. Then he comes towards me and just looks at me. In the meantime; I had the drunken idea to glue it to my face and had to play it off as I’m staring down the guy while wearing his own damn mustache! Fortunately, the guy had a great sense of humor so I only got latrine cleaning duty for a couple of weeks but I don’t think I’ve ever been so terrified apart from today of course” Freya struggled with the contradictory emotions she felt of gut-wrenching laughter at Will’s story and the guilt at him having to save her behind from that crazy assassin. Freya didn’t think anything could of scared her so badly at seeing the blood coming from his body while she lay underneath his protective embrace; and for a moment she was sure he was dead. Then he moved and all thoughts were on neutralizing the danger so she could get him to safety; creating the conditions she needed to

“Hey! I’m fine and the assassin is dead so I’m pretty sure I’m not going to die today; unless of course Renee has forgotten to buy wine to pair with this or if she decides today’s the day to poison me – which reminds me I’ve got to increase her salary – then I’ll be fine. Now; let’s talk about who you want for the team?” Freya gently consoled him as she opened the hidden compartment in her side of the table and began to sort through the various junk that was concealed there in the bug-out bag that any good Romänǐ would keep close at hand for a data pad and stylus to plan for the coming days. Say what you will about her sister’s mental state; she did know how to make a good kit to hide in the various Boleyna residences in case she or others needed a quick escape. There was the normal stuff; money, guns, some matches, grenades, a fold-up axe, toothbrushes, a bottle of fine Merlot, a box of first aid supplies, a spare communications and transportation device, rope, garrote wire and other such items but eventually Freya came across what she needed. Opening an audio transcribing tool; Freya placed the data pad next to her as she took another bite of the squid.

“I’d say that since we’re going for a five-man unit; we’d have to have a close-knit company of men so they should be from the same batch. However; I do know some guys who do owe me a favor in my old unit who’d be perfect for the job. There’s C-4392 or 'Teddy' who is good for handing heavy machinery and would be intimidating in a tight spot; he’ll be fine with it just make sure the pantry is stocked and he is given a big gun or explosives to play with because you really don’t want to be around him when he’s bored, trust me. Then there’s C-4983 or 'Dexter' who while being a complete psychotic also has extensive training as a mechanic, technician and hacker so if we need anything turned into a veritable death trap then he’ll be your man but you’ll need a decent lab and no questions asked mentality when you ask him because the man is as paranoid as anything. Then given the recent assassination attempt; most likely at least one of us will need a medic and there’s no one I would trust to help out in a battlefield situation then C-4942 or 'Charlie' but to get him on board we’d have to ask C-4912 or ‘Ben’ since they are kind of a joint package. However; I’d advise that putting the two together more than likely will cause them to prank you to the point where you would want to strangle them in their sleep; for example, they dyed my hair blue once and I very nearly pushed them in an active volcanic trench. That should be it really; as Ben’s a decent scout and really good at defusing a difficult situation so if anything looks out of place at least we would be forewarned and laughing when we die. So, in summary; we’d be getting a psychotic strongman, an evil genius technician and two prankster scout and medic combos. Should set up to be one hell of an orientation though. By the way; Renee is an absolute genius and you should really give her a raise” Will listed off as he periodically stopped to eat his share of the starters, which in turn allowed Freya to use the transcribing tool to write down all the details she needed without having to write it herself. By the end, the starters had been systematically demolished and Will had already moved the used plates and coverings to the side so that he could instead replace them with the main course.

“OK; that seems like a winning team; I’ll send Penelope the list and hopefully she can get them reassigned here by tomorrow, after the opening speech I’ll have to make to the Senate. Now; let’s talk the mission briefing – a copy of which should be in your hidden compartment’s datapad which you can open by pressing the stag head engraving!” Freya quickly emailed the list over to her sister before taking a sampling bite of the plum soaked pasta, duck, mushrooms and a little slice of spring onion. The tangy, salty, and spicy tang of the plum sauce hit her tongue deliciously as she savored the meal while waiting for him to take out the datapad’s dossier that she had emailed while getting ready for the meal, alongside picking out a dress and consuming half a bottle of whiskey so she could pluck up the courage to actually be here next to him. Oh! And brushed her teeth just after so the smell wouldn’t tip him off to her drinking habits as she didn’t want to spring that one on him just yet. Better to slowly break it to him that she was normally half drunk on some kind of alcohol in order to at least attempt to be near other people and their never-ending political manipulations.

"Now the mission is to conduct a report on the economic, political, social and military effects of the Clone Wars on the Republic in order to ascertain whether your Senate is worthy of humanitarian aid. To do this; I'll be meeting with delegations from the Trade Federation and Banking Clans about their business practices, interest rates and social morals along with meeting with both sides of the rich upper class and the lower classes that live in poverty. Probably a few trips to some of the charities to see how the war has effected their ability to preform not to mention I'd like to know how orphanages across the Republic are handling the crisis. I'd also like a trip to Kamino at some time in order to understand the effect of using clone slave soldiers as units and the argument that supports it as well as the effectiveness of the Jedi in command as religious crusaders. This all should take around three months to conduct and we seem to have an all access pass through Republic territory to investigate them. Any queries?" Freya listed off as she looked through the vague mind storm she had assembled while on the flagship coming over to Corruscant with her delegation. She hoped that perhaps if she could understand the Republic's situation and the high risk points that desperately required aid like schools, orphanages or soup kitchens for those fleeing the battles. She also wanted to understand the ethical dilemmas involved in allowing the clone troopers to become the Republic's personal slave army and why the Jedi were taking a command position despite their previous station as peacekeepers. All of her ideas were being slowly finalized by Renee into a legible schedule to keep to, a difficult task given Freya's bad handwriting and the overall scale of the war. 

"There are a few security risks in investigating the poorer areas of the Republic given crime rates and the temperaments  of the crime lords such as the Hutt Family. I would also suggest including the factor of the Trade Federation and Banking Clan's supposed neutrality when everyone knows them to be Separatist sympathizers as well as real experience on the battlefield to show our urgency!" Freya slowly wrote the suggestions down on her mind map, taking care to spell each one correctly and not tax her friend's patience with improperly spelled words. Freya hated spelling, and Renee hated when people spelled things incorrectly or phrased things with little regard for grammar so that often caused a little tension between them. Hopefully while creating this report Freya could get her to spell check it so as not to completely embarrass herself or insult one of the parties involved by spelling their names wrong.

"The Senate has ruled battlefield experience out of the question due to the security risk involved at this stage and the secrecy involved in the Jedi's missions for security reasons so we have to see the secondary effects instead. I'll try and get access later on but for now they don't seem to trust us enough to risk it!" Freya spoke quietly but firmly as she didn't want to get stuck on a war torn planet between two waring fractions with only five men to protect her and Renee from possible death. She had to be smart about it; not take so many unnecessary risks so she could survive to gain redemption from her place of shame on Bellena from her sister.

"The war has many people on edge, politicians everywhere are pointing fingers so that's not exactly shocking to hear. There's horror stories popping up everywhere of Separatist spies, sons turning against fathers and husbands betraying wives by smuggling information to the enemy and i don't think it would be prudent to gain that sort of suspicion in an already dangerous position we are already in!" Will spoke beautifully, as he took sparing sips of the wine to wash down his food so as not to become too emboldened by the rich alcohol.

"War brings out the paranoia in everyone I suppose, my people are the same!" that would be an understatement, Freya thought as she remembered the amount of secrecy there was surrounding battle plans to the point of the Romänǐ scientists on Delphi creating a memory wiper that scrubbed away any information after each session with each general only being able to remember what their orders were so as to avoid leaks. Freya herself had gone through the procedure herself and found it to be remarkably similar to making soup except your head is the bowl and your brain is the broth that is slowly being cooked alive to the point where you can't even scream because your body is in so much pain.

Only Penelope never had to go through the procedure as she was the high Matriarch and thus needed to know all the facts before making a decision unlike everyone else on the joint chiefs of staff. It was all very unfair; which led Freya to remind herself of the inappropriate amount of business that she had been discussing when supposedly on a first date. She spoke softly; "look I apologize by the way I've been prattling on. I know its not exactly romantic to introduce work into a first date but this is my work. I have a duty to do here after all; and I can't abandon that on only my first day in office!" she spoke quietly, noting how hard it was to introduce politics into a first date situation. She knew from word of mouth that it was a not a good conversation to have in such a circumstance; alongside incendiary topics about exs, money, and religious issues.

"This is important to you, I know that love and I don't think its a problem to talk about on our first date, as you call it. We can talk about all the different little things later on, we have the time now to build on it. I want to woo you, Freya, and that won't happen overnight but over time and proximity to each other. After all; I'm in this for the long haul and I have no intentions on letting something as rare as loving a woman like you slip through my fingers if there's anything I can do about it!" he spoke, his words impassioned as if giving a sermon or composing a symphony. She wanted that; the ability to grow old talking and being with the man who loved her with all his heart. She wanted to be wooed; to be respected and given the love she had been craving ever since her family abandoned any traces of love for her, bar her extended family, mother and of course sweet Alessia. She wanted an adventure; a tale to write and keep writing for as long as he remained with her.

"Thank-you for understanding; I promise next time the conversation won't be so dry on wooing!" she smiled as she poked good-hearted fun at his old-fashioned words; hoping that there would be a second dinner and many more dates like this after them. She knew now about his name, the respect and friendship he had for the men under his command, his wonderful sense of humor, and finally now his intentions towards her and their relationship which all combined into a wonderful man who wanted her for who she was, good and bad. She was honored, floored really, by his honesty and willingness to keep her safe and happy despite the dangers to him. She was falling in love like she was falling asleep, slowly and then all at once in one single day. She had tried earlier to state that she liked him and wanted to build upon that like towards love, but love is love is love is love and cannot be killed or swept aside for any lesser name such as like. Freya realized this in a showering warmth as she glanced over to his face; acknowledging that no matter what - that love would never change.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking for another date, love?" she loved the little tilt of his head as a teasing smile lit his features aflame. She noticed now; all  the little details up close made him so wonderful in the flickering candlelight such as the small scar on his face or the way his mouth crinkled slightly whenever he gave that small, boyish, charming smile of his that lit up her world.

"Why, Captain, I didn't know you were such a traditionalist!" she teased him as she noted the deepening pink of his ears. "Of course; there will be another date. How else am I to know any more of your little stories? Now, back to the task at hand, I know my sister said that she would be interested in giving humanitarian aid in terms of food, medical supplies and such things but let’s be honest it was utter crap. Honestly; she sent me here because A) I might die so that would leave her one less lose cannon around to screw up her master plans, B) She thinks that if our enemies ever recover from what is coming for them; that they will find assistance in this side of the galaxy thanks to your war making you weak enough to invade and C) She thinks that a report would make her government more relaxed about the whole thing if it looked like she was willing to try to avoid B) when she may or may not decides to destroy everything that stands in her way. So therefore; while I am in the Republic I am charged to come up with a report about what structural weaknesses created and are created by the Clone Wars in order to remedy this. Now my question is; does that concern you too much that you want to quit here and put as much distance between you and my sister's scheming?” Freya had considered whether to share the true motives around her presence in the Republic out of fear that her family’s general insanity would drive him away because saying that they may be ordered to the gallows at any moment wasn’t exactly first date material as promised. However; she refused to have him in danger just because he didn’t know who his enemies were as she believed that the truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, it survives. It was perilous waters that her elder sister was letting her swim in; and she needed all eyes open if she and Will were to survive.

“I'm no traditionalist love, if anything you women are incredibly resilient, patient and unbelievably strong to put up with the men around them and its remarkable that none of you have staged a revolution yet and taken over. To answer your question regarding your sister; I would say that she’s not the first paranoid leader I’ve been recruited to work under, nor the last. You think that's a commentary on me?” She leaned over and gave him a passionate yet short peck on the lips for his understanding and support in the manner of his respect towards those of her sex. His satisfied smile grew as he took a large drought of the wine that the pasta was served with to hide his growing bashfulness and pride in Freya's response. Romänǐ wine was always produced in many different ways according to the family or region that they are made in but all vintages are famously prized with her Boleyna ancestors owning vast cellars with enough wine to keep a man drunk for a hundred years. Her people produce both sweet and dry red wines, as well as white wines, the most well-known of which is called "Hellorian gold" after the mythological damsel Hellen as part of a dirty joke about the sweetness of her bountiful body. The private stock of the Boleyna comprises of strong wine with a dark purple colour, and which is languorous and heady on the tongue. Other families such as the Cecil family produces sweet reds. The Beaumonts, however, produce their own wines, often called "Belle reds" after the damsel’s Hellen’s hotter friend. Beaumont wines are generally sour, though they occasionally can be more rich of taste. Strongwines from the Beaumont stores are as dark as blood, with a sweet taste. Freya’s grandfather on her father’s side Henry Boleyna was said to have the best wines on the planet as he possessed small wineries near the Polongo River where small, tart grapes. However; Freya personally preferred the Russell’s own concoction of hot mulled wine, spiced with cloves and nutmeg since it gave a more powerful aroma and warmed her thoroughly in the winter months on Bellena.

“We could it worse though; we could be one of those poor devils on the lower levels instead of eating dinner in one of the best suites on the planet” Will remarked while trying to spear a particularly difficult piece of pasta on to his fork that kept rolling away or slipping off. Freya smiled at his adorable unfamiliarity with the dish but suddenly frowned at his words; lower-levels? Did he mean mining tunnels or access areas? If so then how stable was this planet anyway, from what she saw from space the entire planet seemed to be one large city without any end or greenery in sight.

“Lower-levels?” she asked as she handed him a specialized pasta fork that she thought might be needed for the situation. Her people always made dinner time so difficult with all their different cutlery and ways of doing things; often Freya just disregarded it out of sheer convenience. How many different spoons did you need anyway, Freya thought as she fought a laugh at his look of almost pouting annoyance before he gave up and tried the fork. 

“This planet is a core planet so a lot of people want to live and work here for the chance of gaining power and being within distance of the Galactic Republic; and the way that the planet officials have done this is by creating levels for each class of person to live on depending on their wealth and power. Those on the top live in super towers like this with relatively clean air and spacious apartments, then you have your middle classes and then the poorer citizens live in the bottom levels. Most people down there have never seen normal sunlight at it never reaches the lower levels which are instead lit by artificial light. It’s incredibly dangerous down there, with hardened criminals and those who want to disappear and hide from the authorities or conduct illegal transactions blend in amongst the masses. I would heavily not recommend normally visiting them due to that alone, especially since the air quality down there is horrific, but you said you are doing a report on how the war has effected us so maybe if you see it then you can understand how much the Republic needs your sister’s assistance? Not to mention it would serve you well to gain some media presence among the public in order to relieve tensions between Senators and the common people.” Freya sat shocked at what he so casually described. On Bellena, population growth was never that bad and if it was then her people would merely colonize the rest of the nine planets under their control with constraints to make sure they were not destroying the local ecosystems so rampantly. It was a wonder how the Republic could even think that was normal or clever to live on one big shoe pressing down on their under-classes for better air and space. On Bellena, there was obviously some class hierarchies as any normal society would with the High Matriarch on top with the government officials and military, then the scientific community and then the normal citizens but it was always kept sacred the fact that every Romänǐ life was important in the official codes.

The Romänǐ Codes of Civility are a sacred list of commandments that was found carved into the stones outside the Chandara Caverns, a holy site dedicated to the Goddess Valentina, by the ancestors far before any written record existed. There are nine altogether and are commonly read out during religious or political ceremonies to remind everyone of what a good citizen should be. Even Freya respected them, understanding that they give morality to a community which often bickered and caused untold amounts of strife against each other.  
1\. One raindrop raises the sea  
2\. Survival of all or none  
3\. Give more - take less  
4\. Others first - self last  
5\. Observe, listen and learn  
6\. Do one thing at a time  
7\. Exercise imagination  
8\. Eat to live, don't live to eat  
9\. Find the light that will illuminate all

“That sounds utterly barbaric, but your suggestion does have merit. I was already planning after the orientation speeches tomorrow to have a meeting with the banking clan and Trade Federation representatives in order to discuss their interest rates and trade deals to see their effect on the Republic’s economy so maybe a few days after that we could sneak over there for a drink in an underground pub to see their effect on civilian life?” She stood up and took their now empty plates to the sideboard before returning with the deserts. Wanting to inspire a little more lighter conversation; she picked up one of the decorative cherries off the deserts and popped it into her mouth as seductively as she could.

The tartness of the fruit was blissful and Will immediately took the bait as he stood up to take her in his arms; throwing the tray to the floor in his passion which landed with a strong clang. A sigh fell from Freya’s lips when Will wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest while he tipped her chin up with the other. Again, her body warmed at the proximity and feeling of his hard frame. It seemed it was the same for Will for he groaned at the contact of her breasts pressed so closely to his chest.

“Gods, Freya,” he growled out huskily as his eyes fell to her lips before he looked into her wide eyes again. “Ever since you came into my life, I can hardly stop thinking about you. All I can see is your lips and the single thought that dominates all of my soul; is the desire to make love to you. Does it ever stop? The desire I feel for you? For even when I have but tasted a sample of your sweet lips, I beg for another. I want you so much my chest feels tight and my fingers ache with wanting to touch you again. And I mean to hear you groan like that again. And to moan and sob, to make you sigh as though your heart would break, and scream with the wanting, and at last to cry out in my arms, and I shall know that I've served you well. Heavens above; I want you!” Will punctuated his words by dipping his head and pressing desperate kisses to her shoulders as he thoroughly seduced her with his words. Freya bit her lip as she tried to stop her panting breaths from overwhelming her and felt as if all the world had melted away and only they remained. He leaned down to kiss her ardently and Freya moaned into his mouth. “I’m so glad that you’re in my life, Freya,” he said, his lips still caressing her lips, “I’m so glad that you have confessed your love for me. And I promise to make you glad of it too, every single day, every single moment, for the rest of your life.” Freya felt tears pool in her eyes before they trickled down her cheeks where Will gently wiped them away with his thumbs.

“Oh, Will, you don’t have to promise me,” she told him with a watery smile, “Because you have already started.” Will smiled down at her as he again brushed her tears away before he seized her lips in a slow yet passionate kiss that soon had them both panting and straining against each other. Will pulled her into his arms and lifted her gently so to move their activities to her room and gain privacy for what Freya hoped was the moment when they would finally become one.


	9. Freya 5 - Warning missionary sex and vaginal fingering portrayed here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for readers: This chapter does include explicit sexual scenes so if you want to skip that then skip this chapter if you will. I've also carried on in Freya's voice instead of Will because its just easier to write these sorts of scenes from a female perspective.

### Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Freya Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Bedford, Senator of Bellena)

(Location: Elizabeth's bedroom, The planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya couldn’t believe what she was about to do.

Throughout her life; there had only been a few who could claim to even slightly had interested her. One turned out to love his handsome valet more than her, another died before anything could come between them and the other betrayed her by cruelly rejecting her love with harsh words that cut her deeply. In the years of exile from her family, there had been no one who had been brave enough to try and woo her because of her family’s rejection made her status unknown and any chance of riches or titles was uncertain. But now; as Will smiled down at her with eyes of honest love and lust, she felt herself wishing privately that there had been someone. To say to him of her virginity was too awkward for words. He was chaste but only because of his station and duties, while she had twenty-two years of life experiences that couldn’t quite excuse her lack of experience in this area of life. Of course; she knew vaguely how it happened but no one really told her the details apart from a few bawdy jokes that she didn’t exactly understand. Her sister had already enforced within her condition that marriage should be the only place in which she could explore that part of life; yet after years of constant yet weak assurances that her sister would find a suitable suitor without success, Freya had decided that she didn't care if marriage was on the table but now that the opportunity to make love was here; with Will gently reaching for the sash around her waist, she was utterly terrified. 

She felt him paused briefly when he felt her involuntarily tense slightly before he pushed the edges of her sleeves down her shoulders until it slid down her shoulders, leaving it nearly hanging off her. An urge sprung against her, to shove him off and beg off experiencing what she knew would be disappointing for him because in reality she knew nothing about sex while he must think her experienced in the art to the point of expertise. Her sister had always counselled her harshly to remain a virgin until marriage in order to ensure any match was made out of love rather than lust, but as the years went on and she grew to understand that men wanted a sampling taste before the marriage her sister wanted for her, and instead of allowing it - she had loyally adhered to her sister's advise. However; she knew she wanted this with him - damn marriage; that could wait for later - and her virginal state was a major barrier to it. How could she explain it to him? Maybe she could tell him that she needed rest? Or maybe suggest to him that she was still bleeding and needed to wait? Oh; but that would be too embarrassing for words and then she really would die of shame. She felt his eyes on her and tried her best to relax as she saw his eyes hungrily drink in the sight of the blue fabric on her tanned skin as if he was unwrapping a gift. If only he knew what a gift he would be getting, because how could she really say in this day and age that she was untouched.

She wanted him, of course she did, but now that it was really here – she hesitated.

He leaned down to kiss her when she began to tremble in indecision and desire before pulling away again. He reached up to release her hair from its bun and he watched, mesmerized, as her scarlet tresses tumbled down her back and framed her face. He gently combed her soft hair with his fingers before he gently clasped a piece of it and brought it to his nose. He deeply breathed in her sweet gardenia scent before letting her hair slip through his fingers and fall down onto her left breast. Freya tried not to fidget as Will slipped the material down past her breasts, her hips, her legs, until it pooled into a silky puddle around her feet. She felt her cheeks heat up as she stood before him in just her undergarments and she fought to keep her hands to her sides. “Will … I … I … how do you say it? Um … I’m … I haven’t … I mean to say ... I don’t know?” She mumbled slightly as she couldn’t frame the words correctly. He gently caressed her cheek with infinite gentleness, sweetly comforting her as she tried to say the words she just … couldn’t. This is ridiculous, Freya thought exasperatedly, she had just said basically that she would risk going into the underworld where every corner is owned by gangs and covered in guns and yet she couldn’t tell him that she was a virgin. She took a steadying breathe, “I’m a virgin, ok, I’ve said it. I have no idea how sex happens and I don’t know what a … you know what is. It’s not that I don’t want to, Goddess I know I want to. It’s just I haven’t … I just don’t know what to do” she stuttered in a brave yet terrified tirade.

She fought the urge to slap herself.

“I love you, Freya, no matter how much experience or inexperience you have. We’ll go as slowly as you want. First; why don’t you take off my robe, love, I’m sure you know what to do there?” he asked her, and Freya kissed him thankfully. She suppressed a relieved breath as she moved closer to Will, glad that she would not be the only one half naked, and that she had something to do. Slowly, just as Will had done before, she moved to remove his shirt so she could place it on a nearby chair near her for tomorrow along with placing her pendant on the nearby boudoir for safe-keeping. Her eyes widened a bit when she revealed a little of the tanned flesh underneath and with shaky fingers, Freya placed her hands gently on his chest and heard him let out a sigh. Freya stared at her hands as she leisurely slid them up his torso and then sideways to his shoulders, before pushing the uniform’s shirt off before turning slightly to place it to the side s neatly as she could. She ran her hands down to his chest where Will stopped her by placing his hands above hers. Looking up at him, Freya saw him stare at her with simmering eyes. He bent down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss that made her knees buckle from the intensity.

With a low growl, Will quickly swept her into his arms, and without parting from her soft lips, he walked toward the massive bed. He placed her gently upon the covered sheets as he continued to kiss her, his body hovering close above hers but not quite touching. Freya had her arms wrapped around his neck and Will groaned when she nibbled gently on his lower lip. The solider placed one of his hands on her waist and rubbed the flesh for a moment, before he trailed his hand up her side and past her ribs. But before he could touch her covered breast, he moved his hand to her back. Freya let out a disappointed moan since she had been anticipating his touch on her aching breast. But then she felt him tug at the straps of her bra that covered her chest and she tensed slightly before she forced herself to relax. After all, it wasn’t as if her breasts were sexual – they only served to feed children and get in the way when firing a rifle. She felt him unhook it slowly before deftly tossing it aside. He lifted his mouth from hers and pulled back slightly so he could see her. Freya blushed brightly as she felt her hands move to cover her breasts either in an involuntary reflex, or because of his hungry gaze despite her mind’s reassurances. With a small frown, he placed his hands over her arms.

“Please don’t hide from me again, Freya,” he told her in a soft yet firm tone, “I enjoy looking at your wonderful breasts.” Freya gave him a small smile as she moved her arms away and placed them gently down at her sides. Freya had no allusions that she wasn’t the most beautiful girl he could get with a mind and body like that; she felt slightly embarrassed to be honest at the attention. She hadn’t fully worked off that year’s feast day with her regiment of exercise and dieting, still retaining a little fat around her stomach, and she knew that her waist line wasn’t what her sister could boast with all her dieting and fasting. Not to mention the freckles and other such marks still lined her skin, despite constant efforts with various creams to remove them. Fortunately, she had remembered to shave and wax this morning so she could wear her dress without the shame of hairy legs and had washed her hair so that wouldn’t be so much of an issue. Yet - despite all of her faults – Will still looked as if he was staring at a goddess or supermodel. She tried to imagine what he was seeing; her eyes watching his, her soft lips parted in a mixture of pleasure and anxiety, scarlet hair fanned out on the white pillow, with her lightly tanned skin slightly glowing from both the light from the dimmed lamps on either side of the bed and her power which was growing with every breath he took away. His eyes then landed on her soft breasts that moved up and down as her breathing accelerated—those soft mounds that were tipped with tight dusky buds that Freya nearly begged to be kissed and savored by his talented mouth. His gaze lingered for a moment before he allowed his eyes to take her all in once again.

She looked towards him and saw that he was beautifully made, with long, graceful bones and flat muscles that flowed smoothly from the curves of chest and shoulder to the slight concavities of belly and thigh. He raised his eyebrows as she took a breath of satisfaction at how wonderful he looked lying above her in nothing but his trousers. “So beautiful,” he whispered as he again leaned down to kiss her. Freya sighed softly into his mouth before he moved away. The Solider kissed his lady love on her smooth brow, on her pert nose, on each of her cheeks, and finally on her mouth again. He gazed deep and loving into her large tranquil green eyes, eyes that gazed back at him lovingly, but nervously. “So lovely, my love,” he whispered tenderly. Again those two words caused an intense emotion to go through her as she moaned his name softly. His light touches, his penetrating gaze, and his loving words were making her body heat up and her core tingle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. But he quickly moved away from her mouth so he could trail his lips down her jaw, which he nibbled softly, and down her throat, which he licked slightly. Then he moved down her collarbone, which he bit gently, before moving down the valley of her heaving breasts.

A soft moan escaping her, Freya felt her heart quicken its already fast pace when Will began to trace his lips slowly around her right breast, occasionally flicking out his tongue to taste, while her other breast was being gently caressed and squeezed by his calloused hand. She waited almost breathlessly as Will’s mouth spiraled closer and closer to her aching nipple in that same infuriating slow pace. A fire was building inside of her as she silently begged him in her mind to finally end her torture. She cried out when his mouth suddenly latched onto her tight peak. “Will, oh!” she cried as her fingers threaded into his dark hair, bringing him closer to her chest. She felt his cock stiffen against her thigh as he licked, flicked, and sucked on her lovely nipple while he continued to squeeze her other breast, pinching and rolling the neglected tip between his fingers. He quickly switched breasts and engulfed the other stiff crest in his hot mouth while he grabbed and pushed her other breast up, revealing a glistening peak into the warm air. Freya pushed her chest up so he could have more access, then gasped when the movement caused her sensitive nipple to brush against the rough texture of his bearded cheek. She felt Will freeze before he pulled away from her breasts to look at her in order to assuage that she was consenting to his movements. She smiled, not completely free of the anxiety that flowed throughout her but more confident that this was what she wanted. With an inviting smile, she gently urged his head back down. “Don’t stop,” she whispered. “That felt so good. Do it again. Please?”

Will stared down at her incredulously as if he couldn’t believe that he was doing something right in an area he had no experience in. With a growl that reflected his delight as much as his relief, Will buried his face between her breasts and nuzzled them before again sucking on her left dusky tip as he caressed the other breast. He teased her neglected nipple with his fingers for a second before he slowly rubbed his bearded cheek against it. He heard and felt Freya’s breath hitch before she moaned. “Oh,” she breathed out as she tightened her hold on his hair and pushed her nipple closer to his face. “That feels so nice.” In response, Will sucked harder on her peak while he roughly brushed her right nipple across the rough texture of his slight scruff.

Freya gasped and she pushed her breast closer to her lover’s caresses. Her body was getting so hot and that tingle in her canter was getting even more intense. She could feel her arousal leaking into her undergarment. She felt him latch his teeth gently on her nipple and tug on it before covering it entirely with his mouth and twirling it with his tongue. Suddenly, Will groaned around her nipple and the vibration sent a shock throughout her body, causing her to tremble and moan as she felt another rush of liquid seep from her aching core. With one last roll of his tongue, Will pulled away and sat back on his knees as Freya panted beneath him; her glistening breasts heaved as she breathed, and her green eyes were dazed as she gazed back at him.

Freya moved her eyes away from Will’s darkened, hazel orbs and his handsome face as she allowed her gaze to trail down. She regarded in admiration at his lean-muscled broad shoulders and then his smooth pale chest and muscled stomach. Her eyes rested for a moment on the scar on his arm that marred his flesh along with some remnants of battle scars and burns which marred his otherwise perfect flesh. Raising herself up until she was sitting before his kneeling form, Freya lifted her hand and softly placed it on the skin between his chest and stomach, beginning to place a kiss on each battle wound as she put their placement to memory so she could ask after them later. She pulled back and glanced up to see his face. He was looking at her with a smoldering look, yet she could see the tenderness in those bright kind eyes as he allowed her to touch him. Breaking eye contact, she returned her attention to his upper body. She moved her hand to his rib cage, slowly spreading her fingers, gliding them up again toward the left side of his chest where she could feel his pounding heart beneath. She then placed her other hand onto his right pectoral and it quivered. His body was incredible, all lean muscles and hard planes. As her hands slid upward, her fingers gently brushed his small nipples and she watched as the muscles underneath her exploring fingers jumped reflexively. Surprised, she stopped briefly before she brushed them again a bit more firmly. She heard Will suck in his breath and again the muscles quivered. “Do you like that?” Freya asked curiously as she again raised her eyes to his.

“Yes,” Will responded in a surprised tone, “I’ve never been touched like that before, but it felt… nice.” Freya suppressed a smug smirk as she quickly looked down to see her hands kneading his hard body. She thought on how amazing it felt to have Will touch her breasts and nipples with both his hands and his mouth, and she wondered if it would feel the same for him. She could feel Will’s curious gaze on her, but she did not look up as she leaned her head down and touched her lips to his hot skin. Again the muscles leapt at her touch and Will let out a sigh. Before he could figure out what she was planning, Freya opened her mouth and ran her wet tongue over his dark male nipple. This time Will’s entire body jumped at the new sensation and he gasped. Smiling, Freya caught his small nipple gently between her teeth and tugged softly, before she caressed him with her tongue as he had caressed her a moment ago. Suddenly Freya’s hands were sliding down his chest and down his stomach, in a course towards his lonely cock which obviously needed some sympathetic company.

Quickly he had her beneath him again with their mouths pressed together and his hands holding her wrists beside her head. Pulling away, Will again knelt back and ran his hands leisurely down her sides, past her slim waist, until he rested them on her hips. His fingers played with the edge of her last piece of clothing before he slowly began to tug it down. Freya tensed rigidly and he paused, flicking his eyes up to see her staring at him with wide, nervous eyes. “It’s okay, Slowly remember?” he murmured reassuringly, “Relax.” Freya swallowed thickly as Will again tugged at her undergarment. Her body stiffened even further as he pulled it down her hips and her breathing increased as he slid it down her legs. She felt her face heat up as he held the small white clothing in his hands, stared at the damp spot heatedly for a moment, before tossing it over the bed like he had done to her top wrap.

To her horror, her body automatically made her closed her legs tightly so that she was lying woodenly on the bed, her eyes uncertain and embarrassed. He leaned over her and kissed her mouth softly, trying to comfort her and distract her for a moment. Freya trembled beneath her lover’s body as he kissed her reassuringly. She knew that with nothing covering her most intimate of places, it meant that the time had come for them to consummate their new relationship. She was nervous and afraid, but most of all embarrassed that such an intimate part of her was going to be seen. Granted, Will was most likely the love of her life, but she was still shy of letting him see what no one had seen before. She was brought out of her thoughts when Will moved away from her mouth so he could brush his lips on her neck. She shivered. “I want to see you, Freya,” Will groaned huskily near her ear, “Spread your legs for me, love. I need to see all of you. Please.” Freya heard the immense need in his voice and something clenched within her, but it was what he had asked her to do that caused that fire within her to flare. After a slight hesitation, she gave him a nod and relaxed slightly as she let out a deep breath and slowly part her legs. A deep red blush had blossomed across her cheeks as she bit her lip as part of her nervous habit.

“So beautiful,” he whispered huskily and he smiled when he saw her relax and her eyes brighten. Freya had been sure that Will would immediately touch her uncovered flesh, but instead he placed his hands on her legs. He trailed them slowly upward, past her knees, to her thighs, before sliding his fingers inward. He traced circles with his thumbs on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, so close to her aching core that it caused more of her aroused fluids to leak out at the anticipation of having Will touch her. She felt his hands slide up again as his gaze continued to be riveted on her most intimate place. Her heart sped up in excitement, but she let out a frustrated groan when he pulled his hands away. He chuckled and she raised her eyes to his to give him a small glare. He looked away from her eyes so he could again return his attention to his new fascination. He reached down one finger and slid it along her wet slit, causing her to jerk, throw back her head, and moan. Will continued to run his finger up and down the cleft of her pussy. Then he gently parted her feminine folds with both of his thumbs, revealing the dark pink flesh of her sex that contrasted deliciously with her tanned golden-brown skin, wet and swollen with her arousal. He groaned deeply at the sight and the feeling of her as he coated his finger in her essence and continued to touch her. “Ohh,” she moaned in pleasure. “Mmm.” Closing her eyes, Freya pressed her head deep into the pillow beneath her. She let out a soft mewl as Will continued to caress, touch, and tease her sex, but always avoiding her entrance and that bundle of nerves above it. She arched her hips and strained against his hand, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly Will was no longer touching her and her eyes flew open to see what happened. She was surprised to see that he was not kneeling before her but was standing at the foot of the large bed, his eyes dark with desire. He was rubbing himself through his clothes and she blushed as she stared at the hand that he used to pleasure himself. Sitting up, Freya watched him, that fire inside her growing even stronger. Will’s hand moved away from himself and he trailed it up so he could loosen the button that kept his trousers up. He placed both hands on the edge of his pants and pushed down so that his underwear and pants fell off his lithe form. Freya’s eyes quickly darted up to his face again in a fit of hysterical uncertainty that was completely unlike her. “Look at me, Freya,” he demanded huskily. “I want you to look at what you do to me.”

Freya looked away from his soft eyes and slowly allowed her eyes to again trail down his body, admiring every perfect line of his torso, the perfect planes of his muscular chest, and the perfect ripped ridges of his muscular stomach. Her eyes went lower, tracing the twin lines between his hips, the thin trail of dark hair that led down, and then her eyes landed on that part of him that she had only glancingly felt a couple of times. She gasped softly and her jade orbs widened. When she had touched him, she had thought that he was big, but actually seeing it made her realized that she had underestimated him. He was huge! His cock jutted brazenly out of a neat thatch of dark hair, rearing high like a fearsome Sea Dragon that lived in Bellena’s watery depths, the big dark-reddish tip level with his stomach. It was long and thick, and Freya felt a twinge of fear surface at the thought that Will would be putting such a huge appendage inside her. With his fingers alone it was a tight fit. Will stepped forward and slowly crawled onto the bed toward her with a predatory grace, like that of a great panther-tiger, his golden eyes now molten chocolate. Freya’s eyes widened impossibly large as he neared her and her gaze again became transfixed on his erection, which bobbed with his every movement. She raised her eyes to his face once he was kneeling before her.

“Touch me, Freya,” he told her in a husky tone. “Touch the evidence of my desire for you. What belongs to you.” At his words, Freya’s gaze dropped once again to his well-endowed member that seemed to be pointing at her, as if begging for her touch. Slowly, she raised her hand toward it. She paused when she neared his shaft and glanced up to give him a swift look of inquiry, asking his permission. Will nodded encouragingly, smiling at the pure delight of her. Looking back down, Freya curiously admired his large, turgid shaft for a moment. There were several bluish veins, and a large vein in particular grew from the root of his groin and traveled the long length of his arousal, stopping at the thick mushroomed head. Instead of placing her hand directly on him, Freya moved her hand to his upper thigh, massaging the flesh as he had done to her, before moving inward. Her fingers came in contact with his dark hair and she curiously coiled them in the thick curls. Lifting her hand, Freya again moved it until it hovered above his erection, and then she grazed the head of his member with her fingers. Will hissed and jumped in both shock and pleasure at her touch, before throwing his head back with a groan. Encouraged by her lover’s pleasured sound as well as her growing fascination, Freya began to circle the head with her fingers. She played with the round edge before sliding all the way down his length and to his base, causing him to let out a deep groan. She traced the large bluish vein and admired the feeling of the pulse of blood underneath the pads of her fingers. Then she gently followed its path to the heavy sac below before trailing her fingers back up again.

Closing his eyes, Will let out another hiss when Freya dragged her fingers up again to circle his swollen tip, before he looked down to stare at the movement of her hand. His breathing accelerated as he watched, fascinated, as she touched him, with gentle and innocent care. He ripped his eyes away from her hand and looked into her face. Freya exploring him, touching him, caressing him with such wonder in her eyes was the most arousing thing he had ever seen. He was so utterly captivated by her as she continued to pleasure him with her fingers, that he jerked in surprise when she finally wrapped her small right hand as much as she could around his aching cock. “Ah, Freya!” he cried out with a deep moan as he slightly thrust his hips into her hand.

“Oh,” Freya gasped softly. The needy sound that escaped Will made Freya’s stomach clench and her core quiver. She tightened her grasp a little. She again marveled at the paradox of how soft his skin was, yet how hard his shaft was beneath, like steel sheathed in velvet. Giving a soft squeeze, Freya began to stroke up and down his length like he had taught her before. Her other hand curiously moved lower and she gently cupped one of the heavy sacs below his length, before squeezing the other one. The pleased grunt that escaped from him at her touch had her attention diverted from what she was doing to see his furrowed brow and strained features. She felt feminine pride swell within her at his obvious pleasure, and she quickened the pace of her hand. Looking back down, Freya noticed the semi-translucent, whitish liquid seeping from the small slit on his tip. She stroked him one more time before pressing her thumb on his swollen head, spreading the liquid around it. His cock jerked almost violently from her touch, the sight of it causing hot liquid to slide down her nether lips.

Will growled as he commanded “Stop, Freya. That’s enough,” as he grabbed her wrists and drew them away. She looked up at him with hurt and confused eyes, and wondered if she had done something wrong to displease him. He quickly pulled her to him and kissed her ardently before gently laying her back on the bed with him hovering over her smaller frame. A gasp was torn from Freya’s throat as Will brought his long, lean body down along hers and every inch of their bare skin touched. She delighted in the weight of his body against her, how his hard, muscular planes and every dip and rise in his flesh molded perfectly with her soft curves. In that moment, she felt so feminine and delicate in a way she had never felt before from battlefield to hospital to political arena. Another gasp escaped her when she felt his hard length pressing insistently into her thigh, hot and heavy, scorching her, leaving her breathless. “I can’t take it any longer,” Will panted against her mouth as his body trembled, “I need to be inside you, Freya. Now.”

Freya’s entire body froze beneath his and again he worked to reassure her and calm her down enough so she could be ready for him. He reached down a hand toward her wet center, parted her slick folds, and swiftly inserted his middle finger. Freya gasped sharply and moaned as her hips instinctively moved up so she could press his finger closer. As he continued to kiss her, Will then inserted a second finger inside her hot pussy. He curled and twisted them, stretching her for his thick girth and preparing her for when he would finally and completely make her his. “Will, ah!” Freya cried out into his hot mouth as she strained her hips to his touch. Her head thrashed from side to side as the pressure in her belly began to grow intensely. Will groaned and quickened the pace of his fingers a little as Freya grew drunk on joy and smugness that no other woman had showed Will this side of life nor touched him like she had. He was her first as she was his, and he would be her only.

No other woman knew the hardness of his tanned skin, no one had heard his little breathless moans and soft groans. No one else had seen the deep blush that would cover his ears as his passion grew, no one had gazed upon him in this way, and no one knew where and how to caress him until he was hard above her with a surge of heat that made her melt into his arms. No other woman knew how passionately his kisses tasted, how amazing his touch felt, how wonderful it felt just to be with him. No one else but her. Mine, was the one word that resonated in her head as her kiss became more passionate—fueled by her thoughts and desire.

This man was made for her and only her; “I love you Will, always and forever” she whispered with utter candor and openness she had never known before as she confessed her love for the first time. Her words caused an almost imperceptible change in her tensed body, a delicate movement that revealed more evidently than words that she had already given herself to him in her mind, just like she had in her heart. Freya felt the shudder that went through him at complete acceptance and her smile widened a little bit. “Make love to me. Please,” she murmured softly, “make me yours, Will.”

“I will,” Will finally managed to groan out. “I will make love to you tonight, Freya,” he promised passionately. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her for a moment before pulling his drenched fingers out of her when her walls began to clench around them, Will knelt back between her parted legs as she groaned in disappointment. Will brought the hand that had been pleasuring his lover to his cock and he stroked himself, spreading her juices along his length. The sensation ripped a groan from him and the visual elicited a moan from her. Chocolate eyes burning with lust and love, William gently descended on top of her again, spreading her smooth legs widely so he could be cradled by her hips. Leaning down slowly, he claimed her mouth once more as he settled completely between her parted thighs, allowing his heavy, rigid member to rest gently over the mound at the apex of her legs. He moaned again as their skin, from their chest to their thighs, touched, sending a delicious spark to skitter up their spines. Gods, nothing had ever felt so good, so pleasurable, as being like this with Will. The feeling of Will’s stiff cock pressing softly against her core, however, made Freya tense as her fear resurfaced tenfold. Would it really be as horrible as some of the other girls had made it seem? What if she was one of those women who could not find pleasure the first time as some of Penelope's Bedford cousin-in-laws had whispered about when they were about to attend Penelope's wedding? What if she ended up disappointing Will? He was so long and thick and she was so small and tight. Would he even fit? “Will?” she whimpered uncertainly. Will immediately paused in his movements as he lifted his mouth from her lips so he could see her. Her green eyes were again wide and nervous and he leaned back down to kiss her softly.

“Ssh, love,” he crooned tenderly as if he could read her mind, “It will fit.” At her unconvinced look, he tried to give her a reassuring smile. “It will hurt at first, but once the pain subsides, we will both enjoy the tight fit,” he told her, “I promise.” Freya gazed at him for a long moment, to make sure he was telling her the truth, before she gave him a stiff nod and wrapped her arms around him to steady herself in consent. Reaching down with one hand, Will grasped his cock and squeezed the darkish head slightly before he rubbed it against her slick folds and swollen nub, causing her to throw her head back and moan softly. Unable to wait for one more second, Will brushed against her feminine folds in order to coat his entire length with her slick fluids before carefully dipping the tip of his cock into her entrance. He met a bit of resistance, so he pulled back slightly before pressing against her tiny opening a couple more times until finally he pushed the bulbous head inside her. He saw her wince slightly, but she did not cry out, she only tightened her hold of him. Agni, just the feeling of his tip inside her was pure bliss!

Will slid slowly inside an inch, groaning as her burning sheath contracted around him as it stretched to his girth. Freya was biting her lip as she tried to adjust to Will’s impressive girth, but when he paused as he nudged something within her, she looked up into his eyes. With a gasp at the burning fire within his golden orbs, she knew he had reached her maidenhead. She forgot her discomfort for a moment as she lost herself in his loving and intense stare, admiring the many different golden-colored flecks embedded in the hazel of his eyes. Not wanting to prolong her discomfort and pain, Will pulled his hips back a little before thrusting forward, breaking her virgin barrier, claiming her innocence, and making her his forever before burying himself deep within her. Freya cried out at the searing pain. She clenched her eyes shut, her fingers digging into Will’s back, as a few tears trickled down the corner of her closed eyes. Oh Goddess Valentina, it hurt! It felt like she was being ripped in two, like she was being stretched beyond capacity…and it burned. “I’m sorry,” she heard Will moan near her ear before he nuzzled her cheek, “I’m sorry.” Gritting his teeth tightly, Will took deep breaths as he held himself back, waiting for a sign from her to continue, even as his throbbing cock begged for completion. “Relax, Freya,” he prompted her gently, though he could not stop the groan that escaped him.

Freya tried to heed his words, but the pain and discomfort were making it hard for her to do so. She heard him repeat his regret for her pain before he began to whisper little words of thanks, desire, and love to her. She felt Will again nuzzle her cheek before he claimed her lips in a heady kiss. He nibbled softly on her bottom lip, and when she opened her lips to him, he entered her mouth. She finally began to relax as the pain subsided until there was only a dull ache, and she returned his kisses fervently. Coiling their tongues together, stroking and probing her mouth in an imitation of what he longed to do within the heaven of her hot pussy, Will did not move until her fingers eased their grasp on his back. Pulling away from his mouth, Freya looked down between their bodies and saw where they were joined, where Will’s thick member was buried inside her. Then she looked up into his strained and pained features. Again, she felt her heart swell with love and gratitude at the knowledge that he was holding himself back because he did not want to hurt her when it was obvious his need was great. Experimentally, Freya shifted her hips slightly. The pain did not return and she felt only mild discomfort, so she lifted them and then squeezed her inner muscles around him, causing Will to close his eyes and groan deeply. “I’m fine,” Freya whispered when Will continued to remain still before she added softly, “Love me, Will.”

With a nod, Will pulled his hips back, gazed deeply into her eyes, before slowly sliding back in. A growl ripped from his throat, before he again pulled back and then thrust slowly forward. Moving his mouth to her ear, Will gently licked and sucked on her lobe as he began to move in and out of her in a slow rhythm. With a groan, he continued his slow pumping inside her body, because he wanted Freya to adjust fully to his large girth, and also because he wanted this moment to last forever. Freya remained still as Will continued to move in and out of her, and for a brief moment, she wondered if something was wrong with her when she did not feel that amazing pleasure she had heard about.

But suddenly a loud gasp fell from her lips when a tingle of pleasure started to grow within her core when Will picked up his speed a little. Then she moaned loudly as the delightful friction when he plunged his hard length into her caused a spark of pleasure to shoot up her spine. She tightened her limbs around him. Now that the pain was gone, Freya marveled at the new sensation, at having Will inside her, making love to her so slowly, so gently. His huge cock driving into her, stretching her to accommodate him, made her feel so full. It felt perfect. She felt complete, as if she had been empty all this time and he had been the missing piece. Her light-giving gift was becoming uncontrollable; making her nearly explode in luminous waves to the point that it was painful to hold in the rays of light that began to flood the room as her pleasure grew. The woman sighed when her lover kissed her softly on the lips.

Freya then felt herself blush when the erotic wet sound of Will plunging in and out of her drenched core made her arousal flare to high levels. She groaned as a particular stroke of his caused her toes to curl and more liquid to rush from her core. “Wi-ah! Will!” she mewled, “Uuuuh, oh!” Freya cried out as he spread her open once more. There was a slight pain, but she ignored it in favor of the pleasure he was giving her. She squeezed him again, causing him to throw his head back and groan loudly as he closed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw tight. She was mesmerized by the sight of the veins that throbbed on his neck with the strain, the muscles that flexed with his thrusting movements and quivered with her touch, the glistening sweat that ran down his pale skin due to his exertion that made his dark hair stick to his temples, and the pleasured yet anguished expression on his handsome face. By all the stars, she had never seen anything so magnificent in her life, and she arched her back with a moan as more hot liquid seeped out and coated around his pumping shaft.


	10. Will 5 - Warning first time sex portrayed here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex. Sex. Sex. Claxon sounds on repeat. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Star Wars: The Light Within

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, lover of Senator Freya Boleyna of Bellena)

(Location: Freya's Bedroom on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"You feel so good, Freya, so warm, so damn good,” Will groaned hoarsely near her ear before he began muttering huskily, almost to himself, “So wet, so tight! Ahh, feels so good.” With a soft moan, Freya pushed her hips up to meet his. Again he thrust into her and again she met him, this time with no sign of pain or discomfort, just the pleasurable feeling of being full. It was a feeling like no other and she did not want it to stop. She wanted it to last forever. “Tell me…uuh…how do I make you feel?” he told her with a deep, passionate grunt, “Does it… ahhh...feel good, Freya?”

“Ohh, yes! So good,” she panted passionately, “You make me feel so good, Will.”

“Gods, Freya!” Will growled as her words caused his cock to throb excruciatingly. Changing his slow pace into a slightly swifter one, Will looked down to see his love throw her head back and cry softly, as her cheeks flushed a deep red hue and a slight sheen of sweet began to coat her olive skin. A shimmering glow emitted from her entire body; cloaking her like a moon goddess being ravished by a mere mortal such as him. Will could not remember ever seeing anything as beautiful as the sight of her at that moment. He leaned back down to engage her mouth in another passionate kiss. He felt her inner muscles squeeze him and he moaned as he pulled himself out before slamming back in.

With a growl, Will knelt back, grabbed her hips gently, and slowly plunged himself into her over and over again. She winced at first at the new angle, but soon moaned as she stared passionately at him. Will looked down to the place where they were joined and he groaned deeply at the sight. He watched as his thick shaft stretched her tight, pink hole as he pulled in and out of her, his cock glistening with her aroused juices and her virgin blood. The Solider had never seen such an erotic and incredible sight and he felt his engorged shaft pulse painfully. With another growl, Will quickly leaned back down over her and nuzzled the soft planes of her cheek before he kissed her neck, licking and sucking softly at her flesh, tasting the slightly salty flavour of her sweaty skin. Then he lifted his head to kiss her lips, devouring her sweet mouth hungrily. Both his tongue and his cock thrusting fervently and simultaneously inside Freya’s mouth and pussy was pure ecstasy. Lifting his mouth from hers with a breathless gasp, Will clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back his release a bit longer as his love continued to moan and gasp underneath him. Gazing down, Will’s attention was caught by the sight of Freya’s breasts jiggling and bouncing with each of his thrusts. He grasped her right breast with one hand while the other held him up over her thrashing body.

“Aahh, Will!” Freya cried in pleasure at having her sensitive mounds touched and then moaned when Will kissed her again. “Mm!” Running his palm over her nipple, Will caressed it firmly, eliciting a loud groan from his lover. Then he massaged the entire breast with his large hand as he continued to gently thrust into her. He moved his mouth away from hers, and bending down, he licked the other neglected nipple. He drew the tight, pebbled peak into his mouth, sucking on it greedily, and reveled in the taste of her skin that was just as arousing as her loving touch and sweet scent. A growl forced itself from Will at the sound of her pleasured wail and at the feeling of his love beneath him, her every interior molding around his hard length to perfection. He could wish for no better place than to be buried within her every day of his life. He swallowed her every sigh and whimper, every moan and cry, and he kissed her again, over and over again, reluctantly letting her catch her breath before diving back in to capture her lips. Again, he was ecstatic at the thought that she fit him as though the gods themselves created this woman just for him, only for him.

Mine, he growled mentally, She is all mine.

He began to thrust more insistently inside her, though not as hard as he wished for fear of hurting her. However, his increased pace caused Freya’s eyes to roll back. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other resonated around the large room. Will could feel his end coming, he was so close! He groaned deeply at the sound of his balls slapping against Freya’s firm ass as he continued to thrust into her wet pussy that caused loud squelching sounds. Such a sound, combined with her pleasured moans, caused his shaft to grow impossibly hard and made him delirious with lust. “Haa, oh, Will…ah, Will!” Freya chanted his name against his mouth as moans, sighs, and mewls escaped her to signify her pleasure. “I…uuh…I love you,” she cried out as that wonderful pressure began to grow incredibly within her centre. Will was completely overjoyed to hear her repeat her  words of love and affection, for when she said it the first time he had thought it was said in lust and not with truth. But hearing her pleasured moans as she repeated what he decided to be his favourite three words in the world expelled that thought completely.

“Frey-a-Freya…I…ah, mm...” Will groaned in between pants, growls, and grunts as if his pleasure was robbing him of his ability to talk, “love…ah…love you…Gods, so good…” His hand went to her hair, scarlet strands sticking to her sweaty forehead, as he repeated the words. It was as if having once spoken of love he could not stop, conveying to her with each caress, each breath, each kiss, each thrust how preciously dear she was to him. Freya’s words of love blended with his, her mouth caressing him, her hands touching him, her body loving him, communicating to him in return what he told her with his words and his body. Freya cried out at a particular hard thrust of his. Her jaw dropped open on a silent moan when Will’s thick member pulse and throb within her and he knew she was tipping toward the edge of release, but not quite there yet. “W-Will,” she managed to moan out as she stared at him with large eyes that told him she was close.

Will could feel his balls tightening, he knew that he could hold on no longer, and he wanted to bring Freya to that blissful released with him. “Let go, Freya,” he growled out, “Come for me, love!” With a few more thrusts, Will reached down a hand between their straining bodies and firmly rubbed his thumb on her swollen nub, causing the dam to break. “Will!” Freya screamed as she threw her head back, dug her nails in his back, and raised her hips as the coil inside her snapped. If he thought she was tight before, it did not compare to the pleasurable sensation of Freya coming around him. At the sound of Freya screaming his name and at the feeling of her tight, silken walls constricting almost painfully around him, Will felt his cock throb before an immense pleasure, the likes of which he had never known, exploded throughout every inch of his body. He ignored the reflex of pulling out to spill himself on the sheets and instead drove himself as deeply as he could go inside his lady’s welcoming body. A blazing heat erupted from her; pulsating through his body as it ricocheted on the chamber's walls, causing his eyes to water when he merely dared to look at her.

“Freyaaa!” he roared his own passion into the room, as jets of burning liquid hit Freya’s convulsing walls. He could feel his shaft pulsating, like a heart, pounding, thumping, throbbing as spurts of his hot semen emptied into her. Groaning loudly, Will wrapped his arms around his love, pulling her closer to his hard body. “Freya, oh, Freya,” he chanted in her ear in rapture as his hips jerked convulsively again and again as he spilled his hot, thick seed inside her, filling and coating her clenching pussy. Oh gods, the sensation of coming inside her instead of on the sheets as he had done when he was alone with time to fulfill his bodily needs was indescribable—pure ecstasy. Then he drove into her one last time, gasping her name, before he slumped and shuddered atop her trembling body as his pleasure robbed him of all coherent thought. Heaving, Will carefully pulled his now flaccid member out of her, simultaneously making her wince and eliciting a soft mewl from her at the sensation. She flushed when she felt their combined fluids, warm and sticky, pour out from her opening and run down the line of her bottom to coat the sheets beneath her. The blazing heat folded in on itself; bubbling down to a shallow simmer as her power was returned to her control but she still glowed with beauty and sheer wonder to him.

Will kept his grasp on Freya until his breathing started to slow down and the intensity of what he was feeling began to subside, but not completely vanish. Body still shaking, he knelt back and looked down between them. He saw his seed mixed with her juices and virgin blood seep out of her clenching hole. He groaned as the sight caused a primitive part of him to howl in triumph at his conquest of the woman he loved. He carefully laid back down over her to kiss her softly. He then languidly rolled himself away from her and lay down on his back to her left. He brought his love with him, cradling her tightly against his side as he waited for the thundering beat of his heart to ebb. He heard her sigh softly as she rested her head on his chest while the rest of her body remained limp. He trailed a hand over the soft and flushed skin of her back, his mind still astounded by the explosive release his body had just experienced. Nothing he had ever experienced approached the mind-blowing ecstasy that Freya had wrenched from him.

Looking down at the woman who had claimed him so completely, whose gleaming, glorious naked body lay trembling partially atop him, her eyes closed, a sated expression on her lovely face, the young lord smiled. He brought a hand up to brush a few sweaty strands of her hair away from her flushed cheeks. At his touch, Freya slowly opened her blue eyes to look up at him. Will leaned his head down to kiss her softly before pulling away. “Gods, you’re amazing,” he muttered, his voice still hoarse from his cry of release, “I can’t thank you enough for loving me so completely.” A happy smile spread on her kissed-swollen lips.

“Mm, Will, my love,” she breathed out softly as her eyes fluttered. “That was so, so…uuhh, incredible,” she groaned softly. Will smirked smugly before his eyes softened when she yawned softly. He could sense that she was exhausted and at the brink of sleep. They had had an eventful day after all. He wanted to take her again, already he could feel his body stirring for another round of lovemaking, but he would allow her to sleep since she had pleased him immensely. Besides, he knew that she would be in pain soon for having to accommodate and stretch for his size for the first time. But once she was feeling better and rested, he would have her again, and again, and again.

“Get some sleep, love,” he told her gently, “I will be by your side when you wake up like I’ll be for the rest of our lives.” Freya murmured and rubbed her face gently against his skin.

“I love you, Will,” she managed to whisper as sleep began to claim her. Will savored the confession; knowing how difficult it was for her to say them out loud. 

She smiled softly, in the way that Will would always remember to be her special smile reserved only for him, when she heard him respond, “And I love you, Freya.” With a flick of his wrist, the lamp light was extinguished. It plunged them into darkness except for the light of the moonlight that spilled from the partially opened curtains of the balcony. Will moved away from her so he could grab the warm coverlet at the foot of the bed before settling back down beside her. When she frowned at the loss of his warmth and touch, he took her again into the protection of his arms before he pulled the blanket over them. He curled himself protectively around her and she sighed softly in her sleep. A feeling of peace and contentment that he had never felt before settled over Will as he held his sleeping love in his arms. It was not long before sleep claimed him as well.

It was a wonderful night as the joining of two bodies, two hearts, and two souls combined into one.

And it will not be the last.


	11. Freya 6 - Warning Cunnilingus and Vaginal Fingering portrayed here

Star Wars: The Light Within

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Freya Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Bedford, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: Freya's room on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning softly as she pressed closer to something warm and soft, Freya slowly opened her eyes. She blinked for a second to rid herself of any lingering sleep, and then looked down to her left. A soft smile spread on her lips as she gazed down upon Will, now the love of her life forever and always, sleeping next to her. Her head was pillowed on his upper arm that was holding her to him, her right-hand resting on his chest. The blanket with which he had covered them both the night before was now pulled down around their waists, revealing their bare upper bodies. She admired his sleeping and naked form curled protectively around her body, gleaming with the morning rays of sunlight that spilled into the room from the slightly parted curtains of the balcony. She wished that she had slept later because today was going to be a nightmare and a half but certain urgent problems had woken her up it seemed just after dawn like needing the toilet and an aching feeling between her legs. Carefully, she brushed her hand gently through his messy black hair as she tried to excavate herself from his protective hold.

He groaned softly at the touch, but continued in his snoring slumber.

The groan caused Freya to remember the night before with the moans, gasps, and screams he had elicited from her as they made love for the very first time. She knew that no matter how long she lived; she would never gain the glorious pleasure from any other source apart from the man who had drawn out a release so mind-numbingly powerful that she knew she was ruined for men forever as no one else could ever compare. With him; something would always be better, something more deep and meaningful. Only with Will would it ever feel like making love as they had shared themselves completely, not only physically, but emotionally as well. And it was the most rewarding, trilling, pleasurable, and touching experience she had ever had. Only with Will did she feel complete. She could not describe how content, happy, and astounded she felt right at that moment. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his sandalwood scent gently floated to her nose. Carefully, she crept out from under his arms and wrapped herself in a dressing gown to escape the small chill that had paraded the room during the night. Quietly, she moved towards the bathroom and closed the door so as to have a little privacy while she got ready for the day ahead by quickly multi-tasking brushing her teeth, running a bath, and brushing her hair out of the rat’s nest that had been created by the exertions last night. 

Her thoughts once again returned to the intimate event of the previous night. She was even more aware of her body now as she began to fully became awakened by the chores she had set herself. Her breasts felt heavy and her nipples ached pleasantly due to Will’s caressing mouth, by his lips suckling firmly on the peaks and his tongue licking them insistently. Her breasts were not the only place that felt the remembrance of Will’s touch, she mused dazedly as she again remembered the amazing feeling of his cock filling her deeply. Her womb contracted and her core ached with both arousal and soreness. As she stood; she began to feel some ache in her private parts as she suppressed a hiss of pain when her inner muscles protested at her movements. It was natural to feel that way, she gathered, and quickly sat on the toilet as standing hurt her a little more. She carefully applied a sanitary towel to today’s underwear so as to make sure her bleeding wouldn’t stain any of her clothes and swallowed down a contraceptive pill to make sure that the whole experience didn’t produce any nine-month kind of results. She should have made him wear a condom but it was quite safe to use the pill as her people had tried and tested it over many generations to make sure it was completely effective against such things. No doubt, he was clean of any … disease anyway given that he was a virgin and constantly screened by the military but next time she would be far more careful with such things.

Eventually she turned off the tap for her bath before climbing in gradually so she could sink down into the heated water with a content groan. Leaning against the edge, she sighed blissfully as the warm water immediately began to soothe her aches. She stayed immobile for a few minutes, just relaxing, before she started the act of bathing herself. 

She examined the soaps on the shelf and smiled when she saw that next to the almost scentless soaps there were perfumed ones for herself. She grabbed a blue glass bottle, uncorked the top, and inhaled curiously. She sighed in contentment at the delicate, flowery scent. She poured some of the liquid into her palm and meticulously began to wash her hair. Then she grabbed a new sponge, rubbed the bar of soap on it until there was a rich, soapy lather, before she washed her body. As she brought the foamy sponge to wash between her legs, she bit her lip and flushed as she remembered the feeling of Will’s hot seed spilling into her before it leaked out of her, warm and sticky, when he pulled out. Swallowing, she shook her head as she resumed in her tasked. As she pressed more firmly, she winced slightly at the dull ache she felt in her core. She ignored it as she again began to remember the previous night.

It had been painful at first, and she had even wondered why women ever wanted to have sex in the first place, before the most incredible pleasure she had ever experienced crashed into her. She was glad actually glad now at her past misfortunes with romance as having her first time be with Will, giving her virginity to him, had been wonderful and special. Making love to him was a mind-blowing experience. Would it always be that way? She hoped so because she wanted to experience it again. She shifted in order to wash her legs and again she winced at the soreness in her centre. 

Okay, maybe not anytime soon, she mused with a wry smile. She bit her lip. What if Will wanted her again soon? Could she deny him? Maybe the pain would go away soon and she would not have to worry. 

Finished with her bath, Freya rose from the now tepid water and stepped out of the tub. She dried her hair with a soft towel before wrapping another towel around her. Shyly and cautious of the ache in her legs; Freya walked slowly toward the door and opened it so she could retrieve some clothes from her closet after putting on her underwear so as to make sure no new dress would be stained by her blood. Noting Will to still be asleep, snoring quite pleasantly to her amusement, she quickly removed herself to the on-suite closet which nearly made her gasp in pleasurable amazement. The whole room opened out beautifully with spacious classic white cabinets and dark hardwood flooring that made the room look sophisticated and decidedly contemporary. The small lights above each closet came on slowly, instead of suddenly blinding her, illuminating a world of silk, cotton, leather and every other material under the sun that her handmaiden had fabricated as a basic wardrobe to be built on as Freya desired. Freya had a love affair with clothes; completely made true by her love of the four major fashion shows as a guilty pleasure so she could see what was in season.

Fashion shapes all things, from economy, politics, social change and all other forms of popular culture through its powerful yet subvert influence as the great first estate of all things – above social media, above the news, above the state and even above religion. Fashion defines what an individual and/or society believes is and should be attractive, desired, and emulated. The fashion industry’s primary purpose is to glamorize a “look” and hold it up as something to be admired, purchased, and adopted. It is about endowing a certain appearance with glamour and encouraging others to aspire toward its emulation. In virtually all forms of fashion photography, there is a patina of glamour. Once anything is touched by the hand of fashion, it takes on an enticing glow and a secular and commercial appeal. Plus; clothes are so much more comfortable in these years then before the corseted and difficult ones from before the war. Her people had managed to create a machine called a 'fabricator' which created exact copies of clothes from each designer's original blueprints; customizing them according to each owner's personality and preference. Freya stroked a hand lovingly across a beautifully stitched riding boot before jumping suddenly at the feel of two hands circling her waist. “Good morning, love,” the gentle yet hoarse voice of Will stopped her in her tracks from grabbing a nearby high-heel to fend of what she thought was an attacker. She looked behind her as his arms encircled her waist to see him gazing down on her with a sleepy smirk.

Knowing she had been caught fondling her clothes; Freya relaxed into his embrace by placing her head back on his shoulder so he could kiss her neck with utmost softness. “Good morning, my love,” she replied softly. She looked to her side as she saw his tanned upper body exposed and majestic as it pressed against her.

“How do you feel, Freya?” he asked her gently as he brushed a few of the bubbles from her bath from her mussed hair. Freya took a moment before she answered him. She felt her inner muscles ache a bit when she moved and she blushed slightly at the feeling of a slightly aroused erection slightly pressing on her behind. 

“A bit sore,” she answered truthfully before she added with a loving smile when he frowned, “but I feel wonderful more than anything.” Will smiled as he leaned toward her and they kissed gently— not how they had devoured each other’s mouths last night. She could taste a little of his morning breath but decided it was worth the kiss. When they pulled away, Freya sighed softly as she gazed into his tired, gentle eyes. “You made me feel like a true woman,” she remarked with a blush; as the towel around her seemed less and less of a good idea judging by how short it was in covering all that it needed to. As it was; it only covered a slight bit more than her arse so she was slightly aware of the sanitary pad in relation to if he decided to touch her there. The ache from last night and the presence of such an embarrassing object would definitely be a prevention to any intimate actions and so she slowly pulled away so she could retrieve her clothes for the Senate meeting today from  the small rack of pre-made clothes.

She finally picked out a designer dress that she had seen created by her favorite designer Phoebe Valois who had created it in honor of the Beaufort family. The dress was not only backless, but had side cutouts that flaunted her youth to the economists would be less inclined to cancel the meeting she had planned with them after her speech. It had shoulder cuffs, and a floral print pattern across the entire top which was an innocent blue (made by alternating green with darker green). The upper and lower halves of the dress only connect in the middle of the front. It also had a gold metal belt piece in the front that looks like vines branching away from a large golden Beaumont rose in the center. The dress wasn't entirely backless, only over the small of the back that would allow for Will to subconsciously gravitate to as he escorted her to the Senate in an effort to tease and incite him to give her the same of last night’s pleasure. The entire effect was girlishly seductive with powerful allusions to the Beaumont roses of her mother to make people aware of her loyalty to her family. 

She quickly turned around before reaching up onto her tippy-toes to press a soft kiss to his lips and moved away towards the bedroom in order to get ready for the day. She wanted stay in his arms for a moment longer, but she knew that they couldn’t remain in bed all day while the Senate waited for them to show up. “Don’t take long with your bath,” she told him with a smirk as she watched him make his way towards the bathroom, looking magnificent and imperious even without a shred of clothing to cover his nudity. Though he had nothing to be ashamed of, for his body was perfect and she enjoyed looking at it. When he turned away however; he seemed to catch a glimpse of her blush tinted cheeks as she was admiring his ass in the boudoir’s mirrors as he quickly grinned roguishly. No doubt he was congratulating himself and renewing his male pride at the knowledge that his lover was pleased by what she saw. With a small smirk, Will stretched his muscles, allowing his body to lengthen and his muscles to flex and define. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened at the movement; which further illustrated how pleasing his body was to him. 

“Do you like what you see, Freya?” he asked her with a smirk. Freya wanted to hide in embarrassment, but instead she raised her chin with a smirk of her own. She wasn’t about to be shamed for admiring her man’s physical prowess; especially as she had claimed him as her own mate just hours before. He was hers and she was his. It was no crime to be satisfied with how well he looked naked. 

“Very much,” she replied impishly as she swept her gaze over his naked body. The smirk on Will’s lips widened and his eyes darkened a bit in mischief.

“And I very much like what I’m seeing, too,” he responded huskily. Freya frowned in confusion before she noticed where his gaze was directed at. She looked down and saw that her breasts were completely exposed due to the towel becoming untucked, and with a gasp, she instinctively covered herself with her arms before she scowled at him when he chuckled amusedly. It was his own fault; being so handsome that she ignored everything around her. Still chuckling, Will walked toward the bathing chamber and Freya watched him go with a pleased smile as he closed the door. He was so handsome, his body was so perfect, and he was all hers.

She fell back on the bed as her smile widened. She rolled to her side so she was now lying on Will’s pillow and buried her face in its softness so she could curb the sudden urge to giggle giddily. The spicy sandalwood scent of her lover reached her senses and she inhaled it deeply before sighing softly as it brought a feeling of warmth and happiness to her entire body. She would never tire of waking up to Will’s masculine scent. Recovering from the girlish fit, Freya stood up and began to change into the dress so that she could see his reaction when he came out of the bathroom. She noted the little aches that slowed her walking as she took a seat at the boudoir in order to curl and create a hairstyle before Renee woke up to do her makeup. Makeup was never Freya’s forte, hair was. First; she parted her hair before taking a section on either side just above her temple to form the highly fashionable twists that were so popular in the rural areas of Floranda. She then twisted both sections back and joined them with a small clear hair elastic before topsy tailing the twist up and over the elastic a couple of times before the sections of hair were sitting in a level twist across the back of her head. She then tucked in the ends of her hair before breaking up the hair below the elastic and hiding it in with the rest of her hair. She then pined them in place using bobby pins to make it look continuous and equal. Overall she found it to be quite simple and girlish; highlighting the face and length of her scarlet hair that she inherited from her late grandmother Abigail. 

By the time she was done; Will had already left the bathroom in a towel and began to have a look of apprehension. Spraying some perfume that Renee had found in a delightful little store near the costal regions of the Polongo River; she went over to him with a look of concern as she touched his cheek with gentle inquiry. “I just realized I have no clothes apart from my officer’s uniform. My normal armor is at the barracks and I can’t wear the officer’s uniform for the rest of the day as its against protocol. Do you think the Senate will mind if I go stark naked?” he smirked as she circled her arms around him. She looked him up and down with coy and sly glances before standing up on her toes to meet his lips in an innocent kiss. 

“I think you might give the female senators the hopeless hysterics and the male senators might challenge you to a duel in pure jealousy!” she mockingly fanned her face as if to warn away the hopeless vapors before giggling in a rare show of oinking laughter. She giggled harder as Will caught her in a powerful gasp and pulled her to the bed in order to kiss her senseless. “Wi-Will! I’m supposed to go the Senate! You’ll make me untidy!” she mockingly complained as she half-heartedly batted away his attempts to undress her. His eyes met hers in challenge; and she knew he was planning her doom. Before she knew it; Will was kneeling by her feet and pushing slowly the cloths of her dress to her waist as he smirked challengingly at her. Moaning softly at the intense look he gave her, Freya’s eyes rolled back and she held her breath as his fingers came to rest lightly on the neckline of her new dress. He gently hooked his fingers under it and slowly started to pull it down, exposing the top of her pert breasts hidden in her bra’s cups. Will groaned when her breasts bounced at the action as he bent down to plant hungry kisses all over her chest and soft mounds before he again pulled back, this time to push up the bottom of her skirts and drag her knickers down her slender legs in order to have her half naked before him.

Freya quickly kicked her panties away so he wouldn’t see the sanitary towel but the action alerted her to the ache among her legs as Will hovered above her; kissing her senseless once more. Freya mewled when her partially naked chest touched his and his wet tongue invaded her mouth. She opened her eyes when he pulled his head away and she shivered as his hot breath coasted over her face. She could see his well-defined arms and shoulders flexing as he held the weight of his body over her. Slowly, Will pushed his clothed erection against her, causing her to gasp loudly and buck her hips wildly to press him further into her aching center. She felt him trail one of his hands down her side before he moved his hand inward to touch her slick sex. “Will; I can’t … I mean … I have to wait until … I’m … recovered from last night to … receive you!” she gasped out amongst his kisses.

“Then let me try something else?” he spoke with hoarse need as he hummed lustfully at her crying moans of passion. “Mm, you’re already so wet for me, my love?”. He bent his head down and grazed her ear with his lips, before softly nibbling on her lobe, his panting breaths loud near her ear as he quickly sent her into an abyss of pleasure. 

“Like what?” she managed to say through her dazed mind. Will did not reply and her thoughts scattered when he kissed her deeply once again before moving away from her mouth. He quickly divested himself of the towel before kissing her again. He moved downward and placed soft kisses on her heaving chest and down her covered stomach. She moaned and strained at his caresses. Once he reached her navel through the daring cutouts of the dress, his tongue slid out to dip in the tiny hollow. His tongue did a few delicate swirls, causing her muscles to quiver, before he blew gently against the damp circle. Freya gasped at the sensation. She felt him placed his hands around the deep curve of her waist, and then he shaped the roundness of her hips in his palms, caressing and kneading softly as he went another inch lower. Will began to work his way down, ignoring her sudden jump of uncertainty as he pushed up her skirts around her hips. He slowly moved his mouth lower to the small patch of soft curls, her heady scent calling out to him, pleading him to taste the honeyed depths and pleasure the woman beneath him. He breathed in her slightly musky scent deeply and then groaned when his cock became even stiffer by the sweetness that was her essence.

“You smell so intoxicating, Freya,” he murmured in a husky tone. As he kept his eyes on hers, Freya blushed when he pressed his nose into her lush curls and inhaled deeply. “I want to know how you taste,” he growled throatily as he continued to hold her gaze. Her brow furrowed as she looked down at him in-comprehensively. Looking away from her curious gaze, Will gently pushed her legs wider apart before he continued down until his face was finally settled between her thighs. Freya’s blue eyes widened in shock, her face turning a deep shade of red, once she understood what he intended to do. 

“Will, stop!” she exclaimed in dismay and embarrassment. Her hands went to his hair and she yanked his head up before closing her thighs tightly together. Mortified that Will would do such an act, Freya struggled frantically to escape him. Ignoring her struggles, Will quickly slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, gently urging her to part them again. When she refused, he slowly crawled back up her body and kissed her reassuringly. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love,” he told her gently. “Open your legs for me,” he urged her between groans as he hungrily kissed her lips. “I’ve never done this before, but I want to pleasure you. Let me taste you and drink up your warm juices, Freya.” Gasping against his hot mouth, Freya’s entire body flushed as his bold declaration made her feminine walls clenched in anticipation just as much as the erotic images that played in her mind at his words. Will broke their kiss and she watched as he again crawled down her body and caressed her upper thighs expectantly. She decided to push her shyness aside and see what Will would do, though she was still embarrassed that he would dare to place his mouth in such an intimate place. Letting out a deep breath, she slowly parted her legs and allowed Will to again settle down between them. 

Glancing at her with a pleased smile, Will spread her legs farther apart, revealing the swollen folds that hid the place that he loved to be buried in, and he breathed her in as he pressed his lips softly against her curls. Freya sucked in a sharp breath as she felt him kiss her and her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. She shifted slightly, but he hooked his arms beneath her knees and pulled her closer to him. At the first touch of his mouth against her feminine folds, Freya jolted nervously, but Will grasped her thighs firmly and stopped her from pulling away from him. Will reached down over her thighs and slowly slid his thumbs along her slick folds. He groaned at the sight of her pink flesh as he spread her open like a ripe, trickling peach. Will looked up at her as he took in her wide, nervous eyes before bring his mouth closer and closer to her wet core. Without any warning, Will slipped his tongue out, slid it up her slick folds and grazed the sensitive nub at the top of her hot center. “Ahh!” Freya cried out pleasantly at the sensation and she jerked.

Freya groaned a halfhearted protest as he reached deeper into the wet cleft, searching for the heady taste of her body. Without another word, Will covered her enticing swollen folds with his mouth and tugged firmly with his teeth. “Ohhh!” Freya gasped loudly as once again, Will glided his tongue up her moist slit and applied a bit more pressure on both her entrance and her clit. He was rewarded with another soft cry and a fresh rush of juices seeping from her clenching pussy and leaking down the line of her firm ass. The pain from the night's activities beforehand seemed to disappear at his touch until it was a faint tickling within her walls that excited and aroused her. “Uhhh,” she moaned as Will thrust his tongue into her slit, dipping slightly inside to collect a bit of her aroused cream before withdrawing only to do it again a moment later. Freya let out a soft cry and Will chuckled pleasantly, causing his warm breath to roll against her opening. She whimpered as a delightful tremor racked her body. As Will ran his tongue through her folds again, she instinctively thrust her hips toward his mouth, anxious for more. 

Will smiled against her damp flesh as Freya pressed herself closer to him. He pulled back slightly and he chuckled quietly when she groaned in frustration. He spread her drenched folds with his thumbs to reveal her clenching hole. Glancing back to her half-lidded eyes, Will lowered his head again to gently press his tongue more insistently against her entrance. “Oh, gods, Will!” the wailing woman mewled, as her body thrashed with the sensation of his warm tongue pressing against her opening. Then her breath escaped her in a sharp cry when Will slid his tongue more firmly and deeply into her, rubbing against her quivering walls in extraordinarily wonderful ways. Will groaned as his tongue gathered more of her delicious essence as he swept insistently inside her before pulling away to drag it upwards to part her soaking lips and then to briefly touch her clit. Freya cried out again, and with a growl, his hot tongue began to rub up and down her slit. Freya’s hips started undulating towards him once again as she mewled and whimpered, but Will immediately placed his hands on her hips and pinned them firmly against the bed to keep her still. His lover pressed her head back against the pillow and roughly bit her lip as she tried to keep from moving like he wanted. But when Will’s tongue once again dipped into her entrance, she bucked toward his wonderful mouth before she could stop it. As her cries resonated through the air, Will groaned softly against her wet skin, causing sizzling sparks to shoot from her centre and spread throughout her body, before he pushed his tongue deep within her pussy at every thrust of her hips. 

“Do you like that?” Will asked her with a growl as he flicked his tongue in rapid succession, “Do you like how I’m devouring your sweet, little virginal pussy?" 

“Y-yes,” Freya managed to moan out even as her cheeks blazed at his dirty words. Will pulled back slightly before he latched his mouth against her engorged clit.

“Ahh, Will!” she yelped as he began to work his tongue and lips harder against her. Having Will’s mouth, his wonderful tongue, tasting and touching her most intimate place felt so incredible, so unlike anything Freya ever imagined. Her stomach twisted into a tightly wound coil as the flame inside her leapt into a scorching inferno. Encouraged by her passionate cries, Will sucked harder on her swollen nub as he pressed and rubbed his erection against the mattress to relieve some of his torture. 

“Mmmm,” he groaned at the pleasure and he slurped up at her warm juices even more eagerly. 

“Ohhhh!” Freya screamed and her hands flew into his hair as she ground his face into her. “Yes! So good!” She felt her lover’s hands wrap tightly around her hips again, but instead of pushing them back down to keep her still like she thought, he hastily shoved his hands under her to grab her rear and jerked her upwards, sending her core colliding against his face. “Oh, gods!” she gasped out as his tongue again swept deeply into her clenching passage. She locked her legs around his neck as she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly. Will’s hands firmly gripped her ass, kneading her cheeks as he held her hips above the bed, causing her back to arch and her head to press hard against the pillow. Freya felt Will growl and she let out a deep groan as he moved to pleasure her clit, occasionally sucking on it and kissing it with his lips or licking it and flicking it with his tongue. The sensations were overwhelming and the pleasure was assaulting her senses like a wild hurricane. That raging fire that was gathering in her stomach blazed into dangerous flames and she dug her toes into the bed just as she tightened her hold of Will’s hair as her walls began to pulse.

She groaned when Will placed her hips back on the bed and moved his hands back up her thighs. But just when she thought the pleasure could not get any better, Will proved her wrong as he quickly inserted two of his fingers into her just as he firmly pressed his tongue onto her bundle of nerves which evoked a tidal wave of pain and pleasure that mixed erotically into each other. “Ahhhh!” she cried out as she again thrust her hips toward his face as she felt the pressure of her imminent release. She looked down to see his dark head buried deeply between her legs and she moaned as she yet again began to glow as she again lost control of her powers; allowing them to overtake her in illuminated waves. She was so close. Her stomach was coiled painfully tight and her entire body was throbbing, desperately craving its glorious release. And then, Will lifted his eyes, locked his impassioned gaze with hers, and thrust his fingers rapidly into her at the same time he scraped his teeth gently across her swollen bud. 

“Will!” Freya screamed his name as she shattered with a fierce force, arching her back sharply as she threw her head back and rode the scorching waves of her climax as rays of light rippled out of her body. She felt the warmth of her release gush from her core and she moaned loudly as she writhed beneath him. Will’s entire being shuddered with satisfaction when Freya cried out his name. His golden eyes smoldered heatedly as he watched her pussy spasm around his fingers as he continued his thrusting. Each time he pulled out, more of her cream coated his hand. A tremor ran through him of both pride and pleasure that he was able to please her. As his lover continued to ride her climax, Will removed his fingers from her quivering core and replaced it with his mouth. He groaned deeply against her pussy as he continued to rub his tongue along her clenching walls, coaxing all the honey she could give him into his mouth. Freya shuddered and her eyes rolled back as his mouth only intensified her orgasm and sent hot tremors of ecstasy sparking throughout her body. She groaned with pleasure as she felt Will lapping every drop of her release with his tongue. After it seemed as if he had licked her clean, Will pulled his head away and slowly, meticulously licked his lips. With one last, tender kiss on her swollen folds, Will crawled up her body to nuzzle her flushed cheek. 

“Gods, Freya. You’re so delicious,” he crooned against her ear before he kissed her passionately. Freya tasted herself on his tongue and found that it was not that bad or disgusting as she had thought—especially after the incredible pleasure he had given her. He pulled away and she opened her to eyes to see him as she kissed him with gentle laziness of a well pleasured lover.

“Captain; you’ve made me extremely untidy!” she pouted as she took on the rumple in her dress as she slowly tucked her breasts back into her dress and smoothed down her skirts to gain some sort of propriety; ha! As if; given she had just been blown out of the universe with that foreign pleasure Will had just given her. Her hair had miraculously remained unscathed; but needed a little brushing to smooth down the static. 

All thoughts of recovering her composure were suddenly derailed when she noticed something dark on the white sheet below the ruffled comforter that covered the bed which caught her attention. Will caught her look and frowned slightly before his lips curled into a pleased and smug smirk as he stared at the bed. Following his gaze, Freya’s cheeks flooded with color as she saw the dark red blood stains. The evidence of her virginity. Freya glanced up to stare wide-eyed at Will. “What will Renee do with the sheets?” he wondered in a slightly concerned but outwardly humorous fashion as he attempted to lighten the sudden turn in the day’s events. 

“Most likely she’ll save it; its common in my culture after all, to sew the material carrying the blood into a husband or wife’s cloak as a good luck charm in war due to the ancient belief that female blood could heal and protect its possessor from harm by transferring on the strength needed for childbirth. Something about men realizing that a woman can withstand a forty-eight hour delivery so try to steal some of her strength for the battlefield!” she blurted out in mortification before she could stop herself. Will looked at her with a look of shock; though he wisely chose not to comment on what she acknowledged was an outdated ritual that mistakenly thought that virginal blood could protect from the enemy's fire. 

After all; time may flow but traditions and rituals kept things in perspective so are always the hardest things to kill next to a Sea Dragon and true religious belief. A man would be stupid to try and stand against any of them.


	12. Will 6 - Warning Handjob portrayed here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual content below. Warning.

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, lover of Senator Freya Boleyna of Bellena)

(Location: Freya's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will wasn’t quite sure how he had managed to secure the love of the woman in front of him.

After redressing, brushing their teeth and then making sure that Freya was comfortable with standing; Will had pulled Freya into an intimate embrace as they watched the early morning rays from the window. Will stood behind her, holding onto her waist as she leaned back against him with a small yawn. He could feel every inch of her body thanks to the thin material of that dress; allowing him to feel the smooth planes of her waist and arms through the exotic cutouts. The mussed mess of her hair tickled his nose as he distinctly smelled the floral freshness of her hair and the peppermint of her toothpaste wafting through the early morning breeze that filtered through the newly opened window. Will kissed her throat as he noticed a faint shining radiating off her skin similar to yesterday’s blinding flash during the assassination attempt. “How did you do it?” he asked carefully, not knowing if it was too personal a question for such an early relationship. “Back when we were at the celebration and you went after that man; you started shining and your sister said it was some sort of power of yours. Is it common in your culture?”

Freya sighed as she turned around in his embrace to meet his eyes carefully, considering her response while nibbling on her lip. He had noticed last night that it was a nervous habit of hers; oddly he found it innocently erotic as his mouth watered to caress the abused skin with his own. “When Romänǐ are created in the womb, their mothers transfer on a piece of crystalline rock that becomes infused with their makeup. This organic crystal accelerates their growth so normally a Romänǐ takes only eight months to fully form instead of the normal humanoid length of nine; with females maturing much faster than male fetuses. Then; when they are born, they begin to exhibit certain … what you would call powers that are largely unfocused and random to the point that when they are ten years old it becomes dangerous for children to progress any further because there is a danger that they would become mentally and physically destructive towards themselves and others. At this time; many of our children go through what is termed by my people as a Rejuvenation Ceremony at our holy shrine in Bellena as a way of honoring our ancestors and appeasing the Romänǐ Goddess Valentina. There is a total of four ceremonies that take place every year at each turn of the season under the direction of the High Matriarch and the Priestesses of Chandara. At each ceremony; each child is placed in a sort of limbo between this life and the next one so they can meet their direct deceased ancestor to begin the Trials. This is done by the ancestors to divine their disposition in order ascertain what gift they are to be bestowed and what position they are to be granted. To put it simply; you are faced with six fears from your mortal life which you must overcome in order to return to your previous life. For example; I am naturally inclined to prefer open spaces as I’m claustrophobic so one of my trials was to spend at least ten minutes buried alive with little air without screaming; not exactly the most emotionally beneficial tests but I managed to achieve it and here I am. Then, when you pass all of your Trials, the ancestors return you to your earthly body so you can pass through the Veil and become a real Romänǐ with better control over your gift and a better understanding of who you are. I became a light holder; able to summon fiery light when I am attacked, angry or as you saw a little earlier … turned on. Do you understand?” she tried to explain the ceremony as best she could without making it seem like a torture scenario like his mind concluded. He could feel the hairs on her arms stick up when she spoke of her own experiences and reassured her by smoothing his hands over them as gently as he could before taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it as respectfully as he could.

“Kind of. What I gather from that is that after a quite frankly alarming torture scenario, you are brought back to life and become a massive flash grenade using magical powers given by the Goddess and your dead ancestors?” he remarked, still a little shocked at her people’s barbarity. To submit a child to such horrors was inconceivable to him but he supposed it wasn’t as bad as some of the brutalities he had seen while in battle towards the civilians of the various worlds. Children always are a target by both sides in a conflict as they quickly lose their innocence as the horrors surround them. Orphans were common in the outer and inner core, with many orphanages overflowing in the core systems causing mismanagement as the officials continued to try and cope with rising numbers and limited supplies. He had seen them on the battlefield as well; either cowering near their mothers as they tried to duck from friendly or enemy fire and some of his men spoke hushed stories of them shooting men with guns that were far too big for them. He knew some of the most battle-hardened brothers had broken down in horror when they had to deal with some of the child soldiers used by the Separatists on a few distant battlefields; to Will’s infinite disgust.

Freya’s smile brought him from his thoughts as she brought her hand up to his arm to check the injury on his arm; finding it much better than the bloody mess that it was yesterday. She quickly retrieved the gauze from yesterday and began to redress his wounds with sneaking touches to his skin as she sought to reassure herself that he was alive despite them. She touched the bare skin with reverence, noting the small glancing cuts and various battle wounds she had explored yesterday when they in the grip of passion. “How did these happen, Will?” she asked him curiously as she gently traced a particularly painful one across his lower abdomen. Will had never thought much about his looks or about his body. Many of his brothers had worse ones; some scars, others burns, gaping gashes or even a few missing chunks of flesh and so he did not think much of the ones that he bore as they were in service to the Republic. They did damage his confidence about his physical image a bit and once Freya had told him of her love; he did think that they might cause her sorrow or disgust once she had seen him fully. However; the way Freya was looking at him made him feel as if he were the handsomest male in the world and he himself began to believe that he was indeed an attractive man despite his disfigurements.

Thus; he spoke quietly into her ear as she worked to fix his dressings, telling her of little stories about accidents in training such as the small burn on the side of his pelvis that came from his comrade Charlie accidentally triggering a blast grenade while they were studying them for explosive safety lessons; ironically. Then another across the small of his back came from Dexter accidentally electrocuting him while trying to bypass a security gate which allegedly made him taste cabbage for ten days after. He tried to keep the more serious wounds such as the broken ribs from the explosion which had merited his medical leave to the fracturing when he was trying to pull one of his officers over to a medic and got caught up in a firefight. Freya stayed silent throughout his quiet explanations as she kissed every blemish lovingly before gathering a spare blanket to cover his nakedness so he wouldn’t get cold. In return; he wrapped the blanket around them so his body heat created a cocoon of warmth for his Lady to warm herself in.

The moment was interrupted as the door suddenly opened to her room to a whistling Renee.

“You know; If I were a virginal maiden; I would drop this tray and run shrieking from the room if I saw a sight like that Ellie! And as for you Captain; I believe I said serve not service!” She joked as she set a tray of breakfast things on the low table for her mistress. Freya let out an oinking giggle at her friend’s antics as she buried her head in Will’s chest to block out the embarrassment. Will’s nose twitched at the smell of food; suddenly realizing how starving he was after working up such an appetite. Obviously; Renee had anticipated how many she had to feed by the bounty she had produced; with a large platter of food in small containers and two plates clutched in the other hand with two sets of cutlery. There were fresh eggs (both fried and scrambled), bacon (crispy and thick), fried mushrooms, bread (toasted brown with little packages of butter), kippers (smoked), sausages (plump pork rolls slightly burned), black pudding, a few tiny jars of jam/marmalade and to finish it off there was a large pot of coffee with two small cups to consume it from. Will’s mouth watered as he pulled the blanket around his lady and himself to as to save ’s modesty from his undress. “Now; a package arrived in the early morning containing your armor and your effects so sit down and have something to eat while I go to retrieve it. Later sinners!” she ordered barkingly as she set the table before quickly vacating the room with a small shake of her head.

As soon as she was gone; the two broke out in barking or in her case oinking laughter.

She came out from his embrace and he escorted her as best he could towards the table while cloaked in the blanket and half-hard with want of her. When he had bathed alone; he had shamefully resorted to pleasuring himself to release the arousal that had overtaken his body when he woke up watching Freya is but a small towel as she considered her choices for the day’s fashion of choice. Once finished and changed, Will had rushed back to see her and was overtaken by how captivatingly seductive she made blue look to him. He had watched, fascinated, as her body still had a few drops of water with her long, wet hair curling around her flushed cheeks as she tried to brush it into some sort of order. He couldn’t help himself but take her in his arms so he could taste the sweet nectar that her body produced. Now that he knew what it felt to make love to Freya, he wanted her again and would want her again and again after that. He closed his eyes as he ordered himself to calm down as he pulled out her seat and tucked it in once she had taken her place.

He knew that he could not act upon his carnal desires at the moment since Freya was still in pain from receiving him for the first time by fully claiming her again because he did not want to cause her more discomfort. He instead had brought her to pleasure in more un-invasive methods he had heard described to him in jeers among some bar patrons while he was on patrol on some backwater he couldn’t remember the name of. He had to be patient and wait until she was ready. But he wanted her again, damn it! He concealed his frustrated longings from his face before taking his seat beside his lady as they began to eat. As he quietly consumed as much as he could without seeming too rude with his primitive knowledge of dinner manners; he took in the sight of Freya and wondered how she well the blue of her dress illuminated the heat of her scarlet locks and the green depths of her eyes. As if sensing his intense gaze, Freya paused in her movements and smiled coyly as if she could sense his thoughts. A small, soft blush blossomed on her cheeks as she raised her head as their eyes met, immediately Will thought it was going to take all his self-control to resist her because she was the siren that was calling for him so cruelly right now.

Mentally shaking his head, he noticed Renee suddenly opening the door and place the box of his effects on the bedside table as she walked towards their bed. She looked pointedly at Freya and for a moment Will thought that she would burst into flames as the red of her cheeks combined with her hair to create a flaming beauty highlighted by the morning rays of sunlight that trickled through the room to set her in its glow. Then she carefully began the task of stripping it into a basket collected from the bathroom before carefully placing the bloody sheet in the centre of the basket. She placed the basket at the door before quickly heading over to the boudoir and picking up Freya’s hairbrush. She came up behind her and began to try and tame the wet hair from the mussed mess it was thanks to their activities. Every so often; Freya would let out a pained hiss or cry as Renee pulled hard to untangle the curls or un-do the little twists Freya had cleverly put into her hair. “It’s your own fault, Ellie! I tell you hundreds of times that your hair is a wild thing and not to put these silly twist styles in but no its all ‘I’m trying to be fashionable Renee’ or ‘I just want to look pretty Renee’. Honestly; I have no idea how managed before me!” she eventually muttered as she began to make Freya’s hair into a flowing, beautifully waving, loose ponytail that let her long hair ripple down her back like a leaf’s veins. Will thought he saw her whisper something in Freya's ear but was unable to make it out properly; only that she looked for a split second extremely worried.

She then quickly retrieved a finishing touch to Will’s shock; a sharpened dagger looking hairpiece that was sharp enough to slit someone’s throat yet at the top was decorated beautifully by a flowing gold rose that matched the dress perfectly. She carefully positioned the hairpiece, allowing it to sit within the hairstyle but sheaved inside a dark little sheath, that she had embedded in the mass of hair so it was almost impossible to see, for safety’s sake. “Just in case!” she whispered, before retrieving a series of small weapons to attach to Freya’s body so her mistress could be safe in her duties. She tucked a few hidden knives into her small boots, carefully placed between the fabrics so it wouldn’t cut her while running, and a few more hidden safely in little garter sheathes that she had on her legs so that the long, flowing material of the dress’s skirts would cover them. The last thing she added was replacing Freya’s wrist transporter that she had taken off before dinner last night; before removing the now finished plates of breakfast things along with the washing basket and exiting the room.

Freya broke out into a fit of oinking laughter once Renee had left earshot. “By the Heavenly Mother; that was so embarrassing!” she chortled as she almost fell out of her seat in a fit of hysterics. Will joined her and soon both of them was nearly crying with laughter. Eventually; she straightened and took a steadying breath. “We have to leave soon if we want to get to the Senate for the departure speeches for my sister and my opening speech for office. I’m going next door so I can get some of my things together; when you’re ready just come find me, my love!” she spoke intimately as she considered him for a moment before rising from her chair and pulled him with her towards the freshly made bed. She casually pushed him back before straddling his legs. She slowly traced her gaze from his face, down his muscular chest, and then to the visible bulge on that was partially concealed by his blanket and she blushed as she considered something in her head. Freya looked up when he shifted and she watched as he rose a little off the bed, propping up on his elbows and looking at her with smouldering, hazel eyes. Averting her eyes from his face, Freya took a mental steadying breath before she lifted her hand and settled it on his muscular stomach, which quivered at her touch, before she gently lowered her hand and placed it down directly over his hard length.

“Freya,” Will groaned softly as he dropped back on the bed, as he tried to understand what she was doing to him. Encouraged by his reaction, Freya tentatively cupped her hand over the big bulge and gently began to rub her hand over his hard, flesh through the material of the soft blanket. Without pausing her hand’s movements, Freya laid back on her side beside him just as he had before and watched, mesmerized, as his chest heaved with his harsh breathing. She moved her hand away, smothering a smile when Will growled in disappointment, and trailed it over the edge of the cloth. Before her courage faltered again, Freya slowly dipped her hand into the opening until her hand touch him. Will jumped and hissed, and Freya pulled her hand away as if she had been burned.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked anxiously as she worriedly searched his eyes.

“No, no, it felt great,” he quickly reassured her as he grabbed her hand and gently but firmly guided her back into his pants. “Touch me again, Freya,” he urged. “Wrap your hand around me.” Freya licked her lips as she hesitantly ventured further down until she grasped his hard length just like he wanted. Her eyes widened in amazement at his eager reactions. “Ah, Freya!” Will groaned as he thrust his hips against her hand. Gods, just having Freya touch him with her soft hand was such an incredible feeling. Freya watched his hips strain against her, but she froze self-consciously as if she did not know what to do next and she seemed too embarrassed to ask Will what she should do. Realising this, Will reached his hand down to cover Freya’s trembling hand before he curled her fingers more firmly around him. “Squeeze a little tighter,” he instructed gently, though his words were coming out a bit ragged. Freya breathed a mental sigh of relief before she did what he requested and squeezed his length. His hips jerked and she smiled. As if by some inner instinct, Freya wrapped her fingers around him more firmly and began to stroke his length in a steady rhythm. “Yes, Freya! Just like that!” Will hissed as he dropped his head back against the pillow while the muscles in his neck became tense, his eyebrows bunched together, and his jaw clenched. Gaining more confidence, Freya sped up the strokes of her hand a little and her eyes darted back to his face as Will growled and pushed his head back onto the bed. “That feels so good, Freya,” he groaned. “So damn good!” Freya let out a little moan as she dipped her lips to his in a chaste, glancing kiss before leaning back. “Don’t…” he panted, “stop!”

Will’s hands twitched at his sides as his hips surged up to meet Freya’s stroking hand. Unable to resist, Freya reached up and kissed him deeply. Will shot his arms up, pressing one hand on the back of her head so they could continue devouring each other’s mouth while he wrapped his other arm around her to bring her body closer to his, both groaning when their naked chests touched. A delicious tingle went down his spine, his stomach tightened almost painfully, and Will knew he was close to finding his release. Freya gasped when she felt him throbbing in her hand as his movements became more agitated, the sound of his groans steadily becoming louder. Will pulled away from her lips, but before he could warn her, he cried out her name, his entire body stiffening as his cock pulsed with his release, heavily spurting his semen into the material of the blanket around him. He felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs and he groaned deeply.

‘How could I have survived without this woman?’ He asked himself as he couldn’t quite believe his luck in landing a lady and a lover at the same time. The Gods have certainly smiled on him, and Will was in no mood to reject such an enticing gift.


	13. Freya 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Freya Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Bedford, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: Freya's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya’s eyes widened when she felt something hot and sticky coat her hand. She slowed her pace as she continued to stroke his pulsing shaft, watching as a moment later his face as well as the muscles of his body relaxed. Her brow furrowed in curious amazement as she felt him begin to soften in her hand and she slowly uncurled her wet fingers from around him, drawing her hand out from his blanketed form. He was still panting beside her, closed eyes as the last few tremors left his body. He hummed when Freya lay down before she curled her lovely body against his side in an attempt to stave off the boring meetings planned for today. He opened his eyes to stare dazedly at the ceiling before he turned his head toward Freya who was watching him with a bit of curiosity and nervousness. He grabbed one of the sheets from the bed and silently cleaned her hand of his seed. Once she was clean, he quickly reached out for her, wound his arms lovingly around her, and held her close to him. “Gods, how I love you, Freya,” he groaned into her hair before he pressed a kiss to her temple. Freya raised her head to smile shyly up at him.

“I guess that means I did okay,” she said happily. Will’s eyebrow rose high on his forehead as he gave her an incredulous look.

“Okay? That was more than just okay!” he exclaimed as he gave her a squeeze. “That was…that was…I can’t even find the words to describe it apart from I love you and that you are amazing!” he pressed his head back against the duvet as he tried to control his ragged breathing while she snuggled close to his naked form. Freya was thankful for the praise as she had no real knowledge on how to pleasure a man so intimately though of course she knew how to entice them as anyone of her class would. She knew Romänǐ court dances, how to coyly smile at men, how to make flattering remarks about them and how to create a sense of sensual mystery about herself. However; her people lived in a very female-led society with her own upbringing being relatively sheltered from vulgarity and illicit information thanks to her protective father and lack of male relatives other than Uncle George but he didn’t count since he regularly didn’t care about gender formalities in the slightest.

Getting up; Freya pulled Will into the bathroom to clean up before retreating out of the room with a quick kiss to his cheek and the retrieval of her pendant from the boudoir so she could wear it in honor of her family's legacy in front of the Senate. “Ah! The great seductress returns; tell me what is your intention for that boy?” Renee quietly mocked as she pulled Freya closer so to keep the conversation between them. The worried motherly trait gained through her long years of life flickered in her eyes as she took Freya's hands in reassuring immediacy.

“I am no seductress Renee; you know that better than anyone. I like him and he makes me happy; that is my intentions for now!" Freya replied coolly, trying to keep her friend from tearing her new lover apart. She knew Renee was not a mere servant girl but a highly respected woman who had lived more than what she should have. She knew her friend had known the cruelty of men before; she had once been married against her will as a way to make a shaky truce with the Howards and the man they had given her to was vile and cruel to her in ways Freya had never known or wished to know. She knew Renee had born him children, three in fact - all dead before their Rejuvenation Ceremony day from a horrific fever which ravaged the land - so treated Freya as a replacement child at times. She cooked her food, made sure she was organised and chided her when she was insolent. At times, she was more a mother to her than her own real biological mother and it was her greatest wish in life that she wed her younger sister so she could become her relative by marriage and blood - although it seemed such a wish would be impossible until Penelope gave her official dispensation for the ceremony which again was very unlikely given her stance on it all. But one day, one day she would become her sister and in that moment she would be the most blessed woman in the world.

"You'd be a fool to sell yourself too cheaply, Freya, for such a thing as lust. You are a girl from the House of Boleyna, and you live in a time when your own people are divided. You may not fall in love or lay with a foreign man unless there is some profit in it for you. Your life will not be easy because you wish it to be so. You will have to wade through blood and you will know loss, you must be stronger than common desire. Remember how you got in this mess in the first place!" Freya's ire raised immediately at her friend's cautious words. She was no possession that was being sold here; for this was love honest and true. It was an early love, born of secrecy and words spoke in the shadows of trees and candlelight but it was still love.

"I know how I got here and I don't intend to sell myself at all. Don't I deserve a little happiness in my life after everything I have gone through? Now; what did my sister send with the box of Will’s possessions. I’m no fool; I know there was something else!” Freya quickly retorted while sitting in a chair off to the side of the room with as much grace and dignity she could gather after her activities in the morning and last night. Renee quickly looked over to the closed door before leaning forward so as not to be overheard as she appealed to her friend's forgiveness silently for implying otherwise.

“She sent an order; that you are not to be left alone at any point. That I am to make sure that you are effective in your duties but should police that tongue of yours out of trouble. She says that the war will be over soon and this Clone War is the next great threat to our people; so, we need the Republic on our side if things start to effect Bellena. She also orders that you are to make yourself indispensable to these primitives so they will need us more then we need them and therefore keep the power balance in our favour. She hinted that you should use any tools you can to achieve this; even by 'whoring out that fucking slut you call your handmaiden' - by the way; try that and I'll cut your throat while you sleep. If it goes bad; you are to let out of here as quickly as possible so that you won’t be used as a prisoner or hostage by the enemy, if you can’t then she suggested other, more final methods of escape!” Renee whispered as quietly as possible, before continuing. “Ellie; I think she’s setting you up for a giant fool in my opinion. By making this war our own, she places any death tolls on your honor while relieving the blame on herself as well as any risk. Mark my words; the Brandons have something to do with this and the assassin from last night. Those stinking fish-boys have had it out for you ever since you aided the Arendelles and now this is their chance to rid themselves of you once and for all!” She had a good point, Freya considered. The Brandons did hate her for aiding their enemy Arendelles and also despised her parentage as her mother was an Arendelle by blood while Freya’s father was of Brandon blood; a bad combination meant to create peace between the houses. The Brandons had some power over the western parts of Bellena as they controlled hydronic power from the Polongo River along with shipping routes for trade and exportation out into the other water based cities; thus making them very rich and influential.

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened as Will stepped out; ending the private conversation.

“So; who are our enemies and who are our allies in your country? Come on; you may be good at whispering but I’m a lot better at eavesdropping. The Brandons must be a Romänǐ house, so who would help or hinder us?” he stated without a single hint of anger at the two women’s secrecy. Freya sighed; her man was impossibly both cocky and awkward in his cheek.

“Well; there eleven families on Bellena who are all powerful in their own rights thanks to their city protectorates. Each family has a sigil and colors to define them. The Boleyna, which I belong to by my father, utilise the aquatic city of Althena to provide fish to the mainlands and act as a sort of Senate for the families to meet and devise strategies at. We are symbolised by a silver wolf roaring on a field of blue while my mother’s house of Beaumont controls the academic city of Delphi and are symbolised by a blue rose on a field of silver vines. The Beaumonts are our allies due to this, with my uncle and aunt as being my chief supporters. Then there are the Russells, which Renee here belongs to, who control the industrious city of Eresos and are symbolised by a black moose head on an orange field. The Arendelles also love us because I helped them in their clashes with the Brandons; and they control the solar power that Bellena receives from the city of Solianos, represented by a red sun balancing on a golden spear, on an orange field. We are also are allied with the Cecil family because my lovely aunt Annabelle favours me like a daughter, one of the most powerful families due to their control of the province of Bythantos where most of our people go to raise their families and are represented by a fierce black bear in a green wood on a white field. Got that so far? So we are allied with the Boleyna Wolfs, Beaumont Roses, Russell Mooses, Arendelle Suns and Cecil Bears!” she listed off to the best of her knowledge. Freya quickly pulled up a map of Bellena on the opposite wall by punching in a few buttons hidden in her chair. Bellena wasn’t like most planets since most of its surface was covered in water with a massive supercontinent being the only land for colonisation and small plates of ice to keep it from being overwhelmed by tsunamis. After colonisation; each of the eleven families took a piece of the continent to call home in order to create a better infrastructure for the whole race to profit from. The rest of the population are workers who owe their loyalty to each family independently of the other in a traditional feudal system of powerful families' and their separate peoples.

“Now; our main enemies come from the Brandons who control the water ways from the city of Hydropolis and are symbolised by a silver trout on a red and blue background. The Bedfords also don’t like the both of us much, although Lady Penelope’s husband Charlie is quite charming, and they the most powerful family with control over the military bases of Canyon, Swamp, Waterfall and Basin Cities and are symbolised by a black and white boar on a burnt orange field. The Howards are Freya's material family’s natural enemy as well though they don’t actually attack us directly and they control the agricultural province of Floranda; symbolized by the yellow sunflower on a green background. Then are the old ones; the Valykria who don’t like anybody and control the volcanic city of Volcaneum symbolized by the red two headed Dracon on a black field. They are the true threat that everyone fears because they do not like being controlled by any High Matriarch nor being subject to any of our laws!” Jen-Jen, as Freya nicknamed her, chimed in as she walked up to the pure white wall that had been projected on to show the Bellena map. She began to draw A for Allys and E for Enemies in a marker that she pulled out of her shoe. It was Renee who had taught Freya about artistry when she caught her sitting alone on the steps of Althena without anything to do. She quite literally dragged her into a room with Lydia to help teach them a few tricks her mother Mary had taught her when she was alive; and in time Freya had developed quite a taste for it.

“The other two houses are neutral normally in any dispute. The Guisa are a remote family living in the turbine energy gathering city of Thermala, symbolized by a white falcon and a crescent moon on a blue field, and the Rochford family who are just crazy and live around Cape Electraus in order to maintain the lightning rods in the area and the planet’s power supply; symbolized by a golden kraken on a black field!” Freya finished for her as she watched her friend scratch 'N' into the areas the two powers controlled. Freya had personally met a Rochford family member before, a woman named Laurel who Freya would describe to be twitchy and nervous but utterly formidable with her imposing height and powerful war hammer which made Freya like her even more because the war hammer was her late father's weapon of choice as well. She still remembered him as being a proud, tall, commanding and fierce in his armor before he went off to battle. She remembered him by her mother's side during important religious ceremonies and his immensely charismatic presence born out of pure respect and honesty in which he treated people as he won people to his side and to his family's cause through sheer personal magnetism. Though she knew he loved his children with all his heart; she knew he was never happier than fighting at the training grounds or on the battlefield due to his hatred of politicking or intrigue. When he died; she had wept for days and made herself sick out of pure despair before finally coming out of it thanks to Renee's suggestion of drawing to work through her grief in better and more healthier ways. “All of these alliances are how we’ve managed to live for so long, with every house held in balance against the other. Brandon/Arendelle, Beaumont/Howards, Cecil/Bedfords, Russell/Valkyria and the Boleyna try to keep the peace. Each can’t take the other over and those in neutrality normally don’t get involved in inter-family disputes. So that is our chain of alliances and enemies on Bellena; I wonder who stand in our way on this desolate rock?" Freya stood up, smoothing down her skirts as she watched Will take a breath before answering in a voice that was resigned and quietly honest.

"Everyone. Everyone saw what happened yesterday; they saw what you are and what your people can do and what they have. As soon as we leave here; they're going to try to take it away, all of it, all of them out there, we have to consider them our enemies. They're going to be waiting in line to take every last weapon and treasure after making sure that they can tear every alliance you have can be torn apart! Trust me, Freya, this world is not Bellena and there is no fragile balance to save you if any of us misstep. If we falter, then we are dead!”


	14. Freya 8

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Freya Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Bedford, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: The Senate of the Galactic Republic on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Most honorable Ladies, Gentlemen and other of the Galactic Senate of the Republic; please settle down!" Freya called into the microphone as she attempted to calm the rabble as she started to try and cultivate the relationship that her sister wanted with the Senate. Penelope had already spoken again about Freya's role and the report's importance as a show of how deserving the Republic was of her people's aid; though she used too forceful words that made the Senators nervous and outraged over how childish they were being treated by a foreign power that they had largely never interacted with. When her polite words had seemingly no effect; she started to get angry at how rude they were being to talk over her while she was trying to appeal to their childish vanity by being as respectful and calm as she could. She covered the microphone as she looked at Will to whisper quietly; "Honorable, my ass!" as she watched him try to cover up his obvious laughter at her snippy comments. She turned back to see the circus still behaving like a pack of wild animals as they talked over each other and made childish taunts at their respective enemies.

Sick of their behavior; she resorted to a high pitch whistle before shouting "Oy! Shut it!" in the loudest and most vulgar way she could. The silence that answered her vulgarities was a welcome relief as the Senators around her looked at her like she was insane. Well; she thought to herself, better crazy than ignored. "Thank-you; now if you are done squabbling like toddlers - may I speak?" she shamed them with the knowledge that her words were not exactly the most diplomatic ones to use. She hated poetics; always being as true and honest as she could so as not to create unfortunate misunderstandings.

"Look; I understand what you are going through. You're facing a war with an enemy you are not sure you can win. You are also in the position to help change that but not through talking over each other as if this institution were a zoo! For pity's sake you are your people's representatives here; the best and the brightest of your kind who should represent the absolute good in every race, big or small, you champion. If you fall apart now over a perceived minor insult to your honor; I guarantee that this war will not be a long nor successful one. It's been a hard couple of months for you and your waiting for someone to come and help; I understand that. But what if they don't? What if our High Matriarch, the Joint Chiefs, and every goddamn politician denies your plea for help? You have to stop crying and waiting, you have to figure out why you deserve it. What do you need? How will you get it? My sister has successfully led our people through one of the most costly and quite frankly terrifying ordeals of my and other generations, and now you're about to crucify her and me for not helping? We can't do this. Every man for himself is not going to work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here and how I can help you become successful in this war. Now; I am going to be doing this report, with or without your help. Despite what you think of me; I am a fair woman who will treat you with honesty and will try and resolve your issues to the best of my abilities. I know I have a lot to learn, I know it will be hard and I know you think I'm just this silly girl from a foreign ignorant power but I will not forsake you just because you think I'm idiot. My people have been fighting a war for nigh on two hundred and fifty years. I have lost friends, teachers, even family members to it so I am no stranger to war. I won't abandon you now when you need my help. Now; I'm going to meet today with your economic representatives to figure out how to best implement and control military and public spending so you can survive and last out the space between my visit here and when my sister decides if, when and how to help you. If you don't want to help me then find another way to contribute. Before this war; most of you were strangers but now that it has come you have to learn to deal and help each other because the Goddess herself doesn't know how long it will be waged nor how many lives will be lost. But if we can't live together, we're going to die alone. Thank-you. I am Lady Freya Boleyna of houses Boleyna and Beaumont, sister to the High Matriarch, and I will not let you down. Now; speak among yourselves because I don't know about you but I need a drink and a rest from your whining!" Freya shouted as loud and as clearly as she could before stepping away from the podium. She took a deep breath as her pod slid back into resting position and she left the Senate discussion to try and relieve the thumping headache gained after what felt like hours of debate.

She noticed Renee standing outside with a small bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses as she leaned against the opposite wall with a proud smirk on her face. Freya blushed as she walked to her friend's side before slipping down against the wall so she could have a relaxing rest from the rigors of politics. Renee handed her a shot glass full of alcohol and together they clinked their glasses in joint respectful acknowledgement of how annoying bureaucracy was. The whiskey was hot and tasted vaguely cheap and nasty but that was always the best kind really. She raised her hands up to stretch her weary bones before quickly slapping herself to wake herself up. "Do me a favor Jen? If I ever agree to something like this again; punch me in the face?" she asked as she tried not to scream in frustration. Renee started to chortle as Freya groaned as the sound of distant arguing filled her ears as when the doors to the Senate's discussion room opened. She witnessed Will coming out and sitting next to them as best he could with that hideous armor on. Freya passed him the bottle of whiskey and her own glass as he removed his helmet and quickly swallowed down a shot with as much exhaustion as she felt.

She was about to take another shot but before she could the pitter patter of familiar footsteps coming closer rang and she quickly hid the bottle behind her back to conceal evidence like a guilty schoolgirl. She looked closer to see her old ward and cousin Skye coming closer to them and Freya rose up from her position as soon as she felt Renee taking the bottle and hiding it in her dress's pocket. Freya had been taught from an early age to be as honest as possible unless it would compromise her survival; so she was perfectly able to own up to her alcoholic, psychologically unstable, fashionista, ice queen, mega bitch, damaged reputation but damn all if she would allow Skye to notice it.

Ever since she was a little girl; Freya had a soft spot for children and had a general rule against anything that harmed kids so when her aunt had announced the birth of her only daughter Freya immediately became obsessed with keeping her new cousin safe. She had seen the girl through the hardest days imaginable; from the days when her father went missing in action, to the loss of Freya's father, the crowning of Penelope as High Matriarch and the recent illness of her mother that had prevented her from accompanying them on this trip. She kept the girl from Penelope's cruel eye, allowing her to keep her innocence so she could become the blooming young lady she was today as the belle of the High Romänǐ society. But despite this protection, she still could be at times erratic, spiteful and vindictive due to her youth and jealous nature who wanted so much to have someone who actually cared for her just like she had seen in her parent's relationship but Freya often forgave these traits as a result of her privilege upbringing. Freya often had to use her position and reputation to keep her cousin's desire for a similar situation from destroying her as she went from disastrous attempt to the other as she often loved recklessly and blindly even if it consumed her. 

Skye was quite pretty although; inheriting her mother Eira's good looks and long, icy blond hair that fell like waves across her back with the beauty only a Cecil and a Beaumont could create. She also had very pretty light blue eyes, full lips, and pale light skin with a small dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose that became so noticeable when she was angry or excited. Eventually, Skye came a stop in front of them and Freya began to notice the faint hints of baby fat still on her face, a pleasant reminder of earlier days.

"Cousin!" Freya signed with a happy look on her face. Skye had been born unable to hear a thing and had to be taught how to sign words and phrases by her tutors who in turn showed her family members the new language they needed in order to fully communicate with her. Unfortunately; Skye was a terrible learner so it was a little hard at first to give her the tools needed for her life ahead but soon with a lot of work the teachers at Delphi managed to get her to a proficient level worthy of polite conversation. Skye giggled like a little bell as she quickly hugged Freya with unending amounts of energy and happiness that probably came from her uncle breaking her mother's rules and giving her unlimited access to the family funds to buy pretty things to amuse her. Freya always said that there was not a power in the universe that could stop Skye from smiling when she was happy; and never had she any doubt about it.

"Cousin! I heard your speech and may I say that you were the most badass bitch I ever heard!" she signed as best as she could, but at times she stumbled a bit or had to stop and think for a moment before continuing because of her unease with the practice as opposed to her normal usage of a robotic text to voice machine.

"Second most badass bitch; or did you forget Renee here?" Freya signed back before pulling the young girl close in a warm welcoming hug which Renee quickly joined as the three girls embraced each other like they were sisters - in many ways they were. It didn't matter to Freya if Skye was her cousin or deaf, that Renee was a lesbian or her potential sister-in-law or that the two of them were gifted differently to her. Normally in Romänǐ culture; those who possessed gifts that effected the mental self were more often involved with those of the same type and thus many of the unions in Freya's world were made between those who mirrored each other. For example, Freya's mother Althea's gift of controlling plants mirrored her late father's gift over fire or in the case of Skye's parents Eira controlled ice while her father Pelagius controlled water. The formula was quite normal therefore; mirrored in many loving unions and friendships. That was why it was so hard to leave Skye now when she was just about to enter the lions den of life as a Senator with Renee on another planet where the trio would be separated for goddess knows how long. Freya felt the hug break slowly as Skye signed back an apology for not acknowledging the badass that was Renee Russell. Freya smiled and kissing her head in thanks for her manners which was a refreshing thing given the day she had been having.

"Listen to me sweetheart; I don't know when I'll be back on Bellena but I promise on the damnation of my soul that we will see each other again. We'll talk in the gardens of Bythantos about all the things I find here; i'll bring presents and we'll eat as much cake as we can stomach. Until then; I want you to keep a journal of all the things you see and write down everything you do so we can read it together when I return. Don't worry cousin; I've got Renee to keep me safe along with my new guard here - his name is Captain Will, say hi!" Freya tried not to belittle her but instead signed softly as her lip trembled as tears started to form in her eyes at the idea of parting from her beloved cousin. She had to stay strong though, for Skye and for herself. She would not darken this day with sadness - rather she should help remember it with as much clarity and happiness as possible.

Skye signed a kind greeting to Will, thanking him for protecting Freya and slightly threatening him to do anything he could to keep her alive - no matter the cost. Will and Skye spoke through the translations of Renee, talking gladly about different sights she had been treated to just that morning from the different artisan levels to the skyscrapers of the top levels. They also spoke after Skye's father Pelagius, who apparently despite suffering from a massive hangover after the liberations he had partaken in just last night still remembered his promise of one of his finest bottles from his own cellar as a prize to Will for his victory over him. They also spoke of the rumors surrounding last night's assassination attempt and how Penelope was now preparing for the delegation's early departure as a security measure very soon. Eventually it came time to say goodbye and Freya gently pressed her forehead to Skye's in the traditional Romänǐ manner that was considered by her people the most intimate way of saying goodbye to loved ones as Skye ran to rejoin the delegation as they left the Senate and Freya behind.

Freya smiled despite the heartbreak of losing her friend; before retaking her seat next to them and the booze. "Renee, I never got to ask you; what is your power thing than if Freya's is becoming a wildfire?" ever the honest inquirer, her lover was. Renee giggled as she took another shot of whiskey.

"Take a shot and you'll find out. The scientist egg-heads says its something to do with my cells rapidly regenerating at an abnormal rate which heal any injury within a couple of minutes or so. So far; I've been shot, stabbed, thrown off a building, set on fire, electrocuted, drowned and I don't have a scratch on me. It's kinda cool until you realize I'll never be able to pierce my ears, never be able to take a sick day and I'll probably keep young forever so all of you lot will be dead and dust before I even begin to feel poorly. In answering your question about my age from yesterday - I'm really three hundred and sixty-three. Therefore; it sucks but whatever!" she punctuated the sentence by taking another shot of alcohol  before continuing; "Oh! And this alcohol is completely wasted on me since my liver just keeps healing away and the only result is utter boredom!" she tipped another round into Will's glass as they raised a silent toast to her eternal sobriety as Freya tried to imagine a world without getting drunk or die - oddly she imagined it to be the most boring and hellish one she'd ever heard of.

"God's I'm bored too. No wonder politicians get involved with mobsters and hookers - standing around talking would drive anyone to such absurd ways to gain their jollies" Freya sighed as she took another shot; lamenting a further thought about the future of Renee's relationship with her sister in that no matter what - they would never experience old age together. It was strange really; Renee was given the gift of immortality by Valentina while Alessia was given the gift of shielding anyone from harm. A union where one person is protecting from harm while the other can never be harmed. Irony was not lost there.

"You think this is boring; I spent a week in a primitive trench while on the front lines so we could dig in and wait for air support to break through a Separatist blockade. We got low on rations quickly and we were so close to the local enemy combatants you could hear them pissing on the ground or muttering in their sleep. Eventually we got to talking and we mentioned that we were out of rations, and 10 minutes later, a bunch of sweet, red apples and oranges rained into the trench!" Will mimed out the war story as she sat back and started to relax while the three waited for the bickering children to stop arguing and start working together. Freya could of done with a shiny, red apple right there and then because the spiced whiskey was really making her belly roar with hunger. She knew there was going to be food at the suite for lunch when Will's men were scheduled to arrive in an hour or two but still the need to fill her belly made her ravenous. No doubt there were cameras and microphones everywhere in the Senate though so she didn't dare ask Will to see if he could fill her in other, more sensuous ways.

"And they grew into a big tree, and they all climbed up the tree into a magical land with unicorns and a harp!" Renee let out an amused laugh as she rolled her head around her shoulders in order to relieve the aches of the day. It had taken ages for the speeches to finish and Freya was still feeling a massive headache from the arguments despite the respite she was stealing not to mention the ache between her legs from the loss of her virginity and the night before.

"I told them to wait; but they were too hungry to care and a couple moments later there was these small popping sounds. Turned out the apples had  tiny pressure-sensitive explosive grenades inside them which blew their heads off. Lost about thirteen men to it. Boredom and hunger will kill you faster than any weapon will, Freya. Remember that." Will raised a shot to the fallen before downing it as the two women looked at each other with horror. Will just sighed and looked at the data pad he'd brought with him to check the time. No doubt he was nervous over meeting his men again after so long apart; and wondering how to introduce the woman he had privately declared and consummated his love for. Freya was nearly shaking in nerves after that thought entered her mind, suddenly considering how many things could go wrong. What if they thought Renee's cooking was bad? What if they revealed Will to their superiors? What if they did not like her?

The last thought was not something Freya wanted to consider. Freya had never had to meet a romantic partner's family before, especially in the strange circumstances they had, so she had no idea what to expect. She knew that they might look basically like him as they were all clones so maybe they would have a little of his personality? Then again; Freya was a firm believer in the theory of nurture instead of nature as all beings are innocent until they exit the womb and then they become annoying little shits who argue to much and wet the bed. A person's family, culture, religion, lifestyle and everything else was the cause of most people's traits. Freya, herself, knew that she was a selfish girl who craved love because her mother was a distant woman and her father died in war, leaving her siblings to be psychotics and her family to be power-obsessed. No one created her that way; she was molded by years of psychological conditioning and knew that well enough not to think Will's siblings would be an exact copy of him. The silence between the three was gentle and not at all as awkward as it was during breakfast as they quietly passed around the shot glasses until the alcohol was done and both of the non-healing members of the trio were a little buzzed.

Suddenly the doors opened as a Senate official stepped through and announced the senate debate to be over with the final say being that she would be allowed to go anywhere in the Republic with their blessing. Freya sighed in relief as she got up from her position on the floor with her fellows before journeying with them to the transports back to the suite to wait for Will's brothers to arrive. Freya's apartment was relatively close by so the journey wasn't an uncomfortable one as Will and Renee started a battle of jokes between them as they exchanged bawdy words that left them in hysterical laughter. Freya couldn't quite join in as her hands twitched with uneasiness.

It was too quiet. Way too quiet.

"Get down!" Will's voice roared as he pulled Freya to the transport's ground just as a laser beam hit where her head had been and embedded itself instead in the unlucky driver as the transport suddenly reared due to the lack of pilot. It seemed to happen in slow motion; and at that point she thought she had heard what sounded like a fire-cracker going off as she saw fragments of his skull going up in the air like confetti. At this point they were nearly careering towards the building where Freya's apartment was at a speed that would have taken it and the vehicle with them. Freya suddenly saw Renee quickly dart towards the driver's seat in an effort to right the vehicle. She took two more shots in the back and near her neck but Freya wasn't really concerned at that point due to Renee's abilities healing them up before they could impair her ability to drive. Freya looked up to see if she could spot the sniper as Will tried to shield her with his body and push her behind the cushions on the seat behind them in order to provide her with the best chance of survival.

Freya spotted the shooter though, on a building about two stories away, on the east side of the block in the second row of windows from the top. He was a white humanoid man in his early 30's, slender, nice looking, slender and would weigh about 165 to 175 pounds. He had on light colored clothing but definitely not a suit or anything too formal but rather suited to a desert enviroment. She saw his weapon of choice was a high powered rifle which he was taking another shot at by trying to make Renee lose her concentration and hit the building. She could see all of the barrel of the gun but did not know if it had a scope on it or not so didn't know if she could reach the flare gun in the middle compartment of the transport vehicle to fight back. All she had on her was knives and daggers that would be completely ineffective against distant targets; she should have told Renee to pack her with a small calibre blaster when they left. Will was equipped with a blaster however, but he was in a bad position to get off a shot as he couldn't get the right angle to disable the shooter from his position covering her on the floor of the transport.

Then; there was a covering fire of bullets as some figures on the building's balcony tried to divert the man's attention away from his target. Seeing he was unable to complete the mission; the man let the gun down to his side and stepped down out of sight but did not seem to be in any hurry. Quickly, Renee managed to get the transport into the building's garage and pull the two people up the many stairs (avoiding the window eye line) before reaching the suite. She quickly entered; blood rushing down her head as large patches of her skull and brains were being held in by only her clutching grasp. There was blood everywhere; all over her clothes, her shoes, and even on the two behind her as Freya's mind began to shut down. She started to feel a sort of chilly isolation, as if the winter wind blew through her bones, and she began cupped her hands to her mouth in order to silence herself from screaming because she knew the danger was not over yet.

She was little aware of the other men in the room nor of them going into the next room in order to call the authorities and shut down the suite into siege mode just in case. As the giant shutters embedded in the outer walls closed and the couple were left alone; she turned to him in absolute terror as she held the her hands in a cleansing position as if to rub the little splatters of blood on them away along with any skin to the bone. She stood in front of him, disheveled, blood-stained, and shivering in the shadows. Will muttered something, his voice so low that she caught only the word “safe.” as she tried to reassure him she was ok and all right - though her words were hollow and despondent as his promise of safety. How could she be safe? She would never be safe. She felt dreamlike, as though nothing whatever was real around her, and she dimly recognized the symptoms of delayed shock. It was funny, she thought, how shock takes some people in talk. Others just shake quietly. Like her; she realized as she pressed her mouth against his shoulder to quiet a sound she couldn't quite register. Then noise became louder and louder as she realized she was crying and shaking into his arms as he struggled to help her get a hold of herself. he kept repeating that it was alright but the words just annoyed her and she began to hyperventilate her breathing. He continued to help her through it as he rubbed her shoulders and spoke as carefully and gently as he could. He managed to get her to sit down as he helped talk her through the fog that had settled around her body and mind. He said he needed to go and her arm shot out like firing gun to stop him. She began to mutter to herself, telling him not to go and then began to list off descriptions of the man she had seen in a hysterical tirade. She had to tell him of the danger; that they weren't safe. He told her she was safe now but he was lying. They would never be safe.

Not as long as her enemies were alive.

Men came back into the room; about four in total as well as Renee who had managed to regrow much of her skull but was still slightly bald in some places and her clothes were still covered in blood. The men were talking quietly among themselves as they noticed the far away look in Freya's eyes and immediately stood in silence.

"It appears we got here just in the nick of time; I suppose that makes us Big damn heroes, sir!" said the youngest one but he was quickly shushed by Will who had by this time grabbed her a blanket to cloak herself in order to comfort and hide the bloodstains on the once promising dress. She raised her head to the noise, vaguely noticing her movements to be slower than normal. She muttered the same words to herself, 'It's going to be alright, it's just shock, it's going to be alright', over and over again as she saw Will talking to his men out of the slight gap in her shocked mind. She was going to be fine, Will said so. She was just in shock, she needed to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Repeat. Blink. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Her body was still shaking as she slowly raised her hands to see the little bloodstains that littered them.

"I'm dirty. Why am I dirty? Shooter; have to kill. Blood. Never be safe; I'll never be safe." she said in a daze as she repeated the rambles and again. It felt like to her what she first experienced while learning the fate of her father the night the news came that he had died on board his ship in the form of a small boy, not much older than fourteen, who had escaped the carnage to report back to her devastated family. She remembered how dirty he looked as he presented her family with the childish string bracelet Freya had given him before he left as a token of proof that he was gone. She had remembered then; that cloud so similar to this on that it seemed too ridiculous for words. Why was she shaking so much? She couldn't stop and then her hands were so dirty. Dirty and shaking. Breathe.

"We are going to die. Not safe. Too much blood. He's coming for us!" she whispered to herself as she vaguely felt a slight prick as the world went black.


	15. Benjamin 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains graphic domestic violence. You are warned.

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: C-4912 'Ben' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic)

(Location: Freya's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you out of your goddamn mind, woman!" Will shouted as they watched Renee pull a long, slender syringe out of Senator Freya's already drooping neck.

Ben and the rest of the men jumped at the harshness of their Captain's voice that echoed slightly in the room as their eyes went wide at the sudden and almost unbelievable amount of anger he seemed to suddenly possess or the harshness of his words to someone who by Ben's observation seemed to rank higher than him. The old Captain they had known would never have addressed a superior like that; he was too by the book – always obeying orders with a mind built for strategy who cared deeply for the lives of his men. Ben had experienced this first hand when he was once pinned down in a very disadvantaged position during a fire fight; the Captain went in to help with only a curved knife, quiet patience and a bag of metallic wingnuts to distract the enemy enough for a stealth kill. But the man in front of them wasn’t like that. He was not at all calm nor was he respectfully observant of the chain of command – rather emotional and unthinking in his manner.

The team had been briefed of course about the dangers of the mission before being speeded towards a transport ship. There was a Senator who represented a powerfully advantaged race with the weaponry to end the war a lot quicker but a lot more bloodier. The other day, while the delegation for the Romänǐ had been feasting and toasting a new initiative of a report supporting or denying the need by the Republic for advanced weaponry to be created by the Senator in question – an assassination attempt happened. They all saw the footage; the fantastic split second saves by their Captain, the shining glow which enveloped the Senator and the almost miraculous shot that took half of the assassin’s head off by Captain Will’s sharpshooting despite being injured, badly placed and having the distraction of the Senator’s fiery aura. Each had been briefed that the Captain himself had assigned by the Romänǐ ruler – a High Matriarch as they called it named Penelope Bedford – to be the Senator’s personal bodyguard alongside Teddy, Dexter, Charlie and him in order to prevent further assassination attempts.

To that effect; they decided to meet the Senator in her residence instead of the docks as planned so they could go over strategy without creating further security risks of having the Senator in such an open and public venue. They had alerted the Senator’s personal handmaiden and personal assistant – a woman named Renee Russell – so that she could let them into the suite remotely while Senator Freya Boleyna was in session at the Senate; but what they had seen had defiantly alerted them to the truth that this assignment was definitely not going to be an easy one.

Ben watched as the Captain stood in front of Renee with a look of thunder; his body was tense and almost vibrating with anger as he stared the young woman down while she calmly covered the tip of the now empty syringe in a plastic sheath before placing it to one side. When she was done, she looked up at him with every bit the ferocity their Captain had; matching him even though she was shorter than him in height and still re-growing parts of her hair and tissue. Ben was still a little freaked out by that little detail since it isn't every day that some regrows part of their brain matter while stabbing their mistress with a mystery substance. The woman’s clothes was drenched in blood, most of it her own but some was the former pilot of the transport who had his brain exploded thanks to the assassin’s efforts to crash the Senator into the building. He didn’t know what type of witchcraft was involved here; but he was sure that he wouldn’t be moving his hand from his blaster anytime soon.

"Freya was in shock. Her hands were shaking, she was speaking in uncompleted sentences, she was disorientated in her movements and she was anxious. You took her pulse; tell me she wasn't having a complete panic attack when she looked at her hands and saw my blood. Tell me she didn't look lethargic, fatigued, poor concentration and trouble vocalizing what she was trying to say. I know Freya; I've been her friend for almost her entire life. I've seen the effects trauma has on her, I've seen her slip into a complete mental breakdown when her father died. Don't tell me you wouldn't give her a little relief from the pain because I know you would. By the rate of her heartbeat; she would have been in cardiac arrest by now and maybe even dead had I not have sedated her. Yes; I know in shock cases that it's best to treat the emotional and psychological issue first but at least this way she will be more alert, more rested and certainty more aware of her own body with an hour or two of sleep. For now, at least we've managed to fix the immediate symptoms of shock and later on we can assess and help her retain her mental faculties as she deals with the shock of nearly being killed. As to whether she will and throw me out of a window for sedating her; believe me I can take it. I can and will take her anger, Will, because I am not afraid of her; I'm not afraid of anyone. Now I suggest you get out of my way; I need to get to the kitchen to get my supplies!" she pushed passed him as she moved quickly into the kitchen; fetching a medical kit and a jar of green gloop. When she took off the cap; all Ben could think was how pungent mixture was; it vaguely resembled a minty, pine scent with a touch of honey.

The woman gently spread the mixture across the unconscious girl's chest; making sure that the mixture was spread thickly across the skin before whipping her hands with a wipe inside the medical bag. "The Eucalyptus healing mixture should help with her shaky breathing; now let’s have a look at her palms. Oh, honey!" she exclaimed as she gently opened the bloody fists of her mistress. Blood had pooled in the centre of the skin where her nails had dig in deep in what Ben could only believe to be an attempt not to scream during her moments of shock.

"It's near a quarter of an inch deep into each palm; not too bad. Fortunately; she'd just had them cut or she would be facing a bit more pain in the morning. A little disinfectant and a bit of gauze should soothe it. Let's get her to the bed so she can be comfortable; you lift her feet - I'll get her head. Boys; a little help here?" the woman called as she quickly washed and wrapped the wound before folding her arms in on Freya's body. The men got to work; carefully placing her in her bedroom as Renee covered her with a few blankets. Disappearing from Ben's view for a moment; she quickly returned from the bathroom with a wet flannel to drape across her mistress' brow to keep her as calm and as relaxed as possible.

A ringing sound echoed across the walls of the Suite.

"Ok; stay quiet and stay down. Will cover her; don't let anything happen to her or I'll beat you bloody myself. If it's ok, I'll say the passcode Captain and if not I'll use your name. Get her to the bathroom and barricade yourself in; I'll try and fend them off as best I can. Whatever you do; don't leave her side for anything!" she instructed as she left the room to see what was going on. Will looked down with a look of worry at the sleeping Freya; and Ben could have sworn that there was a look there of something ... something strange. He looked unnaturally unhinged; far from the guy who easily could run through enemy fire without breaking a sweat. Maybe it was because it was so unexpected; an attack planned and executed within a place that should have been secured and safe. Or maybe because there was something else but he needed to get his head on straight. Moments trickled away in complete silence apart from the ragged breathes of the room's inhabitants.

"Captain; its the police. I'm opening the blast doors. Stand away from the windows!" Renee finally called as light began to filter into the shadows of the room; illuminating the Captain as Ben studied the seemingly random amounts of blood that had splattered across his armour. There were little traces of brain matter that decorated his shoulders and a definite amount of gore that littered his hands from trying to shield the girl in front of them. Ben quietly went into the bathroom and retrieved a towel which he wet and passed to the captain so he wouldn't give the poor girl a shock once she woke up. The captain muttered thanks as he signaled him, Charlie and Teddy to go and meet the police to give their statements. They exited the room as Dexter stood next to the Captain and began to have a quiet, inaudible argument about something which had Dexter concerned and the Captain afraid. Ben ducked out of there quick, not eager to get in between the two when things went down.

"... so to just to reiterate. You were travelling with Miss Boleyna, a pilot and a clone in a transporter home to this suite after a session at the Senate. You were just about to go into the building's garage when your pilot was shot ... you said two times in the shoulder and head. Then you dived over and took control of the vehicle while the rest of these clones cover fired the sniper for you and then came inside here before calling the police?" The police robotic officer stated as it recorded Renee's statement. She nodded before gesturing towards the other room.

"Yes; I managed to get the Senator in but the shock from the attack sent her into shock so I used our medical supplies here to sedate her in order to lower the heartbeat and relieve the physical symptoms of her condition. We put her in the master bedroom for sleep so once the sedative wears off I'm sure she'll be able to give a full statement. The dose I gave was small so it shouldn't be long for that to happen. May I ask if you could send a message remotely to the High Matriarch of the Romänǐ delegation? She should be the first one to know about the incident since she is both our leader and my lady's elder sister. Her name is Penelope Bedford; she should be in a meeting with the Chancellor discussing the final details of our presence here. The Chancellor should be with her and a few dignitaries as well so it shouldn't be hard to miss!" The handmaiden inquired as she went into the kitchen with the officer.

As she spoke; she began to fiddle with a kettle and cups as she prepared a round of tea and coffee while the officer asserted that the High Matriarch had already been told of the incident and was on her way here. "That's good. Tea, gentlemen? It's the best thing for frayed nerves!" she kindly smiled and began passing out cups to the living before stopping shortly before the officer. "Oh! Um ... Officer! I'm not quite sure what I could get you? Um is there an oil refreshment or some such thing; forgive me Romänǐ droids survive on solar power so I'm not as familiar with your modal?"

Before the officer could speak; the door crashed open as a beautifully dressed woman came charging through it with the aggression and attitude of a pissed off Teddy when Charlie kept annoying him with stupid pranks and nearly broke his leg in fury. The woman was strikingly beautiful with perfectly maintained crimson locks, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure. The woman was dignified however; and everyone turned to watch her almost glide towards Renee with utmost authority and power. She was probably the woman Renee had called the High Matriarch; ruler of the Romänǐ people and sister to his new boss Freya Boleyna. She needed only to look once at the woman before being hastily directed to the other room without a single word being addressed between them. The woman moved passed him; before coming an abrupt halt in front of the sleeping Senator. She considered her for a moment before smoothly seating herself by the woman's side and gently smoothing some loose hair out of her sister's face.

"Oh, Lizzy, why do you always get in trouble like this!" she sighed; "Officers; I take it your inquiry would be best taken with my second in command; he's waiting downstairs with your men to have you briefed on the situation in a better light. Please shut the door on your way out; its letting in a draft!" the woman commanded and instantly the little robot and his team scuttled off after sensing that there was no questioning a woman like this's orders. As soon as the officer was gone; all the kindness seemed to leech from the room.

"Now; little sister. It's time for you to wake up!" she commanded as she stroked a finger down her sister's face in a way that Ben could only ever see as being an incredibly unsettling attempt at comfort.

The Senator gasped as her eyes flickered open, frightening all the clones around them in surprise as she shot up, shaking as she tried to figure out where she was. "Oh calm down will you; you only got shot at. It's nothing to get excited about!" She pulled the girl off the bed by her hair before smiling at her sister's obvious terror. There was a faint tearing sound as little pieces of her hair was ripped from her scalp in the violent act as the Senator fell to the floor. She rose a little from the sprawled position she was in, but just before she could smooth down the dirtied dress she was wearing at some attempted modesty – a resounding crack of Penelope's hand sent her tumbling onto the ground as her sister and ruler hit her so hard that little cuts were left on her face from her sharp talon like nails.

The Captain went towards the High Matriarch with burning eyes; hand primed on his weapon but Renee pulled him back and mouthed 'no'. Freya managed to struggle to her feet but in the meantime; Penelope had stridden boldly into her closet, grabbed a few of Freya's clothes before chucking it at her with the command to get dressed. The men went to exit the room in order to try and at least give Freya the dignity of not having to dress in front of strangers; especially men but Penelope told them to stop.

Freya's eyes went wide, she opened her mouth to object but a thump of Penelope's foot into her body made her gasp instead. She tried to turn around at the very least but Penelope's hand shot out and stopped her; as she snarled "Do you know about whores, Freya? Do you know the vile things they do with their bodies; do you let others do vile things with your body? Have you ever seduced a man; I bet you have. Why else would you refuse to show your body when I order it so?"

Penelope near cackled as the room was silent apart from Penelope's cruel words and Senator Freya's ragged cries as she struggled in the tight clutches of her psychotic elder sister. The Senator’s eyes were wild and terrified; like a wild animal caught in a snare trap and unable to escape its deadly fate. Her sister leaned closer, maliciously going on to speak in that terrifyingly unstable voice of hers. "Are you pregnant Freya? I know you desire to be; I know you covert my place as ruler and want your little bastards to take over because my stupid government has judged it so. Is that why you won't show me your body?" she spoke cruelly and moved to rip off her younger sister's dress in a mad want to prove her hysterical paranoia.

"No. Never. I told you I would never want for a child before you because the love and loyalty I bare for you is too strong!" Freya cried loudly as Penelope slapped her again; forcing her to her knees as she tried to survive her sister's abuse by submitting as best she could and as little she could. "I have done nothing, Penelope, I'm a virgin - I swear it! Please, don't do this to me!" she begged as her sister yet again silenced her with a brutal kick to the stomach in order to kill any perceived child that would threaten her position. She cried out as she did and Ben could see the Captain physically being restrained by Renee so he wouldn't make things worse. "I am stupid; sister, just a stupid little girl with stupid dreams who never learns and I'm a terrible liar, so I should always tell the truth. And I swear to you that no man has never touched me. I'm a virgin, I swear it!" she ranted while her sister dealt her blow after blow of kicks in an attempt to brutally beat the truth out her little sister. Ben thought he had heard a crack at one point; a rib maybe buckling under the weight of Penelope's foot?

"You are a whore, Freya, everyone knows it from this primitive little world to Bellena and if you ever have a child I will drown it in the sea along with you despite what my traitorous Councillors think. I swear to the Goddess Valentina that I will drag you to the stocks on Bellena and let the whole army fuck you - all four hundred and five billion men - and their respective siblings too if that's what it took to make you learn never to betray me or disgrace our family again by being a stupid tart like you always have been. Now you will go to the meeting with the economists, you will listen and you will report back to me about it. You will smile and you will not disgrace our family is that understood? That means you will be quiet unless spoken to; you will obey me and only me and you will never let anyone outside of our family know of your pathetic weakness!" Penelope threatened as Freya shook with fear at the threats. She was near hysterical, covered in cuts and bruises on her face from the brutal slaps and near gasping for breath due to the pain in her stomach.  She nodded quickly and hid her head from any further blows like a beaten dog before her master.

"Good; now your men will leave while you receive your punishment and if any of you get any ideas then I kill you myself is that understood?" She ordered as Renee pulled the men out of there while sobbing at the fate of her friend. The men evacuated the room and once they were outside; they began to hear thumps and bumps as Penelope began in earnest to administer Freya's punishment.

They looked at each other; each one horrified about what they had just witnessed. The anguished cries and begs for mercy that rang from the room were heart-breaking; then came a sound of a whip colliding on flesh as a bone-chilling scream echoed from the door as horrors unimaginable took place behind the closed door. Renee broke down in tears but continued holding back the Captain's efforts to intervene as best she could. Ben and the other men were dead quiet; eventually there was another slap of a whip as it presumably hit the Senator's back causing her to let out a scream that raised the hairs on Ben's arms.

The cycle continued for ten horrific minutes; till the sadistic bitch came out holding the blood covered whip as her sister whimpered in pain and shock from inside. "Freya there is a small chance you could be powerful in the future and beloved. But at the moment you are not ready and that upsets me. Sometimes we have to fall all the way down before someone can lift us up. You could be something so special, Freya... But you're lost. You're lost and you're too weak to find your way alone. Whenever you try... the pathetic girl in you comes out. So I have to do this; but if you learn then perhaps you won’t have to go through this all over again next time!" the abusive piece of shit justified as she left the apartment. The men looked at each other as the Captain carefully re-entered the room while the rest of them followed and were nearly throwing up at the sight.

The room was splattered with blood from the whipping; with many of the white coverings stained with the Senator's red blood while the Senator herself was stood in the middle of the room with a back gorged with red gashes from her sister's brutality. There was clots of blood running down her previously clean back and her entire dress was almost hanging off her. There were bruises all down her back; making a weird patchwork of blood, bruise and cuts that littered her skin with impunity. Quickly; Renee moved past them as she quickly grabbed a blanket to cover her lady's nakedness. The poor girl was crying; almost hysterical in her pain and barely conscious as she was. Miss Russell tried to comfort her by shushing her cries and brushing away her tears before opening her medical kit to get started on treating her wounds. The girl whimpered out when she had to disinfect the wounds and Renee had to call over the Captain to hold her steady while she treated them. The girl screamed a terrified yelp at being touched so soon after such a traumatic experience, the sound rattling through Ben’s bones like a horrifying chill from an icy wind. She attempted to get away, stumbling slightly in her dazed and pain stricken state, till the Captain reached her and gently pulled her into his arms as Renee started treating the Senator’s back with light dabs to clean the blood away.

She whimpered, pathetically weak, as the Captain literally had to near restrain the terrified young girl as she struggled to escape. Captain Will spoke softly, gently trying to get through to the traumatized Senator like she was some terrified cornered animal. None of the rest of the men could see their faces as they were standing in a different direction but he saw the way that his Captain was looking at her and she at him from his angled position. He saw the loving concern in his superior's face; the way he was so tender and kind to her in a way that was not how a clone should treat the person they are sworn to protect. He saw the way she clutched him; the way she burrowed into his embrace like a child trying to comfort themselves in their parent's cloaks. The way she looked at him gave it away most; a tearful look of comfort and love that could only be given by a woman in love - returned tenfold by him it seemed.

They were in love.

Shit! What the hell were they thinking? They had met a mere day ago and yet by Ben's estimation they had begun to feel something for each other that should not be there, perhaps even had confessed it to each other by the intimacy of their body movements. It was so wrong; the Captain could get executed for it - they had just seen Senator Freya whipped and beaten to an inch of her life while denying it. It was obvious to everyone now that the Senator had been charged by her psychotic sister to remain chaste and far from male contact; on pain of some really messed up consequences. So why the hell would the two of them try something that risky just for a scandalous tryst that would never work between them. Why do people want what they should not have; Ben wondered, it was so annoyingly absent of logic. Ben resolved himself; he would talk to his Captain as Councillor against this foolish notion of a relationship with the Senator. Appeal to his better senses; hopefully he might be able to save him from himself before they even got the thought of consummating it. Maybe if he convinced the Captain to be reassigned then no one would ever have to know?

As soon as the wounds had been disinfected and softly cleaned, Renee ordered them away so Freya's honour could be salvaged while dressing and expressing the emotions that had over taken her in privacy. She told them that they should acquaint themselves with their new rooms and that lunch is in the kitchen if they were hungry after seeing the sickening sight of their new charge beaten half to death. The men stood together in a sort of huddle as they shared looks of alarm over the assassination attempt and the cruelty of the Romänǐ ruler. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the summary voice of Teddy; “We came to face assassins and instead we find a psychopathic ruler and witches who can regrow their own skulls. Captain, I’m prepared for the backstabbing but this … We did not sign up for this!”

“You are free to back out now, brother, there’s no shame in it but I’m staying!” the Captain stated with little room for argument. This was bad; Ben was counting on convincing the Captain to reassign himself so to gain distance between him and the Senator before anything came of their attraction to each other. But now he was being annoyingly stubborn and no doubt the Senator had encouraged him in some way to become this loyal to her as a way of ensuring his allegiance to her.

“Why? It’s clear now that we’ve stumbled into a complete madhouse! Teddy is right; this place is toxic and to be honest I don’t see the Romänǐ as being in any way beneficial to the war effort. The Senator has revealed herself to be nothing more than a terrified and helpless girl who lives under the boot of her psychotic sister - who might at any moment turn on the Republic and help the Separatists given her insanity! She had no power over anything and seems to just use her pretty words to placate a desperate Senate as her sister directs her to! Face it Captain; she's just another puppet politician!” Ben spoke up; wanting to create doubt in his superiors head surrounding the Senator’s effectiveness and any thoughts he might have about having a future with her. He knew he was being insolent and that his words were going to be difficult to hear but someone had to say them. So far he wasn’t impressed with the Senator in the slightest; as Ben admired strength and so far he had seen none in Senator Freya at all. He saw the hidden knives on her person when she was unconscious, she was armed and yet allowed that animal to beat her bloody. At least she could have fought back a little instead of grovelling like a sniveling baby like Ben would have.

He would have fought back until his last breath.

 

Keeping her eyes centered on the men, she stared them down with the determination that spoke for how much she would not take any more slights to her honor. "I am no puppet, Sir!" she bit as she smiled disarmingly; almost venomously at the troublemaker as she pondered over the idea of pushing him down the stairs and lighting his broken body on fire just to watch it burn which she would have done had it not started a disagreement with Will or send her to prison for murder. "In fact; given I am currently the proud owner of a weapon of mass destruction thanks to my ability to take a small beating, I do not believe any of you should be able to speak to your employer in such a way again. Is that clear?" she held the vile aloft as added evidence of her power. It was a primitive method of getting what she wanted but short of dressing like whore and flaunting her assets it was the best she could do. Freya knew that there was a certain amount of distrust reserved by the men for anyone they weren't familiar with and so she took the ancient motto that she would 'shake with her right hand, but hold a rock in the left'. Power through strength; influence through fear, the best known way to keep a group of people in line is by holding a doomsday device in your hand and smiling as they negotiate a peaceful solution.

 

"I am no puppet!" a voice spit back as the Senator emerged from the room, flanked by her handmaiden. Her face was still messed up from the beating and her frame shook with effort at keeping upright but she still stood up despite it. "And by the way; is that anyway to speak to your superior officer? And the woman who just saved you idiots from mass destruction?" the Senator continued as she looked the team dead in eyes as she held aloft a vile of green gas in her hand. The shine of the glass vile danced of the light of the fireplace; making the gas inside it look even more threateningly dangerous. Ben stood his ground, but admitted to himself that he was intrigued by her words.

What mass destruction?


	16. Freya 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violent images

Star Wars: The Light Within

* * *

(POV: Lady Freya Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch Penelope Bedford, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: Freya's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

* * *

Freya felt every blow from her sister's punishment and knew she had to play it smart.

The pain was like an old friend; each blow from the whip were like shattering glass burrowing into her flesh again and again to remind her of pain's familiar relationship with her. Her sister's eyes were burning with anger at something not even she, herself, probably knew but Freya would bet her life that her anger was a direct response to her husband's manipulations. She took it as quietly as possible; mindful that the police downstairs could be listening and that Will was right outside listening to her screams but just loud enough that her sister would be satisfied by the pain she was creating so she could report back to that spider of hers. Eventually it felt as if her lungs were on fire but she still kept in mind her noise levels. If Will came in then; he would have killed her sister and rescued her - an immediate solution - but he would have been executed as soon as they left the apartment in the most horrific way possible as revenge for attacking a head of state and she might never forgive him for harming her family. He would be shot for it, maybe even tortured and it would all be her fault so she took her punishment and hoped to the Goddess Valentina that he wouldn't be stupid enough to come in. She remembered her father's words about how to survive a torture scenario while in wartime when she was younger. Recalling his instructions she kept repeating like a mantra in her head a series of true statements to keep herself sane during the assault. 'My name is Freya, my father is Ignatius Boleyna, my mother is Althea Boleyna and the love of my life is waiting for me just outside', she repeated to try and give herself a sense of self and hope despite the agony. She shortened it; 'Freya, Ignatius, Althea, love', as the pain got worse.

Slap.

The last lash licked her back open, making her grit her teeth as she felt the blood ripple down her back. It opened up to the whip's kiss as the blood rippled down her legs to dampen the white marble of her bedroom's floor. It was so cold; so lonely and Elizabeth almost rose to her feet to seek the relief of the open window and a peaceful death. Then she remembered Alessia, Skye, Renee and everyone else she loved was out there waiting for her to yet again survive her sister's madness. If Penelope did not find her relief in torturing her for her husband's pleasure; she might go to them as a way for the Bedfords to claim their due. Would she cut Alessia's talented tongue from her head so she could never sing another aria again? Would she beat Skye until she screamed with deaf comprehension? Would she see how many ways she could hurt Renee before she finally ended her life for good? Would she go after William? Did she know about them, the thought hit her like a freight train and she almost gagged as the bile came up her throat at the idea. When Freya was forced to deny their love and the things they had done to and with each other - did she know that she was lying? She seemed so concerned at the issue of Freya having children that she almost felt possessed.

Freya's heart rose from the flames it had been cruelly thrown into with the pain of being beaten by a once beloved sister as she considered the idea of her future children. In her culture; a child born to a main family was treated with reverence as their gifts were always more powerful than any born to other, lesser families. When a title is given to a family, such as High Matriarch, there was never much debate over who should inherit as so far it had always gone by a direct line from mother to daughter. As such when her grandmother died; it was Freya's mother who took the title and then it was Penelope who had taken it after her. A child born from Penelope was long in the waiting; rumors abounded in Bellena that she was as barren as the Great Desert despite repeated attempts with her equally psychotic husband and thousands of medical doctors trying to counteract it. If Penelope died or was proven to be unable to serve out her tenure then the position was in peril.

Given her paranoia; Freya deduced that her government had come up with the solution of using Freya as a backup brood mare to produce an heir as Fenrir was a man and therefore unable to claim any chance at gaining the title for him or his children. Then she supposed it would pass to Alessia but that wouldn't work as she was a lesbian so would never have any issue. Then it would probably be given to a vote; an open one to the next line of succession which would erupt a familial war between the Brandons and Arendelles as their family lines both claimed the ability to sue for the title. The Arendelle High Matriarch Sybilla, Penelope's aunt, was highly respected but the Brandons were very cunning and very populous with daughters so could provide more stability than a family that was less in number and territory nowadays. Obviously; Penelope's husband felt threatened by Freya's presence and this whole time he had been manipulating his wife to prevent her little sister from reproducing a legitimate child as an heir in order to give any future children of his a chance to grow up and take over as High Matriarch.

A child by her would rule and be in mortal danger if it ever came to be.

She considered it a moment; a child to nurse from her breast and carry in her womb. Every feminine instinct clung to it. Maybe a child born from the union with Will; a child with his black hair and her vivid green eyes or his beautiful kind brown eyes paired with her flaming red hair. They would make a beautiful and powerful child together; especially since new strains of outsider blood was helpful when combined with the blood of the older families to make children that were less prone to illness, madness or disease as normal children. She considered the nursery she wanted with him; the cot to house their tiny bundle and a rocking chair for him to hold her and tell her stories about warriors and lovers at bedtime. She considered the first time she could watch her daughter ride a horse or swim or do any of the wonderful things she had done in her childhood. She considered her uncle chucking her baby in the air and the beautiful sound a baby makes when its happy. She considered taking the family name of Will and calling herself Fett. Freya Fett - it felt so right and so perfect.

Then she went back to reality from her fantasy land and viewed it from the real perspective. If she ever had a child, then William would have to be freed from his slave status and that would not happen anytime soon while the Clone Wars were going on. If she ever did get pregnant, there was no guarantee that he would be good father material or would even want to have a child with her. What if the child was disfigured or stunted by Will's cloned genes or perhaps during the cloning process he could have been made without the ability to even have children in the first place. He could be court marshaled, she could be shamed for having a child with a clone slave solider. Her sister could kill or injure her during the pregnancy in order to kill it as it grew inside of her. The Bedfords could send assassins after her; they could kill her child while it slept in its cot so she could find her baby covered in blood and with its throat slit in the morning. Most of all; how could she possible think about having children while being whipped by a crazy person.

Penelope stopped the assault as she leaned closer to Freya; malevolently gloating her power over her little sister with clear insanity in her eyes. Mad with feminine rage over being denied a chance to become a mother; she considered the choices that had led her to this moment and cursed the Bedford family for their involvement in destroying her life and her sister's mind. Speaking of; Penelope began to whisper some extremely creative threats into her ear, but the close proximity allowed Freya to see her sister's unusual choice of jewelry for herself that hung around her wrist in the form of shiny charm bracelet with an unusual green glass charm that sparked her facination. If Freya was not mistaken - It was a vile of NE.325; a toxin that was produced by the Delphi Strategic Scientific Research Department or DSSRD aimed to create mass paranoia and chaos on effected targets although interfering with the neurotransmitters of the brain. Essentially it stimulated the 'fight or flight' response that people have when presented with danger using a hormones called Norepinephrine and Epinephrine along with doses of other hallucinogenic compounds found in common street drugs. It was a nasty thing to be exposed to; causing mass panic and hallucinations about people's worse fears - apparently it felt like the Rejuvenation Ceremony only ten times as bad because you don't actually register it as not being real. As such it was declared an illegal and immoral weapon that Freya had been told to be now completely destroyed according to treaty article 2282-01-38 within the High Families. To see it now; in the hands of a madwoman such as her sister was a terrifying thing to register; no doubt her sister had brought it as a back-up deterrent when she arrived off-world and Freya was not about to let her have such a dangerous thing in her pocket.

Carefully; but skillfully she faked a fainting swoon that 'accidentally' brushed against her sister as she quickly stole the vile from the charm bracelet on her arm before hiding the vile in the palm of her hand. Fortunately Penelope didn't realize it and instead started mocking her supposed weakness before suddenly walked out after screaming at her with words that her ears just couldn't understand. Lights were fading as the pain bled into her mind. Take breaths. Slow. Steady. In, out, in, out. Repeat. Stay conscious; get the weapon to safety. The pocketed vile lay in the palm of her hand and quickly she managed to stumble towards the bed so she could hide it a small box that she had under her bed. The box was very precious to her; holding several items of value such a family portrait she had drawn when she was seven years old, a bluish-pinkish coral sample from her little sister and finally a stack of small memo cards from her father when he was alive that he used to send silly jokes with when they were at some important functions. There was little doodles of what he imagined different politicians to be on the memo cards; little pictures of cake peoples and talking animals that had become her chief amusement during each boring function that they had to attend to. Quickly she pushed it under the bed before kneeling on the floor as the rest of the group came back into the room to assess the situation.

Freya's mind fogged over after that, and her memory was very uncertain as she attempted to remain conscious through the pain. She remembered a sweltering pain that bled its way across her back as she recalled loyal Renee spilled some kind of wild fire down her back; disinfectant she supposed. Will's comforting arms encircled her and she immediately curled into him - not giving a damn about propriety - as her handmaiden began the long process of cleaning and dressing the wounds. Pain kissed and caressed her body but it was Will who comforted her against it. His gentle reassurances spoken in the lowest register he had; soft hands stroking her arms to bring breathe to her body and his wonderfully powerful sandalwood and spice scent which blocked out the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. She cried against him; trying not to move as Genevieve worked, and he made her feel safe again like nothing in the world could hurt her again. She loved his scent, his body, his gentle timbre, his strong arms, his soft eyes and everything else about him. He may have joked about her  being a human lamp but he was her light in the darkness; shining her way home across the sea of pain, shame and agony which was drowning her.

When he left; she felt lost and alone.

Nothing made sense anymore as Renee gently began to divest her of her remaining, blood-soaked clothes before softly scrubbing away the blood and dirt from the attack. She worked diligently to clean her before covering her nakedness in a thick blanket, before she came up directly before her to check on Freya's possibly broken nose. She traced the break with her fingers, examining it softly before speaking. "Freya; there's too much damage. I don't think that you'll be able to go to the meeting what with your back and this broken nose - it's just not going to be possible!" she spoke honestly as she wiped away as much of the blood as possible. Freya see herself in the mirror and could tell that she was in no condition to go anywhere but knew that if she did not then her sister might return to finish the job of beating her to death with that whip along with everyone else she ever loved.

She began to shake again in determination as she attempted to stand up so to attend to her duties; knowing full well that if she didn't get up then she would die. Renee seemed to sense this and quickly sliced her hand's skin with a surgical knife from the medical kit; "Here Freya; drink my blood. It should work to quicken the healing process; I've done it before to heal Alessia's wounds so it should work with you. Drink; and drink deeply!" she pressed the bloody hand to Freya's mouth so that she was forced to drink from the flowing wound. At first; it tasted strange with its metallic and sickly aroma that spilled down her throat almost making her gag in disgust. But then, it was like electricity coursing through her body-- a million stars exploding in her mind all at once as the blood turned to a creamy and almost strawberry taste in her mouth. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; erotic, dangerous and beyond amazing. And all she could think was about wanting more; wanting to drink until Renee was a shrunken little corpse on the floor and she was full of that which called to her. Her belly ached for more of that sweet honey that dripped into its depths and her lips suckled Genevieve's hand like a new-born child on it's mother's teat. Eventually; after a measure of time that in her ecstasy was unknowable to her, Renee pulled away and physically pushed Freya away from her. Freya complied hesitantly; slightly sated on the warm pleasure of her handmaiden's blood as she savored the last remaining drops from around her mouth. She wanted more but if she did so; Renee would have been unable to produce more of her elixir and then the supply would be gone so logic told her to have patience and restraint. As Renee's hand healed naturally; more of the pain from Freya's back began to relieve as the skin and tissue knitted together ever so slowly. She breathed a thank-you as Renee drew close and began to remove her underclothes.

"The blood should heal the most damaged areas first, mostly your back, and when that is done it will deal with the superficial marks. With luck; in a couple of hours you should be good as new. Now; let's get you dressed in something less slutty and green then what your sister has picked out for the meeting with your new protectors. I think they're still freaked out so a kind and reassuring face would work wonders!" she spoke as she replaced her mistress's underwear and bra that had been stained red with blood or frayed by the strength of the whip. Then she threaded her arms through a new under gown of dark lilac and then the more ornate outer-gown which was beautifully detailed with little roses and vines in gold on the main faded purple of the material. The sleeves were long and ornate enough to conceal the talon cuts from Penelope's hands and the back was high enough to conceal any of the marks, gauze or bandages on her torn back.

A coat of thick makeup later and most of the signs of the assault had been concealed; but Freya's mind was still being tormented by the real torture that had been going on by her sister's demented hands. She was used to the physical trauma; but the real trick with having Penelope as a tormentor is that she could get inside your head as well. While many of her friends were able to work with the physical realm; her sister had a violent affinity with messing with the psychological realm in the form of experiencing and manipulating other people's dreams under her husband's commands of course. It was disgusting to be violated in such a way; making a place that should have been safe from attacks completely vulnerable to her psychotic punishments. It was the main reason why she was in so much pain for when she was in the drug induced sleep; Penelope entered her dreamscape and started torturing her with horrific images that are better left unsaid. The violent violations forced her from her dreams and into a waking nightmare that she was forced to endure while her sister dished out her punishment. Long ago, she had used such powers to entertain her baby sister at night by conjuring places to play and explore that could never exist in reality. Freya remembered nights of exploration of floating islands made of cotton candy, carnivals where there was endless laughter from ridiculously bad clowns with massive bubble heads and even playing pirate of a lava field with Penny as Captain while they took down the dreaded Captain Greenbeard. It was a magical time; but after their father's death and Freya's rejection of Joshah's proposal that all changed. Penelope now used her abilities to torment her according to the Bedford's will; to cause unspeakable chaos in Freya's mind until the only thing she could do was lock herself away in a hiding place till it was over because the pain was so great.

The blood was helping though; certain little specs of her back were being healed but the process was far too slow and agonizing. Most of the healing qualities of Renee's blood had gone to the major wounds on her back, with little healing being done to the pain of her arms, ribs and nose so every move made her whimper and want to scream. She managed to contain it though; managed to retreat her mind to a small place within herself and keep her mouth shut during most of the waves of the pain while she dressed. It would not do to show further weakness in front of the men; or she would risk a mutiny or desertion as a result. Freya shuffled towards the door so she could activate the other room's microphones and listen in on what the men were talking about. It seemed that the youngest, Ben, was un-trusting of her power over her elder sister and thought her feeble in spirit and in effectiveness over helping them win the Clone Wars. She could understand that but she needed to enforce a state of power over them; so they would know once and for all that she was the superior here and not them. She looked at herself in the mirror; and saw in her eyes that she would be unable to do that in her present state. Her nose was broken, her cheeks were cut, her hands were bandaged up, her side hurt like hell and her back felt like it was on fire. In short; she was a mess.

That girl looking back at her wouldn't last a day if Freya allowed herself to keep being this weak, pathetic shadow of a girl. She needed to be better, faster, stronger than that. She needed to be strong again; to get back up and fight for her life like a true Boleyna girl would. She needed to be meaner, colder and more capable of the hard sacrifices that were coming her way. Already she had acted in a stronger fashion by stealing the vile of toxin and falling in love when she should not but that wasn't enough. Renee was right; she had to be better than just a young girl trying to survive by straddling the wall so that her elder siblings didn't notice her. She had enough of being the weak link, the victim who had to be protected and saved. Renee had said to her that she would have to 'wade through blood and you will know loss, you must be stronger than common desire' so starting right now; that was what she would do.

Now she would be the woman she wanted to be; the Senator persona that would make her rise above anyone who dared to harm her by ruling over her kingdom and keeping her people in line. That is the essence of ruling after all; lying on a bed of weeds, ripping them out by the root, one by one, before they strangle you and your loved ones in their sleep. Then and only then could she take down her enemies and get revenge for all the pain they caused her and her family. The fake friends who abandoned her when she was kicked out to fend for herself. Joshah and the Bedford family for breaking her heart with their power hungry ambition that destroyed her sister's mental state and finally whoever was employing the assassins coming to kill her and everyone she ever loved. They would all pay for their misdeeds, no matter what she had to suffer through in order to get it for her sister's sake. After all; in it's purest form, an act of retribution provides symmetry in its undertaking. Freya saw it as the rendering payment of crimes against the innocent and the loss of her innocence and her sister's pain was a crime they would pay for in blood. But the danger of retaliation lies on the furthering cycle of violence; the sacrifices people give and the lives they take for their family triggering more sacrifices and more lives as a result. After all that was how the Clan War started.

Still, it's a risk that Freya believed must be met; as the greater offense is to allow the guilty go unpunished and Freya would punish them properly and justly for what they did for her and Penny. The only thing she worried about was the effect that her vendetta would have against the rest of her family; for she knew she could never bring any harm against sweet Alessia and Skye. She did not believe at any rate that Penelope's actions were done without the coercion of the Bedfords, for she was acting merely as a tool for them to use against her and so was under duress at any rate. Anyway; Freya would never go against Penny at all since to harm her was considered by her people to be the ultimate treason in terms of as Penelope's position as High Matriarch to her subject and sister to her sibling. She instead would focus on her sister's family; weakening her sister's poisonous advisers directly through her allies so she could recover from venomous way they manipulated her. After that; her sister could beat her, that was allowed as a way of protecting her, but that didn't mean that she couldn't stop her sister's family or cohorts from manipulating her into doing so.

When she stole the vile of toxin from her sister that was the intention anyway; to protect her sibling from foolish and damaging actions that could erupt if Penelope kept the toxin on Coruscant. No doubt her sister would have a replacement vile on hand when she got home but for now the threat was eliminated and despite her want to do so - Penelope wouldn't directly confront her for the theft or risk it getting out that she had a substance that had been banned by her people on a world that didn't trust her and probably would assassinate her as a precaution against it. It was a public service in Freya's mind; the best of a bad situation and now she possessed a tool of mass destruction that she could either destroy or use to her advantage. First on the agenda was to ensure that her team was loyal to her so they would be more motivated to take a shot for her later on; to that end Freya quickly retrieved the vile of toxin from her secret box as a means of motivation and as a show of force. Renee was quite shocked by the appearance of such a dangerous substance; but Freya was quick to silence her questions with a single commanding look that stated 'not now' before she went towards the door. She would deal with Renee's questions and judgments later; for now it was time for business.

She was about to leave to achieve this aim when she heard the youngest soldier refer to her as a puppet politician; a bad start to an already dangerous situation. Freya summoned every inch of her dignity as she walked towards the group of men with her head high and her shoulders squared. She could not show weakness, not when she was in front of her first line of defense against the Bedford threat. Instead she had to be poised, elegant and especially calm. Keeping her eyes centered on the men, she stared them down with the determination that spoke for how much she would not take any more slights to her honor. "I am no puppet, Sir!" she bit as she smiled disarmingly; almost venomously at the troublemaker as she pondered over the idea of pushing him down the stairs and lighting his broken body on fire just to watch it burn which she would have done had it not started a disagreement with Will or send her to prison for murder. "In fact; given I am currently the proud owner of a weapon of mass destruction thanks to my ability to take a small beating, I do not believe any of you should be able to speak to your employer in such a way again. Is that clear?" she held the vile aloft as added evidence of her power. It was a primitive method of getting what she wanted but short of dressing like whore and flaunting her assets it was the best she could do. Freya knew that there was a certain amount of distrust reserved by the men for anyone they weren't familiar with and so she took the ancient motto that she would 'shake with her right hand, but hold a rock in the left'. Power through strength; influence through fear, the best known way to keep a group of people in line is by holding a doomsday device in your hand and smiling as they negotiate a peaceful solution.

"Now; if you are all done acting like a pack of wild animals we must get down to business. First; the non-disclosure agreements are an imperative first step to falling under my employ. My kind of people expect privacy and confidentiality from our staff; and so it had been agreed with the representatives of Kamino and the Chancellor that you are to conduct yourself with regard to my personal matters with as much dignity and respect as possible. If any of you are uncomfortable with this then you are welcome to use the door; but first as is protocol we will have to scramble your mind a little so that you don't compromise the security of this team which kind of hurts so I'd suggest agreeing to the disclosures. Now each day we will be able to reground and debrief at meal times but if you have any concerns then don't hesitate to inform my handmaiden Renee Russell who will assist in any way she can. You shall be paid handsomely for your services; with bed and board included along with a stunning amount of credits set aside in case of medical problems or if you wish to bequeath anything upon your possible death in my service. If you wish to continue in my service then I expect the highest level of decorum and steadfast pride in your work. Your uniform should be pristine, your weapons shined to perfection and there is to be a minimum level of back talk in front of others in case of leaks to the press. Speaking of; no one should be talking to the press unless given permission by me or Renee and if anyone is thinking of a quick pay day then let me just state that my privacy is of paramount importance so don't think for one moment any amount of credit is worth betraying me or doubting my honor. I have zero tolerance for betrayal, which you will soon indelibly learn if you ever cross me. If that is all; lunch is in your rooms as well as your contracts so hurry up because I have a meeting to get to!" Freya quickly rattled off as she quickly went through the usual routine. She quickly swept over the men but reserved judgement until tonight when she could examine their weaknesses better at dinner. Nothing got people to open their mouths like a good vintage and fine food; hence her quiet whisper to Renee to bring out the good stuff for tonight's welcoming dinner. Full works, good silver and incredibly large and tasteful portions of her delicious cooking. They all deserved to see what they could get if they stayed loyal to her; so she would ply them with good wine and pleasant company till they gave in to become her loyal spies.

"No that is not all; for example how the hell are you even walking after that beating? How can your handmaiden regrow her own head? Who shot at you? Who hired them? Why did your sister just beat you half to death? What are we going to do about the police downstairs? Are we going to just cover this up like nothing happened? But most importantly; who are you?" the most tempestuous one of the soldiers ranted as she stared him down with cold, unflinching patience. She moved quickly to intercept that line of thought and snip it in the bud; for dissent often spelled trouble when it inevitably infects the rest of the people the suspicious target interacts with. A rumor here, a bad joke there and a threat caught on camera and that's all they wrote.

"I'm Freya of house Boleyna!" she pursued as she stood toe to toe with the man in question. She looked at him calmly as she took him on with all the strength that she had; as little of it as she had in her current position. Her body was a broken mess and speaking took a lot out of her given that she couldn't quite breathe properly through her broken nose; of which she hoped would heal up sooner or later without permanently effecting her silhouette. She called his bluff of outward confidence by slowly circling him like a predator, eyes dark in malevolent thought. Then she spoke in the softest, venomous voice she had; "And you are going to shut up and do what you are told. See; I'm a Senator for one of the richest and most powerful nations the galaxy has ever known. My sister is the richest and most powerful woman - no person you will ever know and there is no chance in hell that any one  will believe that she ever did anything. There's absolutely no proof and no one here is going to say anything about it. For all you know; she came into the suite, asked me a couple of questions, got really motherly over my condition and left so she could catch a meeting with another one of the idiots who want her attention. No one would ever believe you if you said anything and if you do get any ideas then let me just say that I have the addresses of some of the best attorneys in the galaxy that money can buy plus I'm the key to your people's victory in the Clone Wars so no one wants to upset me. You will be laughed or threatened out of every office you can find and no one will ever know anything!"

"So in other words; keep your mouth shut!" he stated as the youngest among them's confidence visibly began to crumble under Freya's duress.  

"No; those are the words I'm looking for. Keep your mouth shut or I'll let loose the hounds of war on your arse. Now for your other questions. I am currently in agonizing pain but thanks to years of emotional, psychological and physical trauma I'm pretty sure I can handle it. My handmaiden here has a gift for healing and thanks to her blood I'll be back to normal in no time. Yes; she regrew half of her skull from that idiot's clumsy shots from that same gift and no, she will not give away any of the secrets of how she came by her gifts. Speaking of; you should know that 

 

Nature can be cruel. Predators are everywhere. Those who don't need to be protected from outside forces often need to be protected from themselves. In society, women are referred to as "the fairer sex". But in the wild, the female species can be far more ferocious than their male counterparts. Defending the nest is both our oldest and strongest instinct. And sometimes, it can also be the most gratifying

Power is a lot like real estate. It’s all about location, location, location. The closer you are to the source, the higher your property value

There’s no better way to overpower a trickle of doubt than with a flood of naked truth

Doubt is a disease that infects the mind creating a mistrust of peoples motives and ones own perceptions. Doubt has the ability to call into questions everything you ever believed about someone and reinforce the darkest suspicions of our inner circle.

She was left for a few moments with Will while Renee retrieved the rest of the men who had begun to settle their things in their quarters and the instant that they were left alone; Will pulled her gently into a comforting hug. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissed her head and whispered words of comfort. "I should have killed her, Freya, I should have killed anyone who treated you like that!" he whispered as she left his grasp to take a glass and fill it with her own personal choice of wine. She considered him for a moment; her paladin, the man she had given her virginity, her soul and love to. He could have killed Penelope but even if they managed to get off Coruscant alive; they still couldn't go back to Bellena because they would be known as the couple who killed the spiritual leader of her people. She knew the punishments for such a crime; he as the culprit would be tortured for four days straight and then put in a cage with four hungry wolves as was the books of law deemed. She would have her eyes carved out for helping him along with her ears, hands and feet before chucked out for the animals to eat.  She would be a committer of Sororicide after all; one of the worst acts a person could commit apart from rape; which had a worse punishment of being impaled on a great oak stake through the ass over a number of days as you slip down the stake in absolute agony. The punishment was meant to represent the rape victim's great revenge by making her or his rapists' feel the agony of a foreign body invading every crevice of their soul. He looked at her so gently, so carefully and so beautifully that Freya's eyes could not escape the feeling of gladness that she would not have to watch such a fate befall him.

They split apart quickly when they heard voices, and tried to act to the best of their ability like everything was like it should be. Freya's mouth was dry as the Great Desert as she tried to reassure them of her health and then told them of her intention to see the economists without delay. As she expected; all except Genevieve tried to convince her not to go by calling on her injuries, her assassin's still unknown whereabouts, her emotional stress and the fact that her sister was a complete sadistic piece of shit. She quieted them; she had gone through beatings before, she could handle it. Her assassins could try and kill her again but she was not going to sit in a high tower and wait for it; plus they could be caught if she was out in the open and there was extra security on her. She also told them that it was her duty to do her sister's bidding and that if she failed then she didn't think any excuse could protect her. She promised to talk more afterwards though; for they were extremely anxious to try and convince her to do something to protect herself against her sister's actions but Elizabeth thought it was useless to even try. Her sister could not die by her hand, she had no powerful protectors to keep her away and if she were to tell a soul then it might get out that Catherine was insane and therefore cause chaos among the families once the true High Matriarch had been declared unfit for service with no heir to replace her. The best she could do was her duty, in silence and in obedience.*

Elizabeth had a job to do; she would do it. 


	17. Will 7

Star Wars: The Light Within

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, lover of Senator Elizabeth Boleyna of Bellena)

(Location: The Senate on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was crazy. She was beautiful and crazy and wonderful and utterly crazy.

Will wondered after Elizabeth's mental state as she quickly worked the representatives of the Trade Federation and Banking Clans with complete confidence in the private meeting; pulling out facts and figures from their lying mouths like a fisherwoman working her line. She flattered with one phrase and shamed with another; juggling their pride like balls floating through the air. He watched as she gave off the air of a woman on a mission to become the living embodiment of what a true politician should be. Her words were flattering and flowery at times or direct and vulgar when it called for it. She used a presentation projected onto a blank wall to illustrate her facts; though she did not concentrate on economics rather the human cost of certain practices nor did she read out anything with everything seemingly organic yet pointed towards the truth.

He would have never guessed that Elizabeth had just an hour ago, been beaten to a pulp by her evil sister from hell. Will winced inwardly as he remembered her screams of pain and whimpers of fear that rattled through the closed door as she tried to survive the actions of her elder sister. Genevieve had to hold onto him for dear life to stop him from preventing the woman he loved from being tortured by that sadistic bitch of a woman. Her body had been violated in the most awful of ways by someone who should have been protecting her both as a leader and as a sister; the marks had been pressed deep into her body but not it seemed in her mind.

Elizabeth was remarkably animated in her movements for someone who had been beaten, whipped and had their nose broken; though she still slightly leaned to one side and walked slower than her normal speed. She tried her best to cover it though; pretending that slowness was dignity and leaning was interest. She masked her seeming ignorance of economical terms with humanistic consequences and values along with recording the entire session for 'her notes'. Will didn't but it; he had seen her use a tool last night to transcribe his recommendations for team mates - obviously she either couldn't write or was incredibly lazy in her work which he refused to believe.

After a while of watching her talk; Elizabeth ended the session beautifully by asking after each of the representative's family and then subtly suggesting that each should attend to them; a dig he supposed at the Trade Federation's representative's separation from his wife in order to gain power and influence; a position Eliza did not agree with in the slightest.

When she had first walked out of the bedroom wearing that purple gown; he thought her insane from her traumatic experience and wanted to pull her back into her room, lay her on the bed and hold her so that no pain from the outside world could ever harm her again. Instead; he stood and watched like a bloody guard dog as she gave her statement to the officer after she practically ordered them not to reveal what had just happened to her while handing out a tray of sugar cookies like they were the ones to be traumatized. She reasoned that quite simply  'my sister is my ruler and my ruler is my sister; I will not go against either of them'. Her words were wise; no head of state could ever be truly be brought to justice on Coruscant as it would be an interference in sovereign private issues, along with the fact that if the rest of the families knew how bad Catherine had got then it would lead to full scale civil war with incalculable causalities but Will still hated it. His lady had been tortured; he wanted to give her justice and yet he was forced to lie along with his men about the screams being Elizabeth's frayed nerves and her ladylike delicacy - he had seen her giving him pleasure in less than ladylike fashion just that morning so he didn't believe the excuse in the least.

The session finally ended; with her stating her abhorrence towards trade blockages and interest hikes as immoral, counter intuitive and short sighted towards regaining assests to the point of war profiteering. She stated a case from the Romänǐ archives about the allied planet Ar-Tuin during the tenure of High Priestess Juliana Valkyria (Nee Guisa); Elizabeth's great, great grandmother. The citizens of Ar-Tuin were being occupied by the Bankers of Bravana's forces due to them owing debts that were to repaid via a rare alloy which was only present in the High Mountainous areas of their planet. The citizens normally mined small portions of the naturally occurring alloy which floated down from the mountains into the streams and was then sieved, refined and used as collateral against the debts. However; a recent bad harvest had forced them to over-borrow and as such the Bankers wanted the Ar-Tuin to use hard mining methods to extract high volumes of alloy which would damage the environment around it, cause ground unrest and disrupt in the Ar-Tuin's belief of never interfering with the mountain's local systems in order to not anger their religious spirits. Thus the blockade of the planet occurred and in this case study; it was found that the large scale unrest was unproductive towards producing any rare alloys and in fact caused an complete shut down of all operations due to the civilian population practicing a campaign of passive resistance by not working for the invading forces and creating peaceful strikes to prevent mining from taking place. Thus; it was with Romänǐ diplomacy that a peace occurred; a phrase she explained was created through the assassination of both leaders of each power and their replacements being those who the Romänǐ could guide, follow, and supplant if necessary. She told this story with the underlying threat that she would and could use this ''Romänǐ peace" to change the Trade Federation and Banking Clan's positions as economic parasites before politely leaving with no more than a simple 'Thank you for your consideration'.

As they left to head back to the suite; Jenny handed Elizabeth as covertly as she could a small bottle of blackish-red liquid with a look of concern at Elizabeth's right hand which at that time had begun to violently shake as she struggled to conceal the obvious pain she was in. Will was a solider; he knew what was in that plastic bottle, but why he did not know. Elizabeth struggled to open the bottle's lid, hand shaking as she started to mutter to herself something that Will couldn't quite make out but he was sure was obscenities thrown at just about anything. He noted the sheen of sweat on her brow and the slight tremor in her breathing which led Will to diagnose her instantly with withdrawal even with his limited medical knowledge. Suddenly she dashed towards a nearby bin, before throwing up her guts as she choked and vomited down what remained of her breakfast, spotted with her own blood as the bile quickly became bloody and full of little clumps of tissue. Genevieve quickly informed them that her blood had healing purposes but had some pretty nasty side effects as the bones, muscle, veins, and skin pulled themselves together while the healing process knitted together Elizabeth's flesh. She had told them about the time that Lydia, Elizabeth's sister and Genevieve's lover, had suffered horrific injuries after accidentally being thrown from a rearing horse and had used her blood in order to survive till the medics could arrive.

"I think I'm dying!" Elizabeth groaned as she tried to recover her breathe; mouth dribbled with puke and phlegm. Genevieve quickly dabbed away the mess with a handkerchief before quickly examining her nose and ribs. Elizabeth started to recover her breathe before chuckling darkly at something she found exceptionally funny. "Look at me; the proud Boleyna girl laid low by a fucking broken nose and rib. Father must be rolling in his grave!"

"He would be proud of you Ellie; being able to even stand after what you've been through is a miracle. That rib is ingrowing though; needs re-breaking in order to heal properly or it will keep puncturing your organs; nose too if you want to keep your looks. You are a Boleyna, Eliza, you are stronger then this!" Genevieve praised as she assessed her wounds. She quickly retrieved another bottle but this time it was actual wine and not blood which Eliza took grateful gulps of in preparation of the coming pain. Genevieve called for him to stand behind her and hold her still as she quickly snapped Elizabeth's nose back into position using her hands before using the bloody handkerchief to stop the blood that resulted from the setting. Elizabeth muffled her cries of pain as best she could by nearly gouging marks into Will's arm through her iron strong grip and biting her lip till it too bled. Will breathed through the little stings of pain as he felt her nails nearly pierce his flesh even through the under material of his armour that her hands had found.

Without warning; Genevieve also pushed Eliza's ribs back into place through her dress's material which caused a muffled scream to come through her mistress's gasping mouth. Elizabeth crumpled, from both shock and pain, as she struggled to keep herself quiet so as not to arouse attention. Will couldn't do anything to comfort her more than hold her at a distance as his men were too close and couldn't know the extent of his love for the Senator. Ben knew, along with Dexter, but he was slightly confident that they would keep their mouths shut due to their friendship and status as his men and brothers but he didn't want the other two to know. Charlie was a complete blabbermouth and a stickler for rules while Teddy was not exactly the brightest of his brothers so could let the news slip if he was distracted or drunk enough. He wanted to pull her to him, to whisper sweet things into her hair, to breathe in her floral scent and tell her it was going to be ok but he couldn't even hold her hand in public or risk his and her head. He tried his best not to scream in frustration; they could do all that in her room later on and in public when the war ended. Will was sure it would end sometime and then they could truly be together as whatever they chose to be. Will had only known Elizabeth for two days now; yet in war times there was often very quick courtships and their relationship was not really that conventional so to think of the future was not strange to him. They had their first kiss, first declaration of love, first dinner together, and had given each other pleasure both sexually and emotionally through two assassination attempts. Will wanted to court her more of course; to show her off in public as his woman and her man. He had the impression she didn't quite enjoy written works, given her predilection of not writing in public, but perhaps a play or lightshow? Maybe a dinner by starlight in their garden; he could speak to Jenny about it later. He wanted to ask her so many things; what her preferences were in small yet intimate things, what her family was like, her childhood and other things important to her. Will realized in that moment that he had never asked her what her favourite colour was; shouldn't that be something a lover should know?

Will helped Elizabeth to her feet; so they could return home and he could write a list of things he wanted to know about her. Maybe he could write a book about it; a book of all the things she loved, hated and felt.

The party was interrupted by a sudden alert that sounded on Genevieve's datapad. "It's Catherine! She says that we are to see her off when the ship leaves!" she announced as she glanced towards Elizabeth with a look of alarm. Elizabeth's breathing increased as she closed  her eyes to stop herself from hyperventilating in panic. She took a shaking, painfully deep breathe as she looked towards her handmaiden with a terrified resolve.

"We have to go. It's not polite to be late!"


	18. Eliza 10

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Elizabeth Angelica Katarina Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: The Dockyards outside the Senate on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was afraid.

As soon as they arrived at the docks for the leaving ceremony; she had been pulled aside by one of Catherine's handmaidens and practically ordered to enter a multi-coloured, luxurious tent which stood nearby. Will and Genevieve tried to follow her; but the handmaiden spitefully announced that they were to remain outside as per Catherine's orders. When they tried to protest, they were swiftly silenced by Elizabeth herself who told them to respect her sister's rules. She had done so out of want for her sister to hear how submissive and obedient she was towards her sovereignty so to remain in her good graces to prevent another incident.

The tent was extravagant in its decoration, as Catherine loved, with many fine furs lining the floors and numerous small pillows strewn about. The traditional whites and blues of the Boleyna family were mixed to Elizabeth's displeasure with the oranges and blacks of the Bedfords; a mixture that seemed off to her. Normally in Romänǐ culture; it was the mother's colours which were more proudly displayed then the father's. Upon marriage; it was expected that equal weight was to be given to both colours but only in private and not in an official sense. The Bedford colours were flying high in this dangerous den of snakes, and little boar piglets were enbroided boldly into many of the outfitting's. Light was low and the air was stifling hot; making Elizabeth feel claustrophobic and contained - a state which never sat well with her. Finally there was a slight fluttering as Catherine walked into the ten holding a gown that shimmered slightly in the faint light of nearby lanterns. She walked silently up to her; her eyes cruel and malicious as they narrowed at the little drops of blood that still stained her purple gown from her broken nose. Elizabeth tensed; trying to remain as calm and as obedient as she could so to preserve her life and health against her sister.

Catherine held the gown up for her inspection. “Sister!" she called as she tilted her head in mocking respect. "Look at this; go on. It's a beauty isn't it?Go on. Caress the fabric.” she ordered in a thick, sweet tone that smelled rotten and false. Elizabeth's hand shook as touched it; the cloth was so smooth that it seemed to run through her fingers like water. She could not remember ever wearing anything so soft. It frightened her. She pulled her hand away. She was silent, however, more afraid at how sly and cunning her sister was acting as opposed to the normal layer of outright aggression or annoyance. “A gift from the Chancellor,” Catherine said, smiling in a way that Elizabeth could only describe as joyfully cruel. Her sister was in a high mood tonight. “I have a better one of course; but this shall be yours. Look at how fine it is, the color will bring out the green in your eyes. And you shall have gold as well, and jewels of all sorts from my personal stores. Tonight you must look like a real Boleyna.” she spoke in a way that Elizabeth could only shudder to hear. Why was she being so kind? Was she really sorry for her actions today; how far it went? Elizabeth's heart wanted to see her sister doing this act as a way of repentance and apology. Perhaps there was still room left in her for gentle kindness ... Elizabeth almost laughed at that ridiculous thought, like that would ever happen.

When pigs fly and drunken bimbos don't whine about their problems sort of ever.

Elizabeth focused on her words; Catherine called her a Boleyna. She had forgotten what that was like; perhaps she had never really known before now. Before she had never really interfered in the political game, prefering weapon training and solitude, but now she was playing the game and walking a fine line between what was right and what was asked of her.

“Why does he give us so much?” she asked. “What does he want from us?” Elizabeth was not a fool enough to see a gift at face value. She didn't know exactly what the Chancellor hoped to gain from her people apart from weaponry to fight in the war and the subsequent glory from it. He had allowed her to have a guard of clones, allowed her to become a Senator and had now given a fine gift; why? Such gifts seldom come without their price, and Elizabeth was suddenly afraid as to what that meant for her. Elizabeth was a politician; maybe he hoped to curry favour or perhaps he was interested in her as a woman. She knew that the Chancellor was of advancing years with no wife or children to speak of. She wasn't foolish as to think that a man wouldn't be interested in gaining a woman to warm their beds at night no matter their age or position. Perhaps the reason why he was giving her such a dress was to put her on display as an object of lustful attentions. Perhaps her sister would sell her to him as a bride or a whore? She inwardly shuddered; not wanting to picture that old, sagging, stinking man on top of her doing what little he could do to her as he took his due.

“The Chancellor is no fool,” Catherine said as she held the gown up to her sister. Up close; Elizabeth could see how truly gaunt her sister had become and the feverish look in her pale green eyes. “He knows that we are soon to win our war and doesn't want us to throw our weight behind the Separatist Cause. He wants our weaponry, sweet sister, and knows that we are powerful enough to conquer his people if we do so want. Not to mention; he wants our wealth, women and position for himself. He's quiet a greedy man, so wanting!” Elizabeth said nothing. The Chancellor's power came from the war; glory in the war would make him rich in war profit and influence through making friends in high places. She also had the suspicion that he would never have a friend he couldn’t cheerfully sell out for the right price. However; Elizabeth knew better than to question her sister when she spoke so surely. her anger was terrible, she knew that even today's beating was barely even close to as bad as it would be when it was fully roused.

Her sister suddenly called out to her handmaidens and male servants outside as they quickly entered the tent with jugs of hot water, spiced perfumes, golden streams of jewellery and other such items that they placed aside a giant copper bath which stood off to the side of the tent full of steaming hot water scented with roses. “You should bathe, sweet sister, and be sure you wash off the stink of those economic bores and that handmaiden's horrific taste in perfume. I want you to smell as sweet as a rose; then that foolish old man might stop staring at me so lustfully like I'm some sort of mare to mount.”

She studied her little sister critically. “You still slouch. Straighten yourself” She pushed back her shoulders with her hands so hard that Elizabeth was sure there would be bruises. “Let them see that you have a woman’s shape now; but remember not to fall for their charms. You will be a virginal light for them to look at and admire but not to touch. Remember that; don't let them touch you” Her fingers brushed lightly over her sister's budding breasts and tightened on a nipple. “You will not fail me tonight. If you do, it will go hard for you. You don’t want to wake my anger, do you?” Her fingers twisted her, the pinch cruelly hard through the soft fabric of her dress. “Do you?” she repeated. Elizabeth whimpered quietly in pain at the touch; it felt so wrong to be touched there by a family member. She meekly squeaked a no as she tried not to fight and so awake her sister's ire. So this is what Catherine had in mind; to use Elizabeth as a sort of candle to entice the politicians but not fully else she might fall pregnant and thus take her future children's place.

A pretty doll to use and then throw in the closet when her uses were gone.

Her sister smiled. “Good.” She touched her hair, almost with affection as she crooned. “When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will remember this moment. The moment when we are glorified as the saviours of this pathetic, backwards little land and thus enshrined as their heroes for eons to come. Think of the glory; think of the rewards they will give to us in return for helping them. Of course; we won't use our weapons till they are really desperate and then we will be Gods in their eyes. Remember; I want them to worship us. I want them to love us as their saviours so do your part by seducing those men out there like the whorish bitch you are and then tell me when the moment is right for that; then sweet sister - we will be legends!" Elizabeth tried not to flinch at the words; it was clear now that humanitarian concern was not her sister's priority rather the glory gained from a cheap victory at the coat of her people's moral expense. Every High Matriarch's tenure was in part measured by their achievements in their lives and it was obvious now that Catherine wanted the Clone War's end to be hers. It made her feel sick, the usage of an actual war as a means for glory rather than righteousness. To think that her sister would violate her own people's ideas about never intervening in another's war with their weapons just to gain a lasting name was disgusting.

She couldn't disobey her Matriarch directly but damn Catherine if she thought for one moment that was ok with disregarding her people's traditions for personal gain.

When Catherine had gone, Elizabeth's eye caught the beautiful imagery of a nearby painting of a sunset from the tops of the Backbone Mountains in Bellena looking at the soft waves of the Prosperine Coast and the old, forgotten city of the ancestors at Crackshell Point. She observed the landscape the artist had lovingly depicted, a land of rolling green hills, flowered plains and great rushing streams. Where towers of dark stone rose amidst magnificent blue-grey mountains and the green surf of the Prosperine waters. For a moment, she wished she was back home on Bellena, barefoot and breathless and dressed in tatters, with no past and no future and no ceremonies or political endeavors to attend to.

Elizabeth sighed as she turned away from the painting towards the bath. She could feel the heat even from her position and smell the fragrant oils that scented the water. She climbed into the tub and though the water was scalding hot, but Elizabeth did not flinch or cry out. She liked the heat. It made her feel clean. Besides, her powers made the heat pleasantly gentle. She gently removed the bandages on her hands and back before washing her long, tangled hair as she gently combed out the snags, all in silence. When she was clean, she rose from the water and toweled herself dry. She brushed her hair until it shone like a firey plume, before anointing herself with a floral perfume from Bellena with a dab on each wrist, behind her ears, on the tips of her breasts, and one last one, cool on her lips, down there between her legs. It wasn't for the Chancellor though, nor her sister, nor any other man she was to entice but for Will. He was the one she was going to do impress with the scent; the only one who she would allow to touch her down there. It had only been two days since they had met but still she felt he was worth any pain that her sister saw fit to use against her; so great was her love for him. She dressed herself in the wisps of cloth that her sister had provided for underclothing, and then the gown, a potently deep jade silk to bring out the green of her eyes. She slide the gilded sandals provided onto her feet, fixed silver bracelets crusted with Green Jadeite around her wrists, and lastly secured the dress with a beautifully embellished silver rose pin with precious emerald detailing. Elizabeth glanced at her image in the silvered looking glass that Catherine had so thoughtfully provided. A Boleyna, she thought, but she remembered what the her sister had implied, how she was nothing more than a pretty doll to be used as a slave to her sister's twisted ways.

She felt a sudden chill, and gooseflesh pimpled her bare arms as she tried to block out the treasonous thoughts.

She exited the tent and suddenly met the awed look of her lover's eyes as he looked at her like she was beauty made flesh. She looked around and saw the rest of the other men had turned around to keep watch at a distance around them but no one was really watching. Summoning her strength, she stepped forward and hardened herself to the oncoming storm of abusive tirades by her selfish ruler.

Elizabeth turned silently and went to the festivities; face cold and full of newfound anger. Her sister was waiting in the cool of the Romänǐ flagship's shadow, seated on a ugly, guilded thrones of sorts. She rose when she appeared and looked her over critically. “Stand there,” she told her. “Turn around. Yes. Good. You look  . . . ” Catherine circled her like she was a god-damn cow to buy and sell to the highest bidder. She kept her eyes proud and didn't lower them like her sister was expecting her to. Instead she kept her stance balanced and battle ready, not lady like but in the way she would during weapon training on Bellena.

“Regal,” her uncle stated as he came to meet them. Elizabeth smiled and dipped her head in respect for her beloved uncle. He seemed a little more rested from the hangover from the feast and was jolly again with a goblet of wine clasped in his grip. He was dressed in his old battle gear that was indicative of his status as a war hero, a brother, son and uncle of the High Matriarch and Patriarch of the Beaumont family. He was a little old now, past his fiftieth year and slightly balding, but still strong and fit. Instead of silks and cottons like the rest of the fickle and fanciful men of her kind, he wore wool and leather. His tunic was a dark blue, embroidered with the likeness of a black wolf roaring at the moon to further enhance his status of a Beaumont man. “May the Goddess Valentina shower you with blessings on this most fortunate day, good niece, as you go on to represent our people in this strange new land!" her uncle spoke kindly as he took her hand. He bowed his head, showing a thin glimpse of silvering hair amongst the valley of still crimson locks indicative of his house's good genes. "You are a vision, good niece, I believe the entire world will be enraptured with your beauty!" he cracked a warm and comforting smile as she ducked her head in shy embarrassment at the praise.

“She’s too fat,” Catherine criticized. Her hair had been pulled back tightly behind her head into a severe bun that emphasized the hard, gaunt lines of her face. Looking at her now; free of the loyalty which had caged her for so long, she could see her big sister as the woman she was. She had dyed her hair recently but there was still traces of silver hidden in her fading crimson red, and her body was as lithe as it used to be. This woman used to be her childhood confidant and her teenaged terror; and now she was an aging woman who's only solace in life seemed to be beating her out of paranoid delusions and becoming a selfish tyrant.

"She is in the bloom of her youth, Cathy, look at her. That vibrant red hair and those eyes remind me of your mother when she was young ... she is of Beaumont blood no doubt ... the question seems to be when you will choose a suitor, Cathy! After all; she cannot fail to entice any man she sets her eyes on!” When he released her hand, Elizabeth found herself slightly trembling. Why did he have to bring that up? Catherine's eyes narrowed at her uncle's words as she regarded Elizabeth with cold and unforgiving eyes. Elizabeth struggled to keep herself in place; wanting to run as fast as she could away from the growing ire of her sister.

"I suppose," her sister said with a façade of doubt as she picked up a lock of Elizabeth's hair with a threatening air. "After all; there's a pot for every kettle and men have queer tastes so she may just attract some savage perhaps? Most men like something pretty though; and these savages here have strange desires which I'm not sure my sister could match. Some like boys, horses, sheep . . . ” she reached for a goblet of wine as she took heaping gulps between insults. Her sister's tongue shocked her; how paranoid she was in her hope that her little sister would die a tired, old spinster. Was her sister really barren? She was nearly 27, an elderly age in childbearing years and had been trying for ten years to have a child with her husband Charles. Rumour had it that she had tried everything to conceive, from herbal teas, to Romänǐ healers, and even apparently a frankly disturbing amount of creams that had apparently left her body a bloody scarred mess.

“Elizabeth will make a beautiful bride and I would advise that it would be best not suggest that particular opinion to the Chancellor,” uncle cautioned as he looked at her with astonishment. Apparently he had not known the years of abuse that she had inflicted on her younger sister out of her own weakness; believable considering that he was often at the battlefield and not at home when she was younger.

Anger flashed in her sister's jade eyes. “Do you take me for a fool?” she asked with a look of outrage at his suggestion.

George bowed slightly. “I take you for a ruler. High Matriarchs often lack the caution of common women and men. My apologies if I have given offense.” He turned away and clapped his hands for his daughter, Sylvia, to approach. Sylvia looked beautiful in her finely woven dress; a vision of youth and innocence that lightened the conversation's course completely. Elizabeth approached Sylvia and signed a warm greeting as she tucked her cousin and ward's arm in hers as the party made their way towards a large manse that served as the arena for the Romänǐ delegation's departing speeches.

When they entered the manse, Elizabeth noticed the heavy air that was thick with the scent of spices. sweet lemon and cinnamon. They were escorted across the entry hall, where a mosaic of colored glass depicted the arrival of Romänǐ people on Bellena. Oil burned in black iron lanterns all along the walls. Beneath an arch of twining stone leaves, a young choir boy sang their coming. “High Matriarch Catherine Bedford the First, First Lady of the Protectorate of Althena, Duchess of Prosperine, holy matron of the Romänǐ Church and Defender of the faith," he called in a high, sweet voice, "her uncle Lord George Beaumont of the Beaumont High Family, First Lord of the island city of Delphi and her sister, Lady Elizabeth Boleyna; Senator of the Romänǐ Nation!"

They stepped past the eunuch into a pillared courtyard overgrown in pale ivy. Moonlight painted the leaves in shades of bone and silver as the guests drifted among them. Elizabeth recognized many of the heads of each of the Romänǐ major families with their vibrant silks and glistening jewels, along with many personal guards such as a large man with a red-brown skin, a drooping mustache bound in metal rings, with his black hair oiled and braided and hung with bells who guarded the representative of the Valkyria family. Elizabeth tried not to fidget under their stares as the men boldly examined her body through the fine fabric lustfully and the women either looked at her with disdain at her age or with barely hidden disgust at the show of a extravagantly dressed doll from their High Matriarch's collection. They all bowed with equal respect for no one wanted to anger their commander nor gain the ire of the Goddess for disrespecting her highest representative on this mortal plain.

The speeches started in earnest then and Elizabeth tried to stay awake throughout them as she tried to amuse herself with goblets of fine wine to dull her growing headache. Her wounds had mostly healed by that time; and the sweet wine made her sister's constant presence a little less terrifying. Her cousin started to lean against her as the speeches went on, exhausted from the heat and boredom as she was still young and not yet able to handle the vigorous dullness of politics. Uncle had most likely brought her along mostly to get her some experience in family politics as she was the next Beaumont to take over as head of the house once her aunt and Elizabeth's mother had passed away. Elizabeth tried to keep her upright and dignified as she quietly taught her about all the heads of the family's and their histories that her own tutor had told her but eventually she made the mistake of yawning while the Chancellor droned on.

It caught Catherine's attention as she squared her eyes at the perceived disrespect and Elizabeth gently pushed Sylvia behind her in an attempt to hide her from Catherine's coming wrath. As her sister moved aside them; she situated herself to Sylvia's unguarded side before she could fully be hidden by Elizabeth's body. She muttered quietly, "Tell our fucking cousin to stop yawning that bloody loud or I'll have her sold to a fucking brothel where the only thing she'll be opening her fucking mouth for is if a man pays her to!"

Elizabeth glared at her.

"She is a our cousin and a precious member of our family. I will not allow you to touch her!" Elizabeth growled out enraged by her sister's language and threat. Sylvia was under her protection; as her ward, her cousin and her greatest friend except Genevieve. Elizabeth couldn't quite believe what she was hearing; the abusive barbs thrown at a girl so innocent she practically was a baby in Eliza's eyes or the defiance in her voice that was directed at her own ruler. Where had that come from? Elizabeth had never stood up against her sister so completely such as now; always hiding away treasonous thoughts within the most private areas of her mind out of fear that it would cost her head to say them. Now she was challenging her; defending someone against her vile abuse the way she wanted someone to stand up for her. Eliza's mind raced; was her role as Catherine's punching bag being passed on to her beloved cousin? Was she going to have to watch her friend, an innocent, virtuous, sweet girl, stand up and take her sister's punches as she did? Elizabeth was enraged to the point of having her fingers itch to draw her weapons to defend her friend.

"What could you do about it? Come on Lizzy, say it! You want my position for yourself. You want to hit me right now; well guess what? You can't! I am your ruler; I command the armies and I am a God  - what could a mere child like you do to stop me?" Catherine baited as Elizabeth's eyes dropped to the floor. What was Elizabeth thinking? How could she defy her Matriarch; how could she commit such treason? Elizabeth had no armies to speak of, she had little riches to pay for protectors nor any titles to match her dignity against her sisters. She had no power in this fight; no trump card to play against her sister's tyrannical might. "I thought so; I think I'll leave this defective little thing with you - sweet sister - maybe the two of you could fuck the entire Senate to get me what I want? Maybe I'll return later on, order you to watch as I allow my entire personal garrison to fuck her? They could pay her silver for her trouble of course; highborn ladies are expensive whores after all. Think about that, sister, how many coins will she have when my guards take turns to defile her? Think of how the coins will fall through her fingers and roll onto the floor. She might even enjoy it? Now; unless you don't want that to happen - I suggest you shut up and do what I say. Now; wipe that fucking look of your face and smile," Catherine whispered harshly, "And stand up straight. Let the Chancellor see that you have breasts. Gods know, you have little enough as is.”

Elizabeth smiled, and stood up straight.


	19. Will 8

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, lover of Senator Elizabeth Boleyna of Bellena)

(Location: The planet of Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will hated speeches; political speeches in particular.

He found it hard to concentrate on them after a while; the way the waxing poetics tried to seem gracious and honest but fell completely short. The words were dull, cliché and completely uninspiring as he spoke about how much good could be gained from a successful relationship with the Romänǐ people. The droning voice of the Chancellor wasn't exactly inspiring either; he was an old man and despite his clone brother's instantly obeying their commander in chief - he also felt that the man felt off somehow. He was an old man; decrepit and stinking of the sweet perfume that practically strangled everyone in the manse, so he wasn't exactly the best person to inspire glorious tales of heroic acts. The man talked on and on and on; and Will nearly fell asleep at some parts of it had it not had been for the movement in the corner of his eye. He shifted his head slightly so he could see what was happening while seemingly obediently observing the speech. He saw Catherine and Elizabeth arguing, it was quite so he couldn't quite hear was being said but their general body postures were tense and full of ire. He saw the girl, Elizabeth's cousin, standing awkwardly between them as she was attempting he thought to lip read the conversation.  Whatever she thought she seen disturbed her; despite her condition. The girl looked near hysterically scared, twitching terribly and looking for an escape strategy, till the Matriarch moved off in search of more victims to torture. She was young, still a youth he guessed to be in her middling adolencent years, and her general being always made him think of sunflowers due to the warmth of her smile. He drew close to the women, trying not to draw attention, and caught Elizabeth as she caressed her cousin's arm and tried to soothe her fears as best she could without making a scene.  “I don’t want to be a whore,” he heard her say in a small, thin voice. “Please, please, Ellie, don’t let her do that to me, I want to go home, i want mama and papa. I don't want to be here anymore!”

“You can't Sylvia.” Elizabeth kept her voice low, but he could hear the fury in his tone. “If you go home with your papa then Catherine will make your life a living hell. She'll destroy anything good about you; do whatever she want and I can't stop her nor can your papa or mama. You have to stay with me; stay on Coruscant. At least here you'll be safe for a time; I can try and keep you safe!" Elizabeth drew her into the shadows, out of sight, as she tried to wipe away the girl's hysterical tears. The girl sobbed quietly into her arm as she realised her fate as Catherine's replacement plaything; causing her eyes to  turn red and her nose to become wet with snot. Elizabeth retrieved a handkerchief to wipe away the mess; before holding the poor girl close to make sure that no one else could see her cousin's hysteria. She looked up at Will; eyes full of fear and anger, and Will almost reached for his pistol in order to murder that fucking bitch of woman. "Listen to me, Sylvia, the speeches will be over soon. Then we can go to my  suite and you can break down there but for now I need you to be strong for me. I need you to stand up straight, smile, and pretend that nothing happened. Do it for me; cousin, then we can get ice cream and talk later!" she ordered gently as she reached into her bag to retrieve some make up articles to fix her cousin's face so her puffy red eyes didn't look too obvious. As she worked; Will stole little glances at her very regal looking dress which did next to nothing to hide her figure. When Elizabeth had walked out of that tent, wearing that infinitely thin dress that showed every inch of her lovely breasts with that flimsy translucent silk he almost came. Then there was that slightly murderous look on her face which definitely didn't help him keep it in his pants; because if there anything hotter than a nearly naked Elizabeth it was Elizabeth, nearly naked and with an axe to grind.

When she was done fixing the young girl's face and clothes so she could pass for presentable; Elizabeth and Will watched, clapped and nodded along with the rest of the speeches as they tried their best to keep Sylvia from view. Eventually the Romänǐ delegation left; Elizabeth's uncle cautiously agreed to Sylvia remaining behind to 'gain some political experience' and 'experience some of life's wonders' under her elder cousin's management and Will's protection. The man also presented Will with a beautifully cut bottle of fine claret that was modelled in the fashion of an old time crystal decanter glass. The bottle was a light shade of green with a carefully crafted lip for silky smooth pouring. The bottle was made complete by a teardrop shaped stopper, that had been carefully ground for an airtight fit to the point where the claret was almost a second gift next to the expensive looking bottle. Genevieve was kind enough to pack it away in a carefully protective box in her handmaiden bag of mysteries so he wouldn't break it on the way back to the suite. The rest of the delegation left using that strange transportation ray of light which Elizabeth explained was a teleported made with technology salvaged from an ancient Tec'ra ship in the outer Tom of the Romänǐ system. They left the site pretty quickly after that in order to avoid spending as much time as possible out in the open with assassins on the loose and to help Sylvia from having a very public and very undignified break down.

Will took the time on the way back to the suite to try and ask Eliza what had happened between her and her elder sadist sister while the rest of the men were consumed with talking to Genievieve about their roles and her debating the announcement that the men would receive new uniform as in Jenny's own words "your uniform is fucking shit!". To be honest; they were very uncomfortable with their bulky weight and luminous colours. White as a uniform colour was practically asking for an ambush in a war zone unless it was in an icy terrain and even then it still felt cold despite the protections put into them to help regulate temperature and oxygen in case of combat in space. The uniforms also were cumbersome in how they fit; it was obvious that it wasn't really designed with humans in mind since it was really, really difficult to pee in them and taking a number two was almost maddening. Not to mention the helmets sucked for visibility and felt really annoying when trying to fight in close quarters so Will admittedly often removed his helmet despite the dangers as a result. Another uniform created by a people who had been fighting in combat for a longer time than the idiotic uniform costume department in Kamino was a God send to him therefore. When he left their company to talk to Elizabeth; he had already been digitally and manually fitted for the new clothes which he hoped would be versatile but still comfortable enough to provide them with complete protection in the coming battles; along with the ability to go to the toilet a little easier.

Will took a moment to sink in the vision of Eliza as he walked towards her until he was intimately close enough to talk in confidence. The fading light splayed across her face as she looked a vision in her green dress which created the image of spring time loveliness that made his heart gladden. Just a few hours ago; he had been scared for her life from both the assassin and her sister but now a weight had been lifted from his mind as at least one of those dangers had left the couple alone and in peace. But was it really peace?  He knew the emotional scars weighed deeply on Eliza, she wasn't made of stone after all,  but he promised himself with all his strength that one day she could be free of them and able to laugh again that beautifully unique oinking laugh that was lyrical to his ears. But first he needed to know what weighed on her; what pained her mind and scared her cousin so much that she was nearly hysterically terrified to the point of crying. He needed to know what that monster had done to the love of his life; despite his apprehension at what would be a difficult conversation to coax out of her.

"What happened Eliza?" He spoke as they stood in relative privacy on one of the transport vessels provided by the Romänǐ main flagship for Eliza's personal usage. The vessel was small yet intimately comfortable in its clean cut design that made the trip a lot more safer than the transport ship they had used during the assassination attempt. He stood in front of her, slightly hidden in the shadows as Eliza stared out of the reinforced window blankly as if in shock. Will free concerned when she did not automatically reply and placed a hand over hers in order to comfort and retrieve Eliza from her thoughts.

"She threatened Sylvia ... told her she could send her to a brothel to be ... to be ... and ... I ... I rebelled against her. Fuck, I rebelled against her! I'm a traitor! Oh, by the goddess, I rebelled and now I'm a traitor. How could I do something so stupid? She'll ... she'll be angry. She'll hurt Lydia, and it will be my fault. My fault, Will, because I made her angry and I went against her. Do you you think she will kill me?" She stuttered out in a blind panic and the Captain suddenly became aware of how shaken she was by the experience. He had originally planned to speak with her later in the night and come up with ways to protect her against her sister's wrath, now it seemed the woman he loved was in peril and he had no clue what to do. He was used to a battlefield, not the Senate. He didn't fight with his siblings like Eliza had, he didn't hurt or get hurt by hem either. Will pulled her into a intimate embrace as he attempted to calm her down, laying his arms around her as a shield against the doubt that was suffocating his love and holding her close to reassure her that she was alive and well. He whispered words of love and assurances that Elizabeth would be safe now that her sister was fine but nothing seemed to work. "Do you think I'm a bad person, Will, I think I am. I rebelled against my sister, my matriarch with rudeness and dishonorable conduct, and I .. I slept with you despite my sister practically ordering me to remain pure so am I not guilty of lust and envy? It's not that I regret loving you, God knows I would never regret that, but to do it despite my sister's order? Despite the danger it presents to you? The more and more I think ... the more I'm beginning to think in ways that ... scare me! Is this what being off-world does to a person; changes them I mean? I would have never disobeyed my sister before; I would have taken my punishment silently and with complete faith that she had the right to do so but now ... now I find myself in doubt and anger that shouldn't be there. When she punished me today; I was angry at her and then when we were in the tent I began to have treasonous thoughts that she wasn't right to do it? Am I going insane?" she babbed as he held her to him; looking at him as if he held all the answers. He wanted to take away her pain; wanted to soothe the worries from her face and cloak her in him until they were no more but it was important to be as truthful and honest without the corruption of emotional ties. He released her from his embrace as he looked into her tear soaked eyes that seemed to glow in the sun's dying light.

"Listen to me; Elizabeth, no one deserves to be treated like a dog and not no one judges anyone treated in such a cruel way to bite back against their master's hand when pushed too far. We had sex, there is no denying that, and no one has the right to stop a willing and consenting couple from expressing what we did; even a High Matriarch. You are a good person, Eliza, I will never think of you as anything less and it was natural to feel anger against Catherine for what she did to you but now we have to be smart about it. When we go back to the suite; I want you to consider something that I want you to ask yourself. If you didn't intervene with Sylvia then what happened to you would have happened to her, so I put it to you; when a leader goes mad and treats their loyal citizens like what your sister did to you what do you do? What stops them? Just something to muse on, from one Solider to a Senator!" he spoke calmly as he retreated from her with a lingering look of heavy contemplation.

He took his leave as the light from the setting sun threw his shadow clear across the ship's deck, and for just a moment Will stood tall as a king.


	20. Eliza 10 - Warning against a wall and sex from behind portrayed here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sex. Graphic. Don't say I didn't tell you.

Star Wars: The Light Within

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Elizabeth Angelica Katarina Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: Elizabeth's suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok; now that we have established the pleasantries and the perks of your new job roles, I will give you one more chance to leave if you have any qualms about the situation here. I know today was a little ... unconventional and off-putting as far as a first day goes and that many of you are of a certain opinion that this job may be legally or politically dangerous so I wouldn't blame anyone for wanting to leave and regain their positions at the front lines. Does anyone wish to have that opportunity, therefore?"

The men looked at each other, faces lit by the candlelight, as they sat around a large table debating the events of the day in the main dining room. When they arrived at the suite; the first thing they did was take a an hour to calm their minds and to allow Elizabeth and her charge Sylvia to change from the thin scraps of fabric into more comfortable, cleaner and reassuring attires. Free of the dress which had clung to her like a noose ever since Catherine had left them at the docks; she had dressed herself in a loose fitting sundress that had a crisp white cotton voile with a lace overlay on the skirt and bodice, lace trim on the hem and waist and a royal blue ribbon tie at the waist. To keep Will from ripping off the thin dress as she saw he wanted to every time she leaned over teasingly to refill his goblet; she had mercifully covered herself slightly with a chiffon, pure royal blue kimono cardigan that rippled around her when she walked like it was floating through water and decorated her hair with a single elegant, blue and silver colored, rose hairpin that pulled a particularly annoying strand back into her elegant bun. She had accessorized with a beloved family heirloom given to Eliza from her grandmother Abigail as part of her inheritance when Abby died a few years ago from old age. The heirloom was an antique silver necklace attached with an aquamarine crystal for a pendant; Abby had always spoken of it as an engagement gift from her father Perseus to her mother Adrianna as an ancient Arendelle artifact given to prospective brides as a means of declaring intentions to marry.

Her hand nervously played with the pendant that lay close to her breast as she saw her guards each in turn assure everyone else that they were staying and were loyal to their new cause. Elizabeth was a little nervous of course; talking about such intimate and private matters never really felt quite right to do considering she had only known most of the men through Will's introductions and quick but pleasant small talk over their food. She looked at the uneaten soup in front of her; and tried to summon the appetite to eat the delicious looking Fresh Lobster Bisque that Jenny had pre-prepared that morning. Her nose swam in the smooth, creamy, highly seasoned strained broth of high-quality lobster served with thick slices of warm ciabatta bread but her stomach nearly heaved every time she tried to take a small sample of it. The rest of the men had already finished their soup and was half-way through their main course of almond crusted halibut and baked asparagus; all apart from Sylvia who seemed to be in the same situation. Instead; Elizabeth sipped on her finely aged Chardonnay sourced from a highly respected winery in the Floranda region owned by old Lady Catalina Howard in a hope to get drunk enough to get rid of her nerves around talking about her mad family members.

"Thank-you for your loyalty; now as this meeting is most likely highly to feature some opinions that certain persons may find to be treasonous to the point of horrific torture, mutilation and execution I trust that nothing said in this room will ever, and I mean ever, leave this room or I promise no one will ever find even the smallest hair of your disfigured corpse. Now that that piece of unpleasantness is over; we have to talk about my sister Catherine and what we should do in light of her increasing instability in political and personal matters!" Elizabeth threatened; but she tried not to seem to psychopathic or too full on in stressing the importance of privacy in such important matters.

There had to be blanket of secrecy regarding what was being said, or else everyone she loved would be in danger of Catherine's wrath if it ever got out that she was even discussing the events of today with what she would see to be eunuch servants created by a foreign power who could betray her at any time. "Now as you saw today; it seems my sister has developed a taste for inflicting certain ... acts that many of you have voiced concerns about. I reassure you that I have sufficiently recovered from today's events thanks to my friend's helpful intervention and your impeccable marksmanship in covering our vehicle from rogue elements of which I highly commend. I admit that it was emotionally trying but the shock has lifted and I'm proud to say that I am perfectly healthy once more. My sisters actions did not inter outside intervention as well thanks to your discretion in speaking about it to the authorities; and the droids have managed to get most traces of the event out of the rug so I am quite pleased about that considering it quite expensive!" Elizabeth joked as she tried to relieve the tension that hung on her words as she tried her best to keep the men calm and the dinner dignified. It would not do to cause undue panic or anger; calm judgement was needed here. "To be honest, the whipping was ... quite new to me as a corporal punishment and the violence of which she inflicted was ... difficult to access at first but I am quite well as you can see. What I am more concerned about, rather, is her movement onward towards political endeavors and other such people in which to inflict her punishment on to the point where I fear for her position and life as well as my friends, and my own if this style of living continues unchallenged. She spoke to my cousin, Sylvia Beaumont, with unprecedented malice in a public area where her words could have been reported to those who could bring down my house and all the order we have tried so hard to stabilize."

"Now I know what you are thinking; what has this to do with me? Well; everything. My sister has voiced her plan to use your Clone War as a staging area to gain glory for her name by denying our most basic of laws in not intervening technologically in the affairs of others. Make no mistake; for I fear that as soon as she has finished bathing in her victory here - she will invade as is our conquering nature. With the Clone Wars ended, the Republic will still be weak to the approach of an army of Romänǐ to the point where a complete invasion would be finished in about a month or so with heavy causalities on both sides. Now I understand that your people wish for our aid and I will do my best to gain humanitarian aid in terms of food and medical supplies but I warn you that simply wanting Romänǐ weaponry would be a short sighted disaster. She would utilize public support gained through our weapon's victories to gain footholds over this entire galaxy and then she would kill every solider that stood in her way meaning every brother you have would be annihilated. Kamino, as a dangerous area  of resistance, would be destroyed in its entirety as would Coruscant and any other base of possible resistance as is our way. I don't want my people to wage war on you, I want them to rebuild and to gain peace through putting down their weapons and rejoining their family members at home. Our interests are aligned - which leads onto what this meeting will be about. How to deal with my sister's new style of governing and how to protect both of our peoples against her?" She took a large gulp of wine to get rid of the disgusting taste of betrayal. Her mind raced as she thought over her relationship with her elder sister; from her earliest memory of going to the Prosperine Coast for her summer holiday and looking for shells to add to Cathy's sandcastle to the horrific memory of today's interaction that still ached despite Genevieve's blood healing it up. She was such a happy child back then; red hair pulled into two pigtails with pretty ribbons, and laughing - oh, God her laughter was so sweet back then - at Lydia screaming the beach down when Jonathan put creep vine in her swimming costume. That summer was magical; one of her most treasured memories as she remembered every detail right down to the booming guffawing of her father and the tinkling snickers of her mother as they walked behind their children, hand in hand.

He was dead a week later. Saved his entire crew; full honors funeral, Eliza wore all black, he was dead and she was all alone.

"We could kill her!" one of Will's men, Teddy, she remembered suggested as he took hulking bites of his halibut while barely breathing in between. She froze; and had to literally force herself not to climb over the table and beat him senseless just on the instinct of familial loyalty. Catherine was still her sister by the end of the day; a bond that could never be undone. An attack on her was meant to be, by her people's standards, an attack on Elizabeth herself both as subject and a close relation. The mere idea of hurting her was reprehensible to her; no matter what Catherine did - Elizabeth would still love her after all - she was still family and family should never entertain thoughts about murdering each other.

"You cannot kill Catherine. One, she is a head of state so killing her would trigger an intergalactic incident. Two, she is on Bellena and near her husband who has the gift of telepathy so he would hear you coming a mile away. Three, she is our High Matriarch who to us personifies our link with the ancestors and the goddess Valentina who would take revenge for her destruction by any means necessary. Four, she is in charge of our religions affairs so killing her would prevent the Rejuvenation ceremony and so kill or drive insane any un-initiated child who would not be able to gain control of their powers and so possibly destroy the universe. Finally, five, if you even suggest such a thing again I'm pretty sure Eliza would burn you alive in a slow, agonising death as that is her sister you are talking about thick head!" Sylvia's digital voice sounded as she typed out her words on a specially formulated datapad made for the deaf. The program took every word spoken, transcribed them and then provided space for her to type out a response to be read out by a automated digital voice. Sylvia glared darkly at Teddy when he opened his mouth.

"Thick... does that mean stupid?" He asked Dexter in complete honesty before glaring at Sylvia when his friend confirmed the insult. "Look, girly, I ain't book smart but I'm good in other ways so don't ever insult me with your fancy words!" The man retorted as he sat, slightly covered in the remains of his dinner due to his poor eating habits. Teddy sort of reminded her of Peter Guisa, a boy she had met when she was a girl, who has been kicked in the head by a horse or dropped as a baby by his nurse, Eliza didn't know. Peter was always slow but he was a gentle giant really, a little emotional but a sweetie none the less. All the other children were a little scared of him at first because of his immense height but after a while he became something of a commodity as a gentle giant who could act as a sort of fighting buddy to train with. Except this man was rude, unstable, hot-headed and highly impulsive, combative, and is somewhat hyperactive as he seemed to despise sitting around and doing nothing but talk. He was certainly a man of action who prefered getting things done as opposed to analyzing them as thoroughly as he should do. Teddy began to rise from his seat as he talked in order to gain physical dominance over Sylvia but stopped in his tracks when Will gave him a pointed look that made him sit down and shut up.

"My sister cannot be killed, that is the lesson to be learned here. So what do we do instead?" Elizabeth questioned as pushed away the soup with decided disinterest. "Catherine has absolute power, and has been corrupted by it - that much we can all agree on. She frequently attacks her own kin and has expressed selfish desires to gain glory in the Clone War by flaunting her people's isolationist policies regarding giving primitive allied worlds our technological insight into advanced technology. She had not produced an heir to her position and nearing the age where conception of children becomes impossible. She had also become paranoid and over extravagant in her lifestyle, showing little regard for our ways. These are all true betrayals of the Romänǐ way of life, so what are we to do? We can't kill her. I don't want to become High Matriarch nor inflict such a fate upon any child I would have. Neither would I allow myself to be auctioned off to some rich prick in order to breed and make heirs with like a horse; to be honest I'd rather become a spinster than suffer that particular fate of marrying for any other reason than my own interest. Lydia, I will state honestly, is in the religious order and cannot marry until she leaves it nor do I think - I am sorry to reveal this without your consent Jenny - that a lesbian would allow a man to lay with her to bare children so that option is out. That leaves Jonathan, who while being a descendant of a High Matriarch, is absolutely unqualified as a means to produce an heir because male lines cannot inherit the Matriarch name instead of the female line which also cuts off Sylvia here. The only other female line could be found in the Arendelles but a lot of their members were killed off in a familial dispute with the Brandons so much of their power is still recovering and more than likely will start a Civil War that could kill a lot of people. So therefore; given that information, we currently have no heirs apparent and cannot use a coup d'etat to overthrow her and install a more stable ruler. So what other options are still available for us, that question I leave to you?"

Elizabeth spoke up as she pointedly tried not to think of having her own daughter with Will; a little girl with golden smiles and beautiful hazel eyes just like her father being killed by her sister or used and bartered like a sheep. She surveyed the men, watching for weakness that could undermine the whole plot with the faintest of mistakes. She knew that she would rather die than allow Lydia to be harmed or taken away from Jenny, the woman she loved, so that left Elizabeth in a very precarious position. She could let herself become pregnant by Will of course; that route would be the easiest since she did love him and he her but that left him vulnerable to retaliation and death from the Republic. Not to mention; how the hell would she be able to carry to term a child, let it grow into a young woman capable of ruling and keep the whole thing a secret? The answer would be that she wouldn't; Catherine would find and kill her baby no matter the amount of protections put on her. She was a black sheep, a woman who's only lover was something she could never claim in public, and highly suspected by a crazy all-powerful woman who had control over all she ruled over.

The entire thing was a conundrum.

"There is a singular solution to your problem, Senator, that might appeal to you!" Will eventually spoke up as he used his datapad to bring up a map of the Romänǐ home world of Bellena with all the different cities and the main families highlighted. Elizabeth noticed immediately the strange usage of her title when he referred to her, putting it down to the presence of the other men who couldn't exactly be counted on not to report him for being too familiar with the woman he was assigned to protect. She looked to him; trying ascertain exactly what he meant by a solution when she couldn't quite find one. "Ok; I'll explain it like this. On the Senator's home world of Bellena, there is exists a fragile balance where each family hates, allies or stays neutral in their aggression to each other as you explained to me earlier today. You gave the examples of Brandons against Arendelles, Beaumonts against Howards, and other such alliances and feuds. In particular you said, and I quote, 'All of these alliances are how we’ve managed to live for so long, with every house held in balance against the other'. Therefore; this chain of checks and balances could be the answer if applied more in a military sense. If we examine it like this; Catherine's absolute power can be equaled and controlled if you and Lydia gather your strength and become a balancing power to modulate exactly how much Catherine can do, who she does it to and to what extent. You essentially could become a shield for others; a stop gap to prevent her from going way too far and preventing her from inflicting her punishments on you or anyone else!" he suggested as he showed slides of each family and their alliances as a way of explaining his point on the blank wall in front of them. Elizabeth looked at him; taking in his idea and debating it silently in her head. Essentially he was telling her to become her sister's equal and force her into acting like a ruler again; was that treason or sedition she wondered? Elizabeth couldn't decide as she finished her wine and took a breath to try and stop herself from interjecting before calmly assimilating the suggestion put forth in front of her.

"Are you insane, Will?" She asked point blank after a moment of complete silence, "Or just damn stupid?". She abandoned any semblance of propriety as she stood up from the table to face him head on over the idea. She looked him in the eyes; holding him in her sway as she drew on strength she had no idea she even still possessed. Her ire was raised; her guard straight up at the suggestion as her mind poked thousands of holes in his plan. She should have treated him with respect, talked quietly and privately, in a way that took into account his status as a captain and the love of her life but for the first time in her life it seemed she was powerless to stop herself from nearly hitting him in anger.

"I'm being rational, Elizabeth, it's a quick fix solution. I don't claim that it would solve everything but at least it would buy us time to come up with something better. What is your problem?" Will growled back; obviously put out by her lack of support for his idea but how could she support anything less than perfect. Didn't he know the problems with his plan? Did he even know the risks involved in such an operation?

"Ok; let's see what the problems are with this so-called plan, Will? First; there is no way to hide such a large operation like that from someone as powerful as my sister and I'm fairly sure it would fall apart as soon as you even tried. It would put everyone, everyone I've ever loved in danger, just for a small, infinitely small, chance at providing a measure that Catherine is absolutely insane enough to defy. She knows me and she knows her own strength far more than you give her credit for. If the lion knows its own strength, no man could control it - isn't that the old saying regarding tyrants? It seems the same goes for my sister because she has absolute power over a military born through years, upon years of development. Yet; you think that I, a black sheep of the family who barely - just barely - has a small position as a mere Senator here in this backwater of a civilization would be able to create an armada to rival it? Where the fuck would I find people to even try such a ridiculous idea; everyone in this side of the galaxy is locked in combat with the separatists, or on my side of the galaxy there is absolute chaos over the Cëltrǐc threat that has our military scrambling for success. Not to mention; she is my sister! She never forgets a slight, real or imagined. She takes caution for cowardice and dissent for defiance. And she is greedy. Greedy for power, for a legacy and for me to die to secure it. My big sister - I cannot stress this more - knows me to be a rogue element and if she even has a second of doubt do really think she'll sit around to debate whether or not to have my head? After all; didn't you hear her threat earlier of having all four hundred and five billion men rape me to death or was that just the blood loss talking as my sister tore into my back? It would be me on the chopping block if anything went wrong, my head, and I am rather attached to my head so I don't want it removed just yet!" she half-yelled and half-snarled as her ire grew. The suggestion was beyond stupid, it was not even debatably sane. She was counting on Will to present to her a proper solution; something she could really use but now he was seemingly living in fantasy world. She shook her head to clear herself from the fury she was gathering as she felt her body tense and become hotter as the instinct to fight became harder and harder to stop.

"Those problems are can be fixed Eliza! I am just laying the groundwork!" Will shouted back as the room felt hundreds of degrees colder. She gritted her teeth in anger; didn't he get the seriousness of this situation? She flinched slightly at the loudness of his tone; the harshness as if he couldn't quite shout loud enough his own frustrations. Claxons sounded in her mind; warning her to placate him - to try and calm down the situation - but she burned with anger to the point of losing it. She needed to run away; to go back to her rooms and break something heavy like a vase instead of Will's nose.

"Groundwork that could get me killed! Now; I expected something a little more saner to come from this debate but if that is all you have then I might as well just slit my throat and be done with it. I'll be my rooms; hopefully at least there I will be alone away from ridiculous ideas such as killing my own sister or committing sedition against her!" she resisted the urge to slam the door as she made her way back to her room. She knew it was unladylike and completely wrong of her to shout at him like that in front of his own men but she was pissed off. Years upon years of her sister tormenting her and it seemed not even possible now that it would ever stop. She could feel him following her, his heavier footprints shadowing hers, as they made their way to the room. How different this was from when they entered just last night - when they were so happy, so free and so full of life and love. Her skin felt like it was crawling; her pulse raced and her eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness. Then she took in the full force of her rant and understood that Will had just been completely humiliated by her right in front of his men. No doubt he hated her now; and she was again going to be left alone with no one to love her like he claimed he would. No more dates, no more sex, no more comforting glances or gestures that meant the world to her. She had lost him; in her anger, she had lost the one thing she had promised herself not to and she hated herself for it. Catherine was right; she was a whorish bitch and now she has lost the man she loved; now he was coming to their room in order to end it all and all because of her pathetic, girlish mouth wouldn't stop talking. Elizabeth was terrified; her hands shook as she held in a sob of misery as her hand reached around the silver handle of the ante-chamber's door in a desperate bid to gain privacy for herself and her approaching emotional breakdown.

She didn't think she could explain why there was mascara running down her cheeks if the rest of the group had come to bear witness to her heart break and shame.

She stopped when she saw that damn painting again, before a thought pulled into her mind of retrieving a pail of black paint and destroying it completely so as to get rid of any traces of the coming broken relationship. She felt him behind her, could smell his scent, and for a split second she was terrified that he might hit her too. That he might forget himself and hurt her in his rage over being completely humiliated in front of his men by a woman. She readied her body for the coming pain; tensing completely as she heard the door lock with a sickening click. "Will ... I'm sor-..." but she never got to finish her sentence. She wasn't even sure what she planned on saying as a means to protect herself against a possible second assault just today. All that mattered was William kissing her like his life depended on it. He pulled her close; into one of the closest embraces as the breathe was pulled from her body in his passion. She felt her rose hair pin slide out of her locks as he flicked it to rest on top of the low table with a quiet clatter. The only thing she could hear was the blood rushing through her veins and the rapid heartbeat that she couldn't tell was either his or hers. Elizabeth clutched at his armour's breastplate, her knees weakening under his ministrations. “Will...oh my goddess!" she gasped as he backed them against the wall with the strength of a very well-built body. She felt the heat explode in her body as her light grew in the lustful exchange.

He began to pepper her jaw with kisses while Elizabeth groaned, fire building between her legs. She moaned, slightly loudly until his mouth closed on hers and his tongue wrapped around hers with unparalleled lust. She panted loudly when he let go of her mouth to take a shuddering breath. He chuckled darkly, pressing his hips to hers. She could feel him, hard and thick, an obvious bulge against the leather. “Do you want me, love, do you want this?” he whispered as he nibbled down her neck as added incentive.

"Yes,” Elizabeth replied, hands trailing down his chest. “Always!" she panted the words as he stuck out his tongue, tasted the skin of her neck, and felt the pulsing vein of her life force flutter against his lips as he lapped at her throat. His hand, meanwhile,  found its way towards her breast and began to knead it as his hips rocked against hers. With that urgent need driving him more insistently, Will opened his mouth and latched onto the place where her neck met her shoulder, biting her skin gently and then sucking on it almost desperately. Elizabeth gasped at the sensation and tilted her head further aside to give him more access, causing Will to groan appreciatively as he ground his erection even more tightly against her warmth.

"Hmm ... you're so hot when you argue with me! Such a hellcat, wanting to be ravished by her bodyguard!" Elizabeth came out of her lust filled haze to look at him in surprise. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction but she was incredibly turned on by it. She licked her lips enticingly as her hands found their way into his hair to yank him to where she wanted him to go. If he wanted rough; she had no problems with it. "Fucking amazing, you were, so fucking delectable in this dress of yours that makes your tits look so good! Wanted to have you right there on the table!" he hissed at the sudden pull towards a certain area of her throat, just underneath her ear, where the sensation of a bite felt so good. She was nearly soaked through by his dirty talk when he began uttering so many vulgar expletives around her arse and breasts that even a seasoned sailor would have blushed. A loud moan escaped her even as her cheeks blazed at his dirty words as she found herself loving every curse as a symbol of him losing all of his inhibitions and how much he wanted her. “I’ve thought of nothing but throwing you down and eating you out since you sat down in this thing,” he growled throatily as he gave another firm suck of her earlobe. “And once I’ve drunk up your juices to my heart’s content, I will bury my thick cock deep inside your tight, wet pussy and fuck you until you can’t walk for days.”

 "Hmm ... Oh, Captain I hope that that promise isn't all talk!" she teased as she felt him feeling every inch of her breast with his hand as they traced, pinched and caressed them in equal passion. She wanted him desperate for her, to make him beg to allow him to satisfy his wants and desires in the most bestial way possible. Her back was thumping against the wall in time with his thrusting hips against hers as he let out a groan at her tone. 

 “Is that a challenge? Does the Senator want her Captain to fuck her until she screams?" he teased back; thumbing her teat as he growled into her ear.

Elizabeth shrugged, "If you like. Afraid?" she breathed as she stuck out her breasts to encourage him to let lose of his desires. 

“Not a chance.” Will fell to his knees, the armor breastplate jabbing him in the ribs. He hastily removed it, tossing it aside with a clatter as the under material flexed under his passionate, sweaty muscles. He smirked up at her, then began to lift her dress's skirt. Eliza gasped as he dived under it, his lips already on her overheated skin. Eliza curled her fingers around a nearby shelf designed to hold up knickknacks, needing the support to remain upright. Will kissed and nibbled on her skin, from her knees to her hips, focusing on the inside of her thighs where she was most sensitive. His scruff scratched her but it only made her want him more, more heat pooling at the juncture of her thighs. The warmth of her powers made her nearly explode in heat at the dirty situation as he nuzzled her mound, still covered by a pair of bridal white silk panties. “Naughty girl,” he mumbled, pressing the flat of his tongue against the cloth, right where her clit should be.

Eliza gasped, her body giving an involuntary shudder. “Oh!” Her hands were sweating, she struggled to keep hold of the painted wood of the shelf. Elizabeth moaned again as Will pulled the barrier to her sex aside and blew cool air on her heated wet skin. She spread her legs wider, opening to get him to give her want she wanted as her mind worked over time on imagining how roguish he would look in a mirror. Her breath caught, a mirror! She should cover her whole bedroom in mirrors! Then she could watch him work from all angles; she could paint the look on his face as he ate her out and record every fucking detail of his mouth as he pleased his lover with that talented tongue of his.

“So eager,” he muttered. He pressed a kiss to her clit, then swirled his tongue around it. Eliza keened. “Fuck, you are so wet for me.” He lifted her leg up onto his shoulder, one hand holding the panties in place, the other firmly on her ass to help hold her up. He was going to make her come with just his mouth. He tapped her swollen nub with his tongue, sucking it between his lips. Eliza moaned and hissed, lust shooting through her. Fuck, the things he could do with that mouth. She had never heard of a man providing such pleasure with such an appendage; mostly she'd just heard vague comments about the size of a man's ... pillar and stones as a measure of how well he was as a lover but to be given the talented affections of this one appendage which had before spoken to her with such directness.

“Don't stop,” she panted. Eliza pulled back on the thin layer of cotton, trying to see him. The inky black hair greeted her determined hand and she grabbed it again in an attempt to keep her anchored to this pleasurable bliss. "Fuck, you are so evil! I need you, Will. Please, please, please! I need...fuck, I just need!" she begged, her pride failing her in her pleasure. Any sense of whatever the hell they were fighting about before left her in the blissful want of sex that he gave to her in earnest waves.

“Love your taste,” Will breathed, his tongue licking and tasting. She wanted him to feast on her for hours; perhaps one lazy day she'd give him that opportunity. He alternated between her clit and her entrance, working her with his mouth until she was a quivering mess in his arms. He plunged his tongue inside her and Eliza had to bite back a shriek, her orgasm ripping through her. Her hips bucked in his hold, the endorphins spiking her blood. She slumped back against the Wall; her back sore with bruises from the brutality of the act, but Elizabeth hardly noticed or cared. Will lowered her leg gently, holding her steady until she could stand on her own. Then he rose, adjusting the tented pants he was wearing that was padded with armour. They were pretty form fitting so they must have felt more like a vise, restrictive and painful. He was as hard as she could ever remember being, hoping that he would let her relieve his obvious tension.

“That looks painful,” Eliza murmured, her voice a little breathy and slow. She looked down at his crotch, then into his eyes. “Is it?” She knew he would rise to the bait as she licked at his Adam's apple and traced his arm with a seducing stroke. She wanted to be fucked hard and that was what she would get.

Will nodded. “You have no idea, love.” He guided her hand there, sighing as she took the hint and rubbed him through the material. He leaned over her, face buried in her neck, hips rocking into her touch. “Hmm, that's good.” She caressed him in the way she had learned before; her fingers manipulating the material down his legs as she knelt before him teasingly. He let out a strangled moan as the tightness eased, her hand wrapping around his aching cock. She could blow him again; let him beg and scream for her good graces. Eliza rose from her submissive position as she guided his lips back to hers, kissing him hard on the mouth as she stroked him. He was warm and thick and so very hard; it was intoxicating, the things she could do to him. She kept kissing him, adding a twist to her movement every few strokes, his sighs and moans going straight to her clit and making her wet again.

“Need you,” Eliza breathed between kisses. “Now, Will.” Her hands pulled slightly on his dick to add empathise on her words. She was done teasing, she wanted to cum.

Will growled a “Bend over, love.” and Eliza obeyed him, shivering as he rucked her dress skirt up and pushed her against the wall so that she splayed herself with her hands pressed against the wall to keep herself stable. He yanked down her panties and tossed them over his shoulder. He fondled her ass, admiring the view of the pert round globes from this angle. He rutted his still bare cock through her wetness; she was dripping copiously now, before teasing her in a manner that was completely unfair. He took himself in hand and teasing her clit with the tip of his cock which clenched and swallowed at every stroke. Her legs were already trembling, the anticipation nearly driving her mad. Eliza's fist tightened against the smooth wood of the door as Will slid inside her at last, in to the hilt with a single stroke. Gasping, all Elizabeth could do nothing but cling to the wall at the pleasure and amazing sensations that came from the new position. “Fuck,” he swore, rutting lightly. “So bloody tight.”

“Hurry,” Eliza panted, pushing her hips back. Who knew how long they'd been away from the others; what if someone came looking for her? Or tried the door, hoping to comfort her in the wake of the argument.

“Feels so good.” Will grabbed her hips and rocked into her, fucking her steadily. She wanted him to take his time and build her up slowly, but there wasn't enough time. They couldn't linger too much longer. Eliza braced her hands completely on the wall, absorbing the impact as  Will increased his pace, taking her with more force. She liked it, liked when he lost control, thrusts needy and rough. She mewled in pleasure, hoping the walls were still muffling the sounds of their lovemaking. “Eliza, fuck...close,” Will bit out. “Need you with me, lass.” Elizabeth slipped a hand from the wall and fumbled for her clit. She found it in the thin, drenched layer of her skirt, wet and swollen, and she rubbed it vigorously. Her body tightened immediately and Will groaned in pleasure. “That's it. So good.” Elizabeth inhaled sharply, her climax very close. She came in a wealth of color, stars popping across her vision. Will hissed as her walls clamped around him; he sighed her name a moment later, emptying himself inside her warmth. He lay briefly across her back, murmuring endearments into her ear. Gradually, he softened and stepped back, Eliza whining in complaint. She stood on shaky legs, turning to lean heavily against the door. “Alright, love?” Will asked, as he took her in his arms to steady her shaking body. 

Elizabeth nodded mutely. “Just...give me a minute.” She smiled weakly as she tried to steady her breathing and heartbeat. Will nodded, retrieving his discarded pants and top. He fetched her panties, and quickly went into their room in order to retrieve a freshly wet flannel for her to wipe away the evidence of the rough fucking. She carefully brushed away the collection of semen and her own juices, making sure not to aggravate her body's slightly sore orifice before he helped her put her underwear back on. Then he worked on her skirt, fluffing the delicate cotton. “Thanks,” she said softly as she noted the horseness of her voice as if she had just smoked an entire pack of cigarettes. 

He kissed her cheek. “It's no trouble but although I love you more than life itself and respect your authority and position on this - I need you to cave a little so my men don't think you've cut off my balls!"

Great.


	21. Will 9 - Warning dirty talk portrayed here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice sex, claxon, voice sex ahoy!

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, lover of Senator Elizabeth Boleyna of Bellena)

(Location: Elizabeth's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something to be said about post-coital reconciliation after a mind shattering orgasm.

Maybe it was just the post-coital bliss talking but it seemed that any animosity the two of them had was absolutely shattered. His eyes moved away from Elizabeth’s newly covered chest and drifted to the spot where he had marked her, where numerous love bites now decorated her skin, thanks to him. Though he knew that it was extremely dangerous since the manner of her dress and the low-cut of her cardigan did little to hide them; it pleased him greatly to know it was there and that it was _he_ who had done it. Animalistic and savage? Perhaps. Chauvinistic? Maybe. Possessive? Definitely. He reached out a hand and gently touched the red spot with his finger, causing her to slightly flinch. She smiled at him when he frowned. He leaned his head down and pressed a tender kiss to the mark before he leaned back and straightened her clothes around her. She led him back into their room as she grabbed a large bulbous brush before caking it in makeup to cover the marks  as  best she could so that she could re-enter the dining room in a more presentable fashion. "What?" she spoke suddenly, a little hostile as she finally noticed him staring at her, "I'm not about to go parading around your men with a mountain of bruises on me!"

"Not a bruise, Eliza, it’s a _love bite_ ,” he corrected, his smirk growing a bit wider. It was the first time he had given a woman a love bite and he could not help feeling smug that it was also the first time Elizabeth had received one. A flood of color rushed to his lover’s cheeks before she looked away with a huff. Will frowned at her and he again felt a bit of guilt gather in his stomach. Maybe he had been too rough and taken things too far. “I won’t do it again if it bothers you,” he said quietly, wanting to regain the comforting understanding that they had been able to gain just that morning so they could talk through their frustrations properly instead of running off, shouting or fucking them away.

“No!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she whirled back to look at him on her little stall. She blushed at her outburst and at the raised eyebrow he aimed at her before she cleared her throat. “Uh, I mean…it’s not that bad. And if I didn’t like, I could’ve healed it,” she said softly as her blush deepened in colour. He loved it when she blushed, it was so arousing because every time it reminded him about the redness of her cheeks when she reached her orgasm. Will stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before he chuckled quietly as she looked away in embarrassment. She was just so adorable when she became shy and embarrassed. It made him want to do naughty things to her that were really improper to do to such a distinguished member of her kind. He liked seeing her lose her propriety, he liked the way she yelled and swore and did incredibly unladylike actions like today but then a sobering thought crept in as he remembered the fight and the amount of shock he felt when stormed out of the room after screaming at him. He had never known her to be so angry, so utterly wrathful, before and honestly he was a little scared and turned on by it. She had told him that she was afraid of her sister; but to say such things about the only plan he had to protect her from it just spoke of how true her terror was. She was shaking, tremors breaking down her normally polite and reserved façade that she put in front of herself in public. Her words were disgustingly insightful as to how absolutely powerful her sister's influence was, and the vague threat of suicide put his mind in absolute frenzy. He loved that woman, loved her with all his soul and to see her so afraid as to act in such a way and to speak in such a way - it broke him. How bad had she had it on Bellena where her sister could turn up at any second to do any number of unspeakable things to her? Her confidence that she had shown so beautifully against the senate and the economists was shot to hell, heck she almost seemed hysterical in fear. He didn't want to leave her alone again, with her fear as her only company. They were supposed to be a team, if she was scared - damn anyone who would try to stop him from comforting her.

When he reached her chambers, he didn't know what he would have done apart from beg for her to listen to his plan and talk at least with him before throwing in the towel. Then he saw her; standing there beside the roaring flames of the small fireplace like some sort of fiery siren that called to him so sweetly, and he was lost in the lust of the moment but now they had to talk. "Elizabeth; will you accompany me back into the dining room and promise not to scream nor run away again while we discuss things like adults?" he spoke up, trying to seem calmer than what he really felt because whatever happened here would change everything. If he could somehow convince her to support his idea of a check and balance to Catherine's power, maybe she could find peace and a way to ensure that when the Clone Wars ended that she would be there safe and open to a more public relationship together. When she had spoken of her want to never be forced into marriage or to bear a child that would be exposed to the treacheries and suspicions of her people's politics; a little piece of him wondered whether it was just the concept of marriage that put her off or whom to. If ever they were able to properly walk out together in public, discharge papers in hand, Will didn't think he would hesitate in asking for her hand but if she wasn't comfortable with it then that sort of thinking was useless. He tried not to think about his fantasies about watching her come to him down the isle or whatever traditional things that her people did. He tried not to think of planning a wedding with her, laughing alongside her as they suggested the most absurd table pieces or colour schemes. He tried not to think about the inevitable fight between his men about who would stand with him as best man - his money would be on Charlie knowing that the guy was a walking weapons cache - and make sure he didn't fully embarrass himself on the stag night. He tried not to think about holding his new wife in his arms, kissing her head as she told him the news he so desperately wanted to hear come from her lips.

He tried not to think of the future because he wasn't quite sure that it was even possible but instead he pushed those ideas back into the corners of his mind.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you, Will, I should have been polite and respectful but I cut you down with insults and untrue insinuations as to your character. I take full responsibility, and I have no excuse!" Elizabeth started as she pulled him close in an attempt at reconciliation. She nuzzled his chest; and he kissed the top of her head tenderly as he took in the wonderful floral and honey scent of her shampoo that made him smile. "I was angry, and I treated you like a dog instead of my partner and loved one. I was afraid; I was thinking only of my memory of my sister being my friend and not whatever she has become and I wanted to protect her - I still do. I admit ... your idea has a little merit and with a little - no probably, honestly, a lot - of revision it could work. If we go back into that room, I suppose I could look into it again with a more logical mind and I will do my best to keep myself calm while doing so. Does that sound good?" she looked up at him with those big, beautiful, green eyes that lit up his entire world. He leaned down to her, loving her petite size that allowed him to slightly tower over her, before capturing her lips to symbolise his forgiveness and love for the woman who'd given him everything. The soft reassuring kiss slowly morphed into something else, the longing they felt pouring out into every brush of their lips as he slowly drew every breath from her lungs.

"I love you, Elizabeth, you could scream and shout and possibly even throw things and I still would love you. I understand your frustrations and fear over confronting the woman who had made your life a living hell; as well as your position of having to go against someone you once considered a sister.  If it was one of my brothers, I'd probably react the same because that is what siblings do - protect each other - but you have to understand and accept that for whatever reason be it mental illness or jealousy that that girl is gone. She will probably not come back and you need to have something to protect against the creature that was left behind. She is the enemy now, as hard as I know accepting it to be, and you have to be prepared for yours, Sylvia - even Lydia's sake. Catherine is dead, your childhood memories of her will always be there, but she is dead and you are alive so I need you to help me help you survive. Will you do that with me?" Will looked into her eyes as she sighed sorrowfully at the idea. Catherine was her sister; it was a big decision to go against her in such a way but he needed to make sure she was safe and the only way to do that was to convince her that she was only fighting the evil in Catherine to protect the possible good parts that remained. If she didn't then she would never be able to differentiate between them; and would most likely perish by her sister's hand.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"I don't understand how this happened. Catherine was such a happy child when we were younger, so vibrantly alive, and then as soon as she went through that damn Rejuvenation Ceremony and lost papa - she just changed and I couldn't stop it. She just started looking at me; judging me and then the hitting and the pinching and the constant name calling happened and then ... I don't know how I can fix her!" Elizabeth cried quietly in his arms, dampening his clothes with her tears, as she took shaking breaths of confusion and sorrow. "If we do this, you have to promise me that we will try ... that we will try to get her back. That we will try and get back that girl from whatever she is now. I want that girl to come back; I want my sister and I want you to promise me that we do everything in our power to do that?!" she pleaded as she traced his face with her thumb. Will brought her hand to his lips and kissed the pad of each one, then settled a final one on the centre of her wrist to keep her reassured of his love. He could still smell the faint scent of a dab of perfume; could feel the smoothness of her skin and the rapid heartbeat of her pulse before promising her that he would try. He moved his other hand to her waist; sneakily catching a glancing stroke of her pert arse that reminded him of the bottom half of a cello with its round and buxom shape. Will's mind went back to just a few moments ago when the same ass was pressed pleasurably against his front as he thrust into her; definitely making that position one of his favourites so far way in front of her hand on his cock, lying over her in the conventional method or licking her out. There was something about it; something primitive that made him wonder if later he could convince her to do it again on the bed or on a desk so to get a better and more horizontal angle.

Hopefully very soon.

They split apart slowly, but his hand still remained on her waist as they made their way back out to reassure the men that they hadn't killed each other. He smoothed his hand down the back of her cotton sundress; loving the softness of the material and the thinness that allowed him to trace every angle of her body. Will's mind wandered slightly at all the different scenarios that presented themselves as to what they could do after the meeting finished and he made a note to ask Elizabeth if there was a book he could find with an index of all the different ways he could give and take pleasure from and to her. They may both be virginal in terms of knowledge of such things but perhaps with a good guide there could be other ways to feed their appetites; especially given that they were on a world that had large reserves of information just waiting to be explored. Personally he wondered if there was a way to initiate some of his woman's artistic sensibilities into their lovemaking, he did so love to get her dirty and disheveled after all. Speaking of disheveled; Will quickly retrieved the rose pin from its place on the table before fixing his love's mussed hair so that nothing seemed too out of place as she quickly retreated from him in order to retrieve some small pill from the bathroom in a moment of sudden realization. He inquired about it; vaguely wondering if was a medical item to soothe some of the aches and pains that she had been given just that day.

"It's a contraceptive, my love, I'm sorry but I'm not ready just yet to introduce little Elizabeths and Wills into the world with all the danger attached to our names. I should have remembered to make you wear a condom; but it should do for now because according to Romänǐ doctors - it's completely fool proof. So it should serve to protect against any consequences of our ... dalliances ... until we actually want or can have anything more. Now; our story is that you managed to get me to listen out to what you are suggesting by non-sexual means and that we did not, listen carefully, not fuck against a wall - nice spontaneity by the way - nor have we ever done so before or even kissed ... or been intimate in other ways ... but instead we were completely innocent, ok? Completely innocent make up, no sex just used our words; do you understand!" she stuttered out in front of him, face blazing red as she swallowed the contraceptive pill and smiled coyly up at him.

She was adorable; absolutely adorable.

"I promise you, El, I will not disclose any of our -  what did you call it dalliances? Nor the intimate details of how we spend our nights. I am a gentlemen; I won't tell them anything other than you are a stubborn mule who needs to be kicked sometimes to make you do something!" Will joked as he mockingly nibbled on her earlobe as he spun her inwards to try and prolong the intimacy of this moment. He loved her neck, so elegantly long and it was peppered with little freckles and moles that he liked to trace with his mouth because she kept squirming when he did it as if she was being tickled to death like she was now. It was light hearted, girlish as she let out a small giggle to his joy as she temporarily forgot her own circumstances.

"Oh yeah? So what happens when I bite back?" she bit back as her giggle softened the room, as if her gentle sound could make the lamplight more golden and the fires burn warmer, before erupting into the happy snorts he loved so much. He had to hold her still as he kissed away the layers of makeup to reveal his brands of bites in order to keep her with him.

"Kick you harder I expect?" he suggested as her snorts gave way to a rather loud moan as her backside thrust back against his groin making her feel how fucking hard he was at her visage of a giggling siren whose breast bounced with every gasp of air. He It felt like he was drowning, the want sharp and painful. But he let her do as she wished as she began to press her pert arse against him teasingly. "El, we do have to leave this room you know before we get old and die and if you keep teasing me; I swear I'll never let you leave my bed again!" he growled as he tauntingly fondled her breasts, toying with the nipples until they were hard and stiff through the material.

"Is that meant to convince me not to? Fucking hell, Will, I want you so much!" Eliza teased again before rubbing her thighs together, a low moan in her throat. “God, I'm soaking wet; can't wait to have you inside me later on. I need your cock in me. Fucking me until I scream! When we were sitting down together, all I wanted was for you to grab me, push me onto that table and fuck me from behind like a dog takes a bitch. I want to ride you by that fireplace, to take you into me again and again as you lay underneath me groaning in pleasured submission. I want you to invade me; to consume my every moment and make me your master as you are mine. But I will free you this time, my love, because I am merciful and I love to make you squirm so every moment you spend in that dining room I want you to know that I am picturing you naked and stroking yourself to completion. Every word you say, I will be five seconds away from plunging my fingers into my aching core and with every move I will try to rub my legs together to relieve the tension in my body. I love you, Captain Will, but know I don't play clean - i'm horny and at the moment I really don't like being left wanting!" she whispered as she crawled her hands all over his body as she teased and delighted him with her dirty talk.

Her eyes were blown wide, her breaths panting, her body rubbing against him seductively. Will was near growling at her words, panting heavily as she worked her magic on him. His woman was cruel, a punishing mistress as she taunted every inch of him to carry her to their bed and give her punishment in kind. Oh; he envisioned the things he would do to her - definitely he'd spank that pert arse of hers for her wicked ways. Maybe he could find some rope and tie her up so she couldn't escape as he brought her to the edge and back again and again despite her pleas to cum. Maybe he'd have her on her knees in front of him; licking and suckling his cock until she was drenched in his cum, drops falling across her lips and down those full breasts of hers. Maybe he'd even be able to have her lie across his lap so he could bite and suckle those same breasts as she rode him like a wild thing as he watched her clenching hole envelop his aching cock again and again till they both fell apart.

"You are the devil incarnate, my love, can you feel me now; hard and wanting for you?" he teased back as he wrapped his hands around the lose locks of hair hanging dishevelled from her head before tugging at them in a passionate urgency. "You're so lucky that the men are waiting or I'd push you onto your hands and knees to mount you like a beast mounts its mate. I'd have you screaming under me, as I push you down so that my aching cock could invade every inch of that wet hole of yours. I'd tower over you; pulling your hair and biting your neck as I take my pleasure from your submissive little body. I'd smack that pert little arse of yours till it turned pink, what do you think - should I use a paddle or my bare hand? Maybe I'll tear you apart with the ferocity of my thrusts, fucking you until your hole is torn apart by my large cock and near bleeding in its destruction - but I won't stop, because damn you woman you're irresistible to me. Maybe after I'll lay you out and watch as you pleasure yourself, watch your curious little fingers work to replace my giant cock as you squirm and beg for me but I won't give in. You know the men talk about certain ladies who use little replacements when they have no one else to fill them - would you buy one and keep it under the bed like some dirty secret? Would you bring it out when your aching for me, when the light has gone and you're all alone in bed and oh, so empty without me. Would you open those long, luscious legs of yours and try your best to match my size with your little toy? I wonder, how many times could you cum until you couldn't no more. Maybe I'll lock you away in this room to find out, my love, because you are definitely the most evil woman in the world to leave me as hard as I am now with no relief in sight!" he spoke with such passionate daze that he almost missed her body tensing as she let out a small groan and came just through faint rubbing through her dress and panties on her clit and his voice as he described all the things he wanted for them. It was such sweet revenge as he took in the sight of her burying her head in his chest as the pleasure took hold. Her sweet, quiet but fulfilling cry in relief as his words drew out nonsensical whimpering from her shaking body. When she finally drew back to reality; it was like she was half asleep with the dazed look enshrined on her face from post-organismic bliss.

"There you are, love, now I'm pretty sure that your soup should still be hot and you'll need all the nourishment you can get before I ravish you into the next world when we get out of this fucking meeting and get back to our bed. Are you ready?"


	22. Eliza 11

Star Wars: The Light Within

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Elizabeth Angelica Katarina Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: Elizabeth's suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will definitely liked driving her crazy.

One moment he was talking in that deliciously sinful growling timbre of his about all the naughty things he wanted to do to her and then the next he was talking politics that she found herself absolutely uninterested in. When they had re-entered the room; it first had seemed like there had been an intake of breath from the rest of them as if they were expecting the two of them to be dressed in various bandages after beating each other to death in their anger over each other's position on the whole shielding check and balance thing Will had suggested but instead they were greeted by a gruff, straight to the point, leader and a completely distracted ditzy Senator who was more interested in going into lustful fantasies than political manipulations. He listed off thing after thing and all Elizabeth could hear was blah, blah, blah. It was important work, she knew that well enough, but after two incredible orgasms from being fucked very powerfully against a wall and from his voice and touch alone - he could be talking about the great secret of life and she wouldn't give a crap. All Elizabeth wanted was him grabbing her by her hair and making good on his promises; was that too bad of her?

"Now; we will need to come at this from a lot of angles in order to pull this thing off. First of all we'd need a military presence, then a criminal, legal and moral presence as well as popular support. We'd need a lot of soldiers behind us, so gaining one is first priority but after that we'll need to network  to gain strength against Catherine. That means visiting in secret various criminal kingpins and drug lords from backwaters such as Tatooine's Hutt family, as well as gaining the strength of the masses through various humanitarian and media centric efforts such as creating soup kitchens, visiting orphanages, kissing babies - that kind of thing. Considering Catherine is head of your people's Church; I'd also suggest using Lydia's connections to make your mission valid in law, religious doctrine and in the political realm as well. This will be quite difficult but ..." Will kept going on and on; but all Elizabeth could really focus on was how hot he looked when he was talking smart

Yes; given the circumstances and so she tried to contribute to the argument by compiling silently a list of wants for the new operation ahead of them.

Needs;

  * Military support - A large army capable of repelling or entering Bellena as a primary defense. Has to be legally taken through conquest and preferably close to Bellena for added threat.
  * Criminal support - Hutt Family? Crime lords - supply runners, assassins and spys. Possibly gathered when she would be able to enter the lower levels. Gain through respect and financial reward.
  * Public support - Media presence through charity work, good press and a favorable relationship with the public. Possible sites would be orphanages, soup kitchens, schools, book drives, libraries, community projects and hostels on Coruscant.
  * Legal support - Help from inside the government in legal ways such as gaining help from a lawyer capable of drafting a document for Catherine to sign in order to limit her powers/political support from inside the inner circle on Bellena's chief of staff. First call would be George as Patriarch of the Beaumont family.
  * Religious support - From the priestesses of Valentina as given by the ancestors to be gained through Lydia's help.



He talked about any friends or alliances Eliza could call on but it turned out most of her contacts were on the outs with Catherine's inner circle and the rest were a bunch of renegade veterans on the front lines or artisans. She hadn't expected anything else, her entire contact tree was shaken apart when she was ostracized and no one wanted to go against Catherine because of her position and paranoia over betrayal.

Sylvia had managed to create a secure contact while they were gone to her father and had briefed him all about Catherine's threats and actions. He spoke to them during this meeting; keeping his voice down as they were still on the flagship and didn't want anyone knowing about the illegal secret line he had to his daughter on Coruscant lest it alert Catherine to their revolutionary efforts. He was their most powerful contact they had so far but he although he didn't agree with Catherine and knew a little on how unstable she was these days thanks to her actions against Sylvia - he didn't want to risk furthering her wrath on his wife and family and counselled Sylvia to stay out of it although Sylvia bravely refused his advice. After a slightly heated argument as to whether she would be taking part in the treasonous rebellion against Catherine; George finally agreed to heed her wishes reluctantly before getting hold of some of the other heads of the Romänǐ families who were aboard the ship that Eliza knew would be good allies to have as a foundation resistance on Bellena by splitting the feed through a subspace relay that he worked together on the spot.

It turned out that Russell family was quite supportive of actions against Catherine as a way to destabilize her allies in their arch enemies in the Howard family so would provide weapons and alms from their forges and her aunt's family of Cecil's were good with sending medical supplies secretly to help the but were afraid that their position as doctors and healers made fighting impossible due to their oath of not committing harm to anyone and belief in pacifist non-violent ways of resisting Catherine. Then there was the Arendelles, who were fine with providing a little information about Catherine's movements and activities but their small number these days made actual resistance impractical. In all it wasn't the best of starts but at least they had the other family's vocal agreement on Catherine's unpopularity and had gathered a promises of supplies to help fuel a possible army using smuggled medicine, weapons and information but so far there wasn't any warriors available to create a military basis against her.

That would be the first problem facing them; gathering manpower.

Speaking of which; Elizabeth turned her attention onto Will's men as she examined them in turn to ascertain their character and weaknesses. Elizabeth's father used to play a game with her every time they went to the Cecil's for dinner with her aunt and his sister-in-law at Bythantos where they created stories about random strangers who walked by on the train there. Sometimes it was a love affair between a boozy housewife and an officer who'd snook away from the law after accidentally murdering the sleazy husband but the housewife was planning on poisoning the officer in order to keep her secrets with a lovely red vintage when they got to safety. Sometimes it was a heiress who was running away from her family so she could explore her artistic flair in the mountains - possibly with a dusky brunette waitress for added illicitness who'd become a thief and was planning on using her mark to gain entry to her father's collection of fine art but instead found love. Her favorite story was about a blonde scientist who was retreating to Bythantos in order to hide a pregnancy with a hot gardener from her boss; but instead had accidentally smuggled away a top secret invention that would change the course of the war and the man across from her was a secret agent pursuing her but after a rather violent confrontation in the luggage carriage - they would fall in love and raise the illegitimate child while running from the law. Her father was very inventive and loved writing so each adventure was so much fun with so many twists and turns in them. It was from this activity that Elizabeth drew on to create backstories and analyse their characters to make certain of their loyalties.

First she started a quiet conversation with Will's second in command; Dexter, who kind of reminded her a mad scientist with his ravings about the government creating pig men that ate people and were covered in irradiated fur. He was definitely insane; telling her all about his plans to create the ultimate all-terrain vehicle with fire, nets and all sorts of sick toys. She liked that; and quietly gained his trust by sneaking him a preliminary blueprint for a mid bulk transport, standard radion-accelerator core, class code 067-1997 'Gazer' that normally fit comfortably in one of the luxury liners. The Gazer class ship was slightly outdated as the 1997 model was slightly prone to overheat but it was still in action on the front lines as a supply ship that normally accompanied the blockade runner 'Dagger' class ships to provide medical supplies, food, and ammunition. While it was strictly speaking illegal for her to provide a lesser culture with such advanced information; Elizabeth made the judgement call that given the outdated nature of the machine and the vague nature of some parts that were a little more advanced like the engine or driving systems. Not to mention is was just a transport ship; not like any of the rest of the ship models in the Romänǐ fleet that  were a lot more impressive but it served to gain his interest and respect for her. It also helped get rid of his paranoia and biting questions regarding whether or not she was cyborg bent on world domination; and so Elizabeth made a mental note to ask Jenny to schedule the team in for a full psyche evaluation as soon as possible so as to eliminate that weakness. Other than the creepy way he looked at her, as if gazing into her soul, he was genuinely a solid solider with a slight tendency for paranoid delusions. Therefore the threat level was generally harmless unless provoked.

Then there was the massive giant ass named 'Teddy' who seemed like a complete dumb ape according to the conversation he had, well argument, with Sylvia. Elizabeth knew that he was strong, a bull really that would serve perfectly as a muscle guy to intimidate anyone around him into submission but he rubbed her the wrong way with his treatment of her ward. Sylvia was her friend, her baby, so insulting her was a massive mistake on Teddy's part because if it wasn't for Will vouching for him - Elizabeth would of had him on the floor and beat the living daylights out of him for it. He seemed genuinely stupid as well, worse than she, and that made him dangerous because the stupid ones are always the ones to get themselves or their team dead. He had terrible table manners as well, barely remembering to close his mouth while eating and not even bothering to take the small bites of a real gentlemen like Will did as he savored his food. In all; a big dumb rude brute was a danger to the operation but hopefully the generous pay, board and overall control Dexter seemed to have over him might protect the entire operation from his inevitable blunders. He asked, bluntly and without much grace, how much fire power the Romänǐ Army had and was gently reminded by Elizabeth that if they wanted to and if they were not currently at war; they could quite reasonably invade, conqueror and hold any planet, system or nation that they wanted. The Romänǐ after all were extremely war like in their makeup, stubborn to a point and completely unable to let things go when stirred up.

After that there was the wonder twins, Charlie and Ben, who were a lot more pleasant to converse with. Charlie, the medic, was extremely quiet and private in his character; although Elizabeth detected a deep sadness that resided with him. He was like that boy that would hang around an empty classroom and brood about the unpleasantness of life. He spoke little, asking certain pointed questions about how the other War with the Cëltrǐc enemy was going and how many soldiers were on average in the vicinity of Bellena or on leave near Catherine's position. Elizabeth wasn't too afraid of him being an immediate threat although, since he seemed perfectly respectable, and then there was the littlest solider; Ben. She quite liked Ben, though he didn't really talk or make eye contact with her, mostly because he reminded her of Sylvia when she was younger and dreamed of the fairy tale life before all the shit rolled in. Him and Charlie were almost completely in sync from finishing each other's sentences to using their cutlery at the same time like a mirror. He seemed like a good man with not many weaknesses for their enemies to exploit; until she opened her mouth.

"Well; at least we're not starting off blind! I mean I don't exactly have a spy network but there are still friends of mine loyal to our cause on Bellena. Not military friends, really, but I have a lot of presence in the artistic community, especially in the fashion industry because of my sponsorship of the arts so we may just have forewarning to anything Catherine has planned if I make contact with them. I'm fairly sure that a lot of the girls would be happy to help; especially the upper class designers like Grace Valois, Lola Kane, Petra Dior, Kate Cappuccio, Jack O'Neil and of course; Colette Prada - a longtime creator of our family's wedding and funeral attires. Everyone knows, after all, that when a woman's mouth opened up to gossip - it was either with her friends or the one who provides her with the hottest attire. Especially since gowns for ceremonial affairs like Catherine oversees take ages to fit perfectly to a girl's liking, and you can't stand around for ages talking about fabrics and hemlines without letting lose on a couple of details here and there. Each family on Bellena utilities different designers for different things; dresses, hats, gloves, hair pieces - you name it - and therefore we'll know exactly what Catherine is planning because she'll be ordering clothes to fit the occasion. If she says that it's a white dress with royal blue trimmings and a giant sunhat, then we know she's happy about something and wanting to show off with a media conference. If she wants a new selection of expensive broaches fitted with precious stones then she's looking to create a new alliance and is feeling especially unloved. But! If she orders a series of corsets and lady's shape changing under clothes then she's absolutely depressed as hell and has gone on binge eating craze leaving her unable to look at her fat ass in the mirror. Speaking of fashion; I see you're messaging our friend in military attire Jenny?" she spoke up as she tried to change the topic of the conversation so the dinner could end and she could fuck her man before she turned old and saggy. However; as soon recognized a problem with Ben  in the way he looked at her when she spoke up to speak her mind. It was a quick glance but she saw the suspicion there and the slight sliver of what could only have been distrust and hate. After a lifetime of living with people who glared at her like that; she knew what she had seen and became concerned as whether or not his proclamation of loyalty earlier was too hastily trusted. She trusted Will, hell she had told him some of her greatest secrets and private affairs, but his judgement was turned here. Ben was his brother, his quite literal clone, so if there was any chance that was dirty or untrustworthy then there was going to be a problem in terms of their safety, privacy and brotherly friendship.

Ben didn't like her, but if Will knew that then it may cause problems for their relationship with her and with his brother.

Therefore: Weaknesses - Dexter's insanity, Ben's apparent distrust, and Teddy's stupidity. All to be discussed later on.

"Yes; Kate's been absolutely crazy about getting started on your uniforms gentlemen! She loves a good challenge and is always up for the task so I've been talking to her about a first draft choice for normal wear that would greatly improve on your traditional white ... well; let's just say it will be a lot more breathable! The entire uniform is meant to be tactical in an urban environment, with dark colors for less visibility and it looks more bad ass in my opinion. It also comes with direct communication with our good friend; SARAH, or as the layman would say the ' **S** elf **A** ctuated **R** esidential **A** utomated **H** abitat', who should be coming on right now!" Jenny announced proudly as looked up to see the dining room's chandelier retracted into the ceiling and the center of the table opened up to project an image of SARAH's digital body in the visage of a young maiden with flaxen gold hair and a cheerful aura all wrapped up in pretty pink dress with a long, flowing bow around the waist. The men shouted in alarm but Elizabeth quickly quieted them down so SARAH didn't become upset.

"Welcome!" the artificial intelligence announced as the young girl waved her hand and tilted her head in a sweet, kind of adorable way. SARAH was created long ago before the war as a means of creating an artificial intelligence within the home in order to make people more efficient and happy in their living arrangements; a sort of "home of the future." SARAH also provided numerous services for her residents and guests, from opening and closing the sealed door, to controlling internal temperature, and even providing a variety of drinks along with providing therapeutic services for those who are lonely or depressed without anyone else to talk to. When the war came; it even began to have control in some versions over weaponry to protect its inhabitants from invading forces such as a laser defense system, various airtight partitions, and a filtered air intake to protect against and analyze airborne materials consistent with biological weaponry - all powered by a radioisotope thermo-electric generator. Eventually, through various updates and changes to the digital code, she evolved to have a personality that changed with the user as it became slowly more emotionally attached to the owner and took several of their defining traits. Elizabeth's personal SARAH was transferred when she arrived at Corruscant but had taken time to implement to cover the entirety of the suite so it wasn't made to be ready to use until now because of vast amount of data required. Over the years, Eliza's SARAH had evolved to represent innocence and naivety when it came to humans and human interactions, viewing everything in a glass half full kind of way in order to soothe Eliza's more pessimistic and glass half empty attitude. She also had evolved a few neurotic tendencies that Eliza took a little credit for implementing in her base program because of her rather lack of filter and blase attitude when it came to plans making SARAH rather moody if things she didn't like happened. For example, she locked her out of the house when she forgot to call to say she would be late after taking on an extra shift covering another teacher. She was nice, though, and it was lovely to have her back in action.

"Men, this is SARAH; she'll be a helpful assistant in your duties and is very eager to meet you. She's a state-of-the-art model home AI designed to anticipate its owner's every need and desire. Of course, it'll take some time to learn all of your personal preferences on an intimate level but she's a quick learner and very sweet so it won't take long. The telecommunications system is linked directly to your communicator inside of your new uniforms  which should be hanging up in your wardrobes by tomorrow morning; and not to worry - she won't hurt you, and she's harmless at the moment as the switch to the bunker mode in the suite is currently on manual till the new laser system arrives next week. Now; I know this whole thing is a little daunting - living in a automatic house, being hunted by assassins and creating a coup but let me assure you it will feel better in the morning!" Elizabeth stated in her most chipper voice in order to try and calm down the freaking out men and not annoy or insult her new SARAH since she wanted to wake up on time tomorrow and not be in the grip of a stressed out house. She looked down at the datapad in her lap; making a note of the program for tomorrow before looking up again;"Ok! Tomorrow we'll be checking out the offices in the senate and I see on the calendar that the Jedi want to have a word or something so we'll be heading there after. Till then; kitchen is fully stocked, there's a fantastic gym down the hall and our systems have recorded a lot of programs and films to watch if you get bored. So; if that's all - let's call it a night!" she got up from her chair as smoothly as she could as she noticed the rest of the men do the same; trying not to concentrate on Will so as not to gain suspicion.

She wanted to keep this thing between them as private as possible; and leaping over to fuck her lover wasn't exactly secretive.

The men left the room quietly as she went towards Jenny and smiled at the exhausted look on her face.  "Late night?" she called as she balanced the datapad in the crook of her arm. She established quite quickly a little glance in Will's direction to signal him to wait behind so she could try and plan out how to sneak him into their room like a naughty teenager. His returning lustful stare, that he quickly hid as he talked to Charlie about something or other, spoke volumes about his eagerness to be alone with her. She fought back a shudder of anticipation over what would happen once they were alone for the night and instead focused on having a pleasant conversation with her friend.

"I'd say, you know I swear sometimes that we have a ghost because there seemed to be a lot of moaning last night; a lot of it!" she whispered with a pointed glare as she yawned in exclamation. Elizabeth tried to hide a blush but ultimately failed as the resulting reddening of her cheeks and already flaming hair made her look like a giant tomato. “You looked tired too; my lady, did you have a rough night?" she smirked, gloating in her newfound power of her friend and almost sister-in-law. Elizabeth fought the urge to throw a bread roll at her damn head; after all she was the cook and if she went then Eliza would most likely starve to death or explode while trying to make a simple broth soup.

"Oh; I know what you mean, darling! I used to hear the exact. Same. Thing. At night when you were lodging with us that summer when Lydia decided to take up swimming lessons. Great, blooming moans as loud as you like; really freaky sounding but other than that I slept like a baby!" they laughed as Jenny linked arms with her so she could talk in private. She loved talking with her friend; she was so blunt and honest with her that was so refreshing in world of double-talk and lies, and to be honest she wanted her advice as to how to proceed in the relationship with Will and to discuss how her little sister was doing; "So, I have a question for you. But it's a little embarrassing!" 

"Ooh! - I love when you embarrass yourself! But hey, listen, you can ask me whatever you want and I promise I'll do my best to make it as un-embarrassing as possible." jenny teased slightly before looking at her all serious like. "Are you alright after last night honey? He wasn't too rough on you was he?" she asked with concern, narrowing her eyes at the possibility of her friend being hurt by another. Of course; their situations were a little different in that Elizabeth loved a man and Jenny loved a woman but they both knew the basic details of how the whole lovemaking thing worked just one had more experience than the other. Now that she had experienced what goes on in the bed with a lover, her friend seemed to have no qualms in talking about and joking about sex with her. Elizabeth smiled with pleasure since it seemed that now she was truly being treated like a woman and not a girl that needed to be kept safe and ignorant.

"No, I’m fine. I’m just a bit sore,” Eliza responded quickly, immediately wanting to defend Will against any accusations she might have. Then with a dark blush staining her cheeks, she added softly, “He was gentle and patient…It was wonderful.” She sighed blissfully. "But I have to ask; how do you know when you're in love? I know it's an emotion, a feeling, and you can't exactly define. Like, technically, how you know when you're feeling it, but since I've never felt it before, how do I know what I'm feeling is even it at all? Except, of course, for the fact that I'm feeling all these things I've never felt before. Like in my stomach and my throat and even kind of in my ears. I mean, which just has to mean that it's love, right? Considering I only feel them when I'm with Will or thinking about him? I mean, that's gotta be love, right? 'Cause I'm feeling all these things I've read about in poems and heard about in songs but never completely understood. But now I do! I understand, and I'm listening to all this music and reading all this poetry in a completely new and glorious light, which I just think has to mean that it's love. What do you think? I can't stop thinking about him, Jenny. I don't even want to because he's just the greatest, sweetest, most adorable guy and his nose crinkles when he laughs and I'm just so happy!"she stuttered out in an excited; terrified yet joyful ramble. She just wanted to say those words; that she loved Will, and explain her feelings in full to another person familiar with her situation so she wouldn't explode - leaving her  both mortified and amused by her own awkward nature.

"Well, I felt the same things when I met Lydia - the bubbles in your belly, the awkward oversharing despite yourself and the never ending bout of giggles you feel in your throat. It's good that you're living life like this and exploring what life can mean to you even despite the dangers I have already discussed with you. I have to tell you though; there's more to living than just finding a good man to stand by your side. Now that you're living away from Bellena you should explore and find yourself because I have lived with you for a long time and I know what you think of yourself. Hopefully by doing this, by getting away from Catherine and being this new person - you can finally know your own value and see for the first time that other people's perceptions you don't matter, just your own. Speaking of someone's perceptions; there's a transporter in your room that's connected to Will's so you'll not have to make the walk of shame every night that you want to show this newfound love of yours; though I have to ask you to use the silencer I've had installed in your room so I can sleep!" They both grinned at the comment and started to chuckle at the shared embarrassment over the loud lovemaking of last night. The sound seemed to alert the remaining two men in the room as they glanced in their direction; with Charlie raising a dark eyebrow and Will shaking his head in amusement; even though he had no clue what had been said. Elizabeth's blush grew in strength, she had not known how loud that they had gotten but if jenny had heard it then it must have been very noisy last night and would inevitably grow in volume. She planned on getting her own back on Will and wanted to make sure to scream that room down when he finally took her in pleasure and test that silencer to its fullest level in her ecstasy.

She darted a look at jenny and spoke quietly; "Could you tell that last piece of information to Will please? And tell him to give me a few moments so I can make sure the coast is clear before doing that?" Elizabeth wanted to add a little theater to accomplish her aims and needed the time to get everything in order before Will came in. She wanted him to see how much she loved and trusted him; wanted him to make good on his promises and wanted him to make new ones.

After all; everything is better with time and planning.


	23. Will 10 - Warning restraints and cunnilingus portrayed here

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Captain Will 'C-4932' of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, lover of Senator Elizabeth Boleyna of Bellena)

(Location: Elizabeth's Suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s a beautiful woman such as yourself lingering around a seedy place like this by yourself?” 

Will took a lingering, almost drooling, look at the love of his life and knew instantly that he was in for a very interesting night.

When he had managed to get away from Charlie's whispered concerns about whether or not going to the Senate tomorrow was wise given the threat to Elizabeth's life; he had never imagined that he would be greeted like this. Will tried to contain himself as he slowly took in the sight of Elizabeth in a seductive white negligee with her hair loose and wavy like some sort of old-fashioned starlet as she stood beside their bed waiting for him. He carefully took in the visage of this goddess; noting the teasing way she had established a false sense of modesty with the use of a small wrap that hid evilly the sight of her bare shoulders from his hungry gaze and the deep, lacy neckline of the garment that drew the eye of Elizabeth's lovely breasts which rose and fell under her calm yet measured breaths. The garment was deliciously sensual; thin and lacy at the top in an intricately almost-bridal way and yet the bottom was modestly flowing half-way down her thigh and almost see-through in a manner that took his breath away. What caught his eyes, however, was the sultry scarlet lipstick which when combined with the coy yet seductive way she was looking at him made Will completely under her spell. The siren looked at him, fluttering her eyelashes in a mocking yet coquettish manner as she smiled in a way that just spoke to how eager she was for the night to begin. "Maybe she's just trying to drink alone,” she says, pouring herself a neat whiskey from the nearby decanter.

“Take it from an expert, love, drinking alone is never the best of ideas, no matter how tempting the notion may be,” Will shoots back as he slowly approaches her and plucks the glass from her fingers. “Now, drinking with a  _partner_... that leads to all sorts of interesting developments.” he takes a steadying taste of her drink, relishing the richness of the whiskey and the way her eyes dart to his throat as a stray drop escapes him to run down his neck. She's breathing a little more heavily now, with blown wide eyes and an almost pouting disposition.

Eliza smiles wryly as she takes back the glass and downs the drink with ease. “Thanks, but I’m already married. Honeymoon, actually, just waiting on a massage to ... wash away the aches of life!" Will raises an intrigued eyebrow at her game; it seemed that she wanted to play a little before he ravishes her. It's almost unfair how attractive she is in the candlelight that illuminates the room as she traces a teasing finger around the rim of the glass in mocking enjoyment of his eagerness to have her. When he entered the room earlier through that strange beaming technology that Jenny had warned him quietly about; he was startled to see the scene in front of him. Candles were placed everywhere, and red rose petals were strewn across the marble floor and there was a path leading from the doors to the bed. The top bed cover had been turned down to reveal a silky white sheet beneath that had also been sprinkled with the deep scarlet petals. He had dreamed of having Elizabeth on a field of roses after that moment in the gardens but the image of her face enraptured with pleasured ecstasy as she pressed her head back onto the pillows with rose petals surrounding her was beyond a fantasy - it downright a need that made him nearly chuck all of the play acting in and pull Eliza over his shoulder in the most primitive of ways. However; the intrigue was quite powerful after all Eliza had done so much work to make it seem as romantic as possible and the prospect of making her cum again with only his voice was incredibly powerful to his ego. 

“Pity,” he drawls as he traces the edges of her garment with the lightest of sensuous touches as possible, “Though, a perceptive man might wonder where your husband is to leave his beautiful wife alone, where any determined man might try and have his way with her.” he posses the scenario and waited for her to take the bait. He wanted to see what she would do when faced with such an enticing scenario. Would she feign modesty or would she be the hellcat he had some glances of earlier. He knew Elizabeth to be sometimes as fierce as a raging firestorm when angered now, though most of the time she was as gentle and sweet as a young maiden, but now in the time of need he wanted her to be that seductively powerful creature he had seen at dinner.

Eliza leaned forward, batting her eyelashes a bit. She gestures with her hand, and watches as his eyes follow it down, down, down... She draw the small skirt of her negligee up slowly to  reveal a hidden curving knife strapped to her leg. “I’m a dangerous woman,” she purrs. “My husband doesn’t have to worry about other men. Other men have to worry about  _me_.” There's a hum in his veins at that moment as she chose to mix violence with their play that he can't quite hide. His eyes swept over the exposed skin and the threatening, yet unbelievably desirable way she ran with the scenario he posed was a powerful aphrodisiac in his mind. A unattainable woman with a want for danger and excitement; just his type, he inwardly congratulating himself on gaining the love of such a insightful woman.

Choosing to try and keep himself as calm and as unreadable as possible, all he did was raise an eyebrow in acknowledgement. “An interesting choice of weapon, darling,” he says, keeping his tone intrigued but not too eager.

“It has... sentimental value,” Eliza says, smoothing down the knife as she retrieved it from the sheath with her finger in the most seductive way he had ever seen. The tanned and softness of her skin running across the sharp blade; the danger she posed, his woman was beyond a siren - she was divine as she whispered quietly in his ear with a definite sultry tone “I keep it on me always.”

Will hummed, his eye drawn to the way she seductively held the knife in a way caught the light just right. It wasn't held to his throat but the danger of playing with fire was amazingly erotic. “Dangerous indeed. I do so love a challenge, me.”

“I’m still married,” Eliza tells him, placing the knife on the side as she leaned in close so he could smell the crisp scent of her perfume and glance longingly at the delicious sampling of her  breasts that from his point of view were almost completely exposed to him.

"And I don't see that fool of a husband anywhere near here,” he challenges, a glint in his eye. “You’re a bit of an open book, love. You like what you see, you want a taste.”

The thrum in his veins is stronger and Will takes a breath to settle it. He was so making her pay for this later. “What if I do?” she challenges back. “It wouldn’t bother you to take another man’s wife?”

“I’ve had many a man’s wife,” he drawls, and she glances at him in a way that spoke of her intrigue into a character as roguish as he presented her “However, it wouldn’t bother  _you_  to sully your marriage so quickly if you were to gain a 'massage' from somewhere else?" he spoke carefully, wanting to take full advantage of the lustful gleam in her eyes.

“To tell you the truth,” she says slowly, keeping her voice low as she leans toward him again, “my husband is rather...  _lacking_ , if you catch my drift in the massaging department!" There’s a flash in her eyes, a dangerous one, and God help him if that doesn’t send a pulse of arousal straight to his cock. He leaned in closer and humed in interest to the point where they became scant inches apart as her eyes flick down to his parted lips and  _Jesus_  that thing she’s doing with her tongue should be illegal. “I usually have to... take care of things myself. It gets awfully lonely,” she murmurs for his ears only. “Imagine, poor little me, my own fingers pinching my nipples, sliding between my legs and rubbing my clit, fucking myself on my own fingers. Having to rub my own back after a hard ... hard ... day of work!" she's playing with fire and he is loving it.

His voice is thick as he says, “I can imagine." as he takes in the proximity to her body and bare heat exploding off her as her power starts to make her glow in light and lust.

At this point he could feel her lips brushing against his as she whispers, “So what are you gonna do about it?” He could take her right there and then at that point, so great is his arrosal but he noted the truth in her words when she spoke about the massage and the aches of the day. If he wanted to have her completely, he wanted to make sure every need of hers was taken care of so he pulls her shortly into his arms and crushes his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. His hand is in her hair, pulling it just right and Elizabeth moans into him. Her lips part, their tongues meeting - she tastes like wine and honey so if he wasn’t already buzzing from his own intake of alcohol at dinner he might get drunk off the taste of him alone. She fumbles to take off his shirt and armor as he begins to kiss and caress her shoulders in preparation. Relucantly, she steps back only an inch so she could slide off her dress and cardigan so they pool around her feet. His eyes roam over every inch of exposed skin as she removes her necklace and hairpin to place delicately to one side. “Love, I do believe you’re trying to kill me,” he murmurs.

“Hardly,” Eliza retorts, her arms going around his neck. “I haven’t even had a chance to play with you yet.” He wants to keep kissing her but knows if he does so then her needs will not have been met so he presses a finger to her lips to quieten her. What he didn't expect was for her to lick it and suck seductively in a way that was near pornographic in nature.

“I believe I owe you a foot massage, no?” he breathed, body heavy with need but quickly he removes his clothes and taps his leg to urge her to join him on the bed. She scrambled into the bed and stretched out her feet into Will's lap. Will lifted each foot to his lips and kissed the arch as he noted their smallness. She wiggled a little in his hold as if the action tickled her. “Just relax, Eliza,” he murmured, lifting her right foot into his sure hands. She groaned as his talented fingers began working out the tension in her muscles, the lingering soreness slowly dissipating. She rested her hands on her stomach, watching him with heavy lidded eyes. “Feel better?” He massaged slowly, noting that she was almost cat like in her lingering almost purring pleasure at the action. 

Eliza groaned appreciatively, worrying her lip between her teeth. “Hmm, don't stop!" she moaned as if he was doing something a lot less innocent.

He smirked down at her. “Why, my dear Eliza, you act as if I'm trying to seduce you.” He punctuated by caressing the sensitive skin underneath her calf, making her giggle. 

“Aren't you?” she asked, rubbing his leg with her free foot as she attempted to gain a foothold over him.

He wet his lips; she was too tempting by half. “If I was?” he responded as her foot nudged his fully erected cock sensually. Will growled, his eyes darkening again just before he claimed her lips once more. They tumble back onto the bed, his hand sliding up her side. “Tell me how he doesn’t please you,” he growls against her. “Tell me what you do to yourself.”

His kisses are rough against her neck, his scruff scraping her skin and making her squeeze her legs together to relieve some of the pressure building there. “He never sucks on my nipples. I can’t do that, I make do with my fingers,” she says before gasping as his mouth latched onto her breast, his tongue rough as he sucked hard. He knows that his fingers were slightly calloused from constant training in bitter conditions so uses this to alternate his touch from gentle to rough as she moaned and cried out in pleasure. 

 “What else?” he breathes, and her nipples tighten almost painfully at the puff of air against them.

“H-He doesn’t... touch me,” she whimpers, as he slid his hand down her stomach to her core. She’s as shameless as a cat in heat, thrusting her hips up to match his fingers stroking through her wet folds, and Will was loving it. “ _Fuck_ ,” she breathes. “Fucking _fuck_ , that’s good!” she swears as he strokes her body into pleasurable nonsense. She almost screamed when he slides two fingers inside her.

“Absolutely breathtaking,” he whispers, thrusting his fingers in deeper, rubbing the spot that made her see stars. “Tis a shame your husband doesn’t care to see how astonishing you look in the throes of passion.” His last word was punctuated by her crying out as her orgasm overtook her, her body convulsing, taking his fingers in deeper. “Tell me he doesn’t taste you,” he says roughly, slipping off the bed and between her knees, his fingers never leaving her as he gently brings her down from her high. “Tell me all you need is my tongue fucking you, tasting you, driving you mad.” She assures him that she needs him, the game forgotten in her pleasure. He needs to wind her back down, to set the punishment for her actions earlier in teasing him so cruelly. “Do I have to tie you to the bed, darling?” he suggests as he licks the sweat from the hollow of her throat. He made certain promises as he recalled to both her and himself to satisfy his curiosity regarding how far she was willing to go with him.

She looks at him for a moment before speaking again; “Do it.” Those simple words made his eyes widen and his breathing increase tenfold. She trusted him, allowed him to experiment with something that made her submissive to him - made her have less power than him.

Will surged forward, kissing her hard on the mouth. “Do you have a scarf?” She nodded before quickly hurrying off the bed to retrieve a long length of material from the top drawer of her closet's dresser. He didn't mind because he got to take in her lovely physique from behind in the way that her ass looked so delicious arousing. Will watched her stalk back to the bed and crawl over him; reasserting control with with a bruising powerful kiss. Observing her lack of awareness; he quickly shifted them so he was on top of her and settled between her spread legs with scarf in hand. He held the scarf between his teeth and gently stilled her hands from reacting as he gently but firmly dragged them up her body until he hovered over her, his underwear clothed cock grinding against her heated center. Eliza keened, rolling her hips up, staring deeply into his lust filled eyes. Will released the scarf; it fluttered down over her pale throat. “Feel what you do me, love.” He thrust against her and she moaned. “I just want to fuck you into this mattress until you're screaming my name.” 

Eliza inhaled sharply, biting her lip. “Please,” she whimpered. His cock clit throbbed painfully at the sight; it was almost embarrassing how much she could make him want her. He made her settle slightly by teasingly caressing her throat with the soft fabric until she hissed with impatience. Will laid her wrists together above her head, deftly looping the scarf around them. Once they were tied together, he tied the end off to the rungs of the headboard. 

“I hope this bed is sturdy,” he said wickedly. She tugged a little on her bonds; the knots were just tight enough. “Okay?” She nodded. He stroked her cheek. “Choose a safe word, Eliza.” He suggested with a want for her to feel a little more comfortable in the position; knowing that given the experiences of today - he didn't want to push her too far. She took a moment of thought before answering 'rose garden' which made him so much more aroused as he watched a deep red blush that had blossomed across her cheeks. She was biting her lip as her nearly naked body lay upon the white sheets and above the crimson rose petals like he had once fantasized about months ago. Of all the women, no, goddesses assembled together, she was the most beautiful, the most ravishing. And she was all his. 

He grinned. “Good girl.” He kissed her slowly, thoroughly, leaving them both breathless. Then he kissed his way down her prone body, teeth scraping over her skin. He sucked a mark into her flat stomach as he pulled down her barely there panties to leave her completely naked beneath him. He nuzzled her smooth mound his scruff leaving angry red marks on her skin, but instead of diving in - he instead bypassed her aching core with a devious smirk. Elizabeth whined in complaint as he made good on his earlier promise to devour her, lips, tongue and hands moving over every inch of her skin. It didn't matter how much she whined, how much she begged, he gave her no relief to the ache in her core until he was satisfied she was completely enraptured in need. Then and only then; he lowered his head between her legs to find the heaven hidden there. Elizabeth buried her head in her pillow, crying out in relief as his warm tongue lapped at her soaking flesh. He feasted on her eagerly, drawing nonsense with his tongue; Eliza whimpered and shook, the coil tightening in her belly. Her first orgasm hit without warning, her screams muffled by the pillow. But Will didn't let up; he lapped her at juices, winding her up again and again. After her third orgasm, he licked her clean before kissing her sweaty skin. “Such a good girl. Mm, you’re so delicious, my love? Are you ready for me, I wonder,” he growled approvingly.

“Always for you, my love,” she purred as he quickly removed the scarf from her hands to free  them for what he was about to do. With a groan, Will quickly spread her legs further apart before wrapping her slender limbs around his hips. He rubbed his cock against her swollen folds for a moment, making sure to press against her swollen clit, then without warning, he roughly thrust himself into her tight, wet pussy until he was buried to the hilt. Elizabeth cried out and he grunted in equal pleasure.

His name was the only word that fell from her lips as they came together, their bodies fitting perfectly.


	24. Eliza 12 - Warning Doggy Style portrayed here

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Elizabeth Angelica Katarina Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: Elizabeth's bed on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth threw her head back and moaned when Will pulled back only to slam into her again. 

“Oh, Will, uhh,” she groaned and panted as he began to pound into her in a slow, even rhythm. His hands began to caress and knead her body while his mouth drove her to heights that only he could as he teased and sucked on her throat and breasts. As he continued to move gently within her, her body matched to his as only she could, and she raked her nails down his back as she squeezed her slick walls tightly around him just the way she knew he liked it. Will growled deeply at the sensation and his hips began to thrust more fiercely between her parted legs. She gasped when she felt her release come upon her faster than she had anticipated and she groaned as she waited for the sweet climax. 

Then she felt Will stop suddenly before he pulled himself completely out of her. Her eyes flew open, her chest rose and fell rapidly, and her core ached with her interrupted orgasm as she looked up at him in bewilderment. Did she do something wrong? “Wha—?” she began before gasping as Will suddenly flipped her onto her stomach. Dazed, she vaguely noticed that they had not bothered to remove the silky blue comforter and that she was lying on a dark fur blanket. Her thoughts scattered when she felt Will grasp her hips and lift them up so she was kneeling with her backside in the air. She moaned when he pressed a kiss at the back of neck before he moved lower. She gasped and trembled when she felt his wet tongue lick its way down her back to the cleft of her ass. Will pulled back and groaned at the sight of her swollen, pink folds glistening with her aroused juices. Kneeling further back, Will gently grasped each of her rounded cheeks and spread them further apart before he roughly shoved his face to her drenched pussy. 

“Ahh!” Elizabeth cried and her hips bucked. “Oh gods!" Elizabeth couldn't get enough of him; almost crying out in pleasure at the sight of him reaching down and grasping his cock, still slick with her juices. With a loud growl he began pumping the hard length fiercely and quickly, groaning when pleasure shot up her spine causing her to tremble in lust. Elizabeth gasped when her lover began to wildly lap at her folds again and suck on her swollen nub. She cried out loudly when his tongue suddenly plunged deep inside her and began to insistently press against her fluttering walls. “Will, oh, mm!” she moaned as her back arched and she pressed herself closer to his skillful mouth, thrusting herself into his face. “So good!” 

The solider licked, sucked, and kissed his lover’s wet and swollen sex a moment longer before he abruptly pulled away. He was panting hard as he continued to roughly stroke his cock, occasionally thumbing his weeping tip to spread his seeping seed around the edge. He groaned as he licked his lips of her juices, his arousal almost unbearable, then he moved up so he covered her back. Delirious with need, Elizabeth felt him press his chest against her back and kiss her right ear. Moaning in arousal, Eliza shivered when the rough texture of her lover's light stubble on his cheek brushed against the sensitive skin. “Move up onto your hands and knees, love,” he rumbled softly as his hands caressed her sides. “I want to take you from behind, like an animal would his mate.” 

Eliza’s eyes widened at his words as she remembered his words from earlier and she moaned when his hot breath sent a chill scurrying down her spine. A gasp escaped her when she felt him press his erection against her backside. Will smirked against her ear as he felt her drenched core twitch in anticipation. He pressed against her firm rear again and groaned when she shuddered. Her mind was hazy with lust. “I want to watch my cock disappear into your tight, wet pussy as you moan and scream my name, Eliza,” he growled huskily. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She had found out that the more times they made love, the dirtier his words became. Instead of being shocked, however, she found that she liked that the usually proper Captain lost control around her just as she did with him. With a groan, the solider knelt back up and helped guide her to her knees. He pulled her back against his chest and his rigid shaft became delightfully wedged against the cleft of her ass. He trailed his hands slowly up the curves of her body, worshiping her irresistibly feminine form, before moving to her breasts to roughly pinch her sensitive peaks as his mouth greedily sucked on the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Elizabeth trembled violently against him, whimpering softly in obvious need, and it sent delightful sensations through his body all the way down to his erection. She began to grind herself against him and he gasped as his cock was delightfully massaged between the twin globes of her backside. He gently pushed her shoulders down so she was resting on her hands and knees in front of him. Will took another moment to admire the view of her glistening sex. He caressed her back for a moment, admiring the sexy dimples on her lower back, and then slid his hands down to fondle her rear cheeks. “You have such a lovely, perfect ass, Elizabeth,” he rasped as he continued to caress her round flesh, squeezing, kneading, and spreading them widely apart. Then he reached between her legs. Eliza let out a loud gasp when he pushed two fingers inside her and began to pump rapidly in order to inflame her arousal once again, making her forget her slight embarrassment from being in such a position.

A deep moan escaped her lips when she felt her walls begin to quiver around his fingers, Will pulled away and almost smirked when she growled in disappointment. He loved it when he made her insane with need for him. He sucked his fingers clean of her sweet nectar before he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him. He nudged her slick entrance with his large tip, and then he slammed into her, jolting her to the core. A deep growl ripped from his throat, but it was lost beneath the sound of the hoarse, feminine cry from Eliza. Will closed his eyes to relish the sensation. He was buried so deep inside his mate’s slick sheath in this position. Panting, she snapped er eyes open and looked up over her shoulder as he pulled back and then rammed himself back in. "Oh Goddess!" Elizabeth wailed loudly and she clenched the fur blanket tightly with her fingers. It felt so good in this position. 

Will leaned down to kiss and lick a path up her back and to her shoulder and then he covered her perspiring back with his chest as he set up a fast pace. In and out, in and out. Over and over again. Growling in pleasure, Will grabbed a fistful of her long hair and gently pulled her head back so he could hungrily kiss her throat and jaw, while his other hand squeezed her breast and pinched her pebbled nipple. Elizabeth panted and moaned as she tilted her head aside so he could have more access. “Do you like that, Eliza?” he growled in a low tone as he gave a sharp twist of his hips, causing her to cry out. “Do you like it that I take you from behind? Do you love it when my huge cock stretches you tiny pussy widely apart?” Elizabeth couldn't even answer as every word she produced was sweet nonsense with every plunge of his massive length.

Eliza heard him hiss through his teeth before he let her go and knelt back. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and forced her upper body down on the bed, causing her exposed behind to lift a little. Eliza moaned and her fingers convulsed since his thrusting was making her sensitive nipples rub against the soft fur. She gasped when she felt his heavy sac slap unrelentingly against her clit, causing her stomach to tighten at the pleasurable sensation. She loved this; loved the way he was dominating her body, controlling and bringing her pleasure as he sought his own. The utter dominance of this position, and his power over her delicate body, excited her beyond belief. The feeling and erotic sound of her backside slapping against his pelvis only incited him further it seemed. Sliding his hands away from her curvy hips, he gripped the cheeks of her ass and spread them apart so that he had a better view and she nearly wept with relief as he began to whisper dirty things into her ear about how amazing she felt underneath him and how when he pulled out of her tiny, pink hole until only his bulbous tip was prodding her - she retracted so prettily. He rolled his hips a little, rubbing against her wet feminine walls, before shoving back inside her, stretching her pussy for his invasion. 

She would not last any longer. 

“Come on, Elizabeth,” he urged ardently, “Come for me!” Reaching one of his hands around her hip, she felt him find her drenched and swollen bundle of nerves and began to furiously rub it. Eliza’s eyes clenched shut as liquid flames erupted from her core and spread along her veins. Then she cried out her release with a loud scream as her body convulsed at the immense ecstasy and light shot out of her uncontrollably. Dazed, she barely felt his hand fist tightly into her hair and his movements become erratic as he sought his end, for all she was focused on were the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Will was growling as he rode her through her release until he reached his own climax. There seemed to be a desperate need within him to spill his seed inside her and mark her in the most primitive of ways and from the most primitive of positions. He thrust one more time before he buried himself deep, coating her warm walls with his hot essence. He gasped her name as he stiffened in pleasure, then collapsed on top of her, panting heavily against her ear causing her to groan softly at the new weight lying on her. When he heard her groan, he carefully pulled out of her before he gently rolled her limp form until she was lying on her back. Moving just enough so that he would not crush her, he moved to hold her close with her head on his chest and his hand holding hers as he kissed it with the softest butterfly kiss. 

“Mm, that was amazing,” she breathed out throatily, “I can’t wait for that to happened again.” Elizabeth smiled and nuzzled softly Will's chest, taking advantage of the size of the bed by stretching out to re-establish a connection with the world. She felt him start to play with her hair, which she knew would be a mess, as her mind raced at the possibility of a rerun of that particularly  vigorous position.

“I’m glad to know my lady is so eager for my amorous attentions,” he crooned huskily as he kissed the crown of her head. 

“Eager and always ready,” she quipped with a soft giggle; as she noted the euphoria of post-coital conversation. "I love you, Will!" she whispered as she felt sleep start to cloud her vision as the exhaustion of the day over took her. The scent of his spicy sandalwood fragrance tickled her nose as she felt the abyss calling her.

The last thing she knew was his reply of 'I love you  too' as the lovers fell into a peaceful slumber.


	25. Eliza 13 - Warning shower sex portrayed here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sex.

Star Wars: The Light Within

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Elizabeth Angelica Katarina Boleyna of Bellena; Sister to the High Matriarch, Lover of Captain Will of the Grand Army of the Republic)

(Location: Elizabeth's suite on the planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Working out was never much fun for Eliza.

It always seemed to involve too much thinking, especially when her friend encouraged her to use the treadmill to build up better stamina and work on her quadriceps and hamstrings in her thighs that Jenny critiqued to becoming too 'flabby' and 'needs work'. Her friend meant well; she had been letting go of her strict regime and the overly fancy dinners that she had been having recently wasn't exactly helpful in keeping her in dress size 12 so she decided that as soon as she woke up to start a new routine of alternating workouts to remedy it. Sure, sex with Will was pretty good at burning calories but if she couldn't last or got out breath during their encounters; Eliza was sure it would be embarrassing as hell. After all; it was a universal phenomenon that anyone in a new relationship works out way more in order to keep up with the frantic sex drive and interest of their partner. Not to mention it was soon going to be fashion week and there nothing Elizabeth wouldn't do to fit into a Lola Kane original - even use the desperate decision of a strict diet of nothing and when she felt like she was about to faint she would eat a cube of cheese in order to keep going if necessary. It wasn't healthy but couture was Elizabeth's greatest love par Lydia, Sylvia, Jenny and Will. The idea of gaining the latest hat or hottest dress supported her massively as she struggled to keep her strict pace on the treadmill without fainting. Her mouth salivated at the idea of the perfect Jack O'Neil tote or Petra Dior pair of shoes; the perfect motivation to drop the pounds even despite the early start to the day as after all shoes transform every woman's body language and attitude to life as they lift you physically and emotionally over the crap life throws at you. It was after all, Elizabeth's well maintained belief that fashion was the armor to survive the reality of everyday life as it provides the best form of escapism known to mankind. She defended to her last breath that fashion was very important as it is life-enhancing and, like everything that gives pleasure, worth doing well as when you give a girl the right pair of shoes - there is nothing in life she couldn't do and do it fabulously.

She had been rudely woken up by an insistent Jenny; who'd clung onto the idea as soon as Lydia spoke last night of trying a new gluten free casserole recipe on the communicator they had been conversing on as she had been waiting for Kate Cappuccio's reply back about some alteration to the uniforms. She had very nearly been slapped awake because, as all of her family knew, waking her up when she was exhausted from a day's work was almost impossible without a fog horn or a very loud marching band - not helped of course by her slight tendency to conk out anywhere she could fit a nap in because  of her fundamentally lazy character. The only reason she had woken up at all yesterday before the dawn was because of Will being in her bed, a strange sensation that had created an innate wakefulness only explained by her unease of having to share her bed, not that she didn't like to cuddle him but the man did take up a lot of the sheets that she was very possessive over so it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to grow used to. She had been woken up, shoved into the shower and then whisper-shouted at to hurry up and start this routine with a small cup of double shot espresso and a guilty reminder of all the carbs in the massive feasts Jenny had provided for them. She hadn't even been able to implement her planned pleasant wake up call of a morning handjob for her lover, having only to give him a hurried kiss before running to heed her friend's orders. Will had tried to get up to follow her so they could catch a quick moment in the shower alone but she ordered him to stay in and rest; suggesting that he should stay in and catch up on some of his sleep so he could be alert to any threats coming today. No doubt the assassin from yesterday would be back and raring to go, but Eliza hoped that the coming meeting with the 'Jedi' would be helpful in routing out the idiot and finding out his employers. More than likely, he might be killed in the attempted arrest but considering he had killed her driver - she really didn't care. Elizabeth found herself wondering after this sudden change in attitude; was it merely meeting Will that released it or the final blow of her own sister's whip across her back and the threats she had made against her ward. Whatever it was; Elizabeth had to accept that no longer could she sit back and tell herself that taking her family's abuse was her duty and her honor - this time she would fight back.

Elizabeth finally stopped the treadmill as she changed her method of exercise over to using the mats nearby in the small, newly built, gym to start on on her push ups. She began to feel her legs burning as if on fire but she had to keep going because as Jenny said when waking her up 'no one will follow a ugly, fat girl unless its to a buffet; not a revolution'. She understood the premise  of the argument well, everyone loves a good looking figurehead to follow and when that figurehead loses its looks, then heads will roll. She needed to look good, dress well and act as cool as a bitchy ice queen if she was to become the new head of a revolution to prevent her sister's almighty power abuse so if that meant working until her body bled out from some exercise related injury; she would do it. Elizabeth sighed, at least the gym was new and not full of sweaty men on leave who's only goal it seemed was to shout of rude comments about her ass or leer at her boobs or full of bimbo heiresses who wanted to get in shape only by drinking and texting on the side of the room. After about 25 or so push ups; Eliza finally let herself have a small break as she wound down the session with a little early morning yoga on the side by retrieving her mat and a bottle of mineral water before heading out onto the balcony to get started on the almost instinctual routine she'd been using ever since she'd lost the weight she'd been carrying around after a massive binge after her father's death.

Taking a breath, she began to move through the positions - careful to keep her breathing steady and her mind as calm as possible despite the danger of assassination or being found out to be a traitor and a non-virgin. Speaking of which; her hands were still slightly bruised from the scarf that Will had entered into the sexual ring and her neck wasn't doing too good either with the small hickies that were still present there. Fortunately; there was no one around to see the extent of her love's passion and Jenny had promised to give her another bottle of blood to heal them up if she completed the exercises on time. It was kind of weird to drink your own sister in law (without marriage of course, though they both wanted to)'s blood but needs must  because there was no way in hell that she would go into the Senate looking like a bruised apple who'd been mushed one too many times. She would have to ask Jenny to order some more concealer and foundation if he continued to mark her in such primitive and noticeable ways - though to be honest, Eliza did enjoy it immensely.

The problem was that Elizabeth was sheltered too as well as Will so beyond what she slightly knew about thanks to a few suggestions and his dirty talk; so truthfully even if she had time in that morning - she wasn't quite sure what else there was to do. They had already had the traditional way of fucking of course, then there was the lovely usage of his mouth in the physical and vocal sense and hands on her which wouldn't be forgotten at any rate and her own usage of her hand to bring him pleasure the other morning but what else? They had done it against a wall in furious passion, and he had taken her like a dog takes its mate but honestly she was at a loss to develop it more. Elizabeth was desperate to learn more about this secretive world she had been introduced to, wanting to give and receive all amounts of pleasure that  was available through it. She also knew that a woman could be on top and Will had informed her yesterday of the pleasure of a good spanking but other than that; Eliza knew nothing. If only there was a book or something she could use to spice up their sex life to an even greater degree,

"Ellie, blood's done! Going to have to buy some more orange juice after all this but at least you won't look like a dive bar hooker when you see the offices for the first time!" Jenny all but sang out as she saddled up beside Elizabeth's downward dog position with a ready bottle full of fresh blood and a small granola bar to keep her from fainting. Eliza slowly loosened out of the pose as her friend kept talking; "OK; I've been looking and it seems as if the offices haven't really been renovated in a long time so that's good because then we can shape them to our needs. The size is good and there's a beautiful view out of the window into the Senate gardens so you can plan your heart out on what you want the offices to be like. I've taken the liberty of packing a data drive for SARAH so she can be installed there and help out in your duties; not to mention she'll enjoy the travel since she's always complaining about not seeing the world, so she'll help in furnishing the offices later on!" she spoke quickly. Elizabeth massaged her legs to get some feeling back into them after the vigorous workout before gulping down the blood like it was bottle of whiskey at a bar. Immediately she felt the euphoria again, the simple joy that clouded her mind for a split second as her hands and neck tingled as the skin healed over before it was devastatingly gone. She wiped the trickles of blood from her mouth so they wouldn't ruin her clothes before straightening up so as to complete her warm down and give her muscles a chance to rest and her blood pressure from dropping too rapidly and therefore triggering a fainting spell. Elizabeth didn't agree with fainting or passing out again in her lifetime; she'd already gone through that when injected with anesthetic and the tingling orangery lemon taste that resulting was not at all appealing enough to do it again.

Jenny continued to go on about all the things she needed to know now that she was a Senator and figurehead for the new revolution. "I've also been looking at our schedule I've been creating and I see we so need some press time so  I've booked in a media interview with a political correspondent named Natasha in two days so she'll have a couple of pre-seen questions about your mission here and all that fluff to feed into a good media presence. We'll need them on our side after all to get public opinion to back you; so try not to punch them in the face if they get too personal - call over me instead and we'll talk it out. Natasha seems nice though, a little bit of ditsy reporter so you'll be able to work your magic easier on her than others. Plus she's a woman so we'll get that demographic nice and plump for us. Now I had a look at the press so far; mostly its not too bad but your speech yesterday at the Senate has polarized some groups such as loyalists to the Republic cause or idiotic conservatives who like the way that the Senate is run. However; you're really a phenomenon with the younger groups and liberal intellectuals so its not that bad. Just try and smile a little bit more, not creepy smile but a warm, gentle motherly thing ... its demeaning but it works so what can you do. The media so far is printing the rhetoric that you are a voice for the people; they see you as having a honest and bombastic speaking style and word choice that could be described by many as bold, honest, telling it like it is, and completely unpretentious. This, apparently, is being received as a refreshing departure from politics in the Republic's usual style and a shining example of a game changing shift in attitudes. Other sources of media, however, do see you as being a little ambling, flabby and ineffective with your call for political unity with a senate rife with scandal, corruption and self-interest so that might be worrying but since we are planning to overthrow Catherine, I suppose we could fix an Inter-Galactic situation and end a war as a kind of side project. You know sometimes you really don't know when to stop! Planning a revolution, fixing the Senate, having a secret love affair, and becoming a figurehead for universal peace are not exactly the types of things normal people do but I suppose since you're bananas it will work out fine. Now follow me; we need to get you into something a little more ... well more if we are to make it to the offices on time!" the woman listed off as she flicked through her data pad through schedules, headlines, to do lists and more. Elizabeth immediately became grateful yet again that her friend was such a competent personal assistant because she wasn't sure that she would have been able to cope on her own.

Elizabeth grabbed her bedroom handle and pushed it open to reveal a messy but strangely empty bed where her lover had once been. She frowned in confusion until she heard the illuminating sound of running water which signaled his presence in the shower, making her body heat up at the delicious idea of a naked Will rubbing himself down oh so sensually. Her cheeks burned as her mind brought up images of his naked form as he stroked his cock as water drenched that roguish mop of hair that she so would love to play with as she helped him gain his pleasure. Jenny, mercifully, had not noticed her friend's aroused state and continued to rattle off as she entered the depths of Eliza's closet to present her with a number of item to change into.

"I've penciled you in to receive some new designs by Grace Valois soon so you can build up this closet's diversity as well as a few from Teresa Sanders; a newcomer on the circuit who's fast becoming popular with the laddies so she'll be getting back to me about that soon. I've also noticed your hair is getting a little darker so tomorrow we'll do your roots and maybe even schedule in a full body wax just in case. Speaking of fashion; the team's new uniform is done now so we'll hear about their comments at breakfast regarding to how to improve. We went for a dark, urban theme with little to no aesthetic - instead we went for full practicality and comfort with the many pockets for ammunition and more access to the pants for peeing since that came up a lot in their earlier briefing. They will look amazing though, so it will so be worth it and by the way the whole rich girl thing you have going on with that pale pink tennis skirt and white sweater is so working for you! Now, for today's attire, I'm suggesting we use the Grace Valois summer showstopper in the white because it will so make your hair pop and make you more a virginal maiden and less slutty revolutionary. We need class after all; nice and clean as well so no more swearing. I would suggest the Petra Dior grey corsage high heeled ankle boots you got last week, with a Jack O'Neil's summer tote and Lora Lance's grey lace gloves for accessories. I'd also suggest a hat to go with it; maybe knitted for effect? The main staple is the white military coat with belt and a sleeveless dress with a clinched white bowed belt and lace detailing. That should show off your figure and make you completely unforgettable as well sweetheart! Now you get changed and I'll go to wake up the rest of the men so we can get started. Don't take too long!" she shouted as she retreated from the room thankfully without taking notice of Elizabeth's own impatience to surprise her lover with a good morning she had been prevented from giving earlier.

Elizabeth slowly approached the closed door to the bathroom as she quickly lost her clothes in preparation for a long relaxing shower. She slowly opened the door to reveal Will's form almost obscured by the steam of the hot water, but not quite fully. He was facing away from her, water sluicing down his back, carving his muscles into sharp definition as they bunched and rippled. She could see his arm moving, his bicep tightening, his forearm straining, and when he moaned loud enough for God to hear she realized exactly what he was doing in their shower.

“Will,” She practically purred his name, drawing his attention, making him turn his head just enough to catch her eye. His own glittered darkly as he fully registered her standing before him, the promise of wicked pleasure boiling in their depths, and he grinned like the rogue he was before turning to face her. He was the exact picture of sin. His head was thrown back, resting against the tile, eyes clenched shut, hair sticking haphazardly across his forehead, his smile becoming strained as he sucked in a breath between his teeth. She let her gaze rove down over him, thoughts of eating him as surely as chocolate cake slipping across her mind. His abdomen was tense, delicious, prime for biting, the muscles drawn tight as his hand continued working against his cock, and the desire to taste him, to wrap her lips around him and swallow him down, surged through her, pushing her to strip with lightning speed and join him.

She was already soaked and ready for him, but her first desire was to have him in her mouth. Only, judging by the way he released himself and caught her hip as she started to sink down, he had other ideas. When his grip tightened against her and he swung her around, slamming her against the wall of the bathroom and dropping to his knees before her, she realized what those ideas encompassed.

She slipped her hands into his sopping hair, brushing it back so she could see his eyes sparkle and his mouth widen in a feral grin. He looked like he wanted to devour her; like he wanted to drink her in completely, as though he were a man dying of thirst and she the only thing that could sate him. It made her knees weak, made her stomach quiver and shake, made desire swirl and pool low in her abdomen as her hips jutted forward of their own accord. The need to feel his mouth against her burned through her veins and the most embarrassing whimper she’d ever heard escaped her throat when he brushed his lips against her with a feather light touch. He laughed softly, his breath warming her skin, as his tongue slipped out to lick gently against her. A growl sounded low in her throat, a warning, telling him that if he kept this up he’d be one suffering before long.

He huffed out a breath against her, pausing for a beat before opening his mouth and burying his head between her legs. His scruff rubbed against her thighs, leaving a light burn, contrasting sharply with the sweet softness of his tongue moving against her, working her open, making her knees bend and spread to accommodate him. He was good, so good, too good, utilizing his tongue and lips and teeth, sucking her lightly into his mouth and swirling his tongue against her. She cried out, hands gripping his hair, pulling him closer as her hips arched against him, silently begging him to move where she needed him most. When his tongue slipped inside her she bucked, hard, and likely would have fallen flat on her ass had he not been holding her up. He didn’t stop as her shaking increased and her breathing started coming in hard pants, only shifted to push against her with his shoulder, freeing his hand to slide down over her hip, across her thigh, directly to her center. He moved his tongue out of the way, bringing it back up to flatten against her aching clit while he slipped two fingers inside, curling them into her, pumping them hard as her muscles started to flutter and tighten. She was so close, her head rushing with pleasure, she just...needed...a little ...

She almost screamed as he sucked against her clit and thrust a third finger in, pushing her roughly over the edge of orgasm. He held her tightly, lapping her up as she came for him, bringing her gently back down to earth, ceasing his movements until she opened her eyes. They were glazed over, staring blankly at the wall, and a stupid sappy grin was plastered over her mouth, but when he rose up, sliding against her, her eyes snapped back to his. She could feel him, straining hard against her abdomen, and desire sang through her blood, igniting again as quickly as it had flowed away.

She jumped up an inch, knowing he would catch her, and she was right. His arms came to rest under her ass as her legs wrapped around him, lining him up perfectly against her entrance. He didn’t have to wait to thrust into her; she was dripping wet, her fresh arousal mixing with the water running down between. He captured her mouth as he fucked her, his tongue pushing against hers as deeply as his cock inside her. The tiles of the shower were freezing against her burning skin, the water lukewarm as it washed over her, but none of it mattered. All she could focus on was the feel of Will sliding against her, his mouth devouring her, his breath coming out in soft whimpers, his hand grabbing her ass tightly, using the leverage to angle her up so he could slam into her as deep as possible. Another scream tore from her throat, leaving it raw and ragged, and her eyes clenched shut as her head was thrown back, her over sensitized flesh screaming with too much pleasure. She could feel a second orgasm building as he slammed her against the wall, a bruise forming in the small of her back from the force, and she knew he was close, too, felt his cock twitching deep inside her, straining with the need for release. She forced her eyes open in time to see his head falling back, mouth open in ecstasy, and he was _so damn close_ he just needed a little ... bite.

She leaned forward, the new angle pulling him in deeper than she thought possible, and wrapped her mouth around the pulse point jumping in his throat. She bit down, hard, leaving teeth marks etched in his skin, marking him as hers and her alone, and the sting mixed with the feel of her walls fluttering against him for the second time sent Will tumbling over the edge with her.

They breathed against each other as they came down from their mutual high, Eliza dropping back to the floor, Will pulling her tightly against him and kissing her forehead. They stayed there as the water changed from lukewarm to cold, until they were both shivering and the risk of being cold outside the shower became less than the risk of freezing to death in it. Her lover wrapped her in the thickest, fluffiest towel, drying her and then himself until water no longer dripped off them. Kissing the tip of her nose, he hefted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. Elizabeth rolled onto her side as she sighed peacefully with her drowsy mind and breathing slowly returning to normal. Will smiled down at her, love sweeping through him so completely he looked like he might burst from it.

But instead, he lay down next to her and wrapped her in his arms, curling protectively around her as they both reclined in the comfortable cloud of satisfaction that only came after mind blowing sex.


	26. Genevieve 1

Star Wars: The Light Within

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV: Lady Genevieve Marisa Antoinette Russell of Bellena, lover of Lady Lydia Anneliese Francesca Boleyna of Bellena and handmaiden to Senator Elizabeth Angelica Katarina Boleyna of Bellena)

(Location: The planet Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds. Capital planet of the Republic and home of the Galactic Senate)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genevieve was always meticulous in her planning.

In the long years of her life, she had found but three truths that held up to age. 1) Organisation is key to avoid embarrassing yourself, 2) Orange will never be fashionable and 2) only love is worth breaking either of them. The last truth she had discovered one fateful day when she was helping the then High Matriarch Charlotte Boleyna with a particuarly stressful ordeal when without warning her handmaiden died of a heart attack on the job - leaving her entire social calendar in tatters because she wasn't exactly good at writing down and organising everything. Like a good citizen, Genevieve voluntered to help out to her immediate regret because organizing the High Matriarch's schedule was a complete nightmare. She remembered very clearly the frustration of having to run down every event, social meeting, and fitting for the coming Rejuvenation Ceremony when suddenly out of no where a beautiful woman crashed into her making everything she was carrying fall about them like a blizzard. She was covered in them, in fact, a veritable mountain of first draft menus, sketches and sample books of designer's gowns, lists of reporter's names to be approved for interviews and even to her horror a cup of double macchiato in a medium cup, hot milk, no foam that was spilling all over her new skirt and designer pumps. There was a moment of panic and anger as she prepared to give the idiot with no eyes a piece of her mind before she saw Lydia's face and then there was just a roaring in her ears as they both suddenly began to laugh and blush in turn. Genevieve, for the first time, actually forgot for a few moments to re-organise the massive stack of materials just lying on the floor as she stammered a apology to Lydia - who in turn helped to gather up the papers while giving out that special, shy but seductively sweet bite of her lip as she tried to tell her it was her own fault for not looking where she was going. It actually took ten minutes for her even to think about tidying up the mess, a record and a miracle if there ever was one.

They became friends after that, Lydia was studying to become a priestess of Valentina and Genevieve was working to make sure that the Boleyna family was completely organised and prepared for anything that came that way. It wasn't until a month later when anything romantic came of it when her birthday arrived and Lydia shyly presented her with a new pair of pumps to replace the ones she had accidentally but completely destroyed. They were orange, like a freaking carrot, and for the life of her she didn't know exactly why she had smiled and worn those horrifically orange pumps for nigh on two weeks until she gained back her sense of fashion. She still had them, in pride of place in her closet as a reminder of the dreamy way that Lydia could affect her. The day after she stopped wearing them, Lydia came up to her with worry plastered all over her face as she asked if she offended her in any way. A shy conversation later and a daring kiss on the lips by Lydia herself, and they never looked back. Well ... Genevieve did look back sometimes. After all those pumps were absolutely the most unfashionable things she had ever worn but she never regretted wearing them because when you love someone as she loved Lydia - you forget any regret before it starts.

Which brought her to this moment; standing outside the offices of the Galactic Senate and preparing her friend to meet the people who could either become allies or enemies if Genevieve did anything wrong. She took a breath and replayed in her head the schedule made for today and the different pieces of information Elizabeth had requested she find out. There was a complete written list of all the Senators, officials and rulers that may try to talk to Elizabeth all recorded into her head so that Elizabeth could pretend to know who exactly they were and could be prompted to know what value they had for her as allies or what dirt she could use if they were enemies. This was accompanied by a diagram of exits and shelters in case of attack, a working knowledge of Elizabeth's entire fashion collection and the wisdom of making sure her friend wasn't too offended if someone kept looking at her chest or arse too long.

Speaking of which; Genevieve nudged the Captain out of his slightly obvious ogling of Elizabeth's fine form so that the delegation could move through the walls of the offices towards their designated rooms. That boy was in love, of course, with her friend and despite her friend's seeming attraction to him - Genevieve felt it was her duty to make sure that her friend wasn't too heartbroken when inevitably whatever happened between them stuttered and died. It wasn't that she didn't like Will; he seemed like a very fine man with what she saw an impeccable service record and good manners to boot but given the paranoia of Catherine surrounding Elizabeth's ability to reproduce, their position as bodyguard and Senate along with the fact that he was a conscripted solider with no rights to marriage or taking a lover it seemed like a bad decision. Of course; it made Elizabeth happy and Genevieve wanted her friend to learn to love again but she was also scared that he might hurt her more than what she, herself, realized. There was a set time limit on their time together that ended when the Report Elizabeth was meant to write was finished and presented to Catherine; who would inevitably take away Elizabeth's role as Senator as a way to prevent her from gaining popularity with carrying out further orders here and Genevieve didn't want to witness the heartbreak when Elizabeth realized this. She had already given away her virginity; the sheet covered in her blood was already stored away and preserved in the style that their people expected for any prospective husband to use as a good luck charm in war and her heart was so far in the Captain's possession she might as well have thrown it at him. Her friend was always an innocent girl; driven by hedonistic pleasure in her art and drinking habits so it wasn't surprising when she started to explore her sexuality but she was her charge. Her friend, ally, possible sister-in-law and ward in every way that mattered and she couldn't in good conscience watch another Edward rip away any sense of confidence that she had gained in this venture. Therefore; Genevieve decided to watch carefully, support her quietly but always caution restraint and resistance to falling too hard.

They arrived at the rooms quickly, and as soon as they entered the room Genevieve did a immediate search for bugs using a device gifted by Elizabeth's uncle as a means of secrecy and privacy from unwanted ear. The little device kind of resembled a small dog's toy that emanated a high-frequency EMP blast that went specifically after listening and recording devices in the form of a high burst shrieking sound that made everyone's ears slightly pop. Genevieve smiled at their reaction before carefully placing down her tote in order to retrieve the necessary devices to erect a portable SARAH data station and projector so Elizabeth could work her artistic magic on the drab and depressing furniture which leached the light out of the room. "Hey SARAH, are you awake now honey?" Genevieve spoke up as she checked the wiring on the device.

"Morning, Miss Russell, it's a pleasant day and all systems seem to be online and nearly fully functional. Dinner is cooking on schedule, beds have been made by the droids and decontamination procedures have been initialized. How may I assist you today?" the pleasant voice of SARAH echoed in the drab room as the projector flickered to life to project a 3D image of the AI's chosen form. Genevieve smiled at the choice; Elizabeth's SARAH AI always loved a pretty girl and loved changing up her image every month or so. Currently, she could see parts of Elizabeth's own facial features with a mixture of this season's models' hair and body shape. It was kind of amusing, to see a computer gain a sort of vanity complex that almost matched hers and Elizabeth's but that was empathetic programming for you.

Elizabeth quickly removed her hat, gloves and coat to hang them on a rather uncomfortable looking chair before setting her face in what Genevieve liked to call her 'artsy fartsy face'. "Ok; SARAH, I'm going to need you to render a complete 3D model of this room that I can manipulate and add changes to!" SARAH quickly followed her command by shooting out a neon green laser recorder to map the room in real time. It was always amusing to see the two of them at work; the commanding presence of Ellie and the technological assistance of SARAH creating a work of art work environment that would be so more prettier than the gloomy dump that they were in now. Seriously it was a wonder that politicians didn't smite themselves at the drab, boring and unnecessarily dark interior.

Soon enough, SARAH had created a beautifully intricate rendering over the desk which Elizabeth was eyeing with a scary degree of fascination with those bright green eyes of hers like a cat watching a pepper fish before it pounces. "OK; SARAH; first we need to pick a color scheme - so I'm suggesting Ice Blue, Awesome violet, jacaranda, Luxe Blue, Concord grape and Exuberant Pink so we can have a fading blue, purple and silver white palette to play with. Next; these windows to give in a bit more light so I work; so Jenny if you could be so kind!" 

"

 

Behind every powerful man (or woman, occasionally), there is a secretary, assistant, or aide to keep his schedule and organize the paperwork.   
  
You'll have to remind me, what's sorrow like? It all just runs out, Doctor. I'm just what's left. In fact, I've done all I can here.  
I look up to the sky and wonder what it's like out there. Please, take me with you.  
All these people here, they're like smoke, they blow away in a moment. You don't know what it's like 

Logic diamond recorder necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Ok; this story is going to be written as swapping from one person's narrative to another. If you have any suggestions; please review since I'll be happy to have some suggestions on how to improve. Thank-you and happy reading.


End file.
